ShizNat presents: Natsuki Kuga
by NatsukiKugaFujino
Summary: Collection of short stories. This is can be AU or not and can be OC or OOC. I hope you enjoy. Volumes 1 to 5 completed. Volume 6's up!
1. Table of Contents

**TABLE OF CONTENTS**

**Volume 1: The Bartender  
**Rating: K  
Plot: Natsuki works as a bartender. People she served often open up to her out of the blue. She met a certain brunette with problem. Will she be able to help her too?

**Volume 2: Kiyohime  
**Rating: T  
Plot: After the carnival, everything seems well. Natsuki even manage to graduate high school with flying colors. She was about to make the greatest decision in her life but at the same time, Shizuru left her without a word. Her anger led her to discover an underground society. Will she be able to find what she's looking for?

**Volume 3: Midnight Solitaire  
**Rating: M  
Plot: Natsuki... a mysterious person who suddenly appear on the life of a famous but empty singer/actress Shizuru. Will she be able to fill the emptiness of the country's most famous idol? Who she is and where did she come from?

**Volume 4: The Witness  
**Rating: T  
Warning: **FUTA.** Don't like don't read.  
Plot: Natsuki and Shizuru were happy and satisfied with each other until a fatal tragedy broke them apart. Now with Natsuki dead, and Shizuru alone and broken, can a mysterious person fill the hole in her heart?

**Volume 5. Hitman  
**Rating: T  
Plot: Shizuru Fujino was the beloved Kaichou of Fuuka Academy. Natsuki was a transfer student who doesn't care about anything. A lone wolf. Ice princess. Shizuru had her eyes on Natsuki for a while now but the latter was still oblivious. Can Shizuru still love Natsuki if she found out that the object of her affection was the one who killed her father?

**Volume 6. Crimson  
**Rating: T  
Plot:An uneventful past tore Shizuru and Natsuki apart. Now after five years, Shizuru went back to Fukka with the sole purpose of finding Natsuki. At the same time, Natsuki was unwilling hired by Shizuru's father to become her bodyguard. With the threat to Shizuru's life, this time, Natsuki is determined to protect her Shizuru at all cost... however... who the hell is Crimson?


	2. V01C01: The Bartender

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character from this story.**

**VOLUME 1.**

**Chapter 1. The Bartender**

**Summary:** Natsuki works as a bartender. People she served often open up to her out of the blue. She met a certain brunette with problem. Will she be able to help her too?

* * *

A lone brunette sat at one end at the corner of the bar table where she is currently waiting for her fourth or fifth glass of whisky. She has already loss count. She doesn't care about the bill. She can pay. The brunette is wearing a tight business suit. A black pair of skirt and blazer. A purple button up long sleeves under neat, which is currently opened until the third button that reveals a little cleavage.

"Here you go ma'am." Said the husky voice as she placed the glass of whisky in front if the brunette.

There was no response. The brunette just took a glass and took a sip.

_'She must have a really big problem'. _The bartender thought. To her right not far from the brunette, she saw the man, also in tailored business suit, signaled for a refill. This one prefers rum. She only gave a nod in response. _'This lady is on he fifth glass and that man is on his fourth. They must have really bad day.' _She took a clean glass and pour some rum into and headed to the man's direction.

"Here you go sir." She politely said.

Again there was no response. She was about to leave when the guy began to talk.

"My wife is cheating on me." He said out of the blue.

As a bartender she is already accustomed to these kinds of conversations. Wife cheating husband. Husband cheating wife. Husband or wife to busy for the family. Lots of money to spend but do can't buy time for the family. Being dumped by husband/wife/boyfriend/girlfriend. Gambling problems. Gaming problems. Hell even mafia problems. Under the influence she fond out that people tend to open up specially to strangers.

"How can you say that sir? Do you have a proof?" She humbly replied.

"She seems to detached herself from me these past few months. She always go home late and leave for work very early. Hell! I haven't even seen her lately!"

"Maybe she is just busy?"

"That's what I also though. She said before that she's handling a new project. But it's been months already."

"Have you tried to talk to her?"

"No." A plain response from the man.

"Then go talk to her sir. I believe it'll help solve your problem rather than drinking." She advised as she polished the bar table with a clean rag.

She heard a snort. And it didn't came from the man rather than the women she served whisky.

_'Ara… that's bartender is weird.'_

"She always shuts me off. She deflects my most simple questions and nags me incessantly. She won't even go to dates anymore. We used to spend our Sundays in each others arm no matter how busy we are. But now even 'works' during weekend." The word 'works' was emphasized with the man gesturing a quote to show sarcasm.

_'Based on my experience from the people that I have talked to, that's a clearly a sign of cheating. However, maybe she really is just busy.'_ She though. She has never been a pessimist. She always look for a silver lining.

"I did hired a private investigator but the idiot didn't found anything."

"See? maybe she is just really busy." A pause. "Sir, maybe it's better if you go home now, sobered up an ambush her in the morning. Don't accept no for an answer. Directly confront her to clarify things."

Again, a snort was made and this time it is followed by soft giggles.

_"Unbelievable… is that bartender really giving advice? And she is shooing the customer off. Really weird. And bad for business. Ara… I pity her boss.'_

"I guess you are right. Here." The man placed a series to bills in the table. "You're a great help. Keep the change."

"Thank you sir. Would you like me to call you a cab?"

"Nah… I can still manage." The man said as he finished his glass of rum. He walked directly as the exit with our looking back.

The bartender cleaned the portion the man was sitting. She took the glass. Wiped the table and cleared the cigarette tray.

_'Ara… he really did leave. Well… now let me try. Maybe she can help…'There's no harm in trying anyways.'_

_'Now what does she up to?' _ The bartender though. The lady from the other side of the bar was signaling her to come. Her glass is still half full. And she's still giggling.

"How may I help you ma'am?" she politely asked.

"Ara… do you always do that?"

"Do what ma'am?" The bartender got confused. "Please enlighten me."

"That…" A pause. "You just sent a customer home. Isn't that bad for business?" Another pause. "All of the bartenders I know so far liked to shoved alcohols to their patron until they become dead drunk."

"Well I'm different ma'am." She took a deep breath. "I always believe alcohols won't help any problem."

"You are right. Alcohols can't solve my problem." This time the lady is the one to took a deep breath. "But…" She paused. "… can you?" A direct question.

"I need to know the problem first, then we can formulate a solution." came an honest reply.

Even though she have a lot of experiences in giving advices, still the root cause differs and so the possible solutions. Sometimes it is good to let a couple to break up, in that way they can see for themselves how important each other are. Space gives each person time to think and reflect. Sometimes it is also good to continue with the divorce, specially if the marriage is really falling apart. Divorce was never a good idea, but sometimes people are left with no choice. However, she still thinks that everything can be solved by talking. She's always thinks positive.

"Hmmm… well… for starters… my parents are coming next month."

"Isn't that a good news ma'am."

"Not if they only see you on your birthday."

"Oh… Happy Birthday ma'am."

"It's not my birthday yet. It won't be for the next few months."

"Oh…" The bartender said while wiping the new sets of glasses dry.

"They are visiting next month." A short pause. "With my fiance." she deadpanned.

"Congratulations then!" The bartender took the bottle of whisky and refilled the lady's glass. "It's on the house."

The lady sighed. A deep, long sighed. "Do you always jump into conclusion?" the lady asked. Although she noticed that the bartender is just being positive. She noticed that the bartender has not said any negative words nor swear. She really is quite different and she has never met someone like her before. "I haven't even met the guy."

"I apologized for the misunderstanding. But you are just telling me bits and pieces. I can only formulate a response based on the details."

And she was right. The brunette knew that the confusion is her fault. The bartender don't know her. She doesn't have any idea what life she currently have. For a normally family, a visiting parent is a good scene. Announcing engagement is also a great news. But not for her. Her parents only sees her during her birthdays. It's been like that for as long as she can remember. She was showered with gifts and was given everything she wanted… or that what they though… for the only thing she wanted was for them to be there for her. And now out of the blue, they called just to tell her she't meeting his fiance, yes already fiance… not soon to be fiance.

"I also apologized ."

"Natsuki."

"Ara?" The brunette's face is screaming confusion.

"I believe you'll feel much comfortable if you knew the name of the person you are talking to."

_'I really can't believe a person like her existed. But maybe… it's just really her job.' _She took a sip. "And how can I know if that's even your really name?" _Gotcha!'_

"You won't. You just got to trust me." An honest reply.

And there was silence. Even the jazz music playing in the background can't seem to reach the brunette. Should she is clearly loss. Is the bartender really that honest and optimistic or is she just doing her job, however, since when did consoling people part of a bartender's job. She though that this person is probably more suited in talk shows or radio programs that deals with people's problem. She herself is a master of facade. A trait she developed overtime. As to when she started being that way, she never knew. As much as she knows, she's been doing it unconsciously.

Silence and sigh.

_'Now I think I'm beginning to like her.'_

The brunette was about to start a conversation again when they got interrupted by a waiter.

"Natsuki! A bottle of rum for three and and bottle to tequila for four." She placed the tray in the bar table. "I'll be back in a jiffy."

_'So her name is really Natsuki. And it's really a nice name.' _The brunette slightly tilt her head to gazed the bartender. She noticed that they have been talking but she never really paid attention to her. _'Hmm… what a beautiful midnight blue hair she have. I'm sure it is silky and soft. Oh goodness… what an incredible shades of emeralds. I have never seen eyes as beautiful as hers.' _A slight blush. _' Now I'm sure I like her.'_

The bartender took the dirty tray and put it in the bin to be washed. She then took two cleaned trays and put it in the table. She turned around and walked to the direction of liquors. She took a bottle of rum and tequila. She went back to the bar table and places the bottles in each tray. She took three short glass and put it in the tray where the rum was placed. On the other tray, she placed four shot glasses. She bent down under the counter to get ice bucket which she filled with iced. She placed the bucket in the tray that contains the rum and made a signal to the waitress that the ordered rum was ready. The waitress hurriedly took rushed to the bar to get the rum. She'll be back for the tequila. Then Natsuki took lemon from the fridge and slice them thinly. She decorated the plate with lemon. An image of fish can be clearly pictured. Last but not the least, a bottle of salt was added on the tray. Again the waitress came back, put the empty tray in the table and took the ordered tequila.

"Thanks Nat! Oh… and I need two B's, strawberry margarita."

"Flaming?"

"i forgot to ask. Hold on." And so the waitress went on.

Unbeknown to the bartender, her every move was now being watched by a certain brunette. She is enjoying how elegant the bartender moves. She is quick and precise. Most bartenders always rushed in getting the drinks and doesn't care on the presentation. She giggled when she remembered how Natsuki made a fish out of thin slices of lemons. She noticed that Natsuki button up blank long sleeves that clearly accentuate her body. Tight black jeans also highlight's the bartender's ass in which she has been staring at for quite some time now. _'Ara… am I checking on her? Oh I hope no one noticed my staring.' _She looked around her and people are just minding their own business. _'She suddenly became busy. Oh well… I guess that's it for the day.' _She decided to leave when she got curious when she heard the word's B, flame and _blowjob?_. She decided to stay.

The brunette proceed to watch Natsuki. The bartender took a shaker, puts ice, shots of tequila and strawberry flavoring. _'She must be preparing the margarita first.' _Natsuki closed the shaker… and… shake… normally. _'That's it?' _

"Ara… Aren't you going to do something more fancy?"

"Sorry to disappoint, but I don't do those stuff." Natsuki replied. She put the shaker down to get a cocktail glass. She took a slice of lemon and rub it against the rim of the glass which she then glazed with salt. She put the lemon in the rim as an added decoration. She placed the glass in a empty tray, and empty the shaker in the glass.

_'Wow! such precision. Up to the last drop. She really knew her stuff.' _The brunette though.

"Thanks Natsuki!" The waiter took the tray. "Oh and light it up."

"Noted! thanks Aki!"

_'Ok… now for this… "B"… and flame… interesting…' _The brunettes stopped thinking and just decided to watch.

Natsuki took two shots glassed that are slightly bigger than the one she put in the tequila tray. She puts the shot glasses in a new tray and proceed to get three bottles of liquor.

_'Three layered drink. Hmmm…' _ The though amuses the brunette. She's been in different parties. But those parties only serves wines, champagnes and cocktail drinks. Some serves scotch, rum and whisky for the guys but she have never encountered a drink like this. Even at those bars that she frequented, this is the first time she encountered such drink. _'I wonder what that taste like…' _And aside the taste, she wondered what the flames are for.

Out of her reverie. She saw that the glass where already filled. Three layers just as she guessed. Black liquor that settled at the very bottom, filling up a third of the shot glass. A light brown liquor settled on the second and somewhat orange liquor settled at the very top. The shot glass filled until the very top. She also noticed Natuski placed a small plate filled with ice. Something is buried beneath the ice.

"That seems interesting." The brunette commented. Her amusement is getting into her.

"Yeah… that's one of my favorite too." The brunette got startled from the voice that came from her back. It was the waitress. "Thanks Natsuki. I'll bring it now."

"Careful Aki."

"I will."

_'Careful? hmmm… can a drink be that dangerous? And what about the flame? Well… is the orange layer considered the flame?'_ She lost it. She does not want to think anymore. She needs confirm.

"Where's the flame?"

"Hmmm… " Natsuki cocked her head to gesture the brunette to 'see and watch'. "Check for yourself."

She turned her head and watched. Aki placed the shooters in front of two guys. Their friends are cheering wildly. The look on their faces are extreme. They are seems to be in a kind of challenge. What shocked the brunette more is when the Aki took a lighter and ignite the drinks. The cheering went louder. The two boys gulf. Their friends are holding their phones, either taking videos or photos. One on them made the first move. He took the straw that is buried in the ice and sipped the shooter before the flame engulfs the glass and burned the straw. The other guy seems to chickened out. He blew the fire first then proceed to drink the shooter using the straw. The other guy earned a louder cheer while he got booed.

Natsuki noticed that the brunette was shocked on the what she just witnessed. It seems she is not accustomed to those kinds of wildness. "So… where were we?" She asked. Thus pulling the brunette back to reality.

"I'm sorry?"

"We were discussing something earlier before we got interrupted and I became kind of busy. For that I apologize. So where were we?"

"Oh… to summarize… my parents are coming to town, to introduce me with someone whom they are already calling my fiance whom I have never seen before whom I need to marry in a month or so." She took a deep long sigh to release the air she held in order to summarize her predicament. "And you may call me Shizuru."

_'Such a nice name… Shizuru...' _Natsuki cleared her throat. "Well…" she started. "Maybe it you just give him time to get to know him, you might like him… or maybe learn to love him. I'm sure all parents wants their best for their children." she stated while wiping some spilled drinks over the bar table.

"It's not the easy you know."

"I'm aware of time. But if you just give time, maybe you'll get used to it."

"And my parents never thought about my best interest. They only think of their money, reputation and company. But not me."

"But why do you think they are working so hard?"

And it struck her. She's right. Her parent's are working hard to give them a luxurious life. The life filled with material things that money can buy. A reputation that earned them respect. However, these are all temporary. Money, company, reputation can be gone in the blink of an eye.

"But still… they have to right to pick the one that I should love. And that is not the worst part of it."

"Oh… so there is more… what could have been worst."

_'Ara… so you are really being to nosy or just really want to help… I wonder how you will react into this_.' She took another sip. "The worst part is… " A deep breath. "The worst part of it… is I don't even like guys." _'There I said it… now let's see if you can take that.' _"I prefer women."

Even after hearing those words, Natsuki didn't seems to falter. No reaction at all. The though of same sex relationship didn't bother her at all. "Do your parents know your preference?" In fact she felt a little jealous on the brunette as she clearly knows her preference. Natsuki on the other hand does not even know her preference as she has never dated before.

_'Ara… she didn't seem disgusted. She really is weird.' _

"Yes, they knew… actually they just found out. And marrying me to a guy seems to be their solution in _fixing _me. So tell me… how to I solve this _little_ problem of mine?"

"Simple."

"Ara?"

"Asked the one to love to marry you and get married. So if you are already married, your parents wont be able to forced you to marry."

The bartender has a point… however… "I don't have any girl friend and I don't love someone in particular at the moment." She admitted. The face that she spent nights with different women. She was never been in a relationship before. Serious or not, she has never committed herself with anyone. She can't seem to see herself committed with anyone. Much else with a guy. Just the though of being with a guy makes her want to throw up.

Natsuki was thrown into a pinch. She has never dealt with this kind of situation before. She always thought that everything can be settled and everything has a solution, you just have to think carefully and plan accordingly. But not this time. This time, she have to admit defeat. The only solution is to convince this lady that arrange marriage is not so bad at all. But she will just be telling assumptions as she herself never knew anyone that went through arrange marriage. She was lost. Silence filled her. She really wanted to help. But this time it seems silence is the best answer.

The brunette noticed that Natsuki was buried in deep though. She even stopped wiping the bar table. _"Ara… so finally admitting defeat huh?' _She inwardly though. Honestly, she was hoping that Natsuki can give her any response. Because the bartender seems to see light in every darkness. "Finally admitting defeat."

"I'm sorry." Is all Natuski can utter.

"Well then, I'll be going now." She slowly stood up, get some bills from her purse and put it in the table. "Keep the change." She said with a wink and turned around.

As she was about to move on, the waiter came in. "Hey Nat… that guy wants a _blowjob _and _orgasm._"

"Okay!"

Shiruzu stopped. Again. Obscene images of the bartender filled her mind. She imagined the bartender in compromising positions and doing what she though she heard. She was pulled back to reality when the waiter excuses herself. _'Ara… what did I just… oh my…I'm such a…' _ She looked at Natsuki again and saw her completed preparing two drinks. _'Of course… those are another names for the drinks. Stupid me.' _She inwardly growl and touched her nose to see if she was having a nosebleed.

"I'm really sorry." Natsuki said. Her head bowed down showing her disappointment upon herself as she again started wiping the table.

Then an idea popped into her Shizuru's mind. "Say… Do you really want to help?"

"Yes." I firm response.

"Ara… then… will you marry me?"

To be cont.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you. I have no beta, so this story is raw. I apologize for the mistakes.**

**Oh... and if you want Natsuki to fill in any role, just notify me. :)**

**Up next... 'Hero Natsuki' - Natsuki has a hero syndrome. How this effect her and her friend... specially Shizuru. Coming soon.'**


	3. V01C02: The Bartender: The Hero Syndrome

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character from this story.**

******VOLUME 1.**

**Chapter 2. The Bartender: The Hero syndrome**

**Summary:** Natsuki has a hero complex. Shizuru is a damsel in distress. How far will Natsuki willing to go for Shiziru. This is a continuation of The Bartender.

* * *

"What the hell mutt?" Yelled by a red headed girl.

"Please… please tell us you're joking…" begged by a carrot topped girl.

"I'm not." Natsuki simply replied. "See?" She raised her hand to show them their wedding ring. "Besides, aren't you the one who's always pushing me to get into relationship. Now I'm on one." She added as she took a sip on her soda.

And it's true. Both ladies have been pushing Natsuki to at least try dating and get into a relationship as Natsuki has never been in love before. The duo does not even know their friend's preference. Mai is damn straight and Nao swings both ways. It really shocked them when Natsuki told them about her marriage.

"Yes we do! But that does not include marriage! Besides that relationship is _fake_… you know… _not real. _You can't count something like that _relationship!"_ An angry red head yelled as she slam a palm in the table causing it to slightly rock.

Also, the reason Natsuki is _working _as a bartender is because Nao thought it'll be a great learning experience for her friend. She owns the bar. Her previous bartender eloped with someone he met serving drink. He has not come back yet. He just left a note and disappeared. Being a fast learner, and having a hero complex, Natsuki took the job without second thoughts. Besides she just need to check her own business from time to time. And with Natsuki's knowledge in mixing different kinds of drinks, her bar boomed like never before.

"Calm down Nao." The orange head girl commanded. "Anyway, it's better than Natsuki risking her life on something very stupid." The raven haired girl is famous for risking her life to save other lives. Humans nor animals. One greatest example of this is when the time Natsuki decided to have a midnight ride. She saw fire from a distance and stopped to help. The fire had become so big even the fire fighters gave up in saving a boy in the top floor. With out second though, Natsuki ran to save the boy. They were very lucky that they manage to get out safely, however, she sustained 3rd degree burn in her back.

"You're right Mai!" Nao said as she leaned on her chair as she calmed down. "You and your hero complex Natsuki! At least this is better than finding you in a damn hospital or jail!" One time, Natsuki helped what she thought _graffiti artist _ paint the wall. She got arrested for vandalism. Mai and Nao had to bail her out and they were sent in a cleaning mission.

"Hey! I don't have such complex!"

"Yes you do!" Mai and Nao said in unison.

"Remember that time that you saved a cat that got stranded in the middle of the lake that we went to when we were young?" Mai asked.

"Yeah I do. I can't help it. I pity the cat." Natuski replied.

Nao took her soda, took a sip and made a deep sigh. "You don't know how to swim back then! And if it weren't for uncle. You'll be dead by now." This event happened when Mai's dad took them into camping. They went to their vacation cabin and went fishing. The cat must have been owned by one of the family that lives there. As they are waiting for a fish to take the bait, Natsuki saw the cat stranded on a small wood floating in the lake. Without second thoughts she dove and was able to reach the cat. However, she doesn't know how to swim yet. Mai's dad jumped into the lake to save her.

"But because of that, I learned how to swim." Natsuki defended.

"Grrr…. ok! Then how about that time when you literally crash your bike… your _precious _bike in order to save a dog from being ran over by a truck." This event happened one afternoon when Natsuki is on her way to the bar. A dog suddenly came out from nowhere and fell at the middle of the road. A truck was coming from the opposite direction and will surely going to hit the dog. She sped up, made a turn to grab the dog and crashed her bike in the sidewalk as the truck maneuvered to prevent hitting her. It caused domino effect and the road was closed. Natsuki ended up in the hospital. "Not only you ended up in the hospital, you were also charge with reckless driving and missed your race."

"But ever since then, I never lost a race." Another defense.

"Let it go Nao. It's pointless to argue with someone as stubborn as our friend here." Mai sighed.

Natsuki's hero complex started when she was young. She had an older brother who was diagnose with rare case of leukemia. He needs a bone marrow transplant as soon as possible. However, due to his rare blood type, neither their mother or father were a match. Only Natsuki was a match, but she is too young. She overheard the doctors discussing it with their parents. She felt helpless. She wanted to help. Her brother died few months after. Since then, she bowed on his brother's grave that she won't be the helpless sister anymore and will protect everyone. And so the hero complex began.

She got into a lot of fights with bullies. She'll go home bruised and badly beat up. She met Mai during middle school. They were in the same school but not in the same class. The carrot haired girl was being bullied by having a big bust as such a young age. She saw Mai crying at the roof top when she was skipping classes. She stood up for her. And since then they have become good friends.

Natsuki became good friends with Mai by saving her but she became good friends with Nao by fighting with her. Nao was _bullying,_ as Natsuki witnessed it, a nerdy boy from their school. Her instinct kicked in to save the boy. Nao was tackled from behind. They rolled in the mud and exchange blows. Mai, having knew Nao from her class and knew that the red head is not a bad person, so she stepped in. It was later clarified that Nao saved the guy from being bullied and was scolding him by letting those people bully him. They laugh. Since then, they have become great friends.

"Okay fine! whatever!" Nao said sarcastically. "But don't tell me that you called us just to say you got married." Nao deadpanned.

"Well… that is part of it…"

"Then spill it!"

Natsuki took a deep breath. "Guys… I need help."

"What? The _great_ Natsuki needs help?" Nao said in a sarcastic way. Natsuki never asked for help until really necessary.

"Yes. You see, we have a date this coming next weekend." A pause. "And I want to become the perfect date. and I don't have enough time to observe other people." It is just a date, however, Natsuki was having an eerie feeling that she wanted to give her _wife_ the best date ever, for a reason that she herself does not know.

Mai and Nao looked at each other with confused face. For Natsuki to ask for their help, there must be really something about this girl.

"Have you ever dated before?" Mai asked.

"Nopes." was the plain answer.

"Then it is settled!" Mai replied. "Tomorrow you'll go on date with us!"

"What?" Natsuki said. Nao yelled.

"Tomorrow, you'll date me in the morning, then Nao in the afternoon. Then we shall meet at the bar to discuss the areas that you need to improve." Mai explained. "I need to go now." And with that Mai left.

Nao finished her soda. "Tomorrow mutt! Don't be late!" Then she left.

And so, Natsuki was left alone. she decided to stay to observe people who are currently _'on a date'_. She then get her phone, searched for a certain contact and dialed the numbers. After a few ring, someone answered. "Hello Chie, I need a favor."

* * *

Natsuki woke up before her alarm assaulted her room. It's ten minutes before 7:30am. She usually wake up around this time no matter how late she sleeps. Her job at the bar finishes around 2am in the morning, by 2:30am, she's already at the comfort of her bed. It's seems like her body only needed five hours or less sleep. She stretched her limbs and released a big yawn. The raven haired girl went directly into her walk-in closet and changed into her running gear; a jogging pants and a swear shirt. She went downstairs and was greeted by a cheerful Duran. She gave him new sets of food and water. Then Natsuki went into her front door, put her running shoes and slammed the door closed.

As Natsuki jog, she recalled her conversation with Mai that evening. She needs to be in Mai's door by 9:45am since the mall opens at 10am. They have to be early since they don't have much time to prepare Natsuki for her date. Every minute counts. They are going to eat lunch somewhere in the mall around 12pm, do a little window shopping and sends her home at around 2pm. She will then pick up Nao around 3pm. That gives her 1 hr to reflect on her date with Mai so she won't do whatever failure she did. The plan is for her and Nao to watch a movie, have little drink at a cafe and eat dinner. The ultimate goal is to have Natsuki experience different types of date since they don't have any idea on what her _wife_ likes to do. Most women loves shopping, some only like to spend quality time over coffee and have talk. Some like the typical movie and dinner. A walk in the park was also planned but was scratched as they don't have much time. Should her _wife_ asked to have a stroll in the park, Natsuki will have to observe her surrounding so she can act properly.

The bartender completed her morning run and went directly to take a shower. After showering, she proceeds to brush her teeth and hair. She went to her walk-in closet to put on clothes. She picked her favorite midnight blue pair of undies, black cargo pants and a whit tab top. She completed her attire with a black hoody. She checked the time and it's already past 9am. She still have time. Natsuki went to her kitchen and prepare herself a coffee and a mayo sandwich. She took her food in the living room and ate while watching some random program. At exactly half past nine, she went to her garage, put on her favorite purple converse and mounted her bike. She used the remote to open the garage. She slowly reversed her bike and closed the garage. She revved the engine and sped her way into Mai's.

The ride to Mai's place was smooth. There was no traffic. In fact she was a little early, but it doesn't matter, being early is always better than being late. She parked her bike into Mai's house and rang the doorbell. The door was opened by her friend's little brother, Takumi. "Oh, hi Natsuki, please come in. I'll call ne-chan." She entered the house and sat at the couch.

After a few minutes, Mai went down and greeted her. "Good morning Natsuki!" The carrot haired friend noticed her attire. Wearing a one piece pink semi formal dress adorned with necklace and earrings, she felt a little over dress. "What is that you are wearing?"

"My most comfortable outfit."

"I can clearly see that. But Natsuki, you told us that this Shiruzu is loaded. You should also consider her outfit as you don't want her to look over dressed." She explained. "Give me a moment." And Mai disappeared upstairs. Natsuki let out a sigh. Minus one point for her… she guessed.

After a few, Mai went down in a simple casual floral one piece dress. She signaled Natsuki that it is time to go. They went outside with Natsuki leading her to her bike.

"Minus one point Kuga." Mai said.

"What!? Why? What did I do now?"

"Why did you bring your bike and not your car? I told you our itinerary, what if I buy something, where will I put it? You won't send me into a cab to go home by myself right?" And her friend was right. She wasn't thinking at all. If it weren't for this trial, then she already screwed up before the date even began. "It'll do now for." Mai sighed.

Natsuki took the spare helmet and handed it to Mai. She then offered a hand to help Mai mount her bike. "One point added." Mai said. "For being a gentleman." Natsuki blushed a little. For a compliment that she was not accustomed to. Fortunately, she was already wearing her helmet so Mai didn't see the change in color from her face. She revved the engine and they went into the mall.

She parked her bike in the nearest entrance, closed the engine, unmount herself from the bike and helped Mai. She also didn't drive so fast. Everything went smoothly. "We are here, so what now?"

Mai circled her right elbow into Natsuki's. "Let's start our date!" And they entered the mall.

It is still very early, the mall has just opened. It is also a weekday so there are few people in the mall. Most of the city's population were either at work or school.

"Okay, Natsuki… I know you, when you go to mall, you always ended up in only two places; the supermarket to buy your precious mayo and the lingerie shop." A small pause. "DO NOT… as in DO NOT bring her in a lingerie shop on your first date. You don't want to look like a pervert!" Her tone of voice shifted from cheerful to serious. "ARE WE CLEAR?"

"Crystal."

"Let's proceed." And the pair went on to stroll the mall. They went from shop to shop. But is seems Mai is the only one enjoying. Shopping is really not Natsuki's thing. As Mai said, she only goes to mall to buy food and lingeries. Mai tried some dresses and skirts. Natsuki was asked to check. Since those types of dress are not her type, she just gave a single reply.

"Mou… Natsuki, you need to consider her feelings you know. I can clearly say you are bored watching me. Every time a tried to fit something, you just say 'Looks good'. You need to be honest. I'm sure she won't get mad you tell her that it doesn't look good, or the size was wrong, or she looks old in those clothes." A sighed. "But don't be so bold and direct!"

"Noted! Thanks Mai." Natsuki is really grateful. Now she has an idea on how to react if Shizuru wants to shop. Her thoughts was disrupted by her grumping stomach. She looked at her phone's clock and saw that they were window shopping for almost two hours now. "It's almost lunch time, shall we eat?" Mai nodded.

Natsuki led then out the the shop. "Would you have any preference in food?" She asked.

"Very good Natsuki! You are learning fast." Natsuki nodded and gave her a toothy grin. The truth is, she just picked those lines in a movie. "Hmmm… okay… let's see… a fast food is really a big _NO_. Come, let's look for a decent place where you can bring her tomorrow.

A little more walk and they found what they are looking for. The restaurant is not something so formal nor casual, it is just right. As they enter, they were greeted by the waiters and escorted in their seats. She noticed that aside from the series of tables and chairs, there are also rooms. It seems those rooms are being used for private events.

"Wait!" Natsuki stopped Mai from sitting. Confusion is written all over her face.

"Let me." Natsuki helped Mai into her seat. Something she also learned from watching a movie. Mai blushed. She never thought Natsuki can be this sweet. She almost forgot that this is only a mock date. She cleared her throat to bring herself back into reality. "Thank you." Natsuki then proceed to take her seat in front on Mai.

Menu's were given to both of them.

They ordered food.

The food were served.

They ate.

And for the duration that they were in the restaurant, Mai continued to give Natsuki advice.

"Mai…" Natsuki interrupted.

"Yes?"

"Uhm… you have ice cream in your face…"

"Oh…" Mai took the napkin and wiped her face. "Thanks… however… Natsuki… it's much sweeter if you took an effort to wipe it off by yourself."

"Is that so?" Natsuki responded. "Then… please put some ice cream near your mouth and let me try." Mai raised a brow. "Natsuki made a puppy eyes and pouted. "Please?" Mai sighed in defeated. She can never win from those puppy eyes.

"Fine."

"Great…" Natsuki took the clean napkin besides her, leaned over to Mai and wipe the ice cream. "So… how did I do?"

Mai blushed. "You did great!" She almost forgot she's straight. "But I think it's time to go home."

Natsuki nodded, she signaled the waiter for the bill, she then paid the bill, left tips and they left. She also took Mai back home, then she went back to her house to rest and reflect then proceed to pick up Nao.

* * *

At the very same restaurant, a certain brunette with scarlet eyes accompanied some men and women in business suit in a one of the private rooms. As they were being guide into one of the room, she was distracted by a certain sight. She saw a raven haired girl assisting a carrot haired girl in her seat. _'Ara… that's so sweet. And she looks like Natsuki.' _And when the raven haired girl turned around to walk into her seat, Shizuru's was shocked. _'Ara… she really is Natsuki.' _She suddenly felt a knife struck into her heart. She unconsciously held her heart which was noticed by the waiter.

"Ma'am… are you alright?" He asked in a concern voice.

"Ara… I… " A deep breath. "I'm alright. Thank you." She entered the room and as soon as she sat in her seat, her mind was plague with questions. _'Who's that girl? Is she her girlfriend? Of course she is… else Natsuki won't be that sweet… or is she just like that to everyone… she did marry me with no questions asked. And why am I being bothered like this? And what is that pain that I suddenly felt?'_ She was brought back to reality when the waiter asked for her order. She have completely forgotten that she's on a lunch meeting with her new business partners. It seems Natsuki's making a big impact on her life.

"I will be having a salad and green tea please." She said with a smile. Luckily she was able to compose herself without her business partners noticing that something is bothering her.

After a few moments, their food was served. They ate and talked about the business. However, she was not paying any attention. Hence, she hasn't even touched her food. Her mind in completely filled with the image of Natsuki and the girl she's with.

"Fujino-san? Fujino-san?"

"Ara? yes?"

"Are you alright?"

"Ara yes… I am… how can I not be alright? We just closed a deal, yes?"

"You're right, however, haven't touched your food and was not joining in our conversation."

"Oh… I'm sorry…" She put on a facade. "I'm just so overwhelmed." She lied. "Will you excuse me for a moment? I need to go to the ladies." And off she goes.

Shizuru exited the room and walked towards the ladies room. However, she can't help but look in the direction of Natsuki's table. The _couple_ seems to be enjoying themselves. _'Ara… I wonder if that girl knew that Natsuki's married?' _ She suddenly stopped when she saw Natsuki leaned over to the girl and wiped her face. And the pain in her chest was back. She was honestly hoping that Natsuki will do the same to her… even if their relationship is… _fake. 'She is really so sweet. That girl is lucky to have Natuski.' _She shrugged in defeat and proceed to the ladies room hoping that she can wash away the pain that she's feeling and compose herself. When she went out, she saw the two leaving with the carrot haired girl's arm encircling Natsuki's. She went back to the room, ate little from her salad and hoped that the rest of her day will be okay.

At around 4pm, Shizuru felt her stomach cry. She remembered that she didn't had a decent lunch, even her _sacred_ tea was neglected. She also noticed that she's just been scribbling at her paperworks. In short, she has not done anything productive since she saw her _wife _during lunch. She made a big sighed, stood out from her desk and walked towards the door.

"I'm going out for tea. Call me if there's anything urgent." She told her secretary.

"Yes ma'am."

She decided to go to the cafe near her office building. As she journeyed and reached the cafe, her mind is still filled with the image of a certain brunette. Due to her unmindfulness, she bump into a customer causing little coffee to spill in her clothes.

"Ara… I'm very sorry." She said, using her trademark smile. Luckily, she bumped into a man, and she is sure that she will be forgiven.

And she was right. "Ah… no… it's my fault. Sorry miss." The man stutter. "Let me help you."

"No need sir, I can manage. Thank you and again I'm sorry." she replied and walked towards the ladies room.

As she entered the ladies room, she noticed that the two stalls where occupied, one is vacant. She went into the sink, got a napkin, soak it with water and proceed to enter the vacant cubicle. Upon entering, she heard a flush and a door opened.

"Oi, Natsuki! what's taking you so long? We are going to miss the film!" Shizuru heard. The voice seems to come from the lay who went out from the cubicle. _'Ara… did I just heard her call Natsuki?' _she shrugged. _'What am I thinking… of course Natsuki is a common name…' _She's really trying her best not to think of Natsuki more than she's already doing.

"Wait up Nao! My zipper got stuck!" A husky voiced replied.

And if was confirmed. The other girl is Natsuki. Her Natsuki.

"By the way… Kanae called and she told me to thank you for the other night? What exactly did you do?" Nao asked. And Shizuru assumed that she was the girl Natsuki is with this lunch.

"Nothing much… I just gave her _Sex on the Beach _followed by _Screaming Orgasm._" Natsuki deadpanned.

Hearing those words, Shizuru almost fell into her knees, luckily she was inside a cubicle and manage to support herself using the toilet bowl. _"Ara… ara… ara… I have no idea that Natsuki is that wild. I wonder… ' _And then she lost it again. Obscene image of the raven haired girl filled her mind. She is now drifting into her own la la la land. She went back to reality upon hearing another flush followed by a door being opened. She shook her head to remove those images in her dirty mind. She can already feel her bottom numbing and dripping wet.

"Really… then you need to mix us those one time." Nao replied.

_'Ara… of course it's another drink. What am I thinking… This is bad! Really bad!' _Shizuru shamefully thought while massaging her temple as she's beginning to have a head ache. _'How can those drinks have perverted names.' _But no matter how she blames the drinks, in reality, it was her own mind the is having perverted thoughts towards the other girl.

She again shook herself and proceed to exit the ladies room. Her drenched clothes forgotten. Her grumbling stomach was also forgotten. She decided to just go back to the office to get her stuff and go home. She needs rest and she definitely needs to clear her mind.

As she was about to exit the cafe, she caught a glimpse of Natsuki and was shocked on what she saw. Her _wife _is not with the orange haired girl… but with a red haired girl named Nao. _'Ara… ara… it seems I married a playgirl. *sigh* is this my Karma?'_

Later that night, she went into the bar to confront Natsuki. Although they agreed to meet tomorrow, she can't help it anymore, she needs to set boundaries. Yes, she was with other women before, but she has never felt something like this and she doesn't like it. She doesn't want to feel the pain that she felt when she saw Natsuki with two different girls in a single day. She's always in control but because of a certain bartender, she can't even control her own mind. And this needs to stop.

She entered the bar and went straight towards the bar table where she is sure to find her _wife_. And for the second time of the day she was shocked on what she saw… Natuski is serving drinks to both orange haired and red haired girls. She took a deep breath and approached them.

"Ah Shizuru… what a pleasant surprise." Natuski said.

"I came for a few drinks and of course to see you Natsuki." she said with her mask fully intact.

"I'm glad to see you too."

Nao and Mai cleared their throats.

"Oh… sorry… Shizuru… these two are my best friends… Mai and Nao."

"Mai, Nao… meet my wife… Shizuru."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like this second installment. Please review and let me know the areas for improvement. Thank you.**

**Also, I'm not a bartender... although I really wish to work as one, but I did took some lessons while back and been mixing drinks for my friends. Most of the of the drinks I have mention did really exist but the formula might varied a lot since some of those liquors are really expensive so we just substitute.**

**Chapter 1 drinks:**

**1.) Strawberry Margarita - shots of tequila mixed with ice and strawberry flavoring. Other flavorings can also be use.**

**2.) B's - B52 is the exact term, this is a three layered drink consisting of Kahluah (coffee flavored liquor), Baileys (chocolate flavored liquor... also known as Irish cream) and the third layer consist of Grand Mariner or TriSec (Triple Sec). The third layer must consist of more than 60% of alcohol so be ignited. It is also very tricky to do a layered drink since one mistake, the B52 will turn into a Mudslide.**

**3.) Blowjob - This one is a combination of Kahluah and Baileys topped with whip cream. This shooter is commonly being drank without using hands.**

**4.) Orgasm - Another drink which is a combination of Kahluah, Baileys and Amaretto (Italian flavoring). The drink spirits were mixed in a shaker together with ice and serve in a shot glass.**

**Chapter 2 drinks:**

**1) Sex on the Beach - This cocktail is being serve in a high glass. Vodka, Cranberry juice, Orange Juice, Schnapps (another type of liquor) and ice are placed in a mixer and served with ice.**

**2) Screaming Orgasm - this is just a normal orgasm but with additional vodka. **

**You may check the web for different variations. Enjoy! :)**

**Up next... 'The Good Wife' - will Natsuki be able to be a good wife for Shizuru? **


	4. V01C03: The Bartender: The Good Wife

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character from this story.**

******VOLUME 1.**

**Chapter 3. The Bartender: The Good Wife**

**Summary:** Natsuki tried her best to be the best date and wife. This is a continuation of The Bartender.

* * *

_Last time..._

"Oh… sorry… Shizuru… these two are my best friends… Mai and Nao."

"Mai, Nao… meet my wife… Shizuru."

_'Ara… best friends… did I heard her correctly? Did I just witness her 'dating' her best friends in the same day. Wait! Is that even a date. Maybe she's just accompanying them. Wait again! Why am I thinking so much. Oh dear.. I'am really loosing it. Oh this girl! What have you done to me!' _Shizuru's mental battle has just gone up a notch. She went to see Natsuki to set some rules and put on boundaries on their fake relationship as she has never felt like this before. Not from any other women that she have dated before… whom she's even slept with… but none of them made this kind of emotional connection with her. And knowing the fact that her relationship with Natsuki is _fake_, she must act now before it's too late. _'This is such a mess. Maybe it's much easier if I just married the guy my parents want me to.' _

_Earlier that day…_

Upon seeing Natsuki a different girl, Shizuru just decided to go back home. However, her feet told her other wise. She unconsciously followed the two enter the mall in the area on which they must be going to watch the film. She followed them closely until they reached the fourth level where the cinemas are located. She saw Natsuki left Nao in one of the waiting bench to buy their tickets. _"Ara… really such gentleman.' _She watched the _couple _walked towards the entrance of the cinema and wines another upsetting event… Nao suddenly snaked her arms towards Natsuki's slender neck and Natsuki answered back by encircling her arms around the red head's waist. This is when she finally admitted defeat and went back to her office.

A lifeless Shizuru just walked passed her secretary in order to get to her office. The secretary's courtesy were ignored which worried the secretary as she has never seen her boss in that state. In less than a minute, Shizuru came out with her bag and proceed to exit the office. The secretary tried to open her mouth but no words came out. There's definitely something's wrong with her boss.

_Currently …_

"Shizuru? Are you okay?" Natsuki asked realizing Shizuru has not responded to the introduction.

Shizuru blinked and a took a deep breath. "Ara… I am… sorry for that." She responded. "Fujino… Fujino Shizuru. It's nice to meet you both." She extended a hand.

"Tokiha! Tokiha Mai." The carrot haired girl reached the hand. "Natsuki have told us about you. It's great to finally meet you."

"Me too." _'So the lunch date is Mai.'_

Nao took the hand that was released by Mai. "Yuuki… Yuuki Nao! A pleasure!"

Shizuru unconsciously glared daggers on Nao and slightly grip her hand tighter than necessary._'Of course I already know you. I did follow you. And I witnessed you snaked your way to my wife!' _She thought."Same."

"So what can I get you Shizuru?" Natsuki asked.

"Hmmm… can Natsuki give me a strong tea?"

"Sure. Hold on a sec." Then Natsuki looked back to her friends. "So how do you like those _russians_?"

_'Ara… Russians? They serve Russians here? What kind of place really is this?'_

"Let me try the white." Mai said.

"So I guess I'll have black." Nao replied.

_'White and Black Russians… wow! what a variety!' _Shizuru then looked if Natsuki will pass on any form of codes of get those russians. _'Is she really serving 'Russians' in front of me? Does she really not care about me? Of course… Shizuru what are you thinking! This whole thing is just an act! Get a grip!' _But the bartender did not do anything out of ordinary, hence she picked up two old fashion short glass and a tall high glass. She put a little of this and a little of that… shake here… shake there… until she have completed preparing three drinks.

"Here you go! _white russian _for Mai and _black russian _for Nao." She placed the drinks in front of her friends.

_'Of course… those are names of drinks! Argh… I really can't take this. This woman just made me realized how dirty my mind is… to even think of such things.' _

"And _Long Island Tea_ for my wife." She said with a wink remembering Nao's advice to use her charm.

_'Did she… did she… just called me her wife? And did she just winked at me?' _And the brunette lost it. She felt her heart fell and honestly hope that this woman those standing in front of her would catch it before it get shattered into pieces. Fortunately she too is good at pretending so she was able to compose herself before she makes a fool out of herself. Shizuru took the drink and took a sip. "This is good. Thank you."

"Natsuki… " Shizuru started. "About tomorrow… uhm…"

"Yeah about tomorrow…" Natsuki butt in.

_'Ara… is she planning on canceling?' _Shizuru tensed a little when Natsuki cut her off. She's hoping that Natsuki is not planning on canceling their date. She felt sad when she realized that one of those girls might have set a plan with Natsuki.

"Yeah… Natsuki… about tomorrow… is there something …" Shizuru's afraid to asked. "… is there something you want to say?" She sigh in defeat and decided to stop assuming things and let Natsuki to speak.

"About tomorrow… I would like to ask if you have specific plan?"

"What do you mean?"

"I was thinking if I should pick you up with my bike or my car." A paused. "I got scold-"

"EXCUSE US" Mai and Nao butt in and pulled Natsuki away.

They went into the office room and shut the door closed. Leaving a surprised brunette on her own. _'Ara… what just happened?' _She let it go and just concentrated on her drinks.

"What the hell was that mutt!" Nao said as she slammed the door.

"What?"

"You almost told her that Mai scolded you for bringing a bike and not a car."

"Yeah… you're right… sorry."

"Come on Nao… don't be too hard on out friend. She just want that best for Shizuru and that's a good progress."

"Good progress? What do you mean by that Mai?"

"I'm saying that you Natsuki is running an extra mile for this date and even with that hero complex of yours, we _never_ saw you give this much effort." A pause. "Now go back in there and check your wife. Will follow you shortly."

"Okay…" Natsuki said as she exited the office.

Mai looked at Nao. "I hope we did the right thing. I don't want Natsuki to be hurt."

"Don't worry Mai, she'll be okay. I can see it in Shizuru's eyes." Nao replied while remembering Shizuru's stare and hard grip.

As Natsuki walked toward the bar table, she saw Shizuru head down with both elbows in the table. The brunette tucked a hair behind her ears as she plays with the straw of her almost empty drink. Natsuki unconsciously stopped. '_Beautiful… she really so beautiful' _She placed a hand on her chest and realized that her heart is beating faster than usual. _'What is this feeling… my heart only beats like this when I'm running…' _She let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding, composed herself and went to approach her wife.

"Sorry about that." Natsuki said, startling the brunette.

"It's okay… no harm done." She took another sip. "You were saying something earlier."

"Ah… right… tomorrow… I was wondering… would you prefer riding in bike or a car?"

"Oh…" Shizuru raised a brow. _'How considerate.' _ However, a bike is a big NO since she's aware of the dangers that accompanied the said machine. But imaging herself behind the bartender and hugging tightly on her waist is enough reason for her to choose the bike. She blushed.

"Shizuru? Are you alright?"

"Huh?"

"Are you alright? Your face is red."

"Oh…" Shizuru put her palms on her face. "It must be the alcohol. Don't worry about me." She felt warmth on her face. Another feeling that she has never had before. "I would prefer riding in a car."

"Okay." Natsuki replied with a tone of disappointment that she didn't noticed she used.

Her tone was not left unnoticed by Shizuru. "But I would like to have a ride with your bike sometime."

"That's great." Natsuki cheerfully responded. She also blushed as she imaging herself being hugged tightly by the brunette. Now both women have their faces painted in red.

"EHEM" Nao broke the silence.

"We're going now. Enjoy tomorrow you two." Mai said.

_'So they knew. Ara… I'm not sure if I should be relieve or what…' _

"Bye mutt! And don't screw up!" Nao said.

_'Ara.. don't screw up? Are they cheering for her?' Does those two knew that they both dated Natsuki yesterday? Oh dear… I'm thinking too much again.'_

The two walked out from the bar.

"I better get going too Natsuki." Shizuru rose from her chair and opened her purse to pay for her drink.

A hand stopped her. "The drink's on the house." Natsuki smiled. "Take care."

"I will. Thank you Natsuki." She turned around in the direction of the door.

"Uhm… Shizuru…?"

"Yes… Natsuki?" Shizuru cocked her head back.

"Will you call me when you get home… or just send me an SMS… just so I know that you got home safely."

"I will Natsuki… thank you for your concern… I appreciate it." Shizuru saw the concern upon Natsuki's emerald orbs. She walked away smiling as she knew that those words were real. '_Natsuki… do you even realize that you're making me fall for you every single minute.'_

* * *

When Shizuru came into her apartment, she walked directly into her bedroom. For the first time in her life, she neglected her evening routine. Both her body and mind were so tired that she didn't even bother to change into her evening wear. She let herself travel to snoozeville, after sending sms to Natsuki, hoping that everything will be fine.

Morning finally came and Natsuki woke up minuted before her alarm. She let out a big yawn and stretched her limbs as she excitedly got up. "Today is the day… today is the day… today is the day…" she cheerfully sang as she went towards her bathroom to do her morning routine. She washed her face, brushed her teeth nag tied her long raven colored hair. She then proceed to change from her lingerie which is part of VS special collection into a pair of jogging pants and sweat shirts. As she went out from her room, she was greeted by an equally cheerful Duran. "Come Duran… join me for a run." She then went to put Duran's leash and the two went on… slamming the door closed.

"Hey Duran… I got a big date today."

"Woof!"

"And I'm so excited!"

"Woof! Woof!"

Natsuki stopped running. And knelt on one knee to pat Duran's head. "And you know what… I don't even know why I'm so excited…" she added in a confused tone.

Duran must have felt the tension from her owner. He licked her face as if he is saying that 'everything will be fine'. "Woof."

"Thanks boy! Come let's go!" Natsuki stood up. "I'll introduce you to her one day! I'm sure you'll like her."

As always, the run went smooth and refreshing. Starting the day with morning run gives Natsuki the much needed energy she needs for the day. They went back to her house, gave Duran fresh set's of drinks, took a shower, prepared and ate breakfast and then proceed to slouch in her couch with a cup of coffee. She closed her eyes to remember what her friends told her.

"Natsuki, for me you did fine. Just take it easy on the mayo."

"Are you kidding me Mai? The mutt's my worst date ever!"

"Hey! That's so mean of you Nao!"

"But it's true! Mai… can you believe that the mutt fell asleep on the movie house and was drooling like crazy dog!"

"Hey I'm not!"

"Yes you are!" Natsuki crossed her arms in defeat as her friends laugh at her.

"But Natsuki, we can only give you one piece of advice." Mai looked at Nao.

Nao nodded. "Yeah… mutt… remember this."

Mai and Nao looked at each other before looking at Natsuki. "Just be yourself." They said in unison as they nodded their head. Without her knowledge, Mai and Nao already talked about their dates with Natsuki, and they only have one conclusion… that Natsuki is a natural charmer which both of them will not be able to realize if it were't for those mock dates. They have to thank Shizuru for that as they learned another good trait from their friend. They also noticed that their friend is giving more effort that necessary so they have concluded that Natsuki's beginning to fall in love with Shizuru. Of course being so dense and swallow, they knew their friend will not be able to realize it anytime soon. So the best thing they can do is tell their friend just to be herself so that even if this whole set up is fake, they knew that Natsuki will be showing her real self.

"Just be myself huh… " Natsuki shook her body to relieved herself from the tension she's been having. "Thanks Mai, Nao." She got up, walked towards her room, changed her clothes and went to garage to pick up Shizuru.

* * *

"Hmmm… should I wear this dress…" a brunette said in front of a mirror while holding a piece of dress in one hand. "Or this one…" She let go of the dress as she held another one in front of her. "Hmmm… maybe I should wear a skirt?… No… this one is too long… this one is too short… hmmm… how about this dress…. GAAHHHH." Shizuru yelled at herself. She's been fighting a war with her wardrobe for about an hour now. For the first time her closet was in a mess. "Goodness! Since when did I become this conscious?" And it's true… she didn't care how she dressed as her dates only says one thing 'You look great.' However, Natsuki is different and her opinion greatly matter. She looked at her wall clock and saw that Natsuki will be coming in about 30 mins.

A little more toss here and there, she finally decided on what to wear… a one piece lavender dress that is around one inch above the knee, which made it not too long nor short. The dress fits perfectly in her body… not too sexy and not too loose. But of course, she did make sure that little piece of flesh is visible from her front. She have two goals in this date: One is to get to know more of Natsuki as originally planned. And two… is well… to seduce the girl into liking her.

After finally finding a suitable dress, she went to put on a simple necklace to adorned her dress. Then she applied little make-up just to enhance her appearance… not that she really needed it… After a few moments, she looked at herself in her whole body mirror. "Yes! Perfect!" She took a 360 degree turn. "Be ready Natsuki because I'm going to make you mine! And mine alone! _*evil laugh*_"

_Ding Dong…_

_'Ara… she's early.' _She went out from her bedroom which is now in complete mess which has never _ever_ happened before.

Shizuru opened her door and her jaw dropped upon seeing the most gorgeous and drop dead sexiest figure in front of her. Natsuki is wearing a plain white tank top under black leather jacket that matches her skin tight jeans and leather boots. "Hi…" Is all the word that she can said as if her vocabulary had boycotted her.

"Hello…" Natsuki said… "Uhmm…" She paused. "These are for you." she said after giving Shizuru a bouquet of roses that she's been hiding on her back.

"Th-Thanks!" She took the flowers and gave it a smell. "Smells nice. Again thank you Natsuki. Please come in." She manage to compose herself and gestured Natsuki in.

Natsuki observed the place as Shizuru disappeared to the kitchen to set the flowers. It's a one bedroom condominium. The room is painted in lavender with the walls decorated with different paintings. A flat screen TV is placed in front of the purple couch that complimented the color of the walls. Her observation was cut short when Shizuru came back and gestured them to go. Natsuki offered an elbow which Shizuru happily accepted as they exited her condo.

Natsuki parked her car and stopped the engine, raised the hand break. "Don't move an inch."

Shizuru got confused but obeyed. "Okay." She then saw Natsuki unbuckled their seat belts then went outside the car. After closing the driver's door, the raven haired girl jogged towards the passenger's seat and opened the door for Shizuru. She offered a hand which was greatly accepted. _'Ara… such gentleman.'_

"So, where do you want to eat?" Natsuki asked.

"Hmmm… I'm not craving for anything special, so anywhere is okay Na-tsu-ki." She made sure to emphasize each syllables of her wife's name.

_'Wow! I just love the way you say my name.' _Natsuki blushed upon hearing her name in Shizuru's most alluring tone. "Uhm… ah…. let's see…" She began to stutter. "Come I know a place." She hurriedly said as she took Shizuru's arm. Their arms now tangled with each other.

Shizuru realized that they are walking in the direction of the restaurant where she saw Natsuki and Mai yesterday. _'So you like this place… hmmm… well… I guess this is the best time to clear everything and straight things up.' _As they walked in, they were escorted by the waiter into their table. She let Natsuki lead the way as she's already expecting what Natsuki will do. And she was right. Natsuki helped her into her chair before taking her seat in front oh her. They were given a menu and after a moment of choosing, they placed their orders.

"You know…" Natsuki started. "You look beautiful today."

"Ara.. thank you Natsuki. However… are you implying that I only look beautiful _today?" _Shizuru replied, her palm on her face beginning a fake sob.

"Whoah…. wait… hey… don't cry…" Natsuki started waving her hands in front of Shizuru. "What I mean is… you look absolutely more and more and more beautiful today… than those other days that I saw you… Please don't cry… you're beautiful… really beautiful."

"Thank you Natsuki… glad to hear that." She released her palm and there was no sign of tears from her face.

_'Oh boy… good ness Natsuki… you almost made her cry.' _Natsuki inwardly though not realizing that she has been played.

The brunette took a deep breath to start the conversation. "So… Natsuki… shall we start?"

"Sure… let's start with the basics."

"Okay… then… let start…" Shizuru took a sip on the glass of water. "I was born on Dec 19, my favorite color is lavender, I love teas especially green tea. I do japanese ceremonies and flower arrangement as past time. I know how to play the piano and violin. I'm never good at any sports and I'm claustrophobic. There… I think that covers the basics."

"My turn then, I'm a summer child… born on Aug 15 and I don't have any favorite color."

"Natsuki… don't tell me that's the only information that you are going to share."

"Three" Natsuki said showing three fingers in front of Shizruru. "There was three most important thing for me." she continued. _'Actually… there are five, but I can't say the fourth… it's just too embarrassing. And the fifth… argh...' _"My dog Duran, my precious bikes and mayo." She iterated while pointing in every finger.

"Mayo?"

"Yes… mayo… the white 'goo' as what my friends calls it."

"Okay…" Shizuru made a thinking gesture trying to absorb Natsuki's words. "Natsuki… I was wondering… why did you used the word 'was' ?"

"Oh… nice catch… because before… there was three… but now… there is four."

"Hmmm… may I know the fourth?"

Natsuki took a deep breath. "The fourth… " she took a sip on her water. "The fourth is YOU." Natsuki said as she turned her head. Shizuru did the same. They both blushed and stayed silent until their food was served.

_'Ara… Natsuki… you really are incredible. Do you even realized that you're a natural charmer? Is this still an act? Get a grip Shizuru… you need to get things straight before everything went out of control.'_

"Uhm… Natsuki… are you dating Mai or Nao?" She asked thus breaking the silence.

Natsuki almost choked upon hearing the question. _'Whoa… where did that come from?' _ "No I don't."

_'Lie… I saw you with your "best friends" yesterday.' _Shizuru wiped her mouth as she began to talk. "You see… I saw you here with Mai yesterday and with Nao on the cafe in front of my office. I was just thinking that for this set-up to work, we need to be clear with each other and set some boundaries." Shizuru saw Natsuki gulp. _'Gotcha!'_

Natsuki gulp. "Okay… since I'm already busted… I might as well tell you everything." She took a deep breath. "First things first… I'm single… well… technically I'm married to you… but to be clear I'm not in any relationship before we got married. Then I took Mai and Nao to date yesterday because I'm clueless and dates and they tried to help me for this day by setting up a mock date."

"That the mock date includes you and Yuuki-san hugging in front of the cinema."

"Oh… you saw that too… well… Nao saw the guy that is persistently asking her on a date, so she kinda used me to shoo the guy away."

"Ara… " Shizuru tilted her head. _'So I'm over thinking for nothing… silly me… but wait… why would she go as far as to have a mock date just for this day? Does she…' _

"Shizuru… is everything alright?" Natsuki asked realizing her wife got buried in deep thoughts.

"Oh… yes… I'm fine… Thank you."

"Great… now let me be clear… I agreed to help you because I wanted to, so you don't have to worry about any complications on my part. Well… Nao and Mai scolded me at first, but it's okay now. So let's us do our best to make things work and I promise that I will never ever do something without your consent."

"Thank you Natsuki, I really appreciate this." Shizuru said in a disappointing tone. She really is grateful to the help and effort that Natsuki is giving her, however, based the raven haired girl herself, Natsuki is just trying her best to help… no more… no less. _'So this is really all an act.' _She concluded to herself.

After a new moments, they completed their meals and Natsuki paid for the bill.

"So what do you want to do next?" Natsuki asked.

"I don't know… honestly I haven't been out for a while… maybe we can just walk and look around?"

"Sure." Natsuki said as she again tangled her fingers upon Shizuru's. The sudden contact sent them a jolt of electricity which they both pretended not to feel.

As they stroll around, Natsuki's unconsciously sways their arms which made Shizuru smile. They both told themselves that even if this set-up is not real. They will enjoy each other's company to the fullest. And as they are absorbed into their own worlds, they have not realized a few people have been jealously staring at them.

Natsuki went back to reality when Shizuru suddenly stopped. She saw her wife staring at the ice skating ring. "Wanna skate?" She asked.

"Ah… no… thank you but no."

"Come on… I can see it in your eyes you wanted to."

"Really… let's just watch…"

"No way! come on!" She held Shizuru by the wrist as she drag her toward the ring. She paid for the rentals and helped Shizuru put on her skates.

"This is really a bad idea Natsuki… I have never done this before."

"Relax… I'll teach you… now come on!"

They slowly walked towards the entrance as Natsuki guided Shizuru. "Okay… I'll go backwards you go forwards. Now open your legs a bit then bend your knees…"

"Okay."

"Now let's go skate." Natsuki said as she took Shizuru's both hands. "One… two… one… two… one… two… see… it's easy right?"

"Yes… " Shizuru said with a blush. For the first time in her life, she really is enjoying herself and it's all thanks to Natsuki.

"Kyaaa…. Natsuki… Natsuki… I'm falling…"

_THUG_

"Ouch."

"Oh dear… Shizuru are you alright?"

"Ah… yes… I'm okay."

Natsuki slightly punch the ice.

"What are you doing Natsuki?"

"I'm punishing the ice… for hurting you." She continue to slightly punch the ice. "Bad ice! Bad!" Shizuru giggled.

"Come on… it's getting late… I'll take you home."

"Sure." Shizuru repiled. She suddenly felt sad as she came into realization that her fantasy is about to end.

* * *

Natsuki parked in front of Shizuru's condominium. Both girls stayed silent as none of them wanted this fairy tale to end.

"Would Natsuki like to come in and join me for dinner?"

Natsuki smiled. "I'm glad you asked." Shizuru blushed.

As Shizuru cook, Natsuki stayed with her at the dinning table. They continue to share personal information that Shizuru's parents might asked them. Shizuru would sometimes tease Natsuki which earned her a different shades of red from the bartender.

The raven haired girl helped Shizuru to set up the table as her wife applied finishing touches to their meal.

"This is great Shizuru! I'm lucky to have a taste at your food." Natsuki said. _'Her cooking is even better than Mai. Oh shit! I better not say that in front of Mai. But really… I wish I can eat her dishes forever.'_

Shizuru smiled as she heard Natsuki's compliment. "Thank you." _'Oh Natsuki… I will be glad to cook for you forever.'_ Then an idea popped up.

"Well… Natsuki… since we are pretending to be married… shouldn't we supposed to live at the same house?"

Natsuki choked. She never thought of that. "Well… you are right."

_'Great! if we live together, then I can cook for you… then maybe you'll fall for me for real… There's a saying that the best way to a man's heart is through his stomach! And I think it's really applicable to my Natsuki…. fufufu.'_

"Well… I don't know… shall we look for a place?" Shizuru suggested.

"Hmmm… I can live anywhere as long as I can take Duran and my bike _'And my lingerie collection of course' _but it's not practical to get a new place so why don't you come over at my house tonight then I'll let you decide tomorrow if you want us to live here or my place."

_'Ara… I wonder what kind to place Natsuki has.' _

"Sounds good to me."

When they finished eating, Natsuki offered to clean the dishes which Shizuru refused however, she managed to convince Shizuru to let her do the dishes while she pack her stuff. Shizuru then went to her bedroom and sigh as she had forgotten the mess that she did earlier. She walked towards her closet and proceed to pack her things.

* * *

Shizuru was amazed as she found out that Natsuki is living by herself in a nice two story house with a garage and backyard. She kind of expected the bartender to live in a simple apartment. _'Ara… just how much a bartender makes. hmmm… must be the tips…' _Apparently, she doesn't have an idea that Natsuki is just filling in for Nao's runaway bartender and is managing her own business plus being a professional motor racer.

Natsuki opened the garage via remote and proceed to park her car. She again closed the garage door via remote and placed the car key and remote in the key box which Shizuru observe contains two more keys. She looked around and found two ducat motor bikes parked besides the car. _'Ara… for a bartender… she really is loaded.'_

They went in via backdoor and was cheerfully greeted by Duran.

"Hey there boy! Did you miss me?" Natsuki knelt on one knee to pat Duran.

"Woof!"

"Duran… I like you to meet Shizuru. Come on boy. Shake!" And Duran held a paw.

"Wow he's so smart." Shizuru accepted the paw and shook it.

"Good boy! Now go play with your toys."

Natsuki stood up and smiled at Shizuru. "Come in. I'll show you the house." She took Shizuru's bag as she guided her wife into her house. "So here's the kitchen, then there's the living room, and there's the front door…" Natsuki said as she toured Shizuru around. "Let's go upstairs. I'll show you the rooms" They went up and she showed Shizuru the guest room, the study room and the master's bed room which they will be sharing for a while.

"So this is my room. The bathroom is just after the walk in closet." She said while pointing at the direction of the bathroom.

_'Ara… what a nice room… and a walk-in closet.? She really surprised me.' _

"Uhm… so… make yourself comfortable." Natsuki continued as she dropped Shizuru's luggage in the floor.

"You have a great place. It really feels like home." Shizuru replied as she observe the place. However, because of her amusement, she failed to see the luggage in front of her.

"Watch it!"

But it's too late. Shizuru tripped on he luggage. However, the expected pain didn't came as she landed on a soft cushion. She then realized that she fell right on top of Natsuki. They stared for a moment, both shocked on what just happened. Shizuru stared deeply at Natsuki's emerald orbs, then on her nose then on her lips. Closer and closer, she felt herself being pulled in by the raven haired lips. As she slowly lowered her face, Natsuki started to slowly meet Shizuru's lips until their lips were just inches apart. They both closed their eyes and then…

"Woof!"

Duran came in breaking the moment. They both glared daggers at Duran which the poor dog felt so he hurriedly exited the room.

_'Grrrr… damn Duran.' _They both inwardly cursed. Natsuki and Shizuru both felt the sudden awkwardness of the situation and then hurriedly pulled away from each other.

"I'm taking a shower." Natsuki stuttered. "You go ahead and unpack your stuff… and make yourself at feel at home." She stood up and ran towards her bathroom without waiting for any response from Shizuru.

Natsuki took off her clothes and opened the shower. She let the warm water slide toward her curves. She closed her eyes as she remembered what just happened and she felt hot. She felt hot not because of the water but because what she's feeling inside. She placed an arm in her chest and felt her heart beating faster than normal. _'What did just happened? What is this feeling?' _She sighed. She really looked like a lost puppy under the rain. Not knowing what to do or where to go. _'I guess I need to ask Mai… right… she'll know what to do.' _She closed water, dried her body and hair and put on a towel. As she was about to open the door, she was struck with a fact… Shizuru is outside and she forgot to bring her change of clothes with her. _'Shit.' _She peeked outside and was relieved to see that Shizuru is busy unpacking in her bed, she then proceed to get a pair of underwear and dark blue pajamas and hurriedly went back to the bathroom.

Shizuru giggle. _'I saw you, dummy… fu fu… such a shy girl.' _

Few moments later, Natsuki went out from the bathroom. "I'm done, you may use it now."

"Okay"

"I - I'll be staying the night in the couch. And don't ask. And don't argue. And don't open this closet." After saying those commands, Natsuki went to get a pillow from the bed and slam the bed room door shut, leaving a speechless brunette in the room.

"Ara… "

* * *

Natsuki woke up with Duran licking her face. She released a big yawn, stretched her limbs and…

_*BLAGGG* _

She fell on the floor. She had forgotten that she slept in the couch. "Ouch!"

"Woof!"

She held her back and slowly stood up. "Hey… what are you laughing at?"

"Woof!"

"Shhhh! Shizuru's might still be sleeping." Natsuki walked towards their bedroom and gently open the door. She saw Shizuru still sleeping hence she tip toed her way into her closet. As part of her routine, she changed into jogging pants and sweat shirts and quietly went out from the bedroom.

"Woof!"

"Shhh Duran… she's still sleeping… now be a good boy and guard her okay?"

"Woof!" And off Natsuki goes.

Meanwhile, Shizuru was awaken when she heard a loud sound that she thought came from the living room. She hurried got up to check when she heard Natsuki's voice. _'Ara… my poor Natsuki must have fell from the couch.' _She suddenly felt guilty upon allowing her wife to take the couch. She dove back to the bed upon hearing Natsuki's footstep. And pretended to still be asleep _'Ara… now what does she up to this early in the morning?' _ She took a peek a the wall clock and saw that it was just before 7:30am. Her gazed went back to Natsuki and instantly enjoyed the sight. _'Ara… what a beautiful view this early in the morning. I think I might choose this place after all.' _She closed her eyes when she saw Natsuki heading back to the door.

She released a bug yawn and stretched her limbs. "So she's going for a run… I better prepare breakfast… I'm sure she'll be hungry when she returns." Shizuru walked towards the bathroom and stopped at the closet that Natsuki told her not to open. She let a soft giggle as she remember her evil deed last night.

_Last night … _

Shizuru was stunned upon hearing Natsuki's command. She suddenly felt guilty for what had happened earlier. _'Ara… what was that all about? Did I offend her? Did I scared her? Oh dear… what have I done?' _She shook her head and decided to ask Natsuki after taking a bath. When she went towards the bathroom, she stopped at the closet that Natsuki told her not to open. Curiosity struck her and as a normal human being, what do normal being normally do if someone told them not to do? Shizuru turned herself so she was facing the closet. She took the handle with both of her hands. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and opened the closet.

*Booya!*

She stumbled upon Natsuki's lingerie collections. She stood there for a moment, some drool escaping from her agape mouth. _'Ara… ara… double… triple Ara… my… my… Natsuki… I would have never thought.' _She closed the closet and made an evil grin. _'I think I found another way to make her mine… fufu… *evil laugh*'_

After a much needed shower, she put on some clothes and and went directly to the kitchen. She was greeted by the always lively Duran. "Good Morning Duran."

"Woof!"

"Are you hungry?"

"Woof! Woof!"

She put on a new sets of food and water for Duran and went to proceed to make breakfast. She opened the fridge and took some eggs. She also took out the bottle of milk and a box of cheese. _'Great… I really though that I would only find mayo in her fridge.' _She sigh as she saw three big bottles on mayo on the second layer of the fridge. She opened the cupboard and was glad to find a can of mushroom. From the vegetable basket, she took some tomatoes onions and bell pepper. She planned to cook an omelet.

She cracked the egg and beat it using a fork adding, adding some salt, pepper and milk in the process. She then proceed to cut the vegetables as she wait for the oil to be heated in the non-stick pan. She made a humming tune as she cook their breakfast. When the oil is heated up with the right temperature, she put the onions first, then the tomatoes, then the bell pepper and the mushrooms. She stirred the vegetables gently and then added the cheese. Then she slowly put on the egg mixture. She stir the omelet and gently roll it to form the omelet. When done, she placed the omelet in a plate and placed it in the dinning table.

Shizuru then went to get some bread and put it in the toaster. After that, she placed a kettle in the stove to heat some water for tea.

_Ding. _The sound indicated that the toast is finish. However, the bread isn't coming up. She tried to push the buttons but it's not working and the bread seems to be burning. And with another push, she was startled when the bread came flying up.

"Easy tiger." A husky voice said from her back. She also noticed that the figure behind her has manage the caught the bread.

"Ara.. Natsuki… I didn't notice you were back." Shizuru said without turning around. "Sorry about the bread."

"Hmmm… smells good."

"Ara… I wasn't aware that Natsuki also like burnt bread."

In a swift motion, Natsuki manage to turn Shizuru around. "I wasn't talking about the bread… silly… YOU smells good." And for the second time around, their orbs stared deeply with each other, lips inches away. And finally, after a few moment of silence, Natsuki finally sealed the deal.

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it... the third chapter. *Phew... wipes sweat...* Longest chapter I have ever written. ****Again I apologized for the mistakes and grammatical errors. But I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Please let me know your thoughts as they give me inspiration for continuing to write.**

**Chapter 3 Drinks:**

**1.) Black Russian - ****Another drink that involves Kahluah and Vodka. In a normal short glass with ice, the Kahluah is poured first then the Vodka forming a two layered drink. Then gently being stirred before drinking.**

**2.) White Russian - The only difference with Black Russian is this drink is serve with cream on top. **

**3.) Long Island Iced Tea - This one is really strong and it's actually not made of TEA hence coke. In my personal mixture, my best long island tea is made of the seven major spirits which are Gin, Vodka, Tequila, Rum, Scotch, Whisky and Brandy. Just put everything in a shaker together with some ice and Grenadine and shake.**

******Up next... 'The Speed Demon' - With Shizuru's hand on the line, will Natsuki be able to get through the most important race of her life? **


	5. V01C04: The Bartender: The Speed Demon

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character from this story.**

******VOLUME 1.**

**Chapter 4: The Bartender: The Speed Demon**

**Summary:** Natsuki's has finally realized her feelings for Shizuru and is willing to do everything for the person she loves. This is a continuation of The Bartender.

* * *

_Tap Tap_

_Tap Tap Tap_

_Tap Tap_

_Tap Tap Tap_

_Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap_

_TAP_

* * *

A taping sound prevail over the jazz music playing at the bar as Natsuki slams two short glasses in the bar table. "Here you go guys… bottom's up!" She said as she handed over the short glasses which are now full of foam as the slamming action released the gas bubbles from the mixed drink.

_*Gulp! Gulp! Gulp!*_ "Ah! This is great!" A swift intoxication was the result of the consumed drink. "And you're hot!" He added but the comment was totally ignored by the bartender as she was already used to that kind of compliment… not only in this bar but also because of other work. The guy who downed the glass last paid the bill and the two went back to their friend's table.

"That was awesome mutt!" Nao praised. She and Mai were currently sitting on the other side of the table as they watched Natsuki do her thing. "What do you have for us today?" They asked as Natsuki cleaned the spilled drinks from the table.

"Hold on a sec." After cleaning up, she walked towards her friends. Her best friends watched in awe as she placed two short glasses and a shaker on the bar table and put some ice on it. She then took the shaker, put some liquor, syrup and juice as far as Mai and Nao is concern and shook it.

"Aw… still not doing anything fancy… huh!"

"Nopes… not in a million years!" Natsuki hated to show off. And she continued to shake. She put it aside first as she pour some scotch and another liquid into the other glass which she stirred gently until she got the effect that she wanted. Then she pour the mixed drink in the empty glass and pour a shot of dark liquor as an added effect. "Here you go! _Mai Tai _for Mai and _Rusty Nail _for you Nao." She placed each drinks in front of her friends whose faces where covered with delight.

"Wow! those looks great!" Mai took the glass and faced Nao. "Cheers!"

They both took a sip and placed the glass back into the table. "Ah… this is good mutt!"

"Thanks!" Natsuki said as she continue to serve other drinks and polish some glasses.

Nao played with the ice on her drink as she switched from cheerful tone to serious one. "So the battle start's tomorrow huh." She took another sip. "You do have a plan in mind, right?" This is merely a statement and not a question as both red heads knew that Natsuki is someone to don't charge into something without a plan in mind. They knew their friend is willing to do anything just to protect _esp_the ones who are dearest to her no matter how reckless it is. This is something that they are afraid of as Natsuki is always willing to sacrifice her life for others.

"I honestly don't have a plan. Although I have all the details that I need regarding her family."

"Oh… you asked Chie?"

"Yeah… it's sounds bad… so please don't tell Shizuru… I don't want her to think low of me."

"Of course we won't we are on your side you know."

Mai and Nao. For Natsuki they are the exact definition of friends. Both girls have different attitudes, different personalities, different perspective in life, etc, etc, etc. But they are always willing to stick by her side no matter how reckless or stupid she may have been. One can say the Mai is Natsuki's angel in one of her ear and Nao is the devil. However both of them acts at Natsuki's best interest. Mai always tell Natsuki that eating too much mayo is bad. Nao on the other hand is the one who tend to pull Natsuki into some of her mischiefs on those good old days which is her own definition of fun. Both are true to Natsuki and she knew very well that she can always count on those two through thick or thin and she is very thankful for that.

"Excuse me!" They were interrupted by a guy with dark hair and golden eyes who's dressed in a fine tailored business suit that no one will surely doubt that it is expensive. "I like to have your best and most expensive scotch you have here."

"Tsk! how cocky!" Nao commented. As Natsuki went to get the requested bottle.

Natsuki opened and placed the bottle in front of the customer. "Here you go sir." She then took a short glass. "On the rocks?"

"Yes please." She puts ice on the glass then poured some scotch before handing if over to the man.

The man took the glass and took a sip. "Hmmm... Not bad." He put the glass down and brushed his hair with his hand. "Perhaps you can share this expensive scotch to the two gorgeous ladies over there?" He asked using his most charming voice followed by a wild grin.

"As you wish." Natsuki took two short glasses, put some ice and pour two fingers of scotch. She then went to where Nao and Mai were sitting in order to give them the drink. "For you. From him." She said, cocking her head on the side of the guy whom gave the ladies a maniacal smile.

"Tsk! send that back to that jerk!" Nao commanded as she stuck a tongue out for the guy.

"Are you sure? Too bad... A bottle of that scotch cost a fortune."

"Like I care mutt! I own this place! I can have as many as I want!"

"Chill Nao!" Mai said as she gently rub Nao's back. "Come on let's just enjoy this drink."

* * *

It was already half past 2am and a certain brunette is standing near the window waiting for a certain raven haired girl. It had already been a week since they have decided to move in together. They have agreed to stay at Natsuki's place because a house is better than a condominium for a married couple. The dog, the backyard, the garage all added to the effect. A perfect scene for a perfect lie. She sigh at the thought that everything has been a lie. Her marriage, Natsuki's actions, everything. Or so she though so.

Shizuru is wearing one of her most provocative night dress. A lacy red see through lingerie that barely covers her red undies. Yes it's been a week since she moved in. It's been a week since they have been sharing the same bed. It's been a week since they shared their first kiss. She even tried to make inappropriate advances but they were ignored by the girl that she's beginning to fall in love with.

She bit her lower lips and frown at the situation. She always gets what she wants and able to sleep to whom she wants without any effort at all. Those women basically throws themselves at her feet. But Natsuki is different. The bartender has not made any move. She has not taken advantage of her. A soft blush covered her face as she remembered the day that she finally tasted Natsuki's lips.

_"Hmmm… smells good."_

_"Ara… I wasn't aware that Natsuki also like burnt bread."_

_In a swift motion, Natsuki manage to turn Shizuru around. "I wasn't talking about the bread… silly… YOU smells good." And for the second time around, their orbs stared deeply with each other, lips inches away. And finally, after a few moment of silence, Natsuki finally sealed the deal._

_The kiss was short, lasting only for the few moment. Both ladies were shock especially Natsuki. "I'm sorry. I..." She tried to apologize but words wont come out from her mouth. She took a step back and looked away. Guilt and Confusion are written all over her face. It was her first kiss. And she's thinking at she might have stolen Shizuru's first kiss. At the same time, she's confuse that the brunette reciprocated the kiss. She knew that this relationship was fake, she knew that everything was just an act but she also knew that her feelings for this girl is real. "I'm sorry."_

_Shizuru missed the soft lips of Natsuki as soon as her wife retracted the kiss. It was short but it felt good. She felt something that she has never felt before. Yes she has tasted many women in the past but Natsuki's lips were different. They were soft soft, luscious, full, tender, sweet and furiously sexy. As as they shared the short kiss, she felt a fist dug through her heart as if it is crushing it. A realization that everything is just an act. So maybe the kiss was also part of the play that needs to be perfected. "I'm sorry, too."  
_

_The awkward moment was broken by the sound of the kettle. The tea is ready. Natsuki took a sit at the table while Shizuru turned the stove off. She took two cups. She pour the tea on one cup and coffee on the other. "Here you go." She said as she gave Natsuki the coffee. She took a seat in front on Natsuki and they ate quietly._

Shizuru was pulled back from La La Land when she heard the sound of a motorcycle engine. Her wife is back. A smile decorated her face. Ever since she moved in, she has been waiting for the bartender to get home for a reason that she herself do not know why. Before all of this, part of her routine was going to sleep at around 11pm or 12am at most especially when she's reading a very good book, however, since she moved in, it was hard to sleep that even reading and drinking tea didn't help as she can only find comfort in Natsuki's arms.

The kyoto girl hurriedly dove into her side of the bed, fixed her hair and slid under the blanket and pretended to sleep. After a few moment the bedroom door was opened. Her wife is finally home. "Shhh... down boy... Shizuru's already asleep." Natsuki said as she patted Duran's head. "Good night boy. Guard the house okay?" And she gave her dog a swift peck in the head and closed the door.

Natsuki looked at the side of the bed and smiled. Seeing her wife in her sleeping state makes her happy for she have never shared a bed with anyone before. Shizuru has provided her warmth and comfort. For a week now, she hadn't felt cold from a lonely night. She walked towards the bathroom to clean herself. She washed her face and brushed her teeth. She took off her clothes and put on a pair of blue PJs. Since Shizuru moved in, she has been wearing PJs to sleep, and she definitely misses her lingerie but she's too shy to wear them in front of her wife. She has an image to protect after all.

She walked towards the bed and stopped as she savor the scene. She stared at her supposed to be sleeping wife. '_She's really cute... no... she more that cute... she's very beautiful and gorgeous. She's perfect.' _She gently slid under the blanket in a controlled movement as she didn't want to wake her wife. She brushed some of the hair that was covering Shizuru's face. She leaned closer to give her wife a kiss but retracted at the last moment. _"What am I doing! Kuga control yourself! You have already planned everything so just wait. Everything will happen in due time." _She though as she positioned herself to sleep.

Shizuru love it whenever Natsuki brushed a hair from her face so every time the biker went home, she purposely dropped some hair unto her face. She love the warmth and comfort that her wife gives, something that she haven't felt with other women. Yes they provided warmth but definitely not comfort. It is also not her policy to sleep over, so after doing their deed, she always leave the women alone. But this, this is different. Nothing has happened so far, yet she's fulfilled. She's already contended for what Natsuki can give. For now she just have to bare with it for in due time, she have decided that she will do anything to make Natsuki hers and win her love.

Shizuru encircled her arms and buried her nose deep in Natsuki's chest and in return, Natsuki encircled her arms on Shizuru's neck and waist. They were happy and contended for this small gesture. They both knew that for now, a soft embrace is as far as they can give each other. They both mentally decided to take things slowly and rest as for tomorrow, the battle will finally begin.

* * *

Morning finally came and Natsuki's body clock kicked in. Eyes still closed, she let her sense of smell luxuriate in the moment. The smell of fresh lavender tickled her nose. It was the smell that she's been accustomed to every morning. She unconsciously tightened the embrace as she took few more deep breaths. She slowly opened her eyes and let a soft smile as she see's Shizuru's sleeping face. _'Beautiful... I'll do anything just to wake up at this sight every morning.' _A thought that has been invading her mind since the day they first shared a bed.

"Ara... Natsuki won't complete her morning run by staring at me... won't she...?" Shizuru opened her eyes and was glad to see Natsuki blushed as she expected. '_Ara... such a cute face... Oh... I'll do anything just to wake up at this sight every morning.' _A thought that has also been plaguing her. "Good morning." She said as she again buried her face into Natsuki's bosoms which was reciprocated by a tight embrace by Natsuki. They have decided to stay that way for a while. No one said another word. No one made a move. No one wants the fairy tale to end. And for the first time in years, Natsuki broke her routine as she decided that snuggling with Shizuru is way better than running in the morning.

Every good moment must come to an end. And the maiden's moment ended when Natsuki's stomach growled in hunger. "Sorry about that." The biker said as she tapped her stomach.

"I'll make breakfast." Shizuru replied as she giggled.

"I'll help you."

"Ok! If you insist."

The two stretched their limbs like a feline and let out a deep yawn. Natsuki got up first and walked towards the door as she knows that Duran is waiting for her. "Good morning boy!" she patted him at the head and scratched his back. "Woof!"

Shizuru on the other hand walked directly towards the bathroom. As she got up from the bed, she was so tempted to hug Natsuki from behind. It took her a lot of self-control in order to restrain herself. As she was brushing her teeth, Natsuki entered, both ladies were shocked as it is the first time that they shared a bathroom.

"Oh sorry... " Natsuki said as she turned around.

"Ara... it's okay Natsuki... we are married after all." Shiruzu replied in her most seductive voice followed by a wink which again made Natsuki blush. "Ara... Natsuki is so cute when she blushes."

"Oi! isn't it too early to tease?" Natsuki responded as she cocked her head and crossed her hands.

"Sorry... my dear wife... but I can't help it... you're so cute especially when you blush."

"Grrrr... you ask for this!" Natsuki then ran towards Shizuru and gave the brunette a tickle.

"Kyaaaaa... hahaha... hahaha... hahaha... stop! Natsuki stop... please!" But Natsuki won't stop. "Stop... please... I'm sorry!... please stop! Hahahaha!"

"I won't! Not unless to promise never to tease me again!" The raven haired girl raised the tickle into higher level.

"Kyaaaaaa... hahaha... mou... Natsuki... I can't do that... hahaha..." Natsuki lost her balance as Shizuru fought back. They stumble through the floor, Shizuru panting heavily on top of Natsuki. Scarlet orbs stared deeply at emerald's.

Natsuki blinked and brushed Shizuru's falling hair behind her ears. "Ne... Shiruzu... promise not to tease me again."

"Ok... I promise... I'll never tease Natsuki again." She made a wide grin. "In the morning." She then hurriedly stood up and ran outside leaving her dumbstruck wife behind. As soon as the event's had registered into Natsuki's head, she too quickly stood up and ran after Shizuru, tackling the girl from behind. "Gotcha!" And she continued to assault her with tickles.

_Ring Ring_

Their sweet and innocent moment was interrupted by the sound of phone Natsuki's phone ringing. _'Ara... who could be calling my Natsuki so early in the morning.' _Shizuru stood up to give way to her wife.

Natsuki walked towards the direction of the sound and picked up the source of interruption. _'Nina?' _the caller id stated.

"Hello. What's up nina?"

_"Ah... good morning boss, sorry to disturb you."_

"It's okay Nina... what's up?"

_"The client that was pestering us called and he wants the merchandise to be released today. He said that he doesn't have other time to pick up his new toy. I apologize for the inconvenience but you need to sign some papers. I can send them to your home later."_

"No need Nina... I'll be there in about an hour or two."

_"Thank you boss. Have a safe drive."_

_'Ara... who could that Nina be?' _Shizuru didn't mean to pry but she can't help it. The moment she heard Natsuki utter a girl's name gave her a feeling of jealousy. She was about to ask Natsuki but the raven haired girl suddenly spoke.

"I'll be out in a bit. I need to take care some stuff."

"Would you be staying at least for breakfast?" Shizuru asked. _'Please say yes...'_

"Yes." Came a fast reply. _'I wouldn't miss that for the world!'_

"Great! Natsuki can then take a shower while I prepare for breakfast." Shizuru gave her wife a wink as she walked towards the bedroom door.

"Thank you."

* * *

It was already past 11am when Natsuki arrived at her office. The ride only took about less than 20 mins as she drove fast. She entered the building and was greeted by every employee that was in the office. Having owned the main branch of Ducati in town, her office is located at the far corner of the show room which is decorated by different models of Ducati's and engine. On the center was a silver Ducati which she used at the last tournament. An exact replica of the said machine was made but with blazing red color for a especially persistent client who insisted the he must have the same bike as the country's number one racer.

"Hello boss!" Nina greeted her.

"Hey Nina... where are the papers and when will the client arrive?"

"Please sign here and here." Nina pointed the part where she needs to sign." He'll be coming in around 2pm as his secretary said.

"Okay done! I'll be here for a while to do some work so let me know should you need me for anything."

"Noted." She bowed and left Natsuki to do her work.

* * *

It was already dark and the couple are busy preparing for the war. They are finally going to meet with Shizuru's parent and her supposed to be fiance. They have been preparing for this day since the day they got married and but still, Shizuru was still screaming nervousness and tension.

"Hey... relax." Natsuki said from behind. "Let me help with that." She took the necklace that Shizuru was holding and assisted her in putting the jewelry. The brunette held her hair high that showed some skin that Natsuki adored so much. _'Hmmm... she really smells good.'_ she though as she took a deep breath. "Everything will be alright Shizuru. I promise." The kyoto girl then turned around to face Natsuki and encircled her slender arms toward the raven haired beauty's neck. "I promise you Shizuru, I won't let anything happen to you. I'll be by your side... forever by your side." Natsuki said with an assuring tone. Shizuru was so touched that she let herself fall into Natsuki's collar bone. "Hush baby... you'll ruin your make up."

_'You're really such a sweet talker Natsuki. And it makes me fall for you more. Oh how I wish I can hold you like this forever.' _

"Thank you. I feel better now."

_'Shizuru, I'm so glad that this simple gesture of mine can make you feel at easy. I promise that I shall be forever by your side.'_

The couple took a couple more minutes before going on their way.

* * *

They have arrived in a five start restaurant and was guided in one of the private rooms. They have entered the room and saw figures already having a glass of champagne. The older woman was an exact copy of Shizuru except for the color of her eyes which is slightly orange and the older guy has grayish hair. Both are wearing expensive looking suits.

"Ara... Mother... Father... you're here early." Shizuru said as she gave her parents a hug.

"Ara... you look great as ever my child." Her mother complimented her.

"You're stunning my princess." Her father added to the compliment. "And who is this fine young lady you brought with you?" He said as he turn his gaze to Natsuki. "You are well aware that this is a family dinner right?"

"Ara... how rude of me... where are my manners." Shizuru said as she clasped her hands and cock her head a little to the right. "Father, Mother... this Natsuki... my wife."

"You're what?" Her parents yelled in unison.

"Shizuru! what are you talking about? You're lying right? Tell us you're lying!"

"Shizuru! this is not a good joke!"

"Ara... mother, father... I'm not lying nor joking. Natsuki and I were married." She raised her hands in order for them to see her ring. "See?"

"Damn it Shizuru what have you done!" Her father was now shaking her. "Don't you know what you have done! You're going to ruin the merger!"

Having heard those words made both Shizuru and Natsuki got irritated. So it is finally revealed. The reason why her parents suddenly want her to get married is just for a stupid merger. Shizuru knew that her parents especially her father was ambitious, ever since her grandfather handed the company to her father, he's been working like crazy in order to prove himself. The Fujino Corps is still young but it already manage to reach the top 20 list in such short period of time and it was all because of her father's hard work and the merger with her mother's company. And as the only heir, she also did her best in order to reach her father's expectation however fixed marriage is just too much for her.

"Excuse me, sir but you are hurting her." Natsuki said in a calm voice. She held back her anger and decided to play it cool. It won't help them if she just exploded and punch Shizuru's father... no... she knew that he was just acting on an impulse due to the sudden revelation.

Shizuru's father just shrugged her off. "This is none of your business. Please leave before I loose myself." His eyes were filled with hatred and anger.

"Please just leave. This is a family matter." Shizuru's mother begged.

"Ma'am, Sir, I apologize but I can't do that. I don't want to impose but I'm Shizuru's wife and I promise her that I will forever stay with her." Natsuki said as she wrap her arms around Shizuru's waist holding her possessively.

Shizuru's parent was about to argue when someone walks in the door.

"Sorry for being late." Said the man with dark hair and golden eyes whose wearing an expensive looking suit. "I lost time playing with my newly acquired toy." A wild grin painted his face.

"It's okay Reito-kun." Shizuru's father manage to compose himself and directed the young man to his seat. "Please have a seat. We have something to discuss."

They all sat in the round table with Shizuru's father on the center, Her mother sat on the right side of her father and she sat on his left side, the very same formation that she was accustomed to. Natsuki sat besides Shizuru and Reito sat beside her mother. The head of the family was about to break the momentary silence when Reito spoke.

"Hey... you're that hot bartender from last night! It was fancy meeting you here."

"You married a bartender?" Both of Shizuru's parents jaw dropped and eyes widened as they heard Reito's remark. "What's gotten into you Shizuru? Are you insane!"

"Mother, Father... please... I won't let you both talk to my wife like that. Her job is decent and I love her." It's true. Shizuru does love Natsuki. She fell in love with her in the short period of time that she got to spend with her. Even if she knew that Natsuki was just doing her part in the act but the thought of sincerely helping her is enough for her to truly fell in love with the raven haired girl.

"Wait! What's going on here!" Reito yelled as he slammed his hand on the table. "She's married?" He pointed a finger to Shizuru. "With her?" Then points her finger towards Natsuki. "You told me she's available and going to be my wife? What's the meaning of this? Are you too just messing with me?"

"Please relax Reito." Shizuru's mother tried to calm the guy down. "We also just found out."

"It's true. We are married. So just go back home to your momma or play with your new toy." Natsuki deadpanned.

"How dare you!" Reito's eyes are now full of anger. He always get what he wants and Shizuru is one of them. "Don't you know me? I'm the heir of Kanzaki Industries! The second largest company in this country. And I always get what I want and one of them is Shizuru."

"But Shizuru is a human being and not just a mere possession. She has the right to decide for herself and who she want's to marry is her choice alone." Natsuki fought back as she held Shizuru's hands giving her assurance that she'll never let him win. The battle is now finally beginning. "And you're just a spoiled brat who uses your parent's money in order to get what you want."

Reito felt a hammer slammed into his head. What Natsuki said was true. He is in fact a spoiled brat. Since birth he always gets what he wants. If he doesn't want a certain servant, he'll fire them at the spot. If her want's a certain type of clothing he must get if no matter what. In fact, he just gotten his latest toy just hours ago. "Tsk." He furrowed his brow.

"Shizuru." His father started. "You will divorce Natsuki at once and will marry Reito. And that's final."

Shizuru furrowed her brow and bit her bottom lip. "I will not do such thing." She took a deep breath. "You may disown me if you like but I will never divorce Natsuki." Her voice was trembling but she manage to compose herself in order to held back a tear.

"And even if you manage to get Shizuru to sign a divorce paper, you won't be able to get mine. I rather die than give up Shizuru." Natsuki added. Giving Shizuru a sincere look.

"Whoah... let's not get into killing. That's too gross." Reito interrupted. "How about this. I will prove to you that I don't need money to get what I want. So I challenge you."

"Challenge me? To what?"

"You see... I just gotten this new toy and I want to put it in a test. So I challenge you to a motor race and the winner gets Shizuru"

_'A motor race? New toy? Is he the one who bought the Ducati? Hmmm... if it's a motor race I'm sure I can kick his ass but I'm a pro and I will look like a bully if I accepted his request. Hell, he doesn't even recognize me for him to challenge me in my own game. And besides, Shizuru is not a possession to be toyed with.' _Natsuki though to herself before answering Reito. "I'm afraid I'll have to decline."

"Haha... Of course you'll decline! You're afraid that I'll kick your ass!"

"I'm actually confident enough to kick your ass. However, Shizuru is not a possession to be toy with."

"Then let's change the bet." He grinned. "If I win... you'll be my slave."

"Deal!"

"Wait!" Shizuru stood up and slammed the table. Too much has been happening. Natsuki is putting her freedom on the line and she doesn't know why the raven haired girl will go as far as betting her own freedom just for her sake. This was too much for her and she needs to clarify this with Natsuki. "Please excuse us." Without another word, she drag Natsuki out from the private room.

* * *

Shizuru slammed every doors in the cubicle in the ladies room in order to make sure that no one was there. She then proceed to lock the door before facing Natsuki. "Why?" She paused and leaned towards Natsuki, her palm is gaining support via Natsuki's collarbone. "Why Natsuki... this is just a act! Why would you go as far as to put your life on the line just for me. Tell me Natsuki... Please... why." She began to sob. The tear that she's been holding back finally bursted.

"Please Natsuki... why." She begged.

Natsuki cupped her chin and wiped away Shizuru's tear. "Because I love you Shizuru. I have been in love with you."

The raven haired maiden's reply put her in the state of shock. Her brain shut down and refused to process the though. Natsuki's loves her her the same way that she loves her. It wasn't fake all along. "Since when?" She took a deep breath before asking again. "When did you stop faking it?"

Natsuki gave her a soft and sincere smile. "Shizuru... I never started. Everything was real the moment we got married. I must admit that I sought Nao and Mai's help in the beginning but I realized that I did those stuff because deep inside I want you to like me. I love you Shizuru. I have been in love with you all along."

"Oh Natsuki... Natsuki... Natsuki..." Shizuru was speechless with the sudden confession. "I love you too and I have also been in love with you. For a short period of time that we have been together, I fell madly in love with you." Tears began flowing like storm. Everything that she though were fake were real all along.

"Shizuru." Natsuki took her hanky and wiped Shizuru's tear soaked face. "I know this isn't the most romantic place to do this and Nao and Mai are probably going to laugh at me, in fact I was planning to do this after everything was over but I think it can't be help now." Natsuki took a step backward, took a little box from her pocket and kneeled on one knee. "Shizuru... will you marry me?" She paused. "For real?" A diamond ring inside a tiny black box was held in front on Natsuki.

"Natsuki..." Tears again began to fell. "I... I don't know what to say." She covered her mouth with her hands.

"How about _YES?_" Natsuki said.

"Yes! Yes! Of course I'll marry you again... for real!" Natsuki stood up, removed Shizuru's hands from her mouth thus putting the ring on her fingers, brushed a hair from her face, cupped her chin and silence her sob via soft tender kiss which lasted longer that their first kiss.

The kiss was broken due to much needed air and they both blush as they soon as reality struck them. All along they feel the same for each other. They both cared for each other. They both longed for each others warmth and touch. And most important of all they both love each other very much. "And I want a very big ceremony." Natsuki said.

"Do not be afraid Shizuru, I promis you I won't loose. Trust me."

"I do trust you. But I don't want you to put your life on the line. I won't let you."

"But it's the only way. Trust me. I won't loose."

"Okay." They took few more minutes to compose themselves before pacing the second round of the battle.

* * *

"Don't worry Fujino-san, you know... I just acquired this new toy. Earlier today, I just bought a new motorcycle, the same one that was used by the Sexy Silver Wolf whom also known as the Speed Demon. And with that, I can guarantee my win." Reito boasted.

"I'm really sorry about the inconvenience Reito-kun. We just didn't expect for Shizuru to retaliate like this." Shizuru's father replied.

"It's all good... don't worry. I'll manage to put my new toy into the test and will gain myself a new toy. It's two birds in one stone." Reito said as he gave a maniacal smile which was not missed as the couple walked back into the room.

"We accept your challenge." Shizuru started and Natsuki was shocked to the sudden boldness of her wife. "However, we will change the bet." She paused. "If Natsuki wins and I know she will, you will never bother us again but still continue with the merger."

"And if I win?"

"Then I'll marry you."

"Deal. Tomorrow 9am at the race Garderobe Race Track."

"Father, Mother... it was nice seeing you again. We shall take our leave now as Natsuki will need to prepare." Both ladies bowed and exited the room.

* * *

Shizuru was awoken by the sound of the doorbell. She suddenly woke up to find herself alone in the room. _'Ara... where could Natsuki be? She said she'll be skipping today's run. And who's at the door this early in the morning.' _She stood up as the door bell began to irritate her.

She ran towards the door and was surprised to see Natsuki's best friends. "Ara... Nao-san, Mai-san.. what do I owe this visit so early in the morning?" She widened the door. "Please come in."

"Hello!" Nao said.

"Good morning Shizuru-san." Mai greeted her.

"Natsuki sent us to pick you up. She will meeting us at the race track." Nao said.

"Ara..."

"Oh... I believe it was last minute change of plan. She said that she needs to do some test run for the race. So she told us to escort you safely to the track."

"Ara... thank you... but would you mind if I take a short shower first?"

"Sure! we'll wait for you. And if you don't mind, I'll prepare the breakfast that I brought."

"Please make yourself at home." And with that, Shizuru went directly towards the shower room.

* * *

"So... how was it?" Yamada asked. He is the chief mechanic for Natsuki's bike. He makes sure that the raven haired girl's bike is always in shape and fully upgraded.

"It's perfect! Thank you so much Yamada-san." Natsuki humbly replied. She is now wearing a silver bike suit with a big wolf logo in the back. She took her helmet off as a sign of courtesy to the guy she is talking to.

"I got surprised when you suddenly called and asked for your baby to be ready by today. It's not like you to use this baby in a normal race."

"I can't help it. My opponent's using her twin."

"You are aware that winning a race is not based on a machine alone. One must have skill and heart."

"I know. But I can't take any chances." With Shizuru's hand in marriage on the line, she is willing to play the bully this time. Her princess need her and she is her knight in shining armor. Natsuki put the helmet on again and revved the engine. "I'll go for another lap."

A red BMW parked outside the Garderobe's Race Track. Mai, Nao and Shizuru emerged from the red beauty. "We are here."

Nao and Mai led the way as Shizuru followed them. _'Ara... they seems to know this place very much_.' She can't help but get curious on how Nao and Mai are so much familiar with the place. The place is big and like a maze but the duo knew exactly where to go. "Ara... you two seems to be very much familiar with this place."

"We have been here a lot."

"Oh... cool." She just accepted their answer and walked quietly.

"Ara... Shizuru dear..." A familiar voice said from behind.

"Ara... mother, father... you came..." She replied. "I would like you to meet Natsuki's best friends... Mai-san and Nao-san."

"Good to see you Sir, Ma'am." Mai said as she bowed as a sign of courtesy.

"Hello." Nao deadpanned.

"Let's go, the race is about to start." Her father interrupted the introduction and walked passed the red-heads.

* * *

The sun shines brightly in the sky. The clouds decorated the blue sky as the birds play around. It is a nice day for a race. Both contenders are now in position ready to start anytime. The audience are also seating comfortably in the VIP seat and patiently waiting for the race to start.

"Hey Nao... did you notice?"

"Yeah Mai... I did."

"Ara... what are you too talking about? Can you please elaborate, you're making me nervous."

"It's the mutt."

"Oh no... what's wrong with her... please tell me."

"She's... angry..."

"Of course she is... Reito's being cocky and a complete jerk."

"You don't understand Shizuru-san... Natsuki never got angry."

_Three... Two... One! _

And the race was on. Natsuki took the lead effortlessly. She revved the engine to give it more boost as she secured a bigger lead. She had decided that she won't show any mercy. He may call her bully or anything after this race but she will never forgive him. Not after he said those unforgivable words...

_Natsuki and Reito met at the starting point. Reito had his usual maniacal grin in his face. She was about to let it go as she knew that she was just facing an spoiled brat but he pushed her to the limits._

_"Do you know... I was not able to sleep well last night... Just thinking on the stuff that I can do to Shizuru made my body so hot." A wild grin covered his face. His aim was to intimidate and provoke Natsuki. He was confident on winning just because he has the same bike as the so called Speed Demon. "I can't hardly wait to do her. Hahahaha."_

_At that moment, Natsuki want's to punch him in the face but decided to hold back. She can easily kick his butt and she will definitely show no mercy._

Natsuki had already completed the first lap while Reito was still struggling the halfway. He surely under estimated this sport. He did enjoy the test run, but he never knew that riding a bike at it's maximum speed is so scary.

"The young man made the three biggest mistakes of his life ." A familiar voice came from behind the trio.

"Yamada-san!" Mai yelled. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Natsuki?"

"Ara... what do you mean?"

"The young man made three mistakes." He repeated as he walks towards the girls. "One, he insulted her by mocking the sport that Natsuki loves the most." He paused for a while. "Two, he provoke her by saying inappropriate words towards the girl she loves." Another pause. "And last but not the least, he dared play fire with the Demon herself."

"Ara... I kinda got the first two, but could you kindly explain the last part."

"Let me explain." Nao butt in. "Shizuru, the girl you are married to is not just a simple bartender. Just look at motor bike and suit that she's wearing."

"Okay... her motor bike is silver as well as her suit and a logo of a wolf was drawn at the back... sorry but I still don't get it."

"Shizuru-san... Natsuki is also know as the _Sexy Silver Wolf _or better known as _The Speed Demon!_" And as Nao completed the explanation, Natsuki has already completed her laps and is now patiently waiting for the miserable Reito.

* * *

The girls, together with Yamada went down the race track to congratulate Natsuki and to see the miserable face of Reito.

"Nice job mutt!"

"Congratulations Natsuki!"

"You did it!" Shizuru said as she place a kiss on Natsuki's cheek which caused the biker to blush.

Shizuru's parents also went to the race track and they are really not happy with the result. They knew that Reito will not honor his word and so the merger will never happen and this is bad for their company as most clients agreed to signed with them upon learning the merger.

After a few more moment, Reito arrived, parked the bike and took out his helmet. "You cheated!" He then threw the helmet which was caught by Natsuki. "You're a pro! You cheated! That's it! I hate you!" He walked towards the Fujinos. "The merger is cancelled! Good luck with you both! You will be needing it."

"Merger?" Nao and Mai asked in confusion.

"Yeah... in order to merge with the Kanzaki Industries, her parents agreed to the marriage and the rest was history."

"Your parent's are weird Shizuru." Nao deadpanned.

"Ara..." The only word that Shizuru utter. She's now very much confuse on how Nao and Mai is reacting.

"Why the hell your parent's would want to marry you to the heir on the second largest company of the country when you are already married to the sole heir of the number one company in the country!"

"Ara?" The fujinos responded harmoniously.

"Natsuki here... is the sole heir of the Kruger Heavy Motors the largest company in the country. They owned the Ducati branch and out friend here is also the number one racer in the country."

Shizuru as well as her parents and Reito were shocked on the sudden revelation.

"Nao... stop that already! You're embarrassing me."

"No I'm not! I'm just telling the truth."

"Just stop it already." She handed over Reito's helmet to Yamada and walked towards Shizuru and carried her bridal style. "Hey... let's go home?"

"Yes... of course!" Shizuru gave a soft response as she's still in shock upon learning Natsuki's true identity. Deep inside she wanted to get mad at her wife for withholding information but she rationalized with herself that Natsuki must have good reason.

"Ara... Natsuki..." She paused. "Why would you want us to have a big marriage ceremony?"

"Because I want the whole world to know that I only belong to you."

* * *

**THE END**

**A/N: So this is finally the END of volume one. I honestly didn't thought that I was able to write something these long. Thank you so much for those who read, commented, followed and added to favorites "The Bartender". I actually intended to write it as a one shot but it became too long and I'm honestly still not used to writing. I really appreciate all your reviews. Thank you everyone.**

**So this is the end of the first volume of the "The Many Faces of Natsuki Kuga". I still don't have any idea for the second volume… maybe I'll focus next on separation and reunion or Natsuki on the other side of the law or Natsuki as an alien. So if you guys want Natsuki to try any role, just give me a pm or put it in a review. :D And this time, it will only be strictly one shots... or two shots at most. :D**

**Chapter 4 Drinks:**

**1) Slammer - This is a drink prepared in a short glass. Mix any hard liquor and a carbonated drink in a short glass but you need to leave some space for the bubbles. The cover it with your hands, or use a plastic sheet then slam it as hard as you can so release the gas. But make sure the glass is strong as you don't want pieces of glass to fly around.**

**2) Mai Tai - This drink contains white rum, dark rum, orange curacao, lime juice and orgeat syrup. Mixed together in a shaker except the dark rum then pour into glass… short or high it's up to you. Then pour in the dark rum for better presentation. I haven't actually done this cocktail but the name suits Mai. :P Please check wiki for more details.**

**3) Rusty Nail - This drink contains scotch whisky. Fill the glass with ice, then pour the drambuie and scotch. Stir gently until thick frost develops on the side of the glass. I also have not done this but the name suits Nao… hehehe… so please check wiki for more details.**

**There are still a lot of drinks that I would like to share, one of my favorite is Tequila sunset/sunrise and Screwdriver which are easy to mix. But I guest i would have to save it for other stories. :)**

**I'm glad that I was able to share to you different kinds of cocktails and shooter… but hey… I'm not an alcoholic! In fact I got very low tolerance on alcohol… I just really like mixing drinks for my friends. And don't drink and drive!**

**Thank you everyone! And I hope to hear from you! **


	6. V02C01: Kiyohime

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character from this story.**

**VOLUME 2.**

**Chapter 1. Kiyohime**

**Summary: **After the carnival, everything seems well. Natsuki even manage to graduate high school with flying colors. She was about to make the greatest decision in her life but at the same time, Shizuru left her without a word. Her anger led her to discover an underground society. Will she be able to find what she's looking for?

**A/N: **This story does not have any relationship with "The Bartender". So enjoy!

* * *

It was already the wee hours in Fuuka and most people have already succumb to their tiredness that was brought upon by their daily activities. It was just an ordinary night… for most.

CLIK CLAK CLIK CLAK

The sounds of a high heeled shoes echoed upon the long hallway. The woman who owned the high heeled red stiletto that apparently dressed in a black skirt or long gown was accompanied by sets of black shoes in a black slacks.

The said group of people stopped at the elevator and someone whose wearing a white pair of gloves pushed the 'down' button.

DING!

At the sound of the elevator, the group of people went in and the door was closed. However, instead of pushing any of the buttons in the elevator, the man from before held out something that resembles a key card and slid it in one of the holes in the elevator panel.

CLICK

And the elevator started to move downwards. B.. B2.. B3.. B4.. B5.. and so on…

DING!

The elevator stopped on what seems to be 'B20' that can be assumed as the 20th floor below ground level. The group of people alighted from the elevator and the man from before humbly guided the escorted woman to their destination. "This way ojousama."

The woman who was wearing a long black dress that fits perfectly to her curve just nodded in agreement. Up until now, she still have no idea why she was summoned at this hour of the night, was asked to dressed in a formal wear and was accompanied by her father's most trusted bodyguard. She was slightly displeased due to the fact that she hates surprises and she's has an early meeting few hours from now with those annoying old geezers who's very stubborn and hard headed.

As they journeyed to their destination, she can hear sounds of cheering, booing, cursing and applauding. She was tempted to ask but decided to remain silent for she believe that her father will have an explanation fro this. They have turned right, then left, then left again and so on. The place is just like a maze. The walls were empty and painted in plain white. Bright white lights reflected on the marble floor. The sounds coming from the 'outside' and their footsteps are the only thing that an be heard. No one from the five men that accompanied her uttered a single word since they escorted her from their mansion.

_'What is happening and what is this place? Everything was white. We have passed through many doors in which I heard people screaming, arguing, cursing, laughing. At least that's a good sign that this isn't a government secret laboratory.' _She continued to follow the men until they reach the end of the hall in which a single door was located.

KNOCK KNOCK

Two knocks that was made by the man was answered by three. And the door was opened. They were greeted by a man she knew only by the name Akuma. He was his father's right hand man. Personal bodyguard who's with him for almost 24 hours a day and 7 days a week. She always wonder if that man is really a human being or a robot.

The man who escorted the woman gave Akuma a nod in which he acknowledge. He turn to the woman and bowed to show his respect and moved to the side to let her in. If the hallway was adorned by bright light, this room was exactly the opposite. Four incandescent light located at each corner of the room gave life to the room. It is even hard to decipher the color of the walls in which at the right side a long couch was situated together by two single couches. A small bar table was located at the left side of the room wherein the wall was adorned by different liquors. And to her front was a large window in which a man seems to be watching something.

"Glad you made it Shizuru. I hope Tanaka there didn't gave you any issues." The man turned around and motioned her to come closer. "Come here. You're just in time for the main event."

_'Mail event? What is this place?' _As a child she was already trained to handle different kind of emotions and situations. She may have look calm and careless at the outside but she is definitely sharp on the inside. A normal being might already be having a panic attack and a rapid heart rate at this moment but she's not. Her heart rate was still normal, thoughts were still clear and her mask was glued thoroughly in it's place. "Tanaka was a complete gentleman." She saw the man in question flinch a little at her comment. "Would you care explain to me why I was summoned at this hour and was brought in this place, Father?" Little by little the distance between herself and her father was closing as she walked towards him.

"See for yourself." The man gestured for her to look beyond the large window.

Her eyes widened in shock. Mouth slightly agape. Her body frozen and her brain completely shut down.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Your expression was exactly the one I have expected."

Hearing her father laugh brought her back to reality. Little by little her blood seems to circulate back to her body as her brain tried to process the event. Managing to put her best facade on she took a deep breath before confronting her father. She hates to be embarrassed like that especially in front of her father and strangers.

"So a place like this really exist."

"Welcome to Fuuka Underground."

* * *

"Time for the main event." The man wearing a cup said to the hooded figure sitting alone by the bench in the locker area. "You're up in two minutes!"

"Hmmm… " The only response made by the hooded figure who was busy taping his hands.

It was already time for the final match of the night and everyone is waiting for the current champion who was unbeatable for the past four years. An event this big only happens twice a year and the current champion was holding his title for the past two years. The crowd has gone wild and the stakes went up as time goes by. Almost everyone was rooting for the champion.

However, this night is different as the champion will be facing someone from a foreign country. The big screen was currently showing the previous fights of the challenger. He's forte is wrestling and the videos showed him crushing different kinds of opponents. Aside from his skills, he's super muscular and unbelievably strong as most of his opponents were shown being carried away by a stretcher. There's even one match that he effortlessly throwing his opponent of the same size outside the ring.

Being in away from home has a disadvantage and the crowed clearly showed it. As the videos were being played, only some got amazed but most of them booed. They were screaming for the the champion's name. However, they knew that their champion is in great danger as they are well aware on their champion's small built. They are afraid that finally, the organization has found someone who can match the champion.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! It's now time for the Main Event of the night!" The crowed went wild as the announcer began his undying speech. "Introducing first, the challenger, from Russia, also known as "The Red Cyclone", Zangief!" As the challenger make his way into the arena, he was greeted by boos and curses. Having fought in different foreign country, he already expected this and as always, he's already decided shut those idiots by crushing their champion. He slowly entered the arena and raised both his hands only to be responded by louder boos.

"And now, without further adieu, the champion, Fuuka's own pride, our very own, Kiyohime!" And the crowed went wilder than before. Screaming, shouting, yelling and there was some who are banging the floor or anything that can make a very big noise.

"Kiyohime!"

"Kiyohime!"

"Kiyohime!"

A smirk can be seen coming from the hooded figure as he slowly journeyed his way to the ring. Confidence and determination can be seen from his eyes. He's already used to this kind of welcome. He's been a champion for quite a while now and currently held the record of being the longest champion in the history of underground fighting. It was already a miracle for a person to win two consecutive championships but he's already won four times and he's determined no add another glory to his name.

He entered the ring and went directly to the center of the stage. There he raised his hands slowly remove his hood to show his face to the crowd.

* * *

The mystery was solved. Shizuru was brought to a place that only few people knew that it existed. The view from her place clearly shows the stadium below. She estimated that the arena can hold around ten thousand people. Most of the crowds were also wearing business suits so it is best to assume that only people with high connections and influence and be allowed to enter the arena. She also notice the presence of different foreigners and even celebrities through the wide screen monitor that was being focused in the crowd.

"It's time for the main event Shizuru. It's time for you to meet our champion." His father said as he lighted a cigar.

"Ara... what do you mean by 'Our Champion', father?"

"The current champion belongs to us Shizuru. Every member of the pillars has their own champion. And for the past two years, the title was being held by us."

"Every pillar?"

"Yes, my dear. Allow me to tell you a story." He said as he played on the glass of scotch that he is holding with his other hand. "The name Fuuka, do you know it's true meaning?"

"True meaning?"

"Fuuka was derived from the five great families of this county. One of them was us, Fujino. The other's were Uzumaki, Uchiha, Kaguya and Aburame. But now, only ours and the Aburame are the remaining original members. The Uzumaki and Uchiha went into a total war and completely massacred each other. Those that survived left and was never seen again. Their position in the pillar was replaced by other clan. The Kaguya clan used to be the most feared clan as they were known for their barbaric way of living. Therefore they have been eliminated by the other clan."

"Please continue, father. I want to know more."

"Very well." He took a sip from his glass to quench his thirst at the same time to wet his already dried lips. "The pillars are responsible to make this event possible. A fight can only be held two times a year. That is to ensure that the champion was in great shape. Also, this event is by invitation only and no one will be allowed to enter if his/her name was not on the list, no matter how rich or influential that person is."

"Is that so... " Shizuru replied in an uninterested tone. This is too much to absorb. First there was a First District who tried to gain control of the world and now this... an underground society.

"Enough of this. There's plenty of time to discuss. The main event is starting." Although little can be heard from the outside, the sound was enough proof that the main event is about to start.

Shizuru watched in awe how the challenger crushed his opponent in the clips that was being shown. As a foreigner, it is his first time in fighting in this country so showing his previous matches was used as a tactic to even the odds. The champion was already famous, therefore the videos of his previous matches were unnecessary. And before the clip was shown, the odds against the challenger was very low but now, as the clip was being shown, the odds were up a little for the challenger.

"Ara... such a big challenger." She was sure, that even being a master of nagitana, only with the help of Kiyohime that she could have a sure victory. But things have changed and Kiyohime was gone.

She saw the announcer enter the ring and she assumes that he was presenting the fighters. The ushered to his left and Shizuru saw the man on the screen, the challenger, entering the arena. He was so big, even bigger from the video clips. He must have been over six feet tall and has very large body and a surely very strong muscles. After entering the arena, he raised his hands as if he were challenging the crowd. From the video that focused the crowd, she can see signs of applaud and boos. The referee then directed him to his corner as the announcer presented the champion.

From her place, she observed that the crowd went wilder and the little noises that escaped to the room became louder. The crowd was cheering the fighter's name but she can't seems to understand. Their lips was mouthing a familiar syllables but she can't be sure. It can't possibly be.

As a the hooded champion entered the arena, she noticed his small build. Even if the camera focused the video only a smirk in his face can be seen. But something in this figure irked Shizuru as if she knew this person. As the champion slowly walked to the center of the ring, her heart beats faster than usually which is very odd since she never felt nervous in her entire life.

"Ara.. father, it seems our champion is so small." There was a slight shake in her voice but she manage to compose herself.

"Shizuru my dear, relax. You must have faith in her."

She arched a brow. "Ara.. father... what do you mean by 'her'?" Did she heard her father wrong?

"Her... Shizuru... our champion... Kiyohime, is a woman." Her father said in an amused tone as he gesture for Shizuru to look.

"Kiyohime?" She was right! She read the lips of the crowds right! The name they were screaming was Kiyohime. The name of her child. Was this only a coincidence? She saw her father gesture for her to look. The hooded champion was now raising her hands at the center of the ring. There she slowly took of her hood and a midnight colored hair was revealed.

Shizuru's heart beats even faster than before. _'It can't be! She can't be!' _Her mind was overwhelmed by images of the person she knew. The very same person that she left behind.

The champion turned around and it was confirmed. "Natsuki..."

To be cont...

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like this new story. And if there's anyone who's willing to be my beta, I will really appreciate it. I already have few more stories in mind but I was still unable to write them. Please review and let me know your thoughts. Any ideas, suggestions are really much appreciated.**

**Thank you.**


	7. V02C02: Kiyohime: The Underground Champ

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character from this story.**

**Chapter 2. Kiyohime: The Underground Champ**

**A/N: Hey guys! here comes chapter 2! And for the questions, here are some answers:**

**To Guest: Nopes... this story has nothing to do with the first story.**

**To PostoronnimV: Shizuru does not have her powers anymore, she was just calculating her chances of winning if faced with such opponent. And the I have re-phrased the line to avoid more confusion. :)**

**To Nullless: Thanks for your suggestion :)**

**To Honulicious: Your questions will be answered in the remaining chapters. :P**

**To everyone, thank you for reading and for letting me know your thoughts.**

* * *

"Natsuki…" Shizuru got shocked for the second time in less than an hour due to an overwhelming event. First, she was summoned in the wee hours of the night and got escorted by her Father's most elite guards; Second, the revelation on an underground fighting society in which her family was one of the founding fathers; and Last but definitely not the least, the current Champion was none other than the woman that she loved.

"Hmmm…" A sound made by her father. "You know her?"

Knowing her father, there is no point in lying. "Ara… yes. She was my kohai back in Fuuka Academy." Came a low reply. Her muscles were tense and her throat was dry.

"I can say that she is out greatest catch. She was able to make her way to the top pretty fast. She even manage to defeat Akuma."

Shizuru tried to respond but was interrupted when a man suddenly appeared in the window. Yes, it was not really a window, from the arena, it looks like a plain mirror. But from inside the room where Shizuru is in, it was really a gigantic monitor.

"Ara … "

"It seems Eiji Aburame would like to talk." A smirk can be seen from Shizuru's father. It was clear that he is enjoying seeing Shizuru in a 'shock mode'. He touched the panel in front of him and accepted the call. "Eiji! you really are such a tricky bastard!"

"Good to see you too Ichiro! So… how do you find my giant?"

"Quite a catch you got there."

"Yeah! And I can already see my giant crush your ant."

"What do you want Eiji?"

"Let's double the bet!"

"Sure!" He held is glass with scotch up to the monitor. "Cheers!"

He touched another space in the panel and the video call ended. "Such a fool, that geezer, Doesn't he know.. that it was David who defeated Goliath. Ha! Ha! Ha!"

* * *

Natsuki took off her hood and continue to raise her hands as the crowd went wild upon seeing her. From the center, she went to the right side of the ring, climbed the ropes and raised her right hand while her left hand helped her to balance her body. She repeated the same action on the three other sides as the Challenger watched her in annoyance.

A native of Russia, Zangief's specialty was wrestling. He learned how to wrestle even before he can start to walk. He started as an amateur wrestler in his hometown. He decided to travel to the city to become a pro. It didn't took him much time before he conquered the number one spot. Then, the time came that no one was able to match him. He got bored and disappeared.

He was invited in this country with a promise of good fight. Never in his wildest imagination that he will be facing a woman in a ring. And the fact that he was standing before the lady champion really pisses him off.

"GRRRRRRRRRRR" A loud roar silenced the crowd. He took the microphone from the announcer and walked towards Natsuki. "You! And your people!" He paused and looked at the crowd. "You all dare to look down on me? Huh?! Huh?! By sending this woman?" He stared at the champion in the eye. "After I crush you! I'm gonna fuck you in front of this crowd!" He threw the microphone but continue glare daggers at the champ who at the same time was also giving her very own death glare.

"BOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"FUCK YOU!"

"OUR CHAMP'S GONNA POUND YOU!"

"ASSHOLE!"

The crowd went from wild to ballistic at the challenger's outcry. Natsuki on the other hand just smirked. Her eyes were still full of confidence. Being the only woman in this kind of world, she was already used to being mocked down. And all of them learned their lessons that hard way.

TING! TING! TING!

The referee tried to calm everyone by ringing the bell and it worked. The announcer went to grab his microphone and ordered everyone to leave the ring. And in a jiffy, only the two fighters was left in the ring. As this is a no hold barred match, even the referee stepped out from the ring. He must have the title of referee but his only job was to count the downed fighter. Even if this was an underground match, killing was prohibited as every champion was deemed important.

Both fighters backed off but still continued to glare daggers at each other.

"RAWWWRRRR" Zangief yelled and once again raised his hands to mock the champion.

TING!

And the bell signaled the start of the main event. The challenger ran towards the champion and tried to grab her but Natsuki used her speed to dodge the raging bull. Both fighters are now standing opposite their own corners.

"Tsk... slowpoke." The champ uttered to herself with a smirk on her face. "Come on muscle brain!" She gestured Zangief to right at her.

"Grrrr... Getting cocky? Huh? Bitch?" He slow walked to the center of the ring while cracking his fingers and stretching his neck. "Give me your best shot!" He said while pointing at his left cheek. "Come on! Don't be shy! I'll even close my eyes! Hehehe"

The challenger closed his eyes and was shocked when he found his back on the floor. "What the - !" He opened his eyes only to see the champ's face with a big grin. He realized that the moment he closed his eyes, the champ lunges ang gave him a hard kick in the face. He touched his left cheek and got angrier when he saw the blood that came from his mouth. "HeHe... Finally! I'm gonna enjoy this!"

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET ASSHOLE!"

"YEAH!"

"GO BEAT HIME CHAMP!"

"KIYOHIME! KIYOHIME! KIYOHIME!

The crowd cheered upon the champ's display of strength. Natsuki moved back to give her opponent a chance to get up. Also, she didn't wanna fall into tricks that Zangief might pull. After the mockery that she did, she was well aware that the bull was even angrier than before.

"It seems I underestimated you." He slowly got up and made a fighting stance. "Playtime's over Barbie." Zangief ran towards Natsuki and gave her a right haymaker which was easily dodge. He followed up by a left, then a right, then another left.

None of his wild swings were connecting but it doesn't matter. "Shit." Natsuki said as she fell her back against the corner.

Zangief stopped his swings and enjoyed his handy work. Those haymakers were just distractions. His aim was to corner the champ. "Hehe... Gotcha!" His face is now adorned with big grin while Natsuki frown. "Yeah!" He raised both of his hands to show the crowd how great and proud he is.

The big guy lunges forward to finally grab the champion but he failed when Natsuki jumped on top of him and did a hand stand on his head. She gracefully flipped her body and send a powerful kick on Zangief's back and used the impact to execute a summersault and lands elegantly at the other side of the ring. This left Zangief to exchange face with the top corner pad.

The crowed cheered on Natsuki's display of speed and elegant moves. "Serves you right asshole." Pure confidence was written all over her face. She knew that she can easily get away from that kind of situation, but what pissed her was the fact that she let herself be cornered.

Zangief got up and stretched his neck. He was implying that the attack caused no damage at all. "You have to do better than that!" He lunges again.

Natsuki was also well aware that she needed to do better to bring this monster down. Two of his kicks successfully connected but it comes with a price. She can felt a bit of pain in her instep that prooves that her opponent's muscles were really damn hard. She frown at the fact that her punches would be useless and she needs to rely on her kicks.

She dodges the incoming right hook by side stepping to her left and at the same time countering with a back kick that connected to Zangief's right cheek. The giant ignored the counter and pivoted his body to give a left straight which Natsuki dodge by lowering her body to the floor. She countered by executing a summersault that lands on Zangief's chin.

The move caused Zangief to fly back on the other side of the ring. He remained lying for a couple of seconds before making a move. Natsuki on the other hand safely lands in the other side, safety standing at the distance. The referee entered the ring to check on the fallen guy. He was about to start counting when he was shove by the giant. "Move!" Fearing for his life, he immediately exited the ring. This means the fight was still on. Yes, the referee's job was only to check on the fallen guys. Since this was an 'anything goes' match, he does not need to be in the ring for he will just be an obstacle for the fighters.

The furious challenger slowly stood up. He definitely felt the solid kick but still not enough to bring him down. He ran towards the champ and started to give wild swings. Adrenaline must have pumped up for his movement have become swifter and faster than before. Swing after swing, both fighters were circling the ring. Zangief kept on punching while Natsuki kept on dodging. Then suddenly, Zangief threw a right hook, but it's a faint. As he expected, Natsuki side stepped to his left. The reversed his swing landed right into Natsuki's right side of her face. There was no time to escape. However, she managed to used her arms to block but it was fruitless. She was sent flying. She would have fall down if it weren't for the ropes. Before she could manage to compose herself, Zangief manage to land an uppercut to her ribs.

CRACKKKKKKKK!

Natsuki felt pain from her side. "Shit." Two or three of her ribs were definitely broken. She flinch in pain but tried her hardest not to falter. She was about to fall down when the challenger grabbed her and put her in a very tight bear hug.

CRACCCKKKKKKKK!

Every bones, every muscles being squeezed like an orange. The pain, the torture, the need to air. Natsuki's strength wasn't enough to break free from the giant's grasp. She squealed in pain as the challenger tightens his grip. The suddenly, Zangief loosen his grip and proceed to carry Natsuki up high using both his hands. He circled around as he mocked the crowd by waving the champ in front of them.

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"COME ON CHAMP!"

"KIYOHIME! KIYOHIME! KIYOHIME!"

Natsuki used this chance to regain her strength. She manage to control her breathing now but her sides really hurts like shit. She also realized that she's lost half of her vision on the right. "Damn!" Her eye must have been swelling like hell.

BLAGGGGG!

She felt pain in her back the challenger dropped her in the floor. Zangief then ran towards the rope, jumping over the fallen champ, used the rope's elasticity and ran back to the champion to execute a body slam.

BLAGGGGG!

Luckily, Natsuki manage to roll over and dodge the incoming attack. She was on her knees, her left hand supporting her weight on the floor while her right supported her broken ribs. "Bastard!"

"YEAH! THAT'S IT CHAMP!"

The crowd cheered and was grateful that their champion escaped being smashed like a potato.

Both fighters slowly stood up. Each glaring daggers with each other. They both ran towards each other, Zangief tried to grab Natsuki but the champ slid in between his leg. She kicked the back of his knee causing him to knelt on one knee. A simple back flip positioned herself in front of the giant and greeted him bicycle kicks. The challenger lands on his ass but the assault didn't stopped there. Natsuki gave him a series of roundhouse and spin kicks. And finally she completed her attack with the Tatsumaki Senpuukyaku that sent Zangief flying out of the ring.

The referee hurriedly went to check on the challenger and he confirmed that he was unconscious. He waved his hands to signal the end of the fight. The crowd celebrated by chanting the champ's name and gave her a standing ovation. Natsuki raised both her hands to accept the people's chant and slowly walked out to the ring.

* * *

Shizuru released the air that she didn't know she was holding. The main event has ended and Natsuki was still the champion. She put her hand to her chest and felt her heart in pain as if a someone stuck a knife on it.

"Another great win. As expected." Mr. Fujino pour himself another glass of scotch and whispered something to Akuma whom just nodded and exited the room. He must have been told to collect his earnings.

"Father, if you may... I would like to go home and rest. I still have a meeting in about " she looked at her watch "five hours."

"Of course! Rest well my dear. We shall talk in the afternoon." He looked at Tanaka and ordered him to escort Shizuru back.

* * *

"Another great win!" A man greeted Natsuki while she approaches the locker room. "It seems your quite beat up."

"Tskkk! Leave me alone." She replied in her husky tone.

When left alone, Natsuki let herself fall down the floor. Pain started to register in her mind. The adrenaline from earlier made it possible for her to execute those moves. She tried her hardest to give a strong front for her fans and the challenger but deep inside, she's in deep pain.

* * *

Shizuru was now sitting at the back of her car. She Tanaka was sitting beside the driver and three more guards were carried by another car. She doesn't like this kind of treatment but she has no choice and much too tired to argue. From the moment she left the building, all she can think about was the biker girl, the girl she loved, no the girl that she still love. "What happened to you my Natsuki." She shrugged at the thought. "No... she belongs to someone else now and a completely new person now." She started to reminisce when...

BAMMMMMMMMM

CRAAAAAAASSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHH

BANG! BANG! BANG!

To be cont...

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for the positive response regarding this story. And your reviews are really much appreciated and helps motivate me in updating fast.**

**Okay... the facts regarding Zangief are all fiction aside the fact that he was from Russia. :P I just thought that it is much easier to picture the fight scenes when the characters are based from popular source instead of using my original characters as I myself also finds it difficult to describe the characters. =,="****A/N: Thank you for the positive response regarding this story. And your reviews are really much appreciated and helps motivate me in updating fast.**

**Oh... and I apologize to Zangief's fans if I made him a bad person in this fic. I hope you don't kill me. And also for the lousy fight scene. I just realized it was so hard to write one. =,="**

**Tatsumaki Senpuukyaku is one of Ryu's move. :D**

**Thank you**


	8. V02C03: Kiyohime: The Good Samaritan

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character from this story.**

**Chapter 3. Kiyohime: The Good Samaritan**

* * *

CA-CHING!

The sound of a register echoed upon the almost empty shop. The seemed to be last customer of the night just paid their bills and on the way to the door. "Arigatou! Please come again." Mai said as she popped the register closed. The red haired hime now runs the best Ramen shop in Fuuka. It was also the one of those Ramen shops that were opened until the wee hours night. She went to the table to clean up when the door opened. She was the only one left as all of her employers had already gone home. It was already passed the closing time but she was still waiting for a certain bluenette to come.

"Hey..." came from a husky voice.

"Hey... " she stopped cleaning to look at Natsuki. "You're still in one piece... great." She joked. She noticed that Natsuki still has not removed her hood which is weird since it was always the first thing she do upon entering. "Sit. I'll get you something to eat." Mai gestured for her hooded friend to sit near the counter and walked towards the kitchen. She also noticed that Natsuki was limping and her friend's left hand was glued to her right ribs.

Silence.

Natsuki did not say anything nor response to the joke. She just proceed to walk on her favorite place at the counter table and waited for Mai. She knew Mai is going to bombard her with questions and sermons so she decided to save her strength. It was also hard to talk much because of her broken ribs. Hell, it was even hard just to breathe. After the fight, she did not bother to patch herself up. The moment she regained some of her strength, she hurriedly put on a pants and a hoody and drove as fast as possible away from the place. She went directly to Mai's shop as she knew that the red haired shop owner will worry to death if she doesn't show up as Mai was the only one who knew about the fight.

Mai placed the hot and steamy ramen on the table together with a jar of mayo. "Thanks." Came a soft reply from Natsuki. Mai watched Natsuki picked up a disposable chopstick, then she manage to remove the paper covering by only using one hand. Once free, she used her teeth to slit up the chopsticks and proceed to eat. Mai also noticed Natsuki flinch in pain whenever she swallow.

The ramen owner knew that her friend was definitely not okay. She was aware that Natsuki's defending her title today and usually, the girl always come back to her unscratched. "Tough fight?" She didn't need to ask. She already knew the answer, but she needed to be sure.

"Yah... the bastard got lucky." She put more mayo to the ramen before sipping the soup.

Mai's purple orbs showed deep concern for her friend. She knew Natsuki was stubborn, hard headed and prefers to be left alone but she needed to confront her for her own sake. "Let me see."

Natsuki took a slow deep breath. She knew Mai was concern about her and she knew that she doesn't have any choice for her friend always get her way with her. She slowly took of her hood to reveal a very sore and blackened right eye. It was so sore that she can't barely open it. A single tear shed upon Mai's eye. She then slowly got up and stood a feet away from the counter and raised her hooded shirt to reveal a badly bruised stomach.

The raven haired girl saw the saddened expression of her friend and she can't help but feel guilty for bringing her pain. After Shizuru left, she pushed everyone away but it was only Mai who stick up with her. "Hey... it doesn't hurt. Don't worry too much."

"Well at least let me patch you up." Mai turned away and went back to the kitchen. This was not the first time that she saw Natsuki bruised. There was one time that she found Natsuki outside her shop with a knife stuck to her side. She shrugged the memory, wiped her tears and proceed to get the medical supply and an ice bag. Due to the biker's violent nature, she decided to take some basic medical courses and keep medical supply. She took three long deep breath and composed herself before going back to Natsuki. She must stay strong for her friend.

The shop owner placed the supply in the counter table besides Natsuki whom continued to eat her ramen in an unusually slower paced. Mai walked towards the door to lock it then closed the blinds, put out some of the lights and walked back her friend.

"Let me look at you." Mai ordered in a soft tone. "You got yourself quite a beat up." She placed the ice bag in Natsuki's eye who flinched in pain. "Hold it." Natsuki took control of the ice bag and let Mai do as she pleases.

Mai proceed to remove Natsuki's shirt. She placed a finger on her ribs to check on it and she was right. About two or three were broken from each sides. "You need to see a doctor."

"Nah... it'll heal."

Mai sighed. Her friend answered as predicted and she knew that it is not wise to argue. She got some cream and started to rub on the bruises and then took the bandages and began wrapping her friend. "This will help the healing." Natsuki jerked in pain as Mai wrap her up.

BLAGGGGGGG!

BAG! BAG! KRIIIIKKKKKK!

Both girls got shocked upon hearing a loud sound. "What's that?"

"No idea..." Mai said as she stands up.

Natsuki put the ice bag down and picked up her shirt. "Stay here. I'll check it out." She proceed to towards the back door as she put her shirt own.

She opened the door in the back door but she saw nothing. She was about to head back when she saw the wooden crates was crushed. She investigated the broken crates and saw a broken stiletto. A few more moments she heard commotions to the nearby alley. She tried to run towards the noise but her injuries slowed her down.

"...SOMEONE... MESSES WITH MY FACE!" Natsuki heard that came from a very familiar voice. So familiar that caused Natsuki to run, not minding the pain. He knows that the owner of the voice was dangerous... way... way... dangerous.

* * *

Shizuru felt pain in her head. '_What happened?'_ Her vision was blurred and all she can hear were gunshots. She felt a warm fluid ran down her face. She placed a hand and saw red. _'Blood!' _Her door suddenly opened and someone started to grab her.

_MOMENTS EARLIER_

BAMMMMMMMMM

CRAAAAAAASSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHH

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Shizuru was starting to reminisce when a car crashed to their side. The impact caused her to bang her head in the window. Two men suddenly went out from the car that crashed into them and ruthlessly shot her driver and Tanaka.

Her guards from the other car tried to fight back but was also shot to death without a fight.

BANG! BANG!

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

_PRESENT TIME_

Shizuru was forced out of the car by two armed men. She's was now being dragged to the other cars. Even if her mind was fuzzy and she feels dizzy, she was still able to stole glances on her convoy. All of her guards seemed to be dead. It doesn't need for her to be genius to realized that she's being kidnap. She can't let that happen. Fighting is not an option. She was already in bad state and she didn't know how many men are in the SUV. She got no other choice but run! She must escape!

She knew that they needed her alive so chances are they won't shoot. She saw a nearby alley and proceed to execute her plan. "Ara... " She faked fainting and let herself fall to the ground which caused the armed men to panic and loosen their grip. She stepped one of the man's foot that caused him to jerked in pain and gave the other man a solid kick to the groin. Ouch! that must have hurt a lot! =,="

Shizuru started to ran like there's no tomorrow towards the alley not minding the stiletto she's wearing. She turned to the right, then to the left, another left, then right. She ran without even turning her head as she knew that it'll slow her down. Her eyes wondered around to find something to grab. She tried every door that she saw but they are locked.

Her stiletto broke that caused her stumble onto the wooden crates.

BLAGGGGGGG!

"Shit!" She inwardly kicked herself for cursing. That was one of the things she hated the most. She took off her shoes and started to get up. Great! She was able to make quite a distance that her pursuers was not on sight. However, they might have heard the crash. She saw a door and started to walked towards it, not minding the pain that came from her fall.

BAG! BAG! KRIIIIKKKKKK!

The door was lock. She looked to her left and saw that her pursuers had found her. She got no choice but to run again. She didn't want to cause trouble to other people so she took off and ran towards the alley to her right.

"She's here!"

"Get her!" One of the man ordered and four men ran after Shizuru.

Shizuru's luck must have ran out as she encountered a dead end. She looked around and saw a small wooden stick. _'Great! This will do. If I'm going down, I won't go down without a fight.'_ She waited patiently for the goons to come. She felt weak and dizzy but she must survive.

After a few moment, the goons came to her line of sight. They are unarmed. She was right! They needed her alive. In a tight alley like this, she can take them one by one and then make a quick run. She slowly walked towards them, her guard completely up, anticipating any moves that the goons might make.

The first man lunges forward and tried to grab her. She dodged and used the wooden stick to stab the man in her stomach that caused the man to flinch in pain and bend forward. She elbowed the man by the neck to complete the attack. The second man tried to throw a punch at her but she blocked it with the stick then hit the man in the head. This caused the man to be loose his balance and she saw this as a chance to finish him with another block to the head.

Two men down! Two to go! That... if there are only two of them... For now she can only count four but there could be more. The two remaining guys attacked her at once. At her state she can only handle one of them. She also lunged forward to attack the nearest man but the man was able to grab hold of the stick. They fought for dominance but she was running out of strength. This gave the second man to successfully punch her in the stomach. The pain caused her to release her hold on the stick and fall to her knees.

"It seems you gave these guys a hard time, Fujino-san." A new man with a braided hair said. A guy in black suit carrying a case was behind him.

Six! There was now six of them and Shizuru's down on her knees. But she still won't give up! She still have strength remaining on her. She calmed her body to make the men loosen their grip hoping that the same trick would work. One of the men stood up and fixed his suits. He looked at his confederate and the new joiner. "What the hell are you still doing? Get up and take her!" He ordered. "Move!"

* * *

As the man who was holding Shizuru about to help her up, she used her remaining strength to push the man who's grabbing her and pick up the shattered bottle in which she threw at the man who just arrived.

The man barely dodge, the bottle manage to scratch his face in which blood started to drip. He touched his face and was enrage upon seeing the blood. "You bitch! What have you done to my precious face! You're gonna pay for this!" His eyes were showing signs of rage and his breathing were fast. He slowly walked towards Shizuru who's now being held by four men.

"How dare you!" The braided man slapped Shizuru in the face. "How dare you!" He gave her slap after slap. He was about to land another one when the man from before held his hands. "Enough! We need her alive."

"Our orders were to take her alive no matter what state she is so back off!" He shrug the other man and proceed to punch Shizuru on the stomach. One... two... three... Three consecutive punches in the row that sent her to the floor. The braided man signaled for the other guy. The guy opened the case he was carrying and took claw.

The braided man took the claw and put it in him hands. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT I HATE SO MUCH? HUH? DO YOU?" He moved the claw near Shizuru's face. "ANSWER ME BITCH!" He pulled Shizuru's hair that caused the crimson beauty to flinch in pain. "I HATE IT... WHEN... SOMEONE... MESSES WITH MY FACE!" The man was about to claw Shizuru when a stone was thrown ah him. "What the -!" He turned around and saw a familiar figure.

"Quite a gentleman... aren't we? Vega?"

"Tsk... Kiyohime... what brings you here? This is none of your business so leave us alone." Vega replied. He had encountered Natsuki on the pass and he knew that she was really a bad news. But at the same time, he knew that the raven haired beauty was badly beat up from her previous fight and saw this as an opportunity to get back at her.

"Not an option. Let her go or else..." She cracked her fingers and neck at the same time gave the men her famous death glare.

"The fuck are you doing? Get her!" Vega ordered.

The two men that was holding Shizuru from behind lunges forward to attack Natsuki but it was futile. Before they could throw a punch, they were down on the ground. Even with her injuries, Natsuki was still surely faster than average guys.

"Two down, four more to go." She proceed to close the distance between her and the men. She tried to identify the woman they were holding but Vega was completely blocking her view. The two other men drew their guns and pointed them at Natsuki who stopped upon seeing the guns and raised her hands in surrender.

"Put them down! She's mine!" Vega ordered. The men lowered their weapons and walked towards Natsuki. In the blink of an eye, he lunges forward to Natsuki with his claws, attacking like a bull. Thrust after thrust.

Natsuki jerked in pain as she dodges the attack. Vega was surely faster than Zangief and her injuries are slowing her down. "Getting sloppy? Kiyohime?"

"New make up? Vega?" Natsuki teased him while dodging the attack. Kiyohime's word made him stopped a bit that caused him to execute wild swings. He tried to claw Natsuki diagonally from the right but the raven haired beauty manage to dodge him. He lost his footings that gave Natsuki a chance to kick him in the face that sent him flying to the wall. If her kicks were enough to bring down someone as big as Zangief, someone with Vega's built will surely be knocked out. However, Vega managed to stand up and started attacking again. Another wild straight thrust was made and she successfully evaded being clawed by bending down. From her position, she gracefully executed a flying upper cut. "Shoryuken!" The move sent Vega flying back to his thugs. She then lunged towards the two other men and gave the nearest man a kick in the stomach. The other guy froze and raised his hands in surrender and ran outside the alley.

Natsuki journeyed towards the downed lady but as she approaches her, she felt butterflies in her stomach. She knelt in front to support her. "Lady... are you okay?"

Hearing those familiar husky voice, Shizuru raised her head to see her savior. Her eyes widen as crimson orbs met with emeralds. "Natsuki?"

"Shiruzu?"

Shizuru passed out.

To be cont...

* * *

**A/N: I still don't have a beta, so please forgive my mistakes. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and let me know your thoughts. **

**And this is not a crossover with street fighters and I apologize for using them as bay guys. .**

**Thank you!**


	9. V02C04: Kiyohime: The Broken One

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character from this story.**

**Chapter 4. Kiyohime: The Broken One**

**A/N: Goodness! Hundred reviews! Thank you very much! Without further adieu, here's the new chapter. (*_*)**

* * *

Shizuru woke up with a feeling of pain in her head. She opened her eyes but her vision was blurred. She opened and closed her crimson orbs until she saw white. White sealing... definitely not her color. Is she in a hospital? It can't be... it doesn't smell like it, besides the sheets were too soft and silky. Not definitely a hospital. She rolled her eyes and saw a familiar figure reading a book.

"Mai-san?" Shizuru asked is a hoarse voice.

Upon hearing her name, Mai looked at Shizuru, glad that the former kaichou was now awake. "Shizuru-san... good you're awake." She put her book down and went to pour a glass of water. "Please... you must be thirsty."

"Ara... thank you Mai-san." Shizuru tried to sit but flinched when she felt pain in her side.

"You shouldn't move too much. You have two broken ribs." Mai said.

The still confused bruenette gently took the glass and began drinking from it. She felt a great relief as the universal solvent traveled upon her throat. "Arigatou Mai-san... however... where am I?" She looked around. "Where's Natsuki?" Was it just a dream? Or a hallucination? Did she really saw Natsuki last night?

"Natsuki... she went out for a bit. Don't worry... she will be back soon. You should rest, I'll get you something to eat." The red haired girl took the glass from Shizuru, placed it on the side table and proceed to exit the door.

"So it was really her... Natsuki..." she whispered to herself. She was glad to know that it was really Natsuki and it wasn't just a pigment of her imagination due to the beating that was done to her. "Natsuki... Natsuki... Natsuki..." She slumped back under the sheets while tears slowly came running from her crimson orbs.

* * *

"She's awake." Mai said to the woman who was currently lying on the couch. "I'm going to make us some food. Would you like to talk to her?" The cook walked directly to the kitchen, opened the fridge to check what's in there and started to prepare a meal with a shock expression on her face.

"Hmmm... I don't know Mai... it's just... it's just... been too long." The woman in the coach replied in a husky voice. "I don't know what to say."

"You have been waiting for this day for so long Natsuki! And you just need to say one word... remember?" Mai replied as she cut the veggies.

Natsuki slowly moved from lying into cross sitting position. Her right hand was placed on the back of the couch while her left was still supporting her broken ribs. "Yeah... you are right... I just need to ask her 'Why' ".

BUZZZZZ BUZZZZ

The girl's conversation was interrupted by a buzzing sound that came from Natsuki's phone.

She flipped her phone open and answered the phone without even checking the caller. "Kuga... Ok... Right... " She put the phone back and went towards Mai. "She'll be here in a bit."

Mai looked at Natsuki with a concern on her face. "Great!... but Natsuki... you really need to... "

"Mai... please... on my own time... " Natsuki cut in before Mai's motherly attitude kick in.

"I just want to... " Mai started again.

"Mai! Please!" Natsuki said in a low but angry tone. She doesn't want Shizuru to know her presence.

"What?! Replied by the cook. Could you please just let me finish?" She exhaled. "I just want to tell you that you really need to stack real food. Holy crap Natsuki! Goodness! Your fridge only contains two things!" She gestured a finger. "Two things! Mayo and beer!" She sighed. "Three if you'll consider the ice. And your cabinets. Gosh! Instant Noodles! You don't even have eggs or salt or pepper or -"

"Stop!" Natsuki placed a hand on Mai's mouth. She was really not in the mood for this. "Save it Mai." Natsuki knew how to cook simple dishes, however, it pains her whenever she cook for it was Shizuru who taught her every recipe that she knew. She remembered accidentally cutting herself while slicing some tomatoes because all she can think was her beloved and the reason she left.

"I'm sorry..."

"Nah... it's okay..." She stared at the purple obs to guarantee the owner that no harm was done. "You better bring that to her before it gets cold."

"Aye! aye! captain!" And she was off.

* * *

Shizuru situated herself in a much comfortable position in the bed as those broken ribs stings like a bee when positioned incorrectly. She was patiently waiting for Mai to return. She got many questions to ask but at the same time, she needs to answer one particular question... 'Why'? She also made sure that her mask was completely in place.

The door opened and the red haired girl came holding a tray with a bowl. "Sorry for the wait." She used her feet to close the door but it was not enough to shut it close. She walked towards Shizuru and sat on the chair. "Please eat."

"Arigatou Mai-san." The tawny haired girl took the tray and began sipping the soup. "This is good."

"Nah... you give compliment too much. It was just an instant noodles."

Crimson orbs widen at the revelation. "Ara... I can never tell. For an instant noodle to taste this good, Mai-san must really have a magic touch. No wonder Mikoto-san loves your cooking."

"Ahehehe..." Main scratched her head at the compliment.

For a brief period of time silence engulf the room as Mai watched Shizuru eat. No one dared to say a word. The only sound that can be heard was the sipping of the noodles.

"Why?" Mai said in a monotone... breaking the ice. "Kaichou-san... why?"

"Please Mai-san... call me Shizuru... I'm not a kaichou anymore."

"Sorry... force of habbit. You really don't need to -" She was about to rebuke her question when Shizuru suddenly spoke. Mai knew it wasn't her place to ask the question but she needed to know. It was her who have witnessed Natsuki's pain and struggle and the cause of that was now sitting in front of her.

"I left because I can't accept that Natsuki had fallen in love with someone else." Shizuru had already expected this questions many years back. The fact that she wasn't able to answer that question until now was because she avoided any contact from any of their friends.

"What do you mean Shizuru-san?" Mai asked in confusion.

"Ara... Mai-san... please don't make it harder than it already it. I saw her propose."

"Propose? To whom? Shizuru-san... Natsuki has not gotten into any relationship after you left.

Mai's revelation caused Shizuru's mask to shutter. Her eyes widen and her hands covered her agape mouth. "Ara... What have I done." She now placed both of her palms in her face and began sobbing.

"Wah... Shizuru-san... please don't cry..." Mai said in panic. "Please... please..." The cook took a long deep breath and calmed herself down. If she wanted to calm the crying kaichou, then she needed to calm down first. "Crying won't help Shizuru-san... tell me what happened."

"Kannin na Mai-san..." Shizuru too took a deep breath and tried to regain her composure. She was given a glass of water in order to help her calm down.

"Before yours and Natsuki's graduation, I heard her talking to the phone. I didn't really quite sure whom she was talking to or their topic but she seemed so happy. Her expressions was one of the most rare expressions that she makes."

_"I'll ask her after our graduation ceremony."_

"Was the last thing I heard before she saw me. I didn't mean to pry but I was calling her for dinner and she didn't answer so I went to get her. When she noticed me, she suddenly turned paled and I can clearly say that she was hiding something. _"Dinner's ready!"_ I told her while pretending not to hear anything."

_"O-okay... I'll be there."_ She stuttered. And that's when I confirmed that she was definitely hiding something.

_"That was close. I hope she didn't hear anything. Anyway, I have to go or she might suspect. You are aware that Shizuru's really sharp and I still need to find a perfect hiding place."_ "Natsuki though I was gone, but I stayed for a while, enough to hear everything and saw that she right hand never left her pocket. I took off the moment she brought the phone down."

"After dinner, I told her to take a bath while I clean up. It was already late and I should be going home soon. She never suspected that I heard something so she gladly oblige. I'm well aware that asides from mayo and lingerie, Natsuki also like bath so I know I have enough time to search. It doesn't took me a lot off time since the stuff she was holding was still luckily in her pocket. I opened the box and was shock to see a diamond ring. I got tempted so I tried it on but it was too small. I deduced that the ring was not for me because Natsuki knew the size of my ring finger. A single tear fell from my eyes as I realize one important thing... Natsuki and I were just friends... nothing more and nothing less... and I knew that there was someone else."Shizuru then began to cry once more.

"Few months before that, I already noticed that Natsuki was acting odd. She always come home late and when she does finally come home, she's wasted and tired. You guys were aware that the University was close to her apartment so I always go there after school to study and to cook for her. We always missed each other so I ofter ate dinner alone and left her share at the fridge together with her bento for the next day. One day I fell asleep on her couch and was awoken by her presence. She was shocked to see me there but still forced me to stay for the night. She held my hands and we walked towards her room. She passed out the moment her back touched the bed. As I laid beside her, I can clearly smell other women's perfume on her clothes."

"I tried to avoid Natsuki and even decided not to attend your graduation ceremony but she begged me. She told me that my presence was a must and she needed to tell me something. I felt pain in my chest as I anticipated Natsuki's moves. I wasn't ready. I can't accept the fact that there was someone else." Mai gave Shizuru a hanky to wipe away her tears.

"Arigatou Mai-san." She wiped her tears and blew her nose.

"I wasn't really planning on showing up, but Natsuki managed to corner me and begged me using her puppy eyes. So I gave up. But on the day of your ceremony, I got held up in the University due to a project but I manage to excuse myself as I don't want to let Natsuki down and was still thinking positive. The ceremony has already ended and all the students where scattered. I asked around for Natsuki but no one knew where she is, I also forgotten my phone that day so I got no way to contact her. It was then that I realized that my feet brought me to the rose garden, the same place where I first met her."

"My eyes widen upon seeing her with another woman. I was already expecting it but still, the pain in my chest felt like hell. I saw the woman holding the ring that I saw and Natsuki jumped for joy. She then gave the woman a tight embrace. And that was when I decided to leave. I left Fuuka and went directly to Kyoto, but it was not enough. That very same night, I boarded a plane going to America."

Unbeknown to the ladies in the room, someone was also listening to the story

"I can't believe that you didn't trust me enough." A voice said from behind the door. This shocked Shizuru as she knew the owner of the husky voice.

"It's better if I leave you two behind." Mai said as she stood up and walked towards the door. "It's now or never Natsuki. You've waited a long time for this day."

As Mai exited the room, Natsuki slowly walked towards Shizuru. Emeralds stared at crimson for a moment before taking a sit at the side of Shizuru's bed. "I had a lot of time to think." The raven haired girl started. "And I come to realized that it was my fault that you... that you left... that for two years after the carnival, you were always there besides me. You helped me with my studies, in cleaning my place, cooking my food and many other stuff. I knew you did those things wholeheartedly because you love me but I could only thank you. I was never able to tell you my true feelings."

No matter how strong Natsuki tried to be, she can't help to hold the tear that was about to come out from her eyes. She took a deep breath to prevent herself from crying. "I never told you..." She really can't hold it. Her voice had become shaky. "I never told you... how much... I love you."

Shizuru swang herself in front of Natsuki upon hearing the raven haired confession. They burst in tears. "Kannin na Natsuki! Kannin na!" Both ladies also ignored the pain from their injuries. They held onto each other like there were no tomorrow. "Kannin na..."

"Shhhhh... please stop crying Shizuru..." The tawny haired girl tighten her grip even more that caused Natsuki to flinch in pain. "Uhh..." Upon noticing Natsuki's pain and remembering that Natsuki must be injured, she let go. "Kannin na... Does it hurt so much?" She said while caressing the champ's ribs.

Natsuki got shocked on how Shizuru found out about her injuries. "How did you know?"

"I saw you fight." Shizuru was not talking about the fight with Vega but Zangief.

"Hehe... Vega didn't stand a chance." Natsuki was talking about her fight in the alley where she saved Shizuru. She doesn't have any knowledge that Shizuru was affiliated with the underground.

"I'm talking about Zangief." Shizuru's words caused Natsuki to stand up.

"You saw it?" She grabbed Shizuru by her shoulders. "You knew about the underground?" She started shaking Shizuru. "Since when."

Shizuru tried to free herselft from Natsuki's grip but it was futile. Her biker friend was strong enough to knock out a man like Zangief. "Uh... Natsuki... it hurts..." The raven haired beauty snapped back to reality and released Shizuru. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!"

"I wasn't aware of the existence of the underground fighting society till last night."

"What was your affiliation with them?"

Shizuru doesn't want to lie but she also doesn't want to tell Natsuki everything. "My father was one of the people who runs it." She slowly caressed Natsuki's face which was warmly welcome as Natsuki closed her eyes to enjoy the touch. "How did you get there?" Shizuru can't help but ask. She needed to know. The person who was sitting in front oh her was completely different from the person she once knew. The Natsuki that she left behind has pale, soft and perfectly toned body while the person in front of her was tanned and muscular. The long mid night colored hair was now short. Her used to be flawless skin was now covered with scars and tattoos. At the fight, Natsuki was only wearing a sports bra and a boxer's short. It was then that she noticed that the biker's back was adorned by a wolf tattoo... probably in honor of Duran. But what surprised her the most was Natsuki's front tattoo. It was her child, Kiyohime. Two of Kiyohime's head was tattooed in Natsuki's legs, two were in her arms and the rest occupied her front.

"Months before graduation, my father stopped sending me money. I didn't know why. I don't know if he died or he just ran out of money or just simply got tire of me. I never knew. Tuition was not a problem since as a Hime, I was also given a scholarship. I managed to save some but still not enough to pay for the rent and maintain my bike. And there's this one item that I have been wanting to buy. So I asked Mai set me up with a job. I worked different jobs after school and one of them was being a waiter in a bar."

"So that explains the perfume."

"Yes... patrons tends to cling on me. But it's okay since they give a lot of tips." Natsuki made a toothy grin. "Then finally, three days before graduation, I managed to buy the item."

"Was it the ring?"

"Yes! That night I was talking with Mai that finally I was able to buy the ring. Because after graduation, I was planning to propose to you."

"But it wasn't my size and you knew my size."

"Yeah... that was my fault too. I was so excited that I have forgotten about the size."

"Ara?"

"Stupid of me... I brought it back on the next day but it'll take them a week to re-size it. So I called Chie and she told me about Nina."

"Nina? is she the girl with you at the flower garden?"

"Yes... her father owned a jewelry shop so I asked her if she could do me a favor. That if she could help me re-size the ring." Natsuki paused. "After the ceremony, we were both busy so I was not able to get the ring earlier on. It was just a coincidence that we bumped each other at the flower garden. She showed me the ring and told me that if was done. I was so glad that I jumped from joy and hugged her."

Shizuru was about to speak when Natsuki stopped her.

"Shhh... I'm not done talking." She put a finger on Shizuru's mouth. "I tried to find you. I asked everyone around. Pulled every strings that I could but I still couldn't find you. In my misery, I became violent and fighting was the only way I could think to release my anger. The only way I can feel alive was when I feel pain. Over time, I realized that you must have left because I wasn't good enough. So I blamed myself. I pushed everyone around. I became famous in street fighting but it wasn't enough. Fuuka wasn't enough. The was a time that I ran out of opponent. They became afraid of me. I travelled from town to town, meeting and fighting people. On my travel, I learned a lot of moves specially from two fighters who wore Gi. One day I decided to go back to Fuuka in hope to find you but you were still nowhere to be found. My anger brought me to an alley where I saw a man being beat up by a gang. I helped him and saw me beat up the gang more than I needed to. He saw my potential so he invited me underground and there I found my place. A place without you and a place where I can feel alive."

"Kannin na Natsuki... Kannin na..." Shizuru started crying again but was comforted by Natsuki.

"It's okay now... were together now... please stop crying." Natsuki gently scooped Shizuru's cheeks to wipe away the tears. Their faces were coming closer to each other. They both closed their eyes as they waited for their lips to meet for the first time in years when -

"KUGA!" The door slammed opened revealing Nao. "Oh! Sorry! So you and Fujino finally kiss and make up?"

"Made up yes! Kisses almost! Thanks for the interruption." Natsuki rolled her eyes.

"I already said sorry! Anyway... we need to talk." Nao paused and changed her tone from teasing to serious tone.

"Fujino's in danger."

To be cont...

* * *

**A/N: Yey! I hope you like this chapter. I believe most questions have been answered. Please don't hate me for the lousy reason that they separated. =,= I just can't bring myself to have one of them cheat for I know the feeling and it really sucks. And for me, second chances are impossible for cheaters... **

**Oh... and can you guest the two wondering warriors that Natsuki met?**

**Please stay tune and review.**

**And, I got three short stories in my mind... but I don't know which one to start yet... so if you want to exchange ideas, PM me anytime. :)**


	10. V02C05: Kiyohime: The Berserker

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character from this story.**

**Chapter 5. Kiyohime: The Berserker**

* * *

Natsuki opened her eye but only saw darkness. She felt pain coming from both of her wrist. She tried to wiggle them and she only heard chains. She moved her head up and it was confirmed. Her wrist were chaianed through the sealing and both her feet were chained to the floor in an unfamiliar place that looked like an abandoned warehouse. The sound of her chains echoed upon the room as she tried to resist. _'What the hell happened?'._

_FLASHBACK_

"Fujino's in danger."

Nao walked towards Natsuki and Shizuru with a very serious expression on her face. She pulled the chair from the study desk and placed it in front of the lovers. "As I said. Fujino, you're in danger."

"Cut the chase. Spill it Nao."

"Patience Kuga!" Nao took a cigarette and lit it up. "Mind if I smoke?"

"You're already are... stupid!"

"Careful there! I'm the one who got the info."

"Ara.. Natsuki, Yuuki-san... would you save that for later?" Shizuru interrupted before the two could start a war.

"Fujino, the attack on you last night... do you have any idea why?"

"No... but one thing was clear. They needed me alive."

"When the police arrived at the scene, they found five bodies... of which only one was still breathing. The last thing he said was the word 'Fujino' before he passed out. The investigation officer ran the plates of the cars that confirmed that they were registered to your Father's company. One of the car have a really bad dent that indicated impact. That's when they figure out that it was not just an ambush but a kidnapping, but who? Which Fujino? So they went directly to the Fujino Mansion." Nao paused a bit. She didn't know how to bring up the bad news.

"And then?" Natsuki impatiently asked.

"When they got there, the place was a complete mess. It was a blood bath. Maids, butlers, guards... all dead. Even the famous 'Akuma' was found bathing in his own blood. Some men were registered under the Fujino employees but some are not. The guards definitely fought back."

"My father? What happened to him?" Shizuru asked with concerns in her face.

"He was no where to be found. The police had deduced that he been taken."

"Oh no..." Tears started falling upon Shizuru's face while Natsuki tried to comfort her. "But how does Yuuki-san knew those stuff? Are you a police officer now?"

"Gahhh... don't associate me with them." Nao replied. "Anyway... Do you know what that means?"

"They were being targeted." Natsuki was the one who answered.

"Nice Kuga! I thought your brain got completely overrun by muscles." The red said remarks while giving Natsuki a pat, which was more likely a 'slap', in the head.

"Shut it!" Natsuki retaliate by hitting Nao with a pillow covering the wild grin in her face.

"Anyway... as I have said." Nao was back on serious mode. "Fujino you are in danger."

"Thanks for stating the obvious!" Natsuki butt in.

"And she will be found as long as she was with you."

"Shit!" Natsuki widened her as she realized something.

"Ara... Natsuki, you're scaring me... please I need explanation."

The raven haired girl suddenly stood up and started phasing. "I need to go... far... from here... far from you... Nao, take her to somewhere safe... and Mai... I need her out of here too."

"Relax Kuga! I already sent Mai away. It's just us. Do not panic! I'll take care of your princess here." Nao said while pointing at Sizuru.

"Can anybody explain?"

"Kuga fought Vega last night. He knew she got you and it'll just a matter to time before they found her."

"Found her?"

"Yeah..." Natsuki pointed at her brain. "They planted GPS tracker on my brain, it was their way to track their fighters." Natsuki knew that it wasn't just a tracker, but a kill chip. The chip was also a way to control the fighters, if they disobey an order or needs punishing the chip can cause serious headache and when set at maximum level, can cause death. Natsuki held that information because she doesn't want to worry Shizuru more.

"They?" Shizuru asked in confusion.

"Vega... he used to be the underground champion before I de-throned him. He has connections and I know he'll find my handler who got the tracking device." She was at least relieve that their handlers only got the device to track them. Only their so called 'owner' had the master device that can cause the headache or death. "We need to move now..." Natsuki started to throw decent clothes to Shizuru for the blonde was only wearing a long button-up shirt and undies but it was too late...

CRASHHHH

The sounds of crashing of window was heard and smoke started to fill up the room.

"Shit!" Natsuki tried to fought back but images of men in mask was the last thing she saw.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

"What do you want with me? What is this place? I got money! How much do you want?" Ichiro Fujino said. His eyes were shut by a black piece of fabric and his hands were tied to his back. He was being guided by two armed men. He was shoved in front of a man fell on his knees.

"You have never changed Ichiro... still using your money." The man said.

Ichiro froze upon hearing the familiar voice. "Haru? Is that you?"

"Glad you still know my voice."

"Why are you doing this? What do you want?"

"Don't play dumb! You always knew what I want!" Haru then kicked Inchiro to the face. "Pick him up. It's time."

* * *

"Nao? Shizuru? Are you here? Answer me?" Natsuki started shouting. She was not worried upon herself but for her friends. "Nao?" Nao wasn't the exact definition of friend. They don't get along well but they help each other. "Shizuru?" They just got back together and she won't let them take her away from her.

"Shut it Kuga! You're so loud!" Nao said in a low voice. She must have just woken up. "Dammit."

"Where are you?"

"Don't know... but as far as I know, my feet's on the air."

"What?"

"Dammit Kuga! Do I really need to explain everything?"

"Just spill it!"

"I was bound up high. Hands tied on my back. Ropes are all over me." Nao tried to free herself but unable to. "Fujino?"

"I don't know yet!" Natsuki tried to pull the chains but she wasn't strong enough. "Shizuruuuuu?" She shouted. Rage started to kick in a she pull the chains. She was about to shout again when

"Natsuki?"

"Shizuru! Great! Where are you?"

"I... I'm also bound... But my feet are touching the ground."

"Can you escape?"

"I can't... Ropes too tight."

The door suddenly opened and the captured ladies heard men walking. The lights were also turned on so the room was illuminated by dim incandescent light. The man being held was pushed towards Shizuru. "Father!" She yelled.

"Shizuru? Is that you? Where are you?" Ichiro tried to move stand up and find Shizuru but was only pushed down by the men.

"Father!" Shizuru screamed.

Natsuki observed her surroundings, she was the only one bound in chains. Nao and Shizuru's were just plain ropes... but a thick one. Nao was suspended in the air like her but her feet weren't tied. Her hand were bound to her back and ropes were circling her upper and lower torso. Shizuru on the other hand wasn't suspended, she was only bound to by her wrist which was also tied to the sealing. "What do you want?"

"Hmmm... " Haru walked toward Natsuki. "I really don't have anything to do with you... so just stay still and enjoy the show." He replied with a grin on his face. He then walked to Nao and stared at her. "I hope you're comfortable up there lady." He winked then moved towards Shizuru.

"How are you my dear? It's been a long time. You really grew up exactly like your mother." Haru caressed the tawny locks of Shizuru as well as her cheeks. "Do you remember me?" Shizuru struggled to distance herself from the touch.

"Get away from her Haru!"

"Haru?" Crimson orbs widen at the revelation. "Uncle? I thought you were dead?"

"HA! HA! HA! I also though too! But you see.. Hades doesn't want me there... so I'm here!"

"What do you want Haru! Please I'll give it to you just don't harm her." Ichiro begged. "If you want money -"

"I don't need your money!"

"Then the company... I'll give it to you!"

"I don't give a damn on that shit!"

"Then what do you want?" Ichiro now also raised his voice.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I WANT!" Haru yelled and kicked Ichiro in the gut. He took off the fabric that shut his brothers eye so he can look him in the eye while holding him by his hair. "You know what I want."

"You... you know that's impossible..."

"It's not... " Haru shoved Ichiro down. "Coz I'm looking at her..."

Haru's word shocked both Shizuru and Ichiro. He was aware what his brother really wanted. "Shizume... "

"Yes... Shizume... " Haru closed his distance with his brother. "The only woman I loved." He kick his brother again in the stomach. "The woman that you stole from me." He gave him another kick. "I saw her first." And another kick. "You betrayed me!" And he repeatedly kick him mercilessly upon the floor until Ichiro cough blood. Shizuru begged her uncle to stop but her efforts were fruitless as he can't seem to hear anything due to his rage.

"Please... Shizume's dead... Haru." Ichiro manage to utter in a low voice.

"Oh no she's not... she's right in front of me." Haru said while staring at Shizuru.

"Please Haru! She's your niece!" Ichiro begged... tears of pain and concern fell from his eyes.

"No she's not! She's Shizume! just look at her! Tawny curly hair, perfectly shaped jawline, and her eyes! Crimson orbs! The very same eyes that captivated me." He kicked him in the face that caused him to faint and walked towards Shizuru and started to caress her body.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" Natsuki yelled, her facing was showing clear sign of rage. Her grip on the chains were making her fist white and the bolts in the sealing was starting to move.

"Shut up! What can you do? Huh? Don't worry! You'll get your turn!" Haru then proceed to smell Shizru and lick her long slender neck while submitting her by pulling her tawny locks. However, Shizuru was a fighter and she won't allow anyone to touch her but Natsuki so she gave her uncle a nice piece of a kick in the groin.

Haru fell on his knees and flinch in pain. "You bitch!" He stood up and slapped her in the face. "Hold her!" Two men grabbed Shizuru legs. He composed himself, dusted his tux and stood in front of Shizuru. He just stood there not doing or saying for a moment. His perverted eyes showed that he was simulating in his dirty brain the stuff that he'll do to the crimson eyed beauty and the evidence of his perverted thoughts was the thing bulging between his legs in which he was unconsciously petting.

He slowly walked towards the restrained crimson beauty and again began caressing her cheeks and neck. Everyone was surprised when he suddenly ripped her button-up shirt revealing Shizuru's twin peak and red laze panties. The assault on Shizuru made Natsuki lost it. The shine in her emerald orbs were replaced by darkness. The biker lost it clearly showed she was enraged.

"Don't.. " The bolt the that was holding Natsuki's chain was dangerously becoming loose. Evil black aura can clearly be felt coming from her.

Haru continue her assault on Shizuru. Caressing every curve, every inches on her body. The tawny haired girl struggled with all her strength but it was futile for she was being held by two other guys.

"Touch... " Natsuki whispered as she still uses her rage to free herself from her bounds.

The perverted guy lowered his perverted arms to Shizuru's legs... viciously and slowly raising it near her nicely shaped ass. And just when he was about to cross the line, the bolts that were holding Natsuki finally gave in.

"HERRRRRR!" Natsuki screamed. Her hands freed from being bound but her was not. She bend down and pulled the chain that was tied in her right feet and then her left feet. The sound of chains being dragged echoed on the old warehouse as she walked closer to where Shizuru is.

"Shit! She lost it!" Nao cursed. She knew that Natsuki had reached her limits and at this state there will be no enemies of friends. She will attack anyone in her path.

"Get her!" Haru ordered. His men although fearing for their lives obeyed and lunges towards Natsuki who used the chains in her arms as a weapon. Both men knocked down upon being hit by the chains. Haru, also fearing for his life started to run but stumbles upon the floor. In a swift swirl of her hands, the chain circled Natsuki's wrist and formed a chain knuckles.

However, the bad guy still have something on his sleeves as three fighters suddenly burst in the room upon hearing the commotion. "Vega! Sagat! Balrog! Get her! Who ever kill her will be paid triple! Hell, quadruple!" Upon seeing the situation, Vega doesn't need to be ordered or bribed. He still have scores to settle. He hated the underground champ to the bone. First, it was her to denied him of being the first underground champion for three consecutive years and Second was the humiliation she gave her last night. It was payback time. Already wearing his claw, he lunges forward and gave the champion a straight thrust which was easily dodge by Natsuki. Not only Vega's action were slower due to his injuries, but his anger also made him reckless. Natuki dodged the attack by side stepping to Vega's right side. She then held the arms and gave the man in the claw a one... two... three... consecutive knee in the ribs. The counter didn't stopped there, while still holding his arms, she moved around and gave him several punches to the face and completed her attack while kicking him in the face that sent the poor man flying towards his associates. He was lucky that Balrog caught him of out mercy.

It was Sagat who made the second attack. Running towards the champion and making several kicks. Natsuki was able to dodge the kick. Sagat was still fresh and free from any injury. He was still at hundred percent but it was not enough for no one can escape the berserk mode of the champion. The kick boxers swings were good, accurate and fast but not enough. He executed a spinning kick that was evaded and countered by Natsuki by tripping him. He lost his footing fell to the floor. He was not given any time to react as Natsuki hopped towards him and repeatedly punch him in the face.

A loud thud was heard when Balrog dropped Vega. He slowly walked towards the direction of Natsuki and Sagat, taking his time for a sneak attack. Being the seemed to be last man, he has a chance in the said price. He sneaked to the side and gave the champ a right hook which only connected to the air as Natsuki leaped to his back. When he turned around, he was greeted by a heel kick in the face. Her mind was completely blank for her brain had shut down as instinct continued to drive her, Natsuki continued her assault on the fallen Balrog.

"Natsuki!" The berserker stopped upon hearing the most beautiful kyoto voice. However, her mind was still shut. "Natsuki..." However, Shizuru's intervention appeared to be a bad idea as window of opportunities were given to the three fallen fighters. They slowly stood up and surrounded Natsuki in a delta formation.

The trio took their time to regain their strengths and composed themselves. Then, they attacked in unison.

"HAAAAAAAAAAA" An energy ball was seems to be gathering in the palm on an unknown man.

Vega, Sagat, Balrog simultaneously attacked Natsuki using their own methods and technique. Vega used his claws, Kicks for Sagat and Punches for Balrog. When one of their attacks connected, the other one received the counter. It's three against one but Natsuki still manage to fight back. But is won't take long for the champion was finally reaching her limits.

"DOUUUUUUUU" The energy ball from before was getting bigger.

Finally, the three manage to subdue the berserker. Natsuki was now on her knees, Balrog was on her back pinning her in the head while Vega and Sagat held her by her arms. Haru smirked when he saw the outcome. He might be paying all three quadruple their price but her was glad the threat was neutralized. He walked towards them and threw a punch towards Natsuki who contracted her face muscle to lessen the impact. With every action comes with equivalent reaction so Haru's punch caused his knuckles to swell as his strength was not enough. He flinched in the pain.

Knowing the fact that punches won't work, he drew a gun an pointed it at Natsuki. "NOOOOOOO!" Shizuru shouted. "Pleassssseeeeee nooooooooo" she begged. Haru didn't listened and clacked the pistol. He was about the pull the trigger when a loud explosion occurred.

"KENNNNNNNN!" The energy ball was sent towards the wall that caused a massive explosion that tore the wall. Haru, Vega, Sagat, Balrog as well as Natsuki was sent flying towards the other side of the room. Nao and Shizuru can only close her eyes as debris was also fying towards them.

From the smokes two shadows emerged. "We're not late from the party, aren't we?!"

It was Sagat who recovered first, landing on top of Balrog. He looked at the direction of the broken wall and saw two familiar figure. "Shit! Ryu! Ken!" The two other fighters started to stand and analyze the situation. "Darn." Vega said as he was checking his face.

"Hey there missy! Enjoying the view?" Ken asked as he looked at Nao. "Name's Ken and that's Ryu!" He added as he pointed his thumb in the other guy's direction.

"Yeah! Great show!" Nao responded. "Mind freeing me?" She added and gave Ken a flirtatious wink.

"Only if you go out with me."

"Deal!"

"Great! Hold on!"

"Make sure to catch me!"

Natsuki also recovered from the impact but her condition was still the same. She was still in berserk mode. No more precious time was given to the trio when she started attacking them again. The unlucky Vega was given a triple punch combo in the face. Sagat was elbowed to his mid section and Balrog was assaulted with a series of kicks.

"Shit!" Nao shorted fully aware that her friend was threat not only for the enemy but also to them. "Ryu!" she shouted. "Help Fujino! She's the only one who can stop her."

Ryu hurriedly ran towards Shizuru. He was about to untie her when he stopped and looked away. His face was painted in pink. "Sorry." He apologized as he scratched his nose.

"Ara... it's okay Ryu-san." Shiruzu said comforting the blushing guy. "If you may? Please?"

Ryu reached for the ropes and untied the barely naked beauty with ease. Freed from her restrained, she ran towards Natsuki at top speed, not minding her bouncy naked front. "Natsuki!" She yelled again. Hoping that her voice will reach her lover. "Natsuki!" She repeated when she didn't received any response. "Natsuki!" She yelled louder, this time getting the reaction she needed as Natsuki stopped her attacks. But Shizuru's interruption was proved to be a very bad idea as Sagat was able to land a nice solid kick in her face. "Natsuki!" Shizuru slide to her lover's side.

Ken, Ryu and the newly freed Nao ran towards Natsuki and Shizuru. However, Natsuki was still not in her proper mind and started to push Shizuru away. Balrog, Sagat and Vega were also moving closer to the lovers.

The biker stood up, ready to fight again but was held back by Shizuru. She hugged the raven-haired maiden from the back, her chin was place on the biker's shoulder. "Please stop, Natsuki." She whispered. "That's enough." Shizuru's words imbued through Natsuki's heart as the glow in her emerald orbs were beginning to return.

Ken and Ryu lunges forward to intercept the three antagonist. The trio surrounded the duo in a delta formation while the duo was back to back with each other. "Wow! Nat-chan surely gave you guys a beating!" Ken ridiculed the badly beaten but still fighting combatant. Nao, seeing that Shizuru had her friend in control joined in. It was now three on three.

In a swift motion, Shizuru managed to turn Natsuki around. Crimson orbs stared directly at emeralds and soft fingers gently caressed the short but silky midnight colored hair. "Natsuki... it's okay. I'm okay! Please come back to me." She then pulled the brunette in a tight embrace. "Shizuru?" Emerald's glow finally returned.

Nao attacked first choosing Vega. _'This guy should be piece of cake. The mutt had already gave this bastard a nice beating. Hehehe... But of course blonde doesn't know that!' _She used her speed to connect two to three punches at a time. Vega wasn't able to keep up due to his injuries. He was badly beaten last night and earlier. But his pride kept him standing. He won't let a mere girl take the best of him.

Balrog tried to execute a haymaker towards Ryu but it was countered by an uppercut. He then followed up by series of air combos. Ken who was left with Sagat just gave the kick boxer a three elbow combination near the ribs. The boxer executed heavy wild swings in order to get back at Ryu back was denied of any opportunity as Ryu stayed calm and concentrated. Ken on the other hand toying with Sagat's already exhausted body. Although the three antagonist manage to land some decent blows, the payback's really bitch.

"Shizuru?" Natsuki asked, still holding in a tight embrace. "You're ok..." she whispered.

"I am... my Natsuki and it's all because of you." Shizuru released the raven haired beauty from her tight embrace and gently cupped her cheeks. "Thank you." A deep passionate kiss followed.

Vega continued to clawed forward that caused Nao to move backwards. "Shit!" The red-head cursed as she felt her back on the wall. Vega saw this as an opportunity, gathered all his remaining strengths and thrust forward in hopes to finally end the red head. However, that move was his biggest mistake as he connected with the wall when Nao docked, that caused his claws to break. _'Ouch! Hahaha! Serves you right!' _The smirking Nao countered with an uppercut to the mid section. The punch was so hard, Vega coughed blood.

"Shoryuken!" Nao looked at the direction of the voice and saw Ken executed a flying uppercut. The same one the she usually saw Natsuki do. _'So she got it from him.' _The kickboxer finally knocked-out. "Tatsumaki Senpuu-Kyaku" Nao saw Ryu executed a series of flying spinning kick towards the boxer's face. Another move that she saw Natsuki execute in one of her fights. In a matter of second the boxer too was knocked-out. _'Darn! Am I the only one who doesn't have a finishing blow? Gahhhh… this can't be! I need to create one.' _She started her assault again with Vega giving him hard punches too the face. Oh noh… not the face… Vega was still standing but it was clear that he was already knocked-out. "Super! Hyper! Mega! Ultra! SEXY SPINNNINNGGG HEELLLLL KICKKKK!" The red head shouted as she executed a spinning heal kick but her efforts were wasted as Vega hit the ground before the kick was delivered. "Darn!" Nao angrily said.

Seeing that his warriors have fallen, Haru started to run but tripped due to panic. The sound he caused caught the lovers attention. He saw the anger in both emerald and crimson so he started backing his ass up. Fearing for his life, he finally revealed his final weapon. He took out a device from his hands and started to activate it.

"Ahhhhh" Natsuki fell on her knees as she held her head. "Head…. hurtssss…. ahhhhhhhh." It was the device that controlled the chip on her brain.

"One wrong move and she's dead!" Haru threatened them.

Ryu, Ken, Nao and Shizuru started to surround Natsuki while glaring dagger at Haru who just laughed in return. "Hahaha! Move closer and I'll kill her! Hahaha-" His celebration was interrupted when a solid punch connected to his face. He was so focused on the fighters that he had forgotten the other person in the room. It was his brother, who threw a punch at him. The device was dropped and picked up by Ichiro, deactivating it to release Natsuki from her pain.

It was Ichiro now who was showing rage and wanted revenge for what his brother had done to him. He picked him up and started to punch him in the face. Haru was down on the floor but the assault continued. It was only when Shizuru interjected that he stopped. "Father please stop now." Upon seeing that his daughter was okay, he enveloped her in tight embrace. "I'm so sorry Shizuru! I'm so sorry!"

Haru gritted in pain but still won't accept defeat. He pulled a hidden gun from his waist and pointed it at Shizuru.

BANG!

The sound of a gun echoed through out the old warehouse.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

A lone woman was standing across the green meadows. Two large tombstones were located in front of her. She placed a bouquet of flowers and pour sake on the graves. Two gentle arms encircled her waist. "We need to go." Whispered in a husky voice.

"Ara... a little more time." A single tear fell on her eyes.

"He gave his life for you. He's happy with your mother now." Natsuki wiped the tear in Shizuru's face.

"Don't ever leave me."

"I won't. I promise."

"Goodbye... father, mother." Natsuki took Shizuru's hand as they walked towards the horizon.

"Everything will be okay Shizuru. I'm here for you and you know that I love you."

"I know. Thank you my Natsuki."

"Oh... speaking of thanks... Nao asked me to thank you."

"Ara? what for? I'm the one who's in debt with her."

"Well... Vega, Saga and Balrog were three of the most wanted criminals and got big bounties on their heads so it a very big catch for Nao."

"Ara... so Yuukin-san was a bounty hunter."

"Yeah... she found out she can make more money in it rather than stealing with perverts."

"How did she end up like that."

"It's a long story... but to make it short... a drunken perverted man tripped towards Nao so she beat the crap out of him. A roving police officer saw the commotion and proceed to stop the fight. But when he got there, the man was already knocked out. He recognized the man and asked Nao to go to the station with her. She was surprised to get a reward for the man had a bounty on his head. And the rest was history."

"Ara... I don't know what to say."

They both laugh as they at in a nearby bench. When both are finally comfortable on their seats, Natsuki spoke. "Hmmm. Shizuru?"

"Yes?"

The biker took a box from her pocket. "It's been 5 years 8 months 4 weeks and 3 days late but." She opened the box and knelt on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

Tears started to fell upon Shizuru's face and she covered her mouth in surprised. "Oh my Natsuki... Yes! Of course! Yes!" She then lunges towards Natsuki to give her a hug.

The raven haired beauty took the ring from the box and gently put it in Shizuru's ring finger.

"Ooops..." The ring can only fit halfway. "It won't go any further."

"Ara... but I thought Natsuki had gotten it re-sized already?"

"Yes! so maybe ... " She really didn't want to complete her sentence.

"Is Natsuki saying I have gotten fat?" Shizuru's tone had become dangerous.

"No... I... ah... maybe it shrunk... gah... " Natsuki ran.

* * *

Natsuki and Shizuru now happily married and enjoying each other's company in their newly bought king size bed. "I love you." Shizuru told Natsuki as she attacked the bruenette with kisses. "I love you!" She gave her another set of kisses. "I love you!" She was now laying on top of her.

"I love you more!" Natsuki responded with her own sets of kissed. She gently pushed the tawny haired beauty so she was now sitting on her lap. "I love you so much!" Her hands were exploring Shizuru's every curve as she passionately kissed her.

Both women moaned in pleasure as they explored each other's cave. They slowly removed each other's shirt and started to caress each other. Natsuki moved from Shizuru's lips through her neck. Shiruzu leaned back to give more access to Natsuki. The biker started to lick every piece of Shizuru and started her journey to her peaks when -

The door suddenly opened. "KUGA! I NEED HELP!" Nao was shocked upon seeing the two in a compromised position. "OOPSSSSSS!"

"NAO!"

-THE END-

* * *

**A/N: YEY! That's it! Thank you very much for reading and your reviews really helped me a lot. I apologize for the mistakes and errors and I appreciate all the corrections.**

**And sorry for using Nao to interrupt the lemon. I really suck at writing one. :P**

******So how was it? Is the ending good? bad? or just fair enough? Please review so I know the areas that I can improve.**

******Again, thank you very much!**

**BOW!**


	11. V03C01: Midnight Solitaire

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character from this story.**

**VOLUME 3.**

**Chapter 1. Midnight Solitaire**

**Summary: **Natsuki... a mysterious person who suddenly appear on the life of a famous but empty singer/actress Shizuru. Will she be able to fill the emptiness of the country's most famous idol? Who she is and where did she come from?

**A/N: **This story does not have any relationship with the past stories. I have no beta so I apologize for the mistakes.

* * *

In an alley wherein the moon was only the source of light, a man was struggling to breathe. His back was currently facing the wall and both of his feet were a foot high in the air. He was being held up by his neck by an unknown being.

"Plea..please..." He begged for his life but it was no avail. The grip just became tighter. "Ha...have mercy."

"Mercy?" Came from a husky voice. "Did you show mercy to that poor girl that you just robbed and raped?" The unknown figure turned to her left and saw the broken girl. Her skirt were up by the waist, her panty was torn down and blood were dripping from her core. She was definitely a virgin.

"So... sor... sorry...please..." he begged.

"The damage has been done and your apology was futile." In a single and swift motion, the mysterious figure snapped the man's neck. A loud thud was heard when the figure threw his body to the other side of the wall. The figure walked slowly to the girl. The girl was still in shock. Her pupils were dilated and she was shaking hard. The figure lowered down the girl's skirt in order to cover her up. The mysterious figure took the girl's phone and dialed the police.

"You'll be okay now." She said after she closed the phone. However she knew deep inside that there was no way this girl will be okay after her ordeal. She was too late. The guy gagged the girl so she was not able to scream. Only the smell of blood that came from the girl's core caught her attention. Also, there was such a great distance between her location from which she smelled the blood.

The mysterious person walked away from the alley and the light from the moon showed that the mysterious person was a raven-haired girl. As she walked to the busy street like nothing happened, she can already hear the sirens of the police cars from the distance. But it wasn't only the siren that gotten her attention. From a far distance she heard a very familiar voice which caused her to smile.

* * *

On the other side of town, an outside concert was being held. In the outskirt of Fuuka, a big stage was set-up and crowds were going wild. It was a concert. But not only a concert, it was a pre-Christmas concert and pre-birthday celebration of the country's most famous and hottest star, Shiruzu Fujino. It was also a fund raiser event in which the proceeds will go to a certain children's orphanage.

"Ookini everyone! Thank you very much for coming to this concert. I hope you enjoyed the show." Shizuru bowed and signaled the back stage people to start the music. It was already her last performance for the concert. Like all of her songs, she always give her best in every performance. She practiced a lot and hard so that she won't make any mistakes and disappoint her fans. She loves to sing. She loves to perform. She loves her job. However, tonight was different. In the pool of screaming, yelling and cheering crowd, there was one particular person that caught her attention. One who owned a deep emerald eyes whose gazed upon her can be piercing.

What got her attention was this girl was not in the crowd. She was standing in one of the branches of the nearby tree. No one was supposed to be there as the place was severely secured due to her popularity. In addition, the emerald-eyed woman was staring at her like there's no tomorrow. That particular stare got imbued her heart as she can sense loneliness and emptiness.

For a moment, she lost her concentration and forgotten the lines of the song that she remembered by heart. Good thing the her crew was good and was able to patch up her mistake. "Shizuru-san? Shizuru-san? Are you okay?" She heard a voice from her earwig. That voiced sent her back to reality. She turned her head to the back stage crew to let them know that she was okay. But when she looked at the tree again, the emerald-eyed lady was already gone. She sigh and got back in performing.

The crowd exited the area cheerfully. They are very much satisfied with the performance to not notice Shizuru's sudden distraction on the last song. The back stage crew was already packing up as well as Shizuru who was in her locker room.

"That was a great show! Good work Shizuru-san." The crimson eyed star turned around to see her manager Ahn leaning on the door frame. "However, care to explain what happened on the last song?"

The star sigh. She didn't have any idea on how to explain that she saw a girl in the tree then disappeared without the guards noticing. "I got distracted." She said plain and simple. "I shall take my leave now." Shizuru taught that avoiding the topic was the best. Besides she still need to do one more thing.

"Ok. Rest well and see you tomorrow." Ahn knew that she won't be able to get anything from Shizuru. She knows her too well.

"Thank you. See you tomorrow." Shizuru took her purse and walked out passing by Ahn. Her luggage was already in the van and the driver was already waiting for him. But instead of going to the parking lot, she went directly towards the tree.

Shizuru observed the terrain, there's no way someone can climb up and down the tree without being spotted by the guards. If everyone can simple climb the tree then there's no need to buy a ticket... right? She shrugged. Maybe her imagination was just playing with her. Or if must be the stress. She released another sigh as she touched the tree. "Are you not real?" She whispered and walked towards the parking lot. However, unknown to her, a pair of emerald eyes were watching her closely from a distance.

* * *

It was already past 11pm when Shizuru reached her penthouse. The place that was her so called home was too big for a single lady to stay. However, living on the limelight, it was her manager who insisted that she live in such place and the penthouse was just perfect for a star like her.

A single flip of a button and her place was illuminated with lights. She was very exhausted. The concert was finally over but she can't rest yet as she still have commitments for the following day. It very stressful for she performed new songs so the practice has been hard. But still, at the end of the day she was happy and satisfied with her work. However, beneath this happiness and satisfaction, she still feels empty... like something or someone was missing in her life.

She placed her keys on the table and went directly to her bathroom. The hot and steamy shower helped relaxed her tense muscles. She always liked the feeling of the hot water gently oozing and caressing her exhausted body. After a couple of minutes, she went out from the bathroom and put on a very sexy and purple lingerie that was paired with dark purple laced panty.

Shizuru took a glass and opened a bottle of wine. She was already tired but she can't sleep. Or it was more likely she was afraid to sleep, for almost every night she was being hunted by the night her parents was killed. And a little wine was the lesser evil than sleeping pills.

For years she was living alone. Her parents both died a gruesome death then very bad people came to their house and brutally murdered them. She was also about to be killed when she was saved by someone. The next thing she remember was waking up in the hospital. Even though her parents left her a huge amount of cash, there's no way that a seven year old girl can live alone. With no other relatives, she was taken by an orphanage... the same one that the proceeds of her concert will go. The place that she can truly call home.

When Shizuru returned to her room, she noticed something different. The balcony door was opened and the wind was blowing gently upon her white curtains. "Ara..." She was sure the she didn't open it before getting a glass of wine. Also, her penthouse was on the 50th floor and it was close to suicide if someone tries to do window hopping. But she was wrong, for behind her white curtain was a figure. "Who's there?" She asked. "Show yourself or I'll call security." A normal girl at this kind of circumstance should be afraid, however, she's getting this inkling feeling that she doesn't need to be afraid from the figure behind the curtain.

Shizuru walked towards the balcony. Gently and slowly, she peeked at the curtain to see a very familiar figure. The very same one that she saw in the concert. Emerald eyed was staring at her while leaning on rail, arms crossed on her chest. "Ara... it's you." The crimson goddess was shocked to see the person she was longing to see.

"You were looking for me earlier..." Came a cold reply.

"You are real..." Shizuru smiled.

"Am I?" The emerald-eyed beauty shifted her position. Her arms were now the one that was supporting her body. She was wearing a tight skinny pants, boots and a jacket which was closed until the middle half, showing a black tank top underneath. Her midnight hair dances as the wind blew.

"Who are you?" Shizuru asked.

"Does it matter?" Another cold and simple reply.

"Yes. I would like to know the name of the owner of those gorgeous eyes." Shizuru slowly walked towards the stranger. "Please... share to me your name." Her hand was placed near her heart which was pumping like crazy. Her heart beats faster than normal. Something about this person makes her heart beats faster and slower at the same time. Was this love at first sight?

"Natsuki." The emerald eyed beauty also walked towards the star. She can clearly hear Shizuru's heart beat and she can feel every tense muscles from the star. They were now just a feet away and she gently cupped Shizuru's cheek. Natsuki stared at Shizuru's crimson orbs and she can clearly see what the girl wants.

"Such a beautiful name." Crimson said as she closed her eyes as emerald closed the distance. Their lips met and they shared a long passionate kiss. However, Shizuru pulled back for a much needed air. Buried deep in the kiss, Natsuki has barely forgotten that Shizuru was a human that needs air.

"Sorry." Natsuki was about to walk away when a pair of arms stopped her. She turned her head and found herself in another deep heated kiss.

The kiss that they shared was gentle and smooth. This time they took their time to savor each other's lips pausing briefly for air. Natsuki licked Shizuru's lower lips mentally ordering her to open her mouth. A soft moan was released by Shizuru when Natsuki assaulted her cave with her tongue. No one was fighting for dominance, their rhythm was just plain perfect.

Shizuru yelp when Natsuki suddenly scooped her. "Too windy... you barely wear nothing." She explained as she looked at Shizuru's night gown. The star blushed upon hearing those words and by reflex, covered her front with her hands. She wasn't wearing any bra and she knew her lingerie was too thin. She faced flushed even brighter when she felt her nipples hardened. She really got carried away with the kiss.

Natsuki closed the door of the balcony and gently laid Shizuru on the bed. She then removed her jacket, exposing her tank top and laid on top of Shizuru. They again began to kiss each other passinately. The star encircled her arms on the mysterious girl's neck and released soft moans as she caress her midnight tresses. The bluenette moved away from Shizuru's soft lips towards her jawline in which gentle kisses was placed. She slightly tilted her head as to give Natsuki more access to her neck. Upon reaching Shizuru's long slender neck, Natsuki paused, savoring Shizuru's scent. But not her perfume or body scent, but the scent of her blood that was very inviting. Natsuki licked the sides of Shizuru's neck, earning her another soft yelp. It seems the crimson eyed star was very sensitive on that area. She smirked upon hearing those alluring yelp.

Satisfied with her assault on the star's neck, she proceed to moved towards her collarbone, kissing then softly. Her right hand travelled towards Shizuru's left shoulder, caressing them softly as her left hand was used to support her weight. She gently lowered the strap of Shizuru's lingerie revealing one of her peak. This caused Shizuru to blush. She was so embarrassed at the though of Natsuki staring at her peak. She released a moan when Natsuki gently cupped her exposed breast then lick it. "Please don't tease." A sly grin was painted upon the bluenette's face upong hearin Shizuru beg. In return, she proceed to suck her nipples hard. She suck, lick, and flick. All Shizuru can do was moan from the ecstasy that she was currently experiencing. Natsuki was still on her upper half but yet, it already felt like heaven.

Not satisfied with one peak anymore, Natsuki took Shizuru's lingerie off, exposing her whole body. She sucked the neglected left breast as she caressed the other one with her hands. Shizuru's caressed Natsuki's midnight tresses as the bluenette do her. Her nails sometimes get buried on Natsuki's scalp was a sign of pleasure.

At this moment, Natsuki can clearly smell Shiruzu's core. The woman was now surely dripping wet and her scent was stronger than usual. She knew the girl was ready. From the star's peak, she moved back up to kiss her lips. Their tongue dances and soft moans can be heard. Natsuki stopped and proceed to take off the remaining piece of garment being worn by Shizuru. As expected, she was already dripping and removing the garment made the smell stronger. Shizuru blushed, she was so exposed now but Natsuki was still all dressed up.

Before continuing her assault, Natsuki removed her boots, socks, pants and tank top. Revealing a black laced under garment. She kneeled besides the bed and took one of Shizuru's leg. She kissed the star from her feet up to her knees, then her thighs. She stopped in front of Shizuru's dripping core, definitely enjoying the view. "Natsuki... don't stare..." An embarrassed Shizuru beg. "And... don't tease... " By the scent and by Shizuru's reaction, she was definitely begging the bluenetted to continue. With one last long deep breath, Natsuki inhaled all of Shizuru's scent before attacking her core with her tongue.

Shizuru released a long moan. She was surely enjoying how Natsuki plays with her core using her tongue. She put her left hand to cover her blushing face while the other was gripping tighly at the sheet. Natsuki licked all of Shizuru's juice and played with her clit. She was experimenting on which spot can will the make the other woman make different kind of noise. She sucked and licked until she was satisfied. Natsuki used her fingers to open Shizuru's bottom lips. Then, she thrust her tongue in and out. This action made Shizuru moan loader. Her breathing has gone faster and her knuckles were now white as a result of gripping the sheets too hard.

"Ah... Natsuki... " A tear of pleasure came from Shizuru's crimson orbs as she said Natsuki's name. The bluenette smiled upon hearing her name. There was something in Shizuru's voice... on how she said her name... made her happy. "Ah...ahhhh..." Natsuki continued to thrust her tongue in and out of Shizuru's core. "Faster... " She gladly obeyed. "Oh... I'm going to..." Upon hearing those words, and upon smelling Shizuru's core, she knew that the woman was about to climax so she continued her thrust faster than before. And within a few more thrusting, her mouth was filled by Shizuru's juice. She continued to lick until Shizuru's breathing was back to normal.

Happy with her work, Natsuki then kissed Shizuru. The girl was surely exhausted but a smile of satisfaction was painted upon her face. "Was it good?"

"That was awesome." Came a soft reply. She was definitely out of energy and was about to close her eyes when Natsuki started to caress her thighs. She opened her eyes in shock. "Natsuki?"

"It's not over yet..." Natsuki suddenly sucked Shizuru's breast then slid a finger on her core. Shizuru moaned harded and arched her back in response to the finger. Natsuki continued to suck her breast but her finger inside was not moving. This caused Shizuru to become irritated. "Don't be such a tease..." She then proceed to bucked her hips to satisfy her core.

"Sorry." Natsuki helped Shizuru by thrusting her finger in and out. Shiruzu's eyes widen when Natsuki slid a second finger in. "Ah... so good..." Her body was now moving automatic as she bucked her hips faster. "More Natsuki... more... faster." She commanded in which Natsuki gladly obeyed. And it wasn't long when she reached her second climax for the night.

The very exhausted but satisfied Shizuru was not able to open her eyes anymore, but she was still not asleep. She just doesn't have energy left. "Thank you." Was all she can say.

"Rest well Shizuru." Natsuki kissed her lips then moved her face near Shizuru's ear. "Shizuru?"

"Mmmm..."

"Happy Birthday..."

Shizuru was awaken by the sound of her alarm. She hurriedly sat up as she remembered the events of last night. "Ara..." She examined herself and she was still wearing her night gown. She looked around and found no one. "Ara... was that just a dream?"

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: Hey I'm back! So was it just a dream or a reality?**

**I hope I didn't disappoint in writing lemon. Please let me know on how I can improve more.**

**Please review as they fuel me.**


	12. V03C02: Midnight Solitaire: Secret Lover

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character from this story.**

**VOLUME 3.**

**Chapter 2. Midnight Solitaire: Secret Lover**

**Summary: **Natsuki... a mysterious person who suddenly appear on the life of a famous but empty singer/actress Shizuru. Will she be able to fill the emptiness of the country's most famous idol? Who she is and where did she come from?

**A/N: **This story does not have any relationship with the past stories. I have no beta so I apologize for the mistakes.

* * *

A family of three were happily bonding in their living room after dinner. The mother, who had long wavy tawny hair with golden eyes sat in a couch while holding her tea. The man of the house who had short black hair with crimson orb was sitting beside his wife, a glass of liquor in hand. The two were happily watching their ten year old daughter who had long tawny hair that was neatly braided and crimson orb play her violin. It's been a habit for the family to watch the young girl practice after dinner.

The young girl finished her piece and gladly bowed to her audience. "That was awesome Shi-chan!" Your father and I are very proud of you. We are sure that your going to be a star.

Shi-chan blushed at the compliment given to her. "Thank you mother! Father!." She elegantly walked towards the couple and hugged them. The scene was definitely a picture of a perfect family.

_DING DONG_

"Ara... dear... are you expecting a guess?" The mother asked her husband who just nod a 'no'. "Wait here and I'll check it." The lady of the house slowly stood up and walked towards the door with grace. However, as soon as she opened the door a gun shot was heard.

"Shizume!" The husband yelled. He ran towards the door to see his wife on the ground with a bullet hole in the forehead.

"Mother!" The young one screamed upon seeing her mother on the ground. Her voice startled her father who immediately grabbed her and ran upstairs. He managed to close the door before the goons caught up.

"Hide here Shizuru!" He hugged her so tight and said. "Hide here and be quiet... stay alive Shizuru... I love you." And with that, the head of the family closed the door of the closet to face his adversary.

_BAM! BAM!_

The door swung opened and two armed men entered the room. "Fujino!"

"Who are you? What do you want?" Fujino asked. He was trembling in fear but not for his life but for the life of her daughter. What even worse was the thought of her daughter witnessing his death.

"This is your fault Fujino! You shouldn't have taken that case!" One of the man stepped forward and pointed a gun in his face. "Die!" And a single bullet was all he needed to end the life of the person in front of him. "You!" The goon looked at his partner. "Find the girl! Our order's to kill everyone."

The other man with a sadistic look in his eyes gladly obeyed. He looked around the room and concluded that there can only be one place that the child could have hidden... the closet. He walked in front of the closet then stopped... he pretended to walk past the girl but it was a trick. In a swift motion he surprised the girl whom by reflex, screamed and ran.

But there was no place the go. The door was blocked by the other guy and the other was standing right behind her. She burst in tears upon seeing her father's lifeless body. "Father..." Since both of her parents was already dead, she decided to just give up and join them on the other side. She closed her eyes in anticipation for the bullet.

_BANG_

She waited but she wasn't hurt. Did the gunman missed? She opened her teary eyes which but her vision was blurred because of crying. Even with blurry vision, Shi-chan still managed to see a figure holding one of the gunman by the neck.

"Shizuru? Shizuru?" The country's most popular idol was awoken by her manager who was sitting beside her in the car. "Shizuru... you were crying... that dream again?"

"Yes..." Shizuru sadly admitted. "But this time it was more detailed." For the first time in ten years since the murder of her parents, Shizuru hadn't dream about the murder of her parents because of a certain mysterious girl. She was saddened for the fact that the dream manage to haunt her.

"Like what?" Her manager asked.

"Please... I don't want to talk about it."

"Ok... but let me know if you need someone to talk to ok?"

"Yes... thank you."

* * *

"We are here." The driver of the car announce. Her stopped the engine, went out of the car and open the passenger's door. The two ladies went out of the car and walked towards the entrance. They were greeted by an old lady that was wearing a full black outfit with gray hair.

"Welcome home Shizuru." The old lady said.

"Ara... it's nice to be back... Ms. Maria." They walked inside the vicinity until they reached the hall where the kids were waiting for them. There was also food located at the far corner of the rooms and gifts was placed beside it.

It was Shizuru's first appointment for the day. It has been her tradition to celebrate her birthday with the kids in this orphanage ever since she moved out and began her career. This was the place where she grew up after her parents was murdered. It was also the same place where she got discovered, four years after the incident.

Someone from the industry made a huge donation for the orphanage. Because of that, it has been a tradition to re-pay the kindness with performance. She was one of the girls who has been chosen because of the extraordinary skills in playing the violin. After her performance, it was then that she was asked to perform at different events until they discovered that she was not just talented in playing the violin but also in singing, acting and dancing. She was a born diva.

Shizuru was asked to seat in a couch that was set-up for her. The kids who was wearing an elf costume lined up in front of her and began to sing one of her songs followed by a Christmas carol. Everyone clapped after the performance. The kids surely practiced a lot because they don't want to disappoint Shizuru. It not just because of the donation, but because the girl was like a real sister to the who was also kind enough to teach them how to perform in her free time. The kids definitely love her.

Gift giving followed the fun performance. The kids were delighted because they were able to get what they wanted. Without their knowledge, send to Shizuru the letters that they wrote for Santa. But the most captivating of all was, it was Shizuru who personally bought and wrap the gifts for these kids were her family.

* * *

Shizuru's next stop was at Fukka Mall where she will be having a grand fans day. It was her manager's idea to celebrate her birthday with her fans. She convinced her that it was good publicity and for her career. Besides, she live alone and still single so she doesn't need to spend her special day with anyone special. However, she very well knew, that her manager was just trying her best so that she will not be alone on her special day.

Upon arriving at the mall, her fans was already running wild. There was no entrance fee so the mall was all packed up. It was really even hard just to get in... even the back door was packed. The fans really know where to go.

"Shizuru! Shizuru!" The crowed screamed her name as they await for her appearance.

From a simple sunday dress under the trench coat, she changed her outfit into a tight ass fitting skinny jeans, matched with knee high boots. A red button up long sleeves that was buttoned until the middle completed her get-up. It took six guards in order for the to reach the stage safely. The fans were going wild and the security was really outnumbered.

Even though she was still exhausted from last night's concert, she was still able to perform at her best. She forbid herself from being distracted by not thinking of the raven haired girl in which she still haven't figure out if real or was just figment of her imagination.

The crowd went wilder and asked for more after she sang her final number in which she gladly obliged.

* * *

The star's last stop for the was a party given thrown to her by the management. It was a to thank her for bringing in money more than expected. She arrived with her manager in the club that was rented for them in a very sexy knee length purple venus cut dress. She was able to outshine both veteran and starlets. Hell, even the goddess of beauty might bow on her.

"Hey Shizuru!" A man with dark hair and golden eyes greeted her with a hug. "I thought you're going to abandon your own party."

"Ara... Reito-san. Ahn will surely kill me if I don't show up." She put on her best smile as talk with the man in front of her.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"Sure. Thank you." Reito turned around and walked towards the bar. Shizuru saw Ahn already enjoying herself with the other artist. The truth was, she's already tired. She can't wait to go home and sleep for she was hoping to verify if last night was really just a dream.

"Hey there!" Shizuru turned around to see a red head walk towards her.

"Ara... Nao... How have you been?"

"I've been good. Here I got this for you." Nao was one of the kids she grew up in the orphanage. They were like sister. The red red model handed her something that was wrapped in a purple cover. By the look and feel of it, it must have been a book. The red head knew her very well... that she was a bookworm.

* * *

It was already past 10pm when Ahn dropped Shizuru in her penthouse. She opened the lights and smiled as she saw mountain of gifts in her living room. It must have been brought there before they arrive. She really wanted to open them all but decided to wait because she was already exhausted. However, she decided to open Nao's gift. "Ara... " She was shocked to see it's content. "Silly girl."

A glass of red wine soothed her dry throat and she journeyed towards her bedroom to perform her night ritual. After a nice thirty minutes of hot shower, the tawny haired star dried her hair and put it in a tight bun. Wearing a pink lingerie, she exited her bathroom and was shock to see a familiar figure sitting on her bed.

Shizuru froze. The person she wanted to see was right in front of her. Was this just a dream? If yes, when did she fell asleep?

"I have no idea you are into this..." Natsuki was sitting in Shizuru's bed, leg crossed, her right hand was holding the book while the other was holding a cake with a single lit candle. "Really... Kamasutra for women?" She placed the book on the corner of the bed and walked towards the frozen Shizuru.

"Ara..." Was all Shizuru can say.

"A little bird told me you hadn't had a cake yet." She put the cake in front of Shizuru. "Make a wish."

Shizuru closed her eyes before blowing the candle. "Ookini... that was sweet of you."

"Eat." Natsuki ordered. "Your wish won't come true if you don't take a bite."

"How? There's no spoon." Shizuru replied.

"You know... back then... people doesn't need spoon to eat." As Shizuru heard those words, she already knew what Natsuki was trying to say. Using two of her digits, she scooped a mouthful piece of cake and put it in her mouth. Savoring the sweet flavor of the cake.

"Taste good. Thank you."

Natsuki smiled, placed the cake on the shelf near the door then took Shizuru's icing covered fingers. "Let me help you clean that up." She licked the tawny haired digits and suck them like a lollipop. Shizuru blushed upon contact and her body felt with her work, Natsuki scooped Shizuru's cheek as she closed the distance between their lips.

Shizuru encircled her hand to Natsuki's neck while their lips are buried in passionate kiss. Little moans can be heard as they pause for air. Natsuki, gently scooped Shizuru bridal style whispered to her ear. "Let me take you away." The blushing start can only nod in response.

"Hold on tight." The mysterious figure opened the door of the balcony and leap to the roof. From there, she secured her hold to the lady in her arms and proceed to run at the end of the roof and jump to the other. Shizuru yelp and felt like she was riding a roller coaster. A sound of fear was heard by Natsuki when Shizuru tried to look down between leaps. "Don't look down."

The crimson goddess buried her face into emerald's chest. She can clearly hear the woman's heart beat faster than normal. Was this because of her dare devil stunt? Or was this because of she's so close to her. She shrugged and decided to stick to the former. She was pulled back to reality when Natsuki stopped and gently placed her down. "We're here."

She looked around and was surprise to see the view. She was in the highest place in Fuuka. The Fuuka tower located at the north side of the city. The lights from the houses and still opened establishments illuminated the darkness. "Beautiful."

"Yes. very much." But when Natsuki said those words, she was not looking at the city but at the goddess in front of her. "Beautiful."

Shizuru again blushed for the nth time already upon seeing Natsuki said those words in front of her. She already got the message. The raven-haired girl's compliment was referring to her. She placed her hands upon her chest and felt her heart beating faster and ever. She was already used to compliments by the one that came to this particular person really struck her. She turned away and watched the city to hide her embarrassment.

Natsuki took her jacket off and placed it on Shizuru's bare shoulder. The star was only in her lingerie and they were at the highest place in town. It already Dec therefore the wind was colder than usual. "Here... so you won't feel cold." Shizuru helped Natsuki properly put the jacket on her as they proceed to watch the city with Natsuki hugging her from behind.

Tawny tresses was gently caressed and shoved aside by Natsuki so she can place small kissed on the owner's long slender neck. Soft moans was made by Shizuru as Natsuki placed little kisses on her neck. She leaned her head to the left to let the girl gain more access. She left her right hand caress the raven locks while her left hand was holding Natsuki's.

In a swift motion, Shizuru turned around so her whole body was facing Natsuki... still not breaking the kiss. It was then Natsuki started to walk forward gently guiding the other towards the wall. Shizuru shriek as she stepped backwards which caused Natsuki to worry.

"What's wrong." Came from a worried husky voice.

"Nothing much... it's just cold." Natsuki looked down and mentally cursed herself by forgetting the Shizuru was barefooted. "Sorry." Natsuki closed the distance between them a pulled Shizuru in another deep kiss. She can't really got enough of those cherry colored lips. Gently and slowly, she guided Shizuru's hands towards her neck as she scooped the lady's leg and guided them into her waist. She was now carrying Shizru like she was carrying a small child.

Kissing while walking... Natsuki reached the wall and used it to support Shizuru's body, however, she didn't let go of the tawny haired girl. She used the wall to support one of her leg as she slide Shizuru to sit on them.

The crimson goddess face was painted in deep red upon contact as she was very well aware that Natsuki felt the hottest deep in the core. She was already so aroused just by kissing her midnight stranger. However, she also noticed that Natsuki blushed a little. The first color she saw upon the pale woman's face.

Deep kisses with tongue solved the temporary shyness that engulf the two. Shizuru moaned when Natsuki traced her jawline then her neck up to her collarbone with licks and kisses. A small mark was left as Natsuki sucked Shizuru's skin. The crimson eyed girl was delighted at the though of Natsuki leaving a mark... for tomorrow when she wake up, it'll be the proof that all of this was not a dream.

Natsuki sucked one of Shizuru's peak over her lingerie. She raised her leg more so that she can have more access to the star's breast. Longing the feel Shizuru's warmth, she balanced Shizuru on her leg and used both of her hands to tear the offending garment off.

"Ara..." Shizuru was speachless. She really didn't mind Natsuki's action, instead, she find it very hot.

The raven haired girl used both of her arms to raise Shizuru up. her face was now directly in front of Shizuru's belly. She took her time to stare at the goddess' bare front. And she can clearly smell the other woman's arousal. Both of her hands used the wall to support Shizuru who was now sitting on them.

"Natsuki..." Shizuru moaned.

"Hmmmm..."

"Don't... don't tease..." Shizuru ordered.

"Hmmmm... tell me Shizuru... what do you want me to do?" Natsuki replied in a teasing but cold husky voice.

"Hmmm..." Shizuru's breathing was now heavy and her brain was nearing hibernation. "Natsuki... suck me..."

"Say please?" Natsuki ordered.

"Please... pretty please..." Shizuru begged.

Shizuru released a soft moan when she felt Natsuki's tongue lick her abs. They were toned but not muscular... just plain perfect and sexy. The raven haired girl slowly licked her upwards while sliding her hands down until she reached one of the peak. Her mouth and tongue sucked, licked, flicked and bit the life out of Shizuru. The girl was in complete ecstasy. She loved the sound Shizuru made whenever she bite her nipples. She then began sucking both breast alternately... left then right then left then right. The motioned continued until she heard Shizuru moaned for more. "Ah... Natsuki." The raven haired girl knew which foreplay made Shizuru aroused more by the pain her scalp was experiencing as the tawny haired lady buried her nails on her scalp.

Natsuki again raised Shizuru up. She was now directly facing the woman's core. The pink laced panties was now dripping wet and she can already see Shizuru's core. The strong scent coming from it made her grin as she focused her emerald gaze upon Shizuru's crimson. A deep long breath satisfied her longing as she smelled all of Shizuru's scent. She sucked the juice that was dripping from the other woman's leg until she reached her core that was still covered by a soaking panty.

"Natsuki no... that's dirty." Shizuru whispered. Her mind was telling Natsuki to stop but her body was motioning for more.

Natsuki stopped and looked at Shizuru again. "Tell me Shizuru..." She sucked Shizuru's core again. "What do you want me to do?" A sly grin was painted on her face. She was obviously teasing the other.

"Remove them... " Another low response. "Take them off..."

"Hmmm..." Natsuki was now licking her. "How?" She said in between licks. "My hands are full." She teased more.

"Ahhh... Natsuki... I don't care how! Just do it." Shizuru's mind was going crazy. She doesn't care how Natsuki will do it... she just want to remove the offending item.

Happy at the response, Natsuki tore Shizuru's under garment from behind, using her hands while still supporting Shizuru. Then, she used her mouth to remove the remaining obstacle in their pleasure. Another silly grin was painted on her face as she comes face to face with Shizuru's dripping core.

Shizuru blushed a deeper shades of red as she saw Natsuki staring at her. Embarrassed at being so exposed. Again, Natsuki took her time to savor Shizuru's scent which was overflowing with juice. It was very clear that she's enjoying teasing the poor woman as she mentally patted herself for a job well done.

"Mou... Natsuki... don't stare." Shizuru used her left had to cover her face while her right hand tried to cover her core.

"Oi!" Natsuki said, again looking at Shizuru's hidden face. "You're blocking my view!" She used her mouth to remove the hand but Shizuru fought back. "Oh... so Shizuru want to touch herself... hmmm?" Another tease.

"Baka!" Shizuru was getting impatient and removed her hand. "Just suck me already!" She ordered. Her kyoto accent was now thick and deep. She was definitely and dangerously getting impatient.

"As you command." Natsuki closed the distance between her face and Shizuru's core and proceed to lick the woman's clit. A moan was earned as she was already aware on the location of Shizuru's most sensitive spot. Her tongue made a circular motion which she knew Shizuru enjoyed the most. Small sounds was heard as she sucked all of Shizuru's juice. The motion earned her a very loud moan from the crimson goddess. "Open them up."

Shiruzu knew what Natsuki has ordered her to do, so she placed both her hands between her legs and opened her bottom lips for Natsuki to savor. Natsuki thrust her tongue inside and out. Shizuru's breathing was harder and her hips started to buck itself as Natsuki thrust her tongue. "Ah...more... Natsuki! More!" She begged. The thrust and hip bucking were going faster. "Faster Natsuki... I'm about to..." It was then that Natsuki realized that Shizuru was also touching herself by using her finger to rub her own clit in a circular motion... just like how she did earlier with her tongue.

"Ah... Natsuki... " The raven haired girl felt the walls of Shizuru's core contract and smelled her scent became stronger. The crimson goddess was nearing climax. "Na~tsu~ki~~~~" Shizuru cried her name in pleasure as she climaxed. "Ah... hah.. hah..." Heavy breathing was heard and Shizuru placed her back in the wall for support as her weak knees tremble in satisfaction.

However, the night was still long and her ordeal was far from over. "Let me clean you up." Natsuki started to lick every juice that was dripping from Shizuru. "Tell me Shizuru..." She said in between sucking and licking. "What did you wish for..."

"Wha... Natsu... Hmmm... Ah..." Shizuru was again left speechless as Natsuki began licking and sucking her clit again. The raven haired girl was obviously going for round two. "Put me down... let me touch you."

"Was that your wish..."

"Hmmm... no."

"When what?"

"Put me down then I'll tell you." Shizuru has already recovered from the aftermath of her orgasm and ready to tease back. But can she do it?

"But you'll feel cold." Natsuki replied.

"Then I'll use stand at your boots."

Satisfied with the response, Natsuki slowly put Shizuru down. "There... happy?" But she wasn't expecting the crimson goddess reaction when she suddenly kissed her. To her surprise, she didn't notice that Shizuru was able to pull her pants down as well as her lacy black underwear. It was her own scent that put her back from her reverie. "Shizuru..." She was not able to fight back when the tawny haired girl gently massaged her core. "Ah..."

However, Not a chance will Natsuki let Shizuru get back at her so she used her bare legs to rub Shizuru's core. She felt all of Shizuru's juice all over her thigh as she rub them. After a little more rubbing and thrusting of Shizuru's side, Natsuki again scooped Shizuru so their core are facing with each other. In a single motion and perfect rhythm, their body dances with joy as their clit rubbed with each other. To add more pleasure, Natsuki manage to slip and finger or two on Shizuru's core. Shizuru would also like to do the same but she need to hold onto Natsuki.

"Tell me Shizuru..."

"Ah... yes?... ahhhh"

"What is your wish..."

"Will you grant it?"

"Hmmm... as long as I can..."

"Then it better be left unsaid... ahhhh..."

"Tell me." Natsuki ordered as she thrust Shizuru slower. "Tell me or I'll stop... " She blackmailed.

"That's unfair." Even though the thrusting has gone slower, Shizuru manage to keep the pace up by bucking her hips into Natsuki more.

"Silly girl..." Natsuki said as she realized that her blackmail didn't work. "Please... tell me..." She continue to thrust Shizuru from behind.

"My wish... ah... is... ah..."

"Your wish... ahhhh"

The buckling of their hips became faster and faster as well as Natsuki's thrust. She felt her finger being sucked by Shizuru's core as the walls tighten as an indication of an upcoming explosion.

"My wish... is for... ahhhh..." Both ladies are nearing their peak. "Aahhh... ahhhh..."

"Ah... aahhhhhhh..." Finally, the two climaxed together. Shizuru buried her face in Natsuki's shoulder and whispered something into her ear.

"I wish.. that tomorrow... when I wake up... you will be there beside me..." And Shizuru was engulf with darkness as she fell asleep. Natsuki on the other hand was saddened upon hearing those words.

* * *

Shizuru suddenly sat up as woke from her sleep. Was that again another dream? She looked around and found no one. However, a smile painted her face as she realized that she was not wearing the same lingerie as last night. And to add to her delight, the cake the still placed on the shelf where Natsuki placed it.

She used the mirror app on her iphone to check on her neck. And it was there... the mark Natsuki gave her.

Shizuru smiled. "Natsuki is real."

**TBC? END?**

* * *

**A/N: I'm so happy that you liked this story. And I hope you liked another chapter of lemon. It's Shizuru's birthday month... so this is my gift to her... a whole volume full of lemon. :D**

**So... The End? Or TBC? =.='**

**Thank you for your support and please review. **


	13. V03C03: Midnight Solitaire: Natsuki

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character from this story.**

**VOLUME 3.**

**Chapter 3. Midnight Solitaire: Natsuki**

**Summary: **Natsuki... a mysterious person who suddenly appear on the life of a famous but empty singer/actress Shizuru. Will she be able to fill the emptiness of the country's most famous idol? Who she is and where did she come from?

**A/N: **This story does not have any relationship with the past stories. I have no beta so I apologize for the mistakes.

* * *

Shizuru Fujino... young, beautiful, talented, kind hearted and goddam sexy... almost all positive adjective can be link to her... except one... happy. Despite her popularity and thousands of people claiming that they love her... she still felt empty... that there's something missing in her life. She also had a lot of suitors... men and women both dared to propose to her but just rejected. That is until she met a certain emerald eyed beauty. For the first time in years... she felt complete.

"Tea to Shizuru... Tea to Shizuru..." The tawny haired girl in question was brought from her reverie upon hearing a familiar voice... Nao Yuuki.

Shizuru took a sipped at her tea before answering. "Ara...Nao... I didn't notice you there..."

"Duh! I have been trying to get your attention for a while now." Nao replied as she started to file her nails. "So tell me... who's the lucky guy?"

Busted. The crimson eye beauty was really busted. It was not exactly a guy but still... a special someone. "Ara... What makes you say that."

"Really? Shizuru? As if we only knew each other just yesterday... Are you going to tell me who's this man is or do I need to iterate you the reason how I managed to conclude that." It was the red-head who knew the tawny haired woman the most.

The young star knew that lying was futile. Her friend knew her so well and she doesn't want to lie to her closest friend. She was also aware of the fact that she really have been day dreaming since she got into the studio. "Ara... Nao... I assure you... there was no _Man_ involve." Shizuru emphasized the word man. At least she didn't lie. She just held some information. A slight of pink flushed her cheek as she remembered the events for two consecutive nights as well as the note from this morning.

_Flashback_

Shizuru suddenly sat up as woke from her sleep. Was that again another dream? She looked around and found no one. However, a smile painted her face as she realized that she was not wearing the same lingerie as last night. And to add to her delight, the cake the still placed on the shelf where Natsuki placed it.

She used the mirror app on her iphone to check on her neck. And it was there... the mark Natsuki gave her.

Shizuru smiled. "Natsuki is real."

She then realized a note that was placed under the lamp of her side table. Shaky hands took the notes as sudden fear struck her... Is it a goodbye note? She shrugged and gathered all her courage to open and read the note. A sigh of relief and a gentle smile covered her lips after she read the note and held it near her chest. "I'll be waiting... " she whispered to herself.

_Flashback ends_

"Okay! Cut the crap! Who's the lucky girl?" A frown faced Nao asked Shizuru. She just witnessed her friend blush without a reason so she's definitely hiding someone.

"Yuuki-san! Break's over. Director Shin wanted to see you." And Shizuru Fujino was saved by the bell... or to be exact... by Nao's manager. Apparently, she and her friend were doing a music video together. Nao was the model and she was the singer.

Shizuru sighed in relief that she was saved from Nao's curiosity. But she's not off the hook yet. She took a mental note to avoid Nao for a while... but she knew that is was impossible. She took a small piece of paper from her pocket and smiled as she re-read the content over and over again.

_"Shizuru... I apologize for that is one wish I cannot grant... but I promise to be at your side tonight."_

* * *

A young girl that is about 6 years old was sitting alone in swing in the park. It was already dark. All of the kids already went home. The young girl gazed upon the sky and her pale face and bright emerald eyes were illuminated by the moon.

"We need to go now Nat-chan... mama's gonna be home soon." The little girl just nodded in agreement. Not even turning around to face the voice that called eh. She slowly descend from the swing but her weak knees failed to support her so she fell on the ground.

"Natsuki!" The panicked man hurriedly came to her to try no help her but -

"No! It's okay papa... I can do this." Using her shaking hands Natsuki tried to stand up. It was hard but successful. However, her face was now covered with sweat, small bruised can be seem from her shaking knee and her shoulder rising up and down as she breath heavily. "See..." Was the last word she uttered as darkness overrun her.

Emerald eyes suddenly opened. She struggled a little until she realized her situation. She was currently inside a chamber. An oxygen mask covered half of her face as she assumed a horizontal position as her body was fully submerged in a yellowish fluid. She looked at the small screen and inwardly sigh as she saw the time... roughly two hours more. The chamber she was currently in was timed so she won't be able to get out on her own will... unless she breaks the machine.

Trembling hands met with pale face as she covered her eyes. She can't even remember the last time that she was awoken before the said time. Hell... she can't even remember having a dream. But the scene in her head was not a dream... it was a memory... a memory of her childhood... a memory that she though she had already forgotten. But the real question is... why now?

Natsuki freed her eyes so she can again stare blankly at the LED light that state the time. As she saw the red blinking light... she can't help but inwardly smile as she remembered a certain red eye beauty.

* * *

Shizuru was hymning the new new song that they had made while packing up her things. It was a long day... Christmas is coming so everybody was in a rush of work. Everybody just wanted to go home and do some more preparations... gift shopping, decorating, groceries and so on. Her white cheeks was painted in pink flush as she look forward in seeing the girl that somehow brought light in her life.

"Ah... Shizuru-sama..." The soft and gentle smile on the crimson eyed goddess' face was replaced by a frown upon hearing those very familiar voice. She looked up and saw a teal haired lady with weird hair cut standing by the door and was clearly hiding something.

The said lady approached her and blushingly gave her a bouquet of roses. "These are for you... sorry I was not able to give it on time for your birthday."

Shizuru took the flowers and gave the girl a smile. "Ara... Thank you Tomoe-chan. It was very sweet of you."

Tomoe Marguerite... the self proclaimed number one fan of Shizuru. She was currently the president of her official fan club. But the worst thing is... she's also the daughter and sole heir of the company that manage Shizuru. The tawny haired girl was not against the idea of having a fan club or being chased around. However, Tomoe was something different. It was already beyond admiration but obsession.

"Ah... Shizuru-sama... I'm well aware that you're living alone... so..." she started... stuttering in the process. "So... I would like to invite you to join my family of Christmas." The younger girl shyly asked. A glint of hope was written all over her face.

"It was very nice of you to offer Tomoe-chan... but I'm afraid that I'll have to decline." Shizuru said... putting her best smile as to ease the girl the pain of rejection... again. This girl just doesn't give up. She was already turned down plenty of times but here she was... still trying.

"But... Shizuru-sama... don't you want some company... I know you're always alone... don't you get sad?" The teal haired girl said.

"I appreciate your concern... however... I won't be alone I assure you." Shizuru replied.

"But who? Tell me." Tomoe asked. Her voice raging in jealousy. This was what Shizuru was afraid off. The girl once had her stalked and investigated. She also shooed away everyone that wanted to try to court her... or just those people who wanted to be friends with her.

"Ara... I believe it's none of your business Tomoe-chan." She sling her bag on her shoulder. "I'll be going now. Happy Holiday." Shizuru then walked pass Tomoe who was not moving from her place. But before she managed to completely close the doors, she heard the younger girl uttered. "You shall be mine... soon!"

* * *

The country's most popular star was greeted by every person she encountered and she greeted them back with mirth. She had a long day... her number one source of headache is back... but they were all nothing compared to what she's looking forward to.

A single click unlocked the door of her penthouse. She opened the lights and proceed to get a glass of wine. It has been her routine. However, today was different because she hadn't eaten dinner yet so she went to the fridge get something to eat and prepare something for Natsuki. The fridge was opened and the owner was surprised to see the cake inside... including the candle.

"Ara..." She smiled because she knew that it was probably Natsuki who put it there. "Natsuki..." she whispered and took the cake out.

"You called?" A husky voice came from behind startling Shizuru.

The startled star lost her footing therefore loosing her balance and at the same time throwing the cake up in the air. Using her very fast reflex, Natsuki caught Shizuru. "Sorry... did I scared you?"

"Ara... not really... you just surprised me." She blushed as Natsuki held her. "I'm not really expecting you to be here this early..." Shizuru again smiled for the nth time today. She really can't help but blush and smile specially in front of a certain midnight beauty.

"I'm here..." Shizuru closed her eyes as Natsuki closed the distance between their faces. They were about to kiss when -

_SPLAT_

The forgotten cake that was accidentally thrown by Shizuru fell on their faces.

"Shit!" Natsuki cursed.

"Ara..." Shizuru uttered.

When both ladies saw each other's faces... they began to giggle with each other.

"Hmmm... An Icing covered Shizuru... I wonder how she taste like." Natsuki teased.

"If Natsuki is so curious, then why don't Natsuki try?" Shizuru teased back.

The raven haired girl raised a brow. "I won't miss it for the world." Natsuki began licking Shizuru... first in the tip of her nose. "Hmmm..." Then to her cheeks. "Sweet..." Then to her lips. The licking was then turned into small kisses until it became deep and passionate.

Shizuru moaned when she felt Natsuki suck her tongue. The raven haired girl's hand was exploring the smooth curves of the star. Shizuru shivered upon the contact of her skin to the ground... she was only wearing a sleeveless blouse and the floor was cold due to the forgotten open fridge.

"Hmmm..." She moaned and arched her neck to give Natsuki more access to her neck. Gentle kisses and licks were replaced by strong sucking. Natsuki was definitely marking her.

Natsuki's hand traveled from Shizuru's peak onto her now dripping core. The strong scent that Shizuru was making was the indication that she was ready. She didn't waste anymore time and inserted a two digits into the other woman's core. "Ah..." As she stroked her using her middle and ring finger, her thumb was busy doing a circular motion on her lover's clit.

"Ahhh... Na~tsu~ki... ah... more... " A tear of pleasure escaped the closed crimson orbs, her breathing became heavy and her grip on raven tressed were becoming tight. "Ahhhh..." As the muscles on her walls contracted, Natsuki knew that Shizuru had climax.

Soft lips met with smooth and pearly collar bone as Natsuki traced her way back up into Shizuru's lips.

"So ..." Panting heavily... the brunette asked.

"Hmmmm... An icing covered Shizuru was definitely good..." Natsuki replied with a goofy grin.

"You're lucky... for it was one of a kind..." Shizuru giggled.

Natsuki scooped Shizuru bridal style and journeyed their way to the bathroom. "Sticky... let's clean up."

* * *

"What's wrong Shizuru?" Natsuki asked after she took off all of her clothes.

"Ara.. nothing..." Shizuru replied in a monotone voice.

"You know... 'nothing' is usually 'something'... so spill it out." She was not fully naked and on her way to the shower.

Shizuru snapped back from her amusement as she saw Natsuki's retreating figure. "It's just... " She paused. "This is the first time I've seen you naked."

"Is that so..." Come on here and let me clean you up. Shizuru grinned, took off her clothes and jumped at Natsuki... who was fast enough to catch her.

Natsuki savored the smell of Shizuru's lavender flavored shampoo as she slowly massage her head while the owner was enjoying the hot water as it flows upon her curves. She then took the soap but instead of washing herself, she gently scooped Shizuru from behind, caressing the brunette's belly.

"Hmmm... Does Natsuki's eager for round 2 already?" Shizuru teased.

"Oi!" Natsuki replied. "I just want to help you."

Shizuru turned around and covered her face with her palm and began to fake a sob. "Ara... so Natsuki doesn't want me anymore."

"What... no! Of course I want you..." She placed her hand on the crying brunette's shoulder. "Hey... there's no way that I wouldn't want you."

The actress removed her hands and Natsuki realized that she's been tricked. "Ara... then let me start." Natsuki was surprised when Shizuru suddenly fell on her knees and started licking her core.

"Oi!" Natsuki took a step back but loss her footing due to somehow slippery tiles. She fell on her butt with her thighs opened wide.

"Ara! What a wonderful view!" It was now Natsuki who was covered in deep blush. This was the first time that someone saw her core. Her already red colored face became redder when Shizuru literally dove in her center and began using her tongue on her. "S-Shizuru..."

She released a soft moan while the other was busy using her tongue. "There... ah..." It was now Shizuru who's doing the licking and sucking. She used her fingers to open her lover's bottom lips so she can thrust her tongue inside to give the blunette more pleasure. The same one that was given to her. Satisfied in hearing Natsuki's reaction, she inserted a finger and began stroking her lover while her tongue travelled to Natsuki's clit.

It was now her strong scent that dominated the shower area. She also knew that she was nearing her peak. "Shizuru... I'm going to... " she wasn't able to finish what she was going to say as Shizuru fasten her pace. However, she knew that her lover already got the idea.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Her walls contracted and her juice has become one with the water as they flow onto the floor. She cupped the owner of the tawny tresses that she was caressing and pulled her into another deep passionate kiss. "You surprised me there..." She said in between kissed. "I never knew you could be that bold."

* * *

Natsuki was standing in the balcony gazing upon the bright full moon. She was wearing one of Shizuru's bath robe because her clothes needs to be cleaned. A smiled covered her face for she knew that Shizuru was on her way. She can clearly tell where the brunette is by her ever alluring scent.

"There's no point sneaking behind me Shizuru..." A cheeky grin covered her face.

"Ara... " Shizuru frowned. "Natsuki's such a kill joy."

"Sorry... " Natsuki smiled, scooped Shizuru closer and gave her a kiss.

Slowly and gently... Natsuki again travelled from Shizuru's pink lips into her long slender neck. "Mmmm... " Shizuru was obviously enjoying the sensation.

"Tell me Natsuki..." She said in between moans.

"Yeah..." She replied between kisses.

"Are you..." She paused. "A vampire?"

Natsuki frozed. She was surprised by the sudden question. Shizuru, upon seeing Natsuki's reaction frowned and eager to hear her reply. But instead of replying... the raven haired girl's face became serious. She stood tall in front of Shizuru with a very serious face.

Shizuru was about to reach Natsuki when she suddenly burst in laughter. "Hahahaha! Bwahahahaha!" She held her stomach and used the rail to support her trembling knees. "Just where did that come from Shizuru? Hahahaha!"

"Hmp!" Shizuru walked away.

"Oi! Wait up Shiz!" Natsuki ran after her and pulled her in a tight embrace from behind. "Sorry..."

"I'm not talking to you." she replied in a very thick and angered voice.

"Hey... come on now..." Natsuki started kissing her shoulder. "Please..." The kisses travelled to her neck. "Please..."

"See..." Shizuru said.

"What?" Confused Natsuki asked.

"It seems my neck is your favorite part of my body." She walked away from Natsuki and sat at the corner of her bed. Arms crossed. "Then... you can leap from building to building and manage to sneak around my penthouse which is on the fiftieth floor without using the front door."

Natsuki's expression changed to serious. But this time there was no hidden jokes behind her expression. She was aware that one day Shizuru will pop that question. Regarding who she really was. "Shizuru..." She was internally debating whether to leave or tell Shizuru the mystery behind her character.

Upon seeing the distress that her question bestowed upon Natsuki. Shizuru stood up and walked towards her. "I'm sorry..." She kissed her in the lips. "Do really don't have to answer that." And pulled her in a tight embrace. "I just want to know you more."

Emerald eyes pulled out from the embrace and stared at crimson. "I'm sorry too... but I assure you..." She paused. "I'm just Natsuki."

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: There you go! Another chapter! Geez... I'm running out of lemon... **

**So Natsuki wasn't a ghost... nor a vampire... nor a werewolf... **

**Review! Review! Review! **

**Thank you for your support.**


	14. V03C04: Midnight Solitaire: Monster

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character from this story.**

**Chapter 4. Midnight Solitaire: Monster**

**Summary: **Natsuki... a mysterious person who suddenly appear on the life of a famous but empty singer/actress Shizuru. Will she be able to fill the emptiness of the country's most famous idol? Who she is and where did she come from?

**A/N: **This story does not have any relationship with the past stories. I have no beta so I apologize for the mistakes.

* * *

A roaring sound of engine echoed upon the tranquil dawn in Fuuka. A Sleek Black Ducati was speeding down the almost empty street. "Shit." The driver cursed. Her midnight tresses was dancing with the wind as she sped up without a helmet. The wind also brought her a very familiar scent of blood with made her revved the engine more. "Shizuru..." she uttered as she swerved her way into the direction of the scent ignoring the traffic lights and other vehicle. "Damn it!"

_Flashback_

"Do you really have to go?" Shizuru asked as Natsuki made her way into the balcony.

"Yeah..." she replied. But upon seeing the saddest upon her lover's face she assured her that she will be back. "I promise to return later."

As Natsuki was about to leap from the balcony, soft and slender fingers snaked their way to her waist from behind. "I'm gonna miss you." She leaned on her lovers back hoping that the other will stay.

"I'll see you later." Natsuki used her remaining control to free herself from Shizuru's embrace. She gave her a deep and passionate kiss before making a disappearing act. She watched from the roof as Shizuru looked to the left, then the right and then down below. When the crimson goddess returned to her room, it was then when she leaped from the roof to the ground.

Her landing was perfect and elegant just like when a vampire from a certain movie leaped from the top of the building. She made her way behind the bushes where a sleek black Ducati was waiting for her.

The sound of the engine roared on the empty street as she revved the engine. After putting her helmet on, she sped up... ignoring the traffic laws... towards her home. However, as she was about to turn into a corner, she heard a very familiar voice from a distance. A loud screech was heard as she immediately press the brakes.

_"NATSUKI!"_

She heard correct. It was Shizuru and she was screaming her name. She closed her eyes and used her other senses to confirm her worry. Her ears clearly told her that the voice was from Shizuru and her nose confirmed it because she smelled Shizuru's scent was moving. The poor black helmet was thrown to the side as she turned around leaving a mark on the concrete to follow Shizuru's scent. "Shit."

Natsuki stopped at Shizuru's place to double check and was surprised to see the place in a mess. She sniffed around like a dog and smelled three unknown scent. At that moment, she jumped from the balcony and started to follow the scent that became her favorite. She landed right on top of her Ducati and began to sped up in the almost empty street.

_Flashback ends._

* * *

Shizuru washed her face to cool down her thoughts. She had many questions in her mind. Who really was Natsuki? What is she? But the most important of all was... why can't she stay. She was on the verged on confronting the midnight haired girl but she decided that it was the best to let the other girl decide. It was hard but she didn't want to loose her.

After a few more splashes of water on her face, she walked out from the bathroom, proceed to her closet and took a comfty shirt. For some kind of reason, she didn't want to sleep in a night gown... hell Natsuki had left already... there was no point in wearing something sexy. She also put on a boxer to complete her attire for the night... well almost dawn to be exact.

She was about lay on her bed when she heard noises from the living room. A baseball bat in hand, she slowly walked towards the noise. She was shocked to see three masked and armed men broke into her apartment and was silently searching for her. "Oh noh..." She ran towards her bed room to get her phone to call the police but she wasn't fast enough.

One of the men grabbed her and pulled her into submission. "Kyaaaaaa! Let me go!" She struggled very hard but it was futile. The man was two strong and was also accompanied by two other. "Natsuki!" She yelled. Hoping the she will be heard.

"Shut up!" One of the men yelled but she kept on struggling and shouting Natsuki's name.

"I said shut the fuck up!" And a hand met her flawless face. A bit of blood dropped into the carpet as blood oozed from her lips.

"Natsuki..." she whispered until darkness engulfed her.

* * *

"They are fucking late!" Tomoe said in an anrgy voice.

"Relax Tomoe-san... Kotubuki-san sent me a message and they are already on their way." The woman with brown hair said as she tried to calm down the heal haired woman.

"Shut up Miya!" She crossed her arms and peeked on the window but saw nothing but darkness. The only source of light was coming from a single lamp post which was already flickering. "Just leave me alone."

Miya was about to leave when they heard a sound of an engine. Tomoe's frown turned into a smile. She was very glad and excited that finally her dream will come true. "They are here!" She excitedly ran outside in order to greet her love.

The smile on her face disappeared the moment she saw the unconscious Shizuru being carried bridal style by one of her goons. She also noticed the brunette's busted lips. "Shizuru-sama!" She ran towards the fallen girl. "What happened! Who did this to her?" She asked pointing on Shizuru's busted lips.

The teal haired woman got even more irritated when the goons did not answer. "Answer me! dammit!" Her voiced showed true raged and irritation.

"So-sorry Marguerite-sama... i-it c-can't be help..." The man standing besides the one carrying Shizuru stuttered. "She was fighting and struggling a lot and -"

_BANG!_

A single bullet hole pierced shattered the man's brain which scared the other two. "No one." She paused. "And I mean no one is allowed to hurt my dear Shizuru-sama." She looked at the one who was holding her and ordered him to place her in the bed.

Crimson eyes began to sloppily open as she was being placed on the expensing looking soft bed. "Ara?" The she felt a hand under her neck and knee. "Natsuki... " she dryly whispered.

The name sent a frown on Tomoe's face. She shoved the man aside who dropped the brunette. The teal haired girl took the brunette's shoulder and roughly shook her. "Who is that woman Shizuru-sama?!" She asked as she shook the poor woman more. "Who?" She looked to the man who was sneakily on his way out from the room in fear of his life. "You!" She pointed a finger at him. "Who is she?" When she saw the man shrugged, she looked towards the other girl in the room and glared daggers upon her. "Miya! Who is that Natsuki and why am I not aware of her presence?" She shouted. Her anger caused her to breath heavily and her heart was pumping like crazy.

Miya turned her head to the side as a sign that she was also unaware of the mystery woman. "I also do not know Tomoe." I have been observing her... from morning till night. From the time she went out from her penthouse until the time she arrived. No one from her work seems to have any special relationship with her." She confidently responded.

"Uhhh..." Shizuru uttered as she felt tight grip on her shoulders. "Crimson orbs now fully opened and it took a couple of seconds for her brain to digest the situation. She remembered Natsuki disappearing from her sight... then... she was forcibly being taken by goons. By reflex... she tried to move back from the figure in front of her not realizing that it was Tomoe.

"Shizuru-sama." Upon hearing that awfully familiar voice, Shizuru began to come down a bit.

"Tomoe?" She was surprised upon the revelation. She knew that the girl was overly obsessed with her but she didn't gave any benefit of the doubt that she can do something horrible like this. "Why...?"

"I'm doing this for us Shizuru-sama..." Hearing the voice of her beloved goddess made her to temporary forget Natsuki. "No one can bother us here. We can be together forever... you don't have to work and you don't have to worry about those crazy fans of yours." She explained while trying to cup Shizuru's face.

The tawny haired woman knew the resisting was hopeless so she just went with the flow. Deep in the heart, she was hoped that Natsuki heard her scream. A single tear fell from her eyes as warm palm rested on her cheek. "Natsuki..." She uttered out loud which was a very careless and wrong move.

"Natsuki again?" The teal haired girl loss her composure again and became violent. "Who is this Natsuki! Who?" She began shaking the poor woman again. "Who is she?"

_BLAGGGGGGG_

A loud noise was heard as the two remaining goons was sent flying across the room shattering the door. "I am Natsuki." The raven haired girl slowly emerged from the wreckage. "And your gonna pay for hurting Shizuru."

The Natsuki that Shizuru saw was not the one she though she she. Her eyes were full of rage. The aura she was emitting was clearly dangerous. She feared that the raven haired girl might do something that she might regret later.

Shizuru's knight slowly walked towards them glaring daggers at Tomoe who shot daggers back. She was about to launch herself forward when she heard a click of a gun. "Shit..." She looked at the side and saw a brown haired girl pointing a gun at Shizuru.

"Move and she die." The girl with the gun threatened. Natsuki was very well aware of her speed, strength and capability but she can't risk Shizuru. Besides she was also running out of time and she's already feeling a bit weaker and slower.

She stood like a statue as she obeyed the woman's command. "Damn." She cursed.

"Good work Miya!" Tomoe also pulled a gun and hid herself behind Shizuru. Slowly she guided the crimson goddess out from the bed... pulling her hair in a process as they walk towards Natsuki. The gun was placed behind Shizuru's skull.

Tomoe closed the distance between Shizuru and Natsuki by a foot or two. She then placed her arms on the brunette's neck, chocking her in the process. Miya was also standing beside them, her gun still pointing at Shizuru while Tomoe's pointing at Natsuki.

Natsuki squint her eyes upon seeing Shizuru's busted lips. "Are you hurt?" she asked in a cold voice.

"No..." Shizuru smiled. "I'm sorry..." She was about to speak more but Tomoe tightened her grip, choking her more.

Without wasting anymore time. Tomoe smirked and tightened her grip on the gun. "Die."

_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Five bullets went into Natsuki's body at very close distance. Fiver bullet holes marked the wall. Natsuki coughed blood before falling down to the floor. "Natsuki!" Shizuru yelled. She fought her way from Tomoe's grip and cried on her lover's bloody body. "No! Natsuki! No!" She shook her, hit her, but there was no movement. She knew that no one can possibly survived at that close distance. "No... No..." She was still hitting her between sobs.

"Now Shizuru-sama... you know what will happen if ..." Upon hearing that both women loosen their grip on their guns, Natsuki made her move. She suddenly stood up and shove Miya to the wall... her back lading hard around two to three feet on the wall then falling to the ground. Tomoe was about to raise her gun but her neck met Natsuki's tight grip. In an instant her back was also on the wall while her feet hanged a feet in the air. She struggled for air while the bloody hands choke her to death dropping the gun in process.

When all hope was lost she coughed hard as her butt landed on the floor. When she looked up, she saw Shizuru manage to calm Natsuki down into not killing her. "Shit!" Kill me or I'll kill all of you.

Natsuki was about to finish the job but was held back by Shizuru's embrace. "Let's just go Natsuki... You need help."

The raven haired girl coughed some blood. She was already running out of time and the bullet holes in her body worsen the situation. "If you ever try something like this again... I'll definitely kill you." She threatened and the two of them walked away after kicking the gun a few meters away from the obsessed girl.

How ever, Tomoe is also not the type to give up. If she can't have Shizuru, then no one can't. She struggled her way and fetched a steel colored cased from under the bed. The case was revealed to be a storage for a set of armory... few hand guns, bullets and a grenades. She took a grenade and threw it on the escaping women.

Natsuki... managed to smell the grenade before it has been chosen turned her head around to check. Upon confirming her suspicion, she scooped Shizuru and used all her remaining strength to carry her lover away from the house.

Tomoe on the other hand used all her remaining strength to threw the grenade but her aim was bad and the grenade hit the wall... bouncing back in the room. "Shit!" Her eyes widened then -

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOM_

A loud explosion was heard as the sound to engine roared upon the rising run.

* * *

Natsuki drove as fast as she could towards her so-called home. She was definitely running out of time. Soon the sun was going to shine and she's clearly in trouble. Shizuru's grip on the waist tighten and her could hear the poor woman scream to death under her spare helmet as she sped her way. She swerved and beat red lights not minding the angry drivers and chasing police cars which she manage to evade effortlessly.

"We are here." Natsuki said in between heavy breath. Her eyes are closing and she can't barely balance the bike anymore. The super scared Shizuru didn't was still gripping the raven haired girl so tight that she didn't even heard what the girl said or noticed that they have arrived. "Oi.. Shizuru..." Natsuki started to panic when the other did not move. "Oi! Shizuru!" she yelled.

Her voice apparently brought Shizuru back. She felt her life was drained because of the speed that they were moving. She pulled her head that was buried on Natsuki's back as she slowly released the the other girl from her tight embrace. "Ara..."

She noticed that they were in front of an abandoned house. It was already dawn and the sun has started to rise. "Hold on a bit more..." Natsuki revved the engine again as they slowly entered a what seems to be a garage. When the door finally closed... Natsuki balanced the bike, alight from it and helped Shizuru out.

Upon reaching the door, her knees finally gave in. She was loosing a lot of blood. Shizuru started to panic. "Natsuki!" She yelled her her. "We need to go to the hospital! Please! I can't loose you too!" she begged.

"You won't..." she replied... her tone was weak and course. "I promised." She assured her... cupping her cheeks and gave her a smack.

Shizuru's tear fell as she tasted the blood that came from Natsuki's mouth. She used her strength to be strong just like her lover who continue to guide her towards the basement.

The injured knight pressed a combination to an automatic lock and a steel door opened. The lights automatically went on. Shizuru was amazed upon stumbling such facilities. Never in her wildest imagination that a place like that can exist.

The room was painted white. The lights are very bright and the walls are full of monitors. Different sets of machines, computers and equipments can also be found. And at the center, she saw a tube shaped chamber that was opened half-way.

"Make your self at home... rest there..." Natsuki pointed at the direction of single bed. "Need to rest..." She can't even say a complete sentence anymore. "Explain later..." She was currently taking off all her clothes and was almost crawling towards the chamber.

Shizuru watched her closely. Upon reaching the chamber, she slowly laid down, put the oxygen mask to her face, input something in the computer then closed her eyes. The chamber closed automatically and yellow liquid started to fill-up the chamber. She walked towards the chamber to see a sleeping Natsuki. She witnessed as a beam of lasers was slowly closing the holes that was made by Tomoe's bullets. She placed a hand on the chamber and sighed, hoping that her most important someone would be okay.

* * *

"N-No... please... spare me..." A man in his knee begged on the figure standing in front of him with a bloodied sword.

"No one's to be left alive." He paused and raised his sword. "That's our orders." A single slash left the man headless. The figure shook his sword to remove the blood and licked the rest. A sign of satisfaction was written in his face. He walked out the room and it was revealed that the assailant was a woman. A very young woman.

It was total chaos. Buildings were burning. Guns were firing. Grenade were exploding. Some were running. Some were fighting. Some were hiding. It was a disaster... a massacre.

Five figures were seen gathering in a so-called checkpoint area where they will be picked-up for transport. "Report." A man was dressed up in military uniform ordered. The medals that decorated hi uniform indicated that he was a high ranking official.

"Clear."

"Clear."

"Clear."

"Clear."

Then he noticed that the young woman was not paying any attention, thus admiring their work. A sparkle of joy was shown in her face. "Natsuki!" he called. The woman looked into her and answered the same as the others. The reaction and answers placed a worry on his aging face.

* * *

"Shizuru?" A child with tawny tresses who was sitting alone under the big tree turned her head towards the direction of the voice that called her name. She didn't respond but just stared at the other person. "Why are you all alone here..." She paused and sat beside her. "You should play with other kids." Still there was no reply from the child.

"Look dear..." She patted the child's head to try to comfort her. "I know you misses them but... " Her hand was slapped away as the child ran into the forest. This broke the woman's heart. Sometimes, she felt that it would be better if Shizuru hadn't survived. It has been a couple of months since she was brought in her care, but the child was aloof and prefers to be alone.

It was already dark and Shizuru didn't noticed that she fell asleep crying. She didn't want anyone to see her in a vulnerable state so she always hide in the forest whenever she felt like crying. However, today was different because she ran without paying attention to where she was going so she don't know how to get back. This was also the first time that she was in the woods this late. She knew Ms. Maria and the others might be worrying about her.

A normal child would probably scream and shout in fear, but she isn't. She was a strong child. She took a deep long breath and calmly walked... trying to find the exits. The cry of the crows echoed upon the forest. Yes, she was scared but she still wouldn't let fear overcome her.

_GRRRRRRRRRRRR..._

Her heart beat raised another level as she heard a sound of an animal. What was that? A wolf? A lion? A tiger? A bear? She turned around and saw a a pair of eyes coming hiding behind the bushes. She slowly backed away. When the animal began to move, it was then she decided to run.

Run! Run for her life! Unwanted tears were running to her face. Deep inside, she wanted to just give up and join her parents into the other side, but her will to survive was stronger.

She fell on the ground due to a protruding root from a tree. "Ouch." She murmured. She instantly felt pain in her whole body because of the impact. She was running so fast so her fall was heavy. Her knees, elbows and arms have cuts and bruises, her dress was torn and her vision was blurry. "Mother.. Father..." she cried as she slowly crawled towards a nearby tree, leaning on her back to support her body. If she was going to die, then she'll also die standing like her parents.

Crimson orb met with her assailant which was preparing to attack. She can clearly see the animal's long fangs... saliva falling from it's mouth. The animal launched itself towards her and she used her hands to cover her face. She waited for impact but there was none except for a loud thud.

_THUDDDD..._

Shizuru opened her teary eyes and saw a figure in front of her. The animal was lying on the ground as the figure in front her was still in a fighting pose. She was saved. Or was she? The figure turned around to check on her but her eyes were blurry and her strength was gone. There's nothing she can do now. She just let herself fall into the figure's arms and her face blushed when she realized that her savior was a woman. "Oi." She heard a husky voice but her vision was still blurry to identify the figure. But before darkness overtook her, there was one thing that was imbued to her mind. Her savior's eyes. They emeralds.

* * *

A gentle a warm fingers gently remove the tear in Shizuru's cheek. "She must have been dreaming." But she enjoyed the sight of a sleeping Shizuru. "She's like an angel." She smiled as she sat on the side of the bed and proceed to caress the tawny tresses.

"Mmmm..." Crimson orbs opened.

"Hey there..." Natsuki smiled at her lover. "Bad dream?"

Shizuru didn't answer, instead she lunges herself towards the other woman and held her in a very tight embrace. "I thought I'm gonna loose you too." She whispered on her ear.

"You won't... I promise." Natsuki assured her and gave her a kiss.

Shizuru blushed when she noticed that her sudden movement caused the sheets to fell, revealing her naked body. "I can get used to this..." Natsuki teased.

"Ara..." She blushed more and proceed to cover herself but was stopped by strong hands.

"I'm hungry... mind if I?" she cocked her head and raised a brow. But with out waiting for the brunette's respond, she dove herself and proceed to suck one of her peak while gentle caressing it's twin.

"Mmmm... Ara... Na~tsu~ki..." She can only moan in pleasure. Their day... well it's actually night... has started with a hot and steamy love making. For Natsuki, this might be the last for she doesn't know if Shizuru will be able to accept her past. She slowly traced kissed into her collarbone. She licked and sucked a spot spot just inches below her ear... a spot which will surely earned her a pleasurable moan. "Mmmm... ahhhh..."

Shizuru buried her fingers into Natsuki's hair and gently caressed them as the other continue to pleasure her. She slid her hands into Natsuki's garment and proceed to removed it. Her lover was just wearing a bath robe... nothing was underneath. She must had just taken a bath. Heat emerging from their naked bodies intensified the moment.

A strong scent that Natsuki was so familiar with dominated the room. She knew her lover was ready. Her warm tongue travelled from Shizuru's peak, to her belly and into her throbbing core. Another satisfied moan was heard when her warm and soft tongue began caressing the crimson goddess' womanhood. "Ahhh..." To add more pleasure... she pushed a finger in... earning a loud moan. "AHHH..." While her mouth was busy licking, sucking and flicking... her finger was busy going in and out from Shizuru's core. Another finger earned her another loud, satisfying moan and a buried fingers to her scalp.

Her tongue made a circular pattern, playing with Shizuru's clit. The motion that she very well knew that will send her lover to utopia. "More... faster..." Shizuru begged and she gladly obliged. She heard her scream her name, an indication that she was nearing her peak. "Na~tsu~ki!" Her lover's walls contracted and her core have a stronger scent. "I'm... I'm... " She fastened the pace and after a few more stroke, her goddess finally reached her climax.

"Ah... ha... ha... Na~tsu~ki..." Shizuru said between pants. "Natsuki..." Her eyes were still closed and her breathing was only beginning to be normal.

Natsuki kissed her on the lips and laid on top of her. "Shizuru..."

"Mmmmm..."

"Are you ready for the truth?" It was then Shizuru opened her eyes.

Natsuki took a deep breath and positioned herself besides Shizuru. She placed her arms under the brunette's neck while she buried herself into her lover's chest. She can clearly hear the sound of her lover's heart.

"I was born weak." Natsuki started. "I was born premature... only six months and my mother was forced to undergo an emergency cesarian." She paused trying to search for the right words. "Her nature of work doesn't advised her to have a baby... because it was too stressful and our country was, back then, in secret war with another. A war that doesn't utilized any kind of gun. A silent war." She paused. "As I have said, I was born premature. My lungs were undeveloped. My heart got whole. My brains got little fluid and many more. My dad said that I remained in intensive care for a whole year. I even celebrated my first birthday in an ICU with tubes and wires all over my body."

"But you survived." Shizuru interrupted.

"Yeah... but I really wished I hadn't."

"But why..." She tighten her embrace.

"I manage to survive but I was still deprived of a normal childhood. I can't barely stand on my two feet. My parents needs to feed me, bathe me, everything... I became a burden. But my parents were kind and caring... never they did show any signs of weakness or hardship. They always smile in front of me. Everyday... I woke up to the sounds of children playing near our house. I envied them. The fact that I can't barely stand was not the problem... it was the sun... I was also diagnose with a rare case of Porphyria... or what they call vampire disease. While everybody seek the warmth of the sun... I need to hide from it because the warmth that most people feel burns me." She explained while caressing Shizuru's tresses.

"Is that why you only see me at night?"

"No..." A firm answer.

"Ara... then why..."

Natsuki pinched the tip of Shizuru's nose. "Let me continue..." then gave her a smack. "My mother... she was a scientist. One of the best in the country. She part of a project that deals with super soldiers. There were four soldiers that was in the program. They were injected nano machines which will enhance all or their capabilities... stonger... muscular... all of their senses were also enhanced. Upon seeing the result of the experiment... even thought it was just in beta stage, my mother sneaked some of the nano machines out and gave it to me. And I was also a success. Both my parents became happy. However, there were no chance to celebrate as the government found out what my mother did... she was too intelligent to be disposed so in order to forgive her, I became their soldier."

"You killed people?"

"Yes." Natsuki began to slowly sit on the bed. Ashamed on her past. "I became a puppet of the government. But that is not all... the worst part was... I.. I... " she was beginning to stutter.

Shizuru also rose from her position and gently caressed her lover's back. "You don't have to force yourself."

"No Shizuru..." She shook her head. "You need to know." She took a deep breath and started again. "I became a monster... I lusted for blood. I screamed of my victims were music to my ears. And the taste of their blood had became my favorite delight." She look at Shizuru to see her expression but to her relief, the brunette doesn't even mind what she became.

"But you changed." Shizuru looked at her in the eyes. "You changed."

"I was given a second life. The life that was paid by my mother." She tapped her forehead with her sweaty palm. "The higher ups had become afraid of me so they ordered to terminate me. I was told to go into a room and was shocked to see my father and mother at gunpoint knowing that I won't be able to resist." Natsuki stopped.

"You really don't have -"

"As the general was about to pull the trigger from the gun he pointed at me, my father used himself to shield me from the bullet. He died on the spot with a bullet in the head. I started to attack but everyone in the room started to fire their guns. All I can think about was my mother. I used my body to shield her from who knows how many bullets."

"How did you survived?"

"I don't know what happened, but when I woke up, I was already in this facility. With all the wounds fully healed. Then on that particular spot on the floor." Natsuki pointed her fingers on the stained spot in the floor. "Is where I found my mother's blood covered body."

"After some digging, I found out that I was asleep in that chamber for more than two years. And the super soldier project has become a failure. My mother has put a fail safe on the nano machine, a secret formula that only she knew. Those soldiers died after a month without my mother's formula."

"How did you come out with the knowledge." Shizuru curiously asked.

"There." Natsuki pointed at the computer. "This was my mother's secret lab." She took a deep breath. "I started to extract revenge on the people that was responsible for the death of my family. To the world, I'm dead, so I made sure to look like the death of those people were accident nor normal cause. And I made sure to leave no witness."

"Have you completed your revenge?"

"No..."

"What stopped you?"

"I met someone." A pang of jealousy was felt by Shizuru knowing that there might be another woman in Natsuki's life.

"Who?"

"She was an angel... just like you. But she was in a wrong place at a wrong time. We was a witness while I was trying to kill one of my subject." another paused. "I was about to kill her when her daughter showed up. She was a witness too."

"You killed them both?"

"Nah... I let them live... her kind and caring words towards her child imbued my heart. Reminded me of my own mom."

_'Revenge will get you nowhere...' _ Natsuki smiled as she remember those words. '... _let's have tea when your heart and mind was free.'_

"Tea.. " Shizuru whispered. "Reminded me of my mom... she was an addict too..." She felt pain in her chest as she remembered the days that they were having tea. "Were you able to see her again?"

Natsuki looked away, internally debating if she will tell her the truth. Shizuru felt Natsuki's hesitation but she wanted to know more. "Natsuki?"

"Ah... yes... I was able to see her again... but..."

"But?"

"We never had a chance to have tea." Natsuki decided to skipped the details for she knew that Shizuru was smart enough to connect the dots. She internally cursed herself because she didn't make it on time. If she were an hour or thirty mins early, then she could have stopped them from killing her. She closed her eyes as she recalled the past.

_Flashback_

It was already late at night when Natsuki decided to pay a certain brunette a visit. She was now a changed woman. After much thinking and meditating she finally realized her worth... what her mother has died for. Her second life was a gift and her enhanced skills were bonuses. She doesn't want her mother to be known as the creator of monster so she used her gift to help people. But she can only do little as she needed to hide from the world.

She was officially dead. She knew that if the remaining people found out about her existence, they will track her down. She managed to overcome her lust for blood and power, however, sometimes, she still can't control herself from killing the scums of the city. She knew that she doesn't have the right to judge and punish them but she can't help herself.

Natsuki was riding her sleek black Ducati when she heard a gunshot from the direction that she was going. Her heart began to beat faster hoping that nothing bad happened. Upon closing the distance, she heard commotions and a scream of a little girl. A voice that she was familiar with.

Unfortunately, when she arrived at the house, she found her angel dead at the floor with a gunshot wound to the head. She heard a scream upstairs and saw a young child that was about to be killed. Good thing she made it on time and was able to save the child who was now a splitting image of her mother.

_Flaskback Ends_

"Can I save the details for myself?" Natsuki begged.

"Of course." Shizuru replied.

"Now that you knew my past... I will understand if you'll leave me." Natsuki said. "I'm a monster Shizuru. I'll understand."

"Hmmm..." She nodded her head. "It was not your past that I like... it's you. Natsuki... you had a hard past... but what's important is what you are now. And you are the most important person in my life."

"Shizuru... I- " She was cut off when Shizuru stopped her with a kiss.

"I love you Natsuki..." she kissed her again. "That's all important for me."

"Shizuru... " She hugged her in return. "You have no future down here with me... but there..." pointing at the TV monitor that showed the news. "You have a great future ahead of you."

Shizuru shrugged again. "I belong with you only." They shared a passionate kiss until Shizuru noticed her face on the news. "Ara..." she nudge Natsuki to look at the monitor. "Can you turn the volume up?"

_Breaking News: _

_"Today the country was mourning as the police has concluded that the badly burned body that was found on the burning house belonged to Shizuru Fujino." _It was clearly shown that the news reporter was a fan because her voice was faltering on-air. _"It was a wee hours in the morning when Fujino-san's neighbor called the police upon hearing a commotion. When the police arrived, the place was a mess. Security camera showed she was being dragged by three men and was placed in the a black van." _The lady reported sob. _"The black van was seen parked outside the house that belonged to the Marguerettes which exploded. The police confirmed three bodies, three men and two women. One women was identified as Tomoe who was known have obsession to Fujino." _It was then that the lady reporter broke down. _"Why did you have to do that you ass -" _she was cut off.

"Ara..." Shizuru raised a brow. "Great! I'm dead to the world just like you."

"You seems to be enjoying the idea." Natsuki said in an amused voice.

Shizuru just gave her a goofy grin and pulled her back into the bed. They laid for sometime until Shizuru broke the silence. "My wish... "

"What?"

"It came true..."

"Huh?"

"Later... when I wake up... you'll be here with me."

**END**

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like the ending. Thank you very much for your support. **

**I think this will be the last story that I'm going to post for this year as I am going to hibernate soon. :) **

**To those who are practicing... Advance Merry Christmas and to those who are not... Happy Holidays! **

**And last but not the least... HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHIZURU. This whole volume full of lemon was solely dedicated to you. **


	15. V04C01: The Witness

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character from this story.**

**Chapter 1: The Witness**

**Summary: **Natsuki and Shizuru were happy and satisfied with each other until a fatal tragedy broke them apart. Now with Natsuki dead, and Shizuru alone and broken, can a mysterious person fill the hole in her heart?

**A/N: **This story does not have any relationship with the past stories. I have no beta so I apologize for the mistakes. Also, before you run... this is still Shiznat! so don't panic. But warning... this volume contains FUTA so now... I'm telling you to run if you don't like it.

HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL!

* * *

"Did you enjoy the movie?" The raven-haired beauty asked as she wrap her free arm unto the chestnut haired girl's waist as her other hand was carrying shopping and grocery bags. They just exited the movie house as the last full show ended and on their way to the parking lot as the mall was already closing.

The chestnut haired girl leaned to her closer and gave her a peck in the cheek. "Ara... yes... It was so romantic. Thank you Natsuki... I promise we'll watch action next time." She was very grateful of her lover. She was well aware that romantic films and chick flicks were not her forte but still decided to watch the movie with her. Not only that... her lover also took her shopping earlier and the four bags were the evidence of her generosity.

"There's really no need Shizuru." She kissed her back. "You know that I'm happy as long as you are happy." She smiled and held her closer.

"Ara... I wonder if Natsuki did something wrong for me to be able to get this kind of treatment?" Shizuru joked as she placed a finger on her forehead to mock a thinking expression.

"Ahaha... " Natsuki scratched her head. "Yeah... you can say this is a payback for working late the past few weeks... hehehe..." She tried her best to be polite but the truth was for Natsuki, Shizuru was her whole world. After the terrible accident that took both her parents, it was the woman beside her who brought her out from her misery. She stood by her no matter how hard she pushed everyone away. She was her life and savior. But most of all, she understand her and accepted her for what she is. She will do everything to make the woman beside her happy.

"Anything wrong Shizuru?" She was surprised when her lover suddenly stopped from walking.

"Oh... nothing... however, I would need to use the lady's toilet... so Natsuki should go and wait for me in the car... I won't take long."

"Nah... I'll just wait for you here."

"Natsuki's been carrying those bags and I know one of them was heavy..." She pointed at the grocery bag that contains canned meat, cooking oil and other cooking ingredients. They didn't have the time to place them in the car before going to the movies as they ran out of time. "... so you better go ahead and put those in the car. I won't take long." She kissed her in the lips and wink. "Promise!"

"Your wish is my command hime-chan." Natsuki gladly obeyed. She gave her lover a kiss and went towards the parking lot.

Since it was already so late, there's not much cars left in the parking. Good thing her car was parked near the entrance. The trunk of the dark blue Mazda 3 car that she owned was closed after she put all their shopping bags. She was about to go the driver's seat when she heard a commotion.

_"Let go of me!"_

She heard a female voice. As her reflexes kicked in, she rushed towards the voice.

_"You're hurting me!"_

She saw a man with silver hair holding a woman with purple hair in the arm. "Let go Nagi! It hurts! I assure you I'll tell father about your embezzlement and all your other monkey business!" But before Natsuki could do anything, the man seemed to snap and pulled a gun.

_BANG!_

She saw the woman got shot into the head. She froze on the spot. She just witnesses a murder. But what can she do? She's scared and confused. She needed to run.

Natsuki took a step back and tripped. Her butt landed hard on the floor. The sound she created alerted the man her presence. "Shit!"

The man with the gun snapped his head towards her and pointed the gun at her. She tried to run but it was too late.

_BANG! BANG!_

She dropped on the floor with her blood painting the cold pavement.

Meanwhile... Shizuru was just exited the ladies room when she heard a gunshot.

_BANG!_

She felt chill all over her body. "Natsuki!" She ran as fast as she could towards the parking lot praying that her lover was out of harm. _'Please be safe my Natsuki! Please!'_

_BANG! BANG!_

Her worry doubled when she heard two more shots. '_Oh... kami... Please let my Natsuki be safe.'_ When she arrived at the parking lot, she almost lost her mind when she found no Natsuki anywhere near their car. Knowing the other woman, she knew that her lover must have also heard the shot and went to the check it.

_"Two girls have been shot!"_

She heard a male voice not far from their car. Fear started to get to her as she prayed for her lover's safety.

_"Send paramedics and police now!"_

She froze on her spot._ 'Oh Natsuki!'_ Cold sweats covered her body as her mind was in the verge of shutting down, her heart was beating so fast and her palms were covered with sweat. She took all the strength she got and ran towards the voice.

Not far from their car, she stopped, covered her agape mouth with her hands and fell on her knees. "Natsuki!" She yelled.

* * *

Shizuru Fujino stopped her car in front of a flower shop. She stepped out of the car and went to the store. As she was about to enter the store, a spiked-haired man wearing a hoody and aviator sunglasses who was facing the floor exited the shop. _'Ara...'_ Her head automatically followed the man. _'Why do I get th feeling that I know him?'_ At that moment, she felt weird and chill but decided to shrug it off.

The chimes from the door alerted the lady whose arranging a bouquet of flowers her presence. "Ah... you're here... Just give me a few minutes and I'll be done... just putting last-minute touches." The flower lady said with a smile.

"Ara... it's okay Aoi-san." She proceed to look at the other flowers. "There's no need ro hurry. Take your time."

"I can't believe it's already been two years." Aoi said as she wrapped a blue ribbon in the bouquet. "Time flies so fast." She paused. "How have you been?" Aoi, the owner of the flower shop became acquainted with Shizuru two years ago. She used to buy flowers to her everyday as she mourns for her love one. She pitied the broken woman as she never failed a day, rain or shine. Then at the exact anniversary of her love one's passing, she finally accepted the fact and decided to move but she said she'll come back after a year.

"I've been good. Thank you." She was grateful to the flower lady. She was one of the reasons why she was able to pull herself together. Shizuru moved closer to the counter where Aoi was arranging the flowers.

"Here all done!" The flower lady handed her the flowers. "It's on the house!" She added as she saw Shizuru pulling out her wallet.

"Ara... How grateful Aoi-san... but I can't... It's too much."

"I won't accept any payment from you Shizuru-san and that's final! And if you insist, you better buy flowers to other store for next year." She threatened and gave her a wink.

Shizuru just smiled and accepted defeat. "Ara... Okay... But later after closing up, I'm buying you tea."

"Oh... Thanks in advance but later is not good... I already had plans with Chie."

"Chie?" Shizuru asked in confused tone.

"My girlfriend." she replied as she walked towards Shizuru to send her on her way. "I'll introduce you to her one time."

"Very well then... I'll look forward to it." Both ladies said their goodbyes and continued their way.

As Shizuru neared the graveyard entrance, she noticed a man standing in front of the gravestone that she was going to visit. She was surprised to see someone visiting the grave other than herself and close friends for she knew that the person currently lying six feet below the ground doesn't have any relatives nor friends/co-workers that she didn't knew. '_Ara...The guy from the shop... I wonder who is he? And why do I get this strange feeling that I know him.'_

She slowly walked towards the grave, but her footstep alerted the mysterious person. She saw him walked away without turning his head. "Ara... wait." Shizuru was also surprise as to why she said that. There's something that she feels that she knew this person. '_I wonder why... But somehow... I knew that I must see his face.'_

The mysterious person who was wearing a black hoody didn't respond to her call so she ran towards him and stopped as she touched his back. "Ara... Wait... Please!"

The hooded figure froze on the spot as a hand touched his back. _'That voice!' _He thought to himself. _'It can't be!'_ He wanted to make sure but his body won't move. Hearing those familiar voice sent flashback about a certain chestnut haired beauty.

"Please wait..." She begged hoping to catch a glance of the hooded figure as she slowly guided him to turn around. Her heart started to beat faster that usually and the butterflies on her stomach were demanding to escape. She felt something weird about this guy... a connection of some sort but she can't put a finger on it.

The man in front of her remained motionless and speechless. Through his sunglasses, he was able to confirm the owner of the voice. The voice the he knew so well. But what imbued in his mind was her eyes. Those crimson orbs were full of pain and sorrow. He felt pain in his heart as if a newly sharpened knife was pierced through it.

"Who are you..." The crimson goddess tried to reach him again but he remained frozen.

"We have to go." Came from an unknown voice from behind him. A girl with an ash colored hair and spectacle came walking towards the two. "Sorry miss if my friend here gave you trouble." He took the man's sleeves. "Let's go."

"Wa- wait!" Shizuru tried to stopped them but failed.

* * *

The ash haired girl opened the car's radio to break the silence in the car. It is not unusual for them to be quiet. She already knew of the man on the passenger side or a few months and she knew that he was a man of few words. However, the moment she turned the radio on, the passenger turned it off.

"Is that her?" She asked, referring to the lady in the cemetery.

"She's hurt." Came a short reply. "She's really hurt. I need to see her again! I need to speak to her! I need to explain! I found her Chie! I found her!" The passenger yelled, causing a commotion in the car at the same time shaking the driver which was dangerous as Chie nearly bump in another car.

Chie parked on the side and pulled the hand brake. "Relax Natsuki! Relax!" She tried to calm the hysterical girl.

"I need to see her Chie! I found her! I finally found her!" Her eyes were beginning to swell as tears were threatening to fall.

"You need to calm down first!" Chie yelled. Holding the passenger as well.

"No! I need to come back." She shoved the poor driver away and proceed to open the door but luckily for Chie, it was lock. "Unlock this door in an instant!" She demanded. "Else, I'm going to break your precious car!"

"You need to relax and think Natsuki!" She took the girl's arms and held them tight. "Think of her safety!"

It was then that Natsuki began to relax in the passenger seat. "I missed her so much!" Was her last words until she burst in tears. The driver was left speechless as she understand the passenger's misery. She sigh, took a deep breath and started the car again.

* * *

It was already late when Shizuru decided to leave the grave. She wanted to stay longer but the care taker shooed her off. He said that it was already dark and the cemetery is not a place for the living.

"One more please." She asked the bartender to fill up her glass. She had already lost count but it doesn't matter. She just wanted the pain to go away. She wanted to forget. A sole tear fell unto the wooden board.

Natsuki entered the bar with Chie. After some thinking and arguing, the latter agreed to let the former drowned her pain. After they said their goodbye to Aoi, which they had tea. They took a seat on the far corner of the bar, they needed to be discreet and invisible as much as possible.

"Come on Natsuki... everything's will be fine." Chie tried to cheer her but she knew it was futile. She needed to give her some space. "Come on, just drink up." She added as she shoved another glass of beer into her company. She was also drinking but not as much as the lady beside her. She needed to have a clear mind to get home.

She was ignored. "I'm going to pee." Natsuki stood up and went into the toilet.

_"Hey Lady... What's a beauty like you drinking alone?"_

She heard as she walked through the bar.

"I bet you'll just waiting for us... huh? sweetie?" She turned her head in order to check and anger painted her face when she saw Shizuru being harassed by two men. "Come on... we'll give you great time."She saw a man tried to pull Shizuru but the latter pushed them away, knocking off some of the glasses which caused a scene.

"The hell!" One of the man yelled! "Playing hard to get? Huh!" The bartender tried to stop the men but he was too scared. He looked at the bouncer but one of them was busy with another trouble maker and the other was out of sight.

One of the man tried to grab Shizuru again but his arm was stopped by strong grip. "Ara..." The drunken Shizuru said. She was drunk but she won't give in without a good fight. But a little was good since... she's... well... drunk!

Natsuki didn't even think, gave the man a solid and hard straight punch to his nose and sealed the deal by breaking the scotch bottle unto his head. The other man was about to move but it only took his death glare for him to stop and ran away, leaving his partner behind. The raven haired looked at the chestnut haired and place a finger in her mouth when she's about to speak. She scooped her bridal style and walked away.

Chie who witnessed everything, placed few bills in the table and walked away. Even if it is against her wished, she helped Natsuki put the sleeping Shizuru into their car and drove into their safe house.

* * *

It was already late when Shizuru woke up. Her head hurts like crazy and everything seems to be spinning. She blinked once or twice before she realized that she was in a stranger's bed. _'Oh kami... where am I? Where is this place?' _She tried her best to remember everything that happened last night. _'As I remember... I was at the bar... then... then... those filthy men... argh...' _She shrugged at the thoughts of those men touching her. _'I was so sure I gave a fight... but... arghhh' _She placed a hand at her aching head and squeezed her eyes closed then she remembered... _'It's him... he saved me... last night...this must be his place...'_

She looked around and noticed the small bed room to be plain and simple. She was sitting in a single bed, a small closet at the other end and a desk with a computer in front of a small window. She glanced at the side table and saw a glass, a medicine and a note. She took the note and was stricken by the fact that the hand writing was so familiar. _'Just like hers...' _However, she ignored thoughts. _'Must be just my imagination... oh Natsuki... how I missed you so much that everything I see reminds me of you.'_

Her little internal conflict was interrupted when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in." She saw a spiky haired man peek from the door. "Ah... " She heard him cleared his throat. "Breakfast is ready. Come down if your ready." She heard him said in a husky and familiar voice. "We're not bad people... promise." Then she saw him shut the door.

"Ara..." was all she can say. _'Even his voice. Reminds me of my Natsuki.' _She slowly stood up and walked towards the door.

Shizuru's sense of smell was assaulted with the fragrance coming from the kitchen. It was an aroma that she knew so well... An aroma that reminds her very much of a certain beauty.

"Ah... you're here... please sit." The spiky haired man gestured her to an empty seat. "Here... drink this... it will help." A cup of freshly brewed Earl Grey tea was placed in front of her.

Shizuru can't help but cry as the tea was offered to her. It was Natsuki's favorite. She had stopped drinking it when Natsuki passed away because it greatly reminded it of her. Natsuki upon noticing this panicked.

"Ah... hey... ah..." She tried her best not to say her name or let the woman know who she is. Chie and her had spoken about it the other night. That it she will do everything to hide her identity until their crisis was over. "Please don't cry." She was well aware on why the crimson beauty was crying. She mentally slapped herself from being stupid. Her gesture surely reminded the crying girl of her.

She kneeled in front of her to try to comfort the shattered angel. "Hey..." A handkerchief was slowly pressed upon those pinkish and smooth cheeks. "Shhhh... it's okay..."

It was then when crimson orbs met with emerald's. "Natsuki?" She lunges herself towards the person in front of her that sent them thru the floor. Natsuki landed on her back while being held in a tight embrace by Shizuru who was on top of her.

Natsuki, by reflex also held the other in a tight embrace. Completely ignoring what Chie and her had discussed the night before. Also completely ignoring the consequences of her actions. She doesn't want to think anymore but only held the only woman she love.

Shizuru was lying on top of the spiky haired man and was comfortable in her current position when she felt something was missing. She felt hard body under her. Natsuki was toned but soft those twin peak. It was then chestnut haired woman realized her mistake... "Ara... kannin na... I didn't know what has gotten into me." The person she just held was a real man.

However, their moment was cut short by Chie. "Hey Natsu- " She stopped upon seeing the situation. She also covered her mouth as to not spill the raven haired girl's name. "Ah..."

"Natsu?" Shizuru unconsciously repeated.

"Ah..." Natsuki and Chie said in unison. But having a quick mind, the spectacled girl handled the situation with ease. "Ah... I see your awake! I'm Harada Chie!" She offered a hand.

_'Chie? Just where did I heard that name before?' _Shizuru took the hand. "Fujino... Fujino Shizuru." She looked at the other guy. "And you are Natsu? Am I correct."

"Yeah... ah... Ku-" She stopped when Chie stepped on his feet. She almost slipped giving away his name.

"Ku?" Shizuru repeated again. _'Ara... there really is something weird about these two and especially this man here.'_

"Ku- Kudo... yeah... Kudo Natsuo" She mentally kicked her butt for giving such a lame name. _'Baka! Baka! Baka! How can I be stupid! Chie and I prepared rehearsed everything last night but why didn't we come up with the name! Argh! Baka! Baka! Baka!_

_'Ara... Kudo Natsuo...hmmm... something really is strange.' _Shizuru can feel the tensed aura that the two were emitting but she decided to just ignore it. The fact that she lunges herself towards a total stranger was embarrassing enough. If they were hiding something, she knew there's a reason behind it. Besides, she will be leaving the city and what are the chances that they'll bump into each other again. _'Definitely, something's off... but hey... I won't be seeing them again... or so I hope...'_ However, the fact of thinking of not seeing the spiky haired man pained her. It seems that there really was a connection between them. _'But somehow... he really do remind me of my Natsuki.' _Her hand found its placed to her heart as she struggled to held her tears.

"Ah! the tea's getting cold! come on let's eat breakfast!" Chie shouted! Breaking the silence.

* * *

After breakfast, the two insisted to take her home. Shizuru tried to refuse the offer but gave in... besides, she was just going to her friend's house to get her stuff before going back home. A year after Natsuki died, she decided to skip town as it held painful memories.

"Turn left over there." She guided them from the back seat. The ride home was completely quiet as neither of the host wanted to speak up.

Meanwhile, Natsuki was very much familiar with the area. However, she knew that the house that she shared with Shizuru was now completely abandoned. The fact that her lover moved was not a secret to her so she was wondering where they will be going. _'I wonder where she's leading us? I know this is the way to out place... but didn't she moved? I insisted to take her home to know where she live but I think she doesn't really want us to know.' _However, the sight of a familiar carrot haired girl struck her. _'Oh Shit! Mai!' _Therefore, she realized that they were heading toward's Mai's house.

"Just here Harada-san! Ookini." Shizuru thanked them from the bottom of her heart for their generosity. If it weren't for them, something might have happened to her at the bar last night. "I really appreciate this and I apologize for the inconvenience." She then proceed to look at Natsuki waiting for her to talk for the last time. _'I'm already here... but something's inside me... screaming... that... that... wanted you to stop me...'_

Chie who saw Natsuki frozen to her thoughts gave her an elbow. "Ouch!"

"She said thank you! And was leaving!" said the spectacled girl.

"Ah... you're welcome!" She scratched her head absent-mindedly and blushed.

"Ara..." was all Shizuru can say. _'Even his blush... just like her...' _She shook her head. _'Bad Shizuru! Get a grip!' _She was about to alight from the car when Natsuki spoke.

"Take care of yourself Shizuru."

_'Ara... since when did we become first name basis?' _Ever since Natsuki died, she didn't want anyone to call her by her name except from her old close friends but somehow, hearing her name being said by those familiar voice eased her. "Ookini."

Natsuki watched Shizuru greeted her old friend Mai from across the street where they stopped. However, she was shocked when a little girl came running from behind Mai and lunges herself towards Shizuru. The girl also had raven hair and emerald eyes... an exact copy of her. "Natsuki!" She read Shizuru's lips.

"Chie... I have a daughter..."

_**TBC**_

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone! So what do you think of this new story? Please understand that I need to turn this fic into FUTA in order to have a valid explanation on how Natsuki fathered a child with Shizuru without her knowledge. So please let me know your thoughts. Oh... and I can't promise if this story will or will not have any lemons. As I said in the previous volume... I only wrote those lemons as a present for Shizuru :P**

**But let's see... :) I would like to thank everyone for your support especially those who left reviews. It's a great help and it fueled me up. So I hope you like this story.**

**Thank you very much!**


	16. V04C02: The Witness: Her Replacement

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character from this story.**

**Chapter 2. The Witness: Her Replacement**

**Summary: **Natsuki and Shizuru were happy and satisfied with each other until a fatal tragedy broke them apart. Now with Natsuki dead, and Shizuru alone and broken, can a mysterious person fill the hole in her heart?

**A/N: **This story does not have any relationship with the past stories. I have no beta so I apologize for the mistakes.

Oh yeah! I'm back! I would like to thank everyone for the support. I guest I'm really such a weak person and a crybaby too... I just realized I have disappointed most of you for abandoning my works. It's so stupid of me to get carried away by those reviews. It's just my confidence level suddenly went to zero.

I really appreciate your words of encouragements, I was really shocked to have that kind of reaction from you guys... especially the PMs. It's such an honor to have you guys. Again... from the bottom of my heart... Arigatou!

Good day everyone!

* * *

"I have a child!" Natsuki yelled as she threw the glass that she was holding. "We have a daughter!" The bluenette was now raging in anger upon the revelation. "Why did you hide this from me! Answer me!" She have kept calm during the duration of the ride back home but she can't help herself anymore.

"Calm down... please Natsuki! Calm down..." Chie begged as she tried to calm the angry woman. It took her a lot of efforts to prevent the girl from getting out of the car and dashing to her family. "Please... Natsuki... I'm also unaware... believe me... my task is only to protect you."

Natsuki took a deep breath. Chie had been a good company for the past months that they have been together. Although she knew that the spectacled woman was just doing her job, the girl did took care of her. "But... but... " no words came out from her mouth. But her mind and body wanted to feel them, to hold them in her arms, to feel their touch and enveloped them in a tight embrace.

And all those dreams was what triggered her to rebel. "Look..." She paused and sighed. "I have been very cooperative with you guys... but this time it's different! I don't give a damn about the consequences. All I wanted was to be with them."

"But you can be with them after the case is over." Chie argued.

"Over? Over? When will it be over? When the guy I'm about to recognize is not even in the country!" Came an angry reply.

"Please Natsuki, you have to understand our situation. Don't make this hard for both of us. You can be with them after all this is over." Taking a seat on the nearby couch, she must bring out all of her speech ability in order to talk the girl out.

"You're telling me to wait then what? After we nailed that son of a bitch, what?" Natsuki spread her hands to make a point. "Hey! Shiz! I'm alive and back. Let's kiss and make up!" She also took a sit. "Or... hey Shiz! Let's start all over again!"

This caused Chie to stay silent. She had a point, after all that's happened, she can't just walked-in into the lives of her family. Adding the fact that Shizuru and her daughter might have a possibility of living a hard life because of the absence of Natsuki. But what can she do? She was just an agent assigned to keep Natsuki safe.

Noticing the silence from the spectacled woman. She was also aware that Chie was just following orders so she decided to move on her own. "Now look! I don't want this to be hard on both of us so call your boss and tell her my demands."

"What?" Came a surprised response.

"Tell your boss or whoever you reports to that I'm not going to testify until you give my demands. And you have twenty four hours else, you can kiss nailing Nagi goodbye." It was a statement and she made sure she put on a confident look. She stood up, walked into the kitchen, took a beer and journeyed to her room.

Chie made a defeated smile as she proceed to dial a number.

* * *

"Kannin na for making you worry." Shizuru said as she cut the vegetables. She was currently helping Mai cook lunch while little Natsuki was playing with a much younger girl who looked like Mai. "Ookini for looking after Nat-chan."

"Don't mind it! What are friends for. Besides Yumi seems to like her so much." Mai replied as she stir the soup that she was currently cooking. "However, if you don't mind me asking... where have you been, we have been so worried when you didn't even called and who are those people that brought you home?"

"Ara..." Shizuru blushed upon hearing those questions as she remembered the events earlier this morning with Natsuo. "Those people saved me in the bar yesterday... I kind of drank too much."

"And?" Mai asked.

"What do you mean 'and'?"

"Don't keep me hanging Shizuru... I know you. You just blushed! You don't blush unless it was Natsu-" Mai covered her mouth. She didn't want to bring up her dead but her friend was really acting strange. "Sorry... I just carried away... It's just... I wasn't really expecting to see you... glow..."

"Ara? Care to explain Mai-han?"

"Sorry... it's just yesterday when you came here... you look broken... as if you still haven't moved on... but this morning... in just one night... it's like... poof! here you are glowing..." She didn't mean to pry but she also wanted the best for her friend.

"Ara... is that so..." Shizuru put the knife down and proceed to get some water before speaking. "I met someone..." She started. Leaning on the counter table. "His name's Kudo Natsuo... and.. and... he looks exactly like Natsuki. He has the same emerald eyes just like Natsuki and raven colored hair. Not only that he also like Earl Grey and the way he eats his ramen..." Shizuru trailed back at the memory.

Mai moved closer to her, leaving the soup the boil. "...And the ramen? Shiz! Don't keep me hanging..." But when she didn't see any reaction from her friend, it hit her... "... don't tell me... her... "

"Yes Mai! He eat's ramen with mayo!" Shizuru screamed. She was able to observe Natsuki while having breakfast and the mayo ramen was a big give away "Mai! you hear me... with mayo!"

"Oh..." Mai was also surprised to hear that someone other than Natsuki can eat ramen with mayo.

"... and their voice was also the same." . She was still iterating the comparison between Natsuo and Natsuki when Mai butt in.

"Relax Shizuru. Chill... I think you are over reacting..." Mai was happy that her friend was finally seeing light but at the same time fear that her friend was just being emotional. "Are you sure about this? Or maybe you just really missed Natsuki so much that you're seeing her everywhere."

"But Mai, they really look the same... and... and... " She was lost for words and ashamed for talking about this person when she was clearly very much in love with Natsuki. "He knew her..."

"He knew her?"

"Yes... he was in her grave..."

"Oh..." She took a deep breath. She knew better than to keep her friend's hope high. "Might be one of Natsuki's secret admirer... you know... just like Takeda..."

"Yeah..." Shizuru replied in a sad tone. _'But they do really look a like... as if I he was Natsuki's twin...'_

"I think you needed a rest and think this through. It's just really sad that you're going back later. Don't you want to spend another night here in Fuuka?" The first sentence was like an order rather than a request. Shizuru had a hard day and needed all the rest that she can. On the other hand, she should like to spend some more time with her friend to catch up for the last time they saw each other was on little Natsuki's birthday.

"You're right Mai... I think I'll just watch the girls. It was unfair of me to like him because of Natsuki." Shizuru said in defeated tone.

"Him? Shizuru... I didn't know you also swing that way..." Mai can't help but asked.

"Oh... really... I never thought of that..."

"Huh? You never thought that he's a guy?"

"Ara... no... I mean yes..." She massage her head that was beginning to ache. "I mean... Natsuki and I had each other since we were kids... we are each other's first love... so we never really got a chance to explore." She explained. "I better go and watch the kids now."

Mai sighed. _'Shizuru was Natsuki's first and last love... how sweet but tragic... but I hope Natsuki will not be Shizuru's last... deserve to be happy... as much as I like them both... she needed someone to help her... to be with her... to make her happy... to love her... But I hope she won't pick the wrong reasons to love...'_

* * *

It was already a month when the bureau gave into Natsuki's demand but they still haven't find Shizuru. She was getting irritated and was already willing to take matters in her own hand. "How long am I still going to wait? Or is this just a delaying tactic?" She took a sip from the bottle of beer that she was drinking.

_'Oh shit... here we go again! Damn them... they should just give in already... it's not them that's absorbing the wrath of Kuga.' _Chie sighed. "She's not that easy to find you know." She lied. _'How can I tell her that I already found Shizuru without getting the order from above... and... should I tell her that Shizuru was interested in him also?' _She was having an internal battle. Taking the initiative to look for Shizuru by using her computer skills, she was able to track the crimson beauty in kyoto... in her grandparent's old house.

"Fine! I'll just talk to Mai myself and ask her directly."

"No wait! you can't leave!"

"And why is that?"

"..."

"So you were hiding something from me!" Natsuki noticed the guilty reaction of the spectacled woman. "Call them now!" She ordered, but then snatched the device from Chie. The poor cellphone's life was now hanging at the hands of a certain raven haired girl who got a very bad temper. "I'll do it myself."

She recognized one of the numbers from the recent calls and proceed to call it.

_"What is it now Harada-san?"_ a girl answered.

"This is Kuga! Listen! I'm tired of awaiting so tomorrow if I don't have any results on the location of Shizuru, I'll kill myself." She threatened.

_"Wait! Don't do that!" _

"I'm done cooperating!" The phone was thrown back to Chie.

She watched Chie agreed to everything that was being told to her as she heard a lot of "OK" and "Yes Ma'am" from the other line.

* * *

"So how long are you going to be away?" Aoi asked in a very sad tone.

"For as long as my job requires me too..." A paused. "You understand right? It's my job and it was already like this before we met." Chie was currently delivering a sad news about their departure. The bureau agreed to all of Natsuki's demands so they will be moving to Kyoto.

Chie felt a pang of pain in her chest upon saying goodbye. "Hey... it's not like we're breaking up... right?" She tried to assure her. "I'm just moving... we'll still keep in touch." She never knew that she'll found someone special in this town.

The two met when Chie was buying a flower, she doesn't believe in love at first sight and was a total player until she met her. It was just really sad that due to her line of work, she needed to lie from her the true nature of her work. And the constant moving around was also becoming a burden.

"I'll visit you... promise." And so they kissed... or have done more as the "Open" sign that was hanging by the door was flipped to "Closed." Natsuki sighed as she waited in the car.

* * *

The ride to Kyoto was smooth and relaxing. Natsuki was sleeping peacefully at the passenger seat while Chie drive. The back seat and trunk was full of baggages. Mostly contains of Natsuki's stuff. Since she was not permitted to go out often, she was given all kinds of electronic devices that she wanted. Quite a spoiled brat for someone in the witness protection program. It was a demand as an exchange for her cooperation. It also took the bureau a while in order to convince her not to contact her lover but the situation now was different due to the existence a child.

Chie on the other hand was given a sermon and a warning due to her leniency towards Natsuki. If she didn't gave in to the witness' request to visit her grave, then they wouldn't need to transfer safe house. They said that she fell right into the girl's trap and for that, her salary for a month was cut.

"Hahhhh!" Natsuki yawned while stretching her arms. "Are we there yet?" She asked, mimicking donkey.

"Not yet... but we're already close." Came a cold answer. "You can't stay angry forever you know." She placed an elbow in the car's window to support her face. "Fine..." she added when Chie didn't respond.

"I'm not angry." she replied.

"Then what?"

"I just missed her already..." Chie sighed. "Now I know."

"Know what?"

"Know how you feel. I understand now. "

"Great!" Natsuki replied in a cheerful tone while giving Chie a hard slap to the shoulder.

"Shizuru Fujino! Here we come!" Chie yelled as she sped up.

* * *

"How do you like our new place?" Chie asked placing the keys near the kitchen counter. It was a two-story house. The second floor consisted of two bedrooms both with own toilet and bath and a small room that looks like a library. The first floor consisted of a living room where a flat screen led tv and couches was placed. A small dinning area to the right from the living room and the kitchen was only separated by a table from the dining area.

"Sweet!" Natsuki said as she slump on one of the couched.

"Oh noh..." She heard Chie.

"What!" Natsuki hurriedly stood up and went towards the kitchen where Chie was. "What?" She repeated.

"Natsuki..."

"What!" She moved closer to the girl. "Snap out of it!"

"Ah... there's no mayo!"

"Fuck!"

* * *

Chie and Natsuki decided to do the groceries even if the fridge was already full of food. Even though Chie can cook, her skills was only limited to basic frying. The same goes for Natsuki. Unfortunately, there was no instant ramen, canned goods and condiments so they decided to take actions with their own hands.

"Wait Natsuki... I need to unload my bladder first... you go on ahead." Chie said.

"No... I'll wait for you here."

"It's okay... here's the key -" She was about to hand over the car keys when she felt deadly aura from the raven-haired girl.

"I said." She paused. "I'll wait here." It was a clear statement. Chie felt that the temperature around them dropped to zero and the her company was surely emitting a deadly aura so she just turned around and walked towards the ladies. _'Deja vu...' _Natsuki thought _'Sorry Chie__... it's just the last time I heard those lines... I got shot and almost died.' _Natsuki took a deep breath to compose herself however...

"Ara... Kudo-san?" Natsuki heard voice that she was longing. She turned around and dropped the bags she was holding as she felt her body froze upon seeing the only woman that can make her heart beats faster and slower at the same time. "Ara... I didn't know Kudo-san was in to this kind of stuff."

Natsuki was pulled back to reality when she heard her giggle. She looked at her surroundings and her face turned tomato upon realizing that she was in front of a lingerie shop. _'Gahhhh! Shit! Shit! Shit!' _Apparently, the toilet was located near the shop and they happen to stop there. "Oh... noh... noh... it's not for me." Obviously... since that time, she started to wear boxers but she still missed her collection.

"Hmmm... " Shizuru decided to tease a little... hoping to the reaction that she wanted. "Hmmm... really? I wonder... what's under those piece of garments..." And she got what she wanted as Natsuki turned red. _'Ara... he do really blush just like her.' _

"Gah... no... I'm not like that..." Natsuki panicked. _'Gah... she never changed!'_

"Ara... then it's for Kudo-san's girlfriend?"

"Ahhh... no- not either..." She started to stutter.

"Then it is for Kudo-san indeed." She was enjoying the different shades of red that her poor lover was making.

Natsuki just sighed in defeat. Knowing her, the only thing she can do was to keep her mouth shut because anything she say will be used against her by the master.

"I'm just kidding. Fancy meeting you here Kudo-san." Shizuru decided to stop the teasing before the man in front of him fainted due to too much blood in his head.

"Ah... ah..." Natsuki was lost for words. Apparently, she and Chie has not decided on their covers yet... Now what will she tell her? _'Damm! Yeah... I'm so happy to finally see her but damn! we are not ready!'_

Fortunately, Chie returned. "We are here for work." She elbowed the stunned raven-haired beauty.

"Ye- yeah... work... right... work..." She scratched her head while stuttering.

"Work?" Shizuru raised a brow. _'There's definitely weird about these two.'_

"Yes! Work..." Chie started to pick-up the forgotten grocery bags. "You see... I'm a photographer... and Nat-kun is a writer... so we are here to document this beautiful city." She lied and mentally congratulating herself for being a smooth talker. "It was also nice meeting you here... are you on vacation?" Chie asked as to not become obvious that they knew she live here. As what she learned, Shizuru seems to be careless at the outside but really sharp on the inside.

"Ah... no... I live here..."

"Oh..." Good thing that Chie was able to handle the situation well, as her raven haired friend's might have swallowed her tongue already. "Great! then we will be seeing each other more..."

"Ara..."

She slipped. "I mean... it will be great help for our work if we know someone native to this city."

"Ara... I would like to help but... I also just transferred here..." Shizuru noticed the time on the wall clock of one of the shop. "Ara... it's getting late... I'm sorry but I must excuse myself... someone's waiting for me." She humble excused herself. _'Ara... did I just intentionally held information that I have a child?' _She was about to leave when a hand stopped her.

If was Natsuki's. "If you don't mind... you would let us take you home."

"Ara... quite a gentleman... I'd like do."

* * *

"Kyaa... look... he's so handsome!" Squealed office girl number one.

"Yeah... I wonder who he's waiting for..." Said office girl number two.

"Omg... he's looking this way..." Replied office girl number three.

The three ladies as well as others was currently blocking the entrance/exit of the office building with a heart shaped eyes.

"Ara... what seems to be the commotion here." Shizuru asked while leaving the building. The front gate of the building was currently being blocked by a crowed of girls... both single and married.

"There seems to be a celebrity outside." Answered by a man with brown hair who just like her was wearing a formal attire.

"Kazuya-san... did you wait long?" She asked. Forgetting about the commotion. As a gentleman, Kazuya used his body to shield Shizuru. "Ara... thank you."

When they are finally out from the battlefield, Shizuru was surprise to see the cause of commotion. A raven haired man that was wearing an ass kicking leather biker jacket matched with denim pants and biker boots. His sunglasses added a bonus point to his bad-ass look. "Kudo-san?" She whispered.

"You know that guy Shizuru?" Kazuya asked as the Natsuki walked towards them. She has been waiting for a certain tawny haired beauty for hours while leaning on her bike. Apparently, one of her demand included a Ducati. However, not far on where she parked was Chie... supervising everything. The poor spectacled woman had no choice but to follow her everywhere.

"Yeah..." He's the guy I told you and Akane about.

"Hi!" Natsuki took his glasses off and gave Shizuru a toothless grin. She knew that Shizuru loved her bad-ass image to she decided to show up in her most bad-ass outfit.

"Kudo-san... what are you doing here?" Happiness was seen all over her face upon seeing him. And a pang of jealousy can be seen at the eyes of the other ladies.

"Waiting for you Fujino-san." She said as she rehearsed. She knew that she needed to come out strong else she'll fall into Shizuru's tease.

"Ahem..." Kazuya faked a cough.

"Ara... where are my manners... Kazuya-san this is Kudo-san..." She introduced them.

"A pleasure meeting you." Kazuya gave a hand which Natsuki took. "The pleasure's mine too."

"So what bring's Kudo-san here."

"Natsuo... please call me Natsuo..."

"Alright Natsuo-san... call me Shizuru then" She replied. _'Ara... I didn't noticed he reverted back in calling me Fujino, where in fact he already called me by my name once.'_

"No... just plain Natsuo... I really don't like honorific."

"Ara... is that so..." Shizuru said. _'Just like Natsuki...' _

"I'm here to ask you for dinner... and maybe hang-out... it was friday... so I though..." Natsuki was cut-off .

"I'm sorry..." Shizuru paused and looked at Kazuya. "I can't... I need to go home."

"Oh... " _'Of course she needs to go home... her daugh- our daughter is waiting.'_

Kazuya felt the loneliness in Shizuru's voice as she declined the offer. "It's okay Shizuru... Go... I'll tell Akane..." He placed his hands on her back and gently shove her to Natsuki. "You need to enjoy from time to time. I'll go on ahead." He waved them goodbye and walked towards the other direction without hearing their answers.

Natsuki was able to catch Shizuru by her waist. Although the tawny haired beauty was gently shove to her, it was done with great force and intentionally. "Hey..." She gave her a smile. "Sorry about that but if you really need to go home... then I shall gladly take you." As much as she want to spend time with Shizuru alone, she was also longing for the embrace of her little one which she was not able to meet yet.

"Ara... it's not like that." Shizuru gathered her thoughts. Should she reveal to him that she have a daughter? But why does it bother her so much. She was a proud mother and proud of her daughter... but something inside her was anxious about the revelation. Is it because she was beginning to like him and if he found out the truth he might go away. _'Ara... why am I having this internal battle. I don't want to think ahead... but he obviously like me...well if he really wanted to be part of my life... he needed to know.'_ She took a deep long breath. "It's just... my daughter... " She took another pause... waiting for Natsuki's expression. But seeing none, she continued. "My daughter is waiting for me."

"Oh!" Natsuki said. "So you have a child." She saw Shizuru's facial expression changed. The woman was clearly assessing on how she will react upon the revelation. "Then let's get you home then... a child needs her mother after all." She acted as if it was the first time she's heard about the existence of the child.

"I'm sorry..." She started to walk away.

"Hey!" Natsuki stopped her. "Where are you going?" Shizuru frowned, confusion was written all over her face. "My bike's over there... let's have dinner at your place..." she paused. "That is if you don't mind."

A smile formed upon those luscious lips. "Let's go."

* * *

"Stay for tea?" Shizuru asked after putting the dishes away. _'Ara... I can't believe myself... why do I want to prolong his stay... as if I never wanted for him to go...'_

When they arrived at Shizuru's neighborhood, instead of going directly to her house, she went to the Karauchi. Akane was surprised when she answered the door, Kazuya just got back from work and told her that Shizuru's gonna be late. It was then Shizuru explained the situation and apologized to the confusion. Little Natsuki, upon seeing her mother... ran towards her and gave her a kiss.

Noticing the stranger beside her okasan, little Natsuki can't help but ask. "Okasan... who...?" She then pointed a finger to Nat.

"Ara... Nat-chan... I want you to meet Nat-jisan..." She scooped her little one to carry her and proceed to walk back to her house.

"Ah! Nat-jisan..." To Shizuru and Natsuki's surprise, the little angel seems to wanted to be carried by the man beside them. "Carry..."

As much as Natsuki would like to respond to her own daughter's request, she look at Shizuru first who nodded in agreement. "Yay!" And some more giggling was all they can hear. _'Ara... it seems my little angel likes Natsuo so much... this is weird... it even took her a while to warm up to Kazuya and Akane...'_

_'This feeling... her warmth embrace... how I longed for it from the day I found out.'_ Natsuki held the girl tighter than usual and closed her eyes as to savor the mixed emotions that she was having. A pang of joy to be able to be with them, a pang of loneliness for leaving them behind and a pang of guilt for hiding the truth.

Shizuru made dinner while Natsuki played with her daughter. They were slumped in the living area where Natsuki's back was leaning on the couch for support while Nat-chan was sitting at her lap while she read her a story. For a distance, a pair of crimson orbs was watching the interaction with a glimpse of joy in her orbs. _'Such a wonderful sight.'_

_"I would love too I don't wanna impose." Natsuki said. "_Besides... Nat-chan here was already sleepy." Seeing the little one yawned, she smiled at the image in front of her. It was like traveling back in time and meeting her younger self. Nat-chan was definitely her daughter. A splitting image of her.

At first, she didn't know how to react upon seeing the girl up close. She was excited to see her but also afraid that the girl might not like her. She didn't know what to do as she needed to act normal. However, deep in her heart she wanted to hold the little one in a tight embrace. It took her a lot of self-control to avoid showing her excitement.

But seeing the sleepy face of her daughter, she has lost all control. She stood up from her seat and gently scooped the sleepy girl. Little Natsuki in return seems very much comfortable with her. A lone tear fell on Natsuki's emerald orbs as her little held her tight. Good thing she was facing away from Shizuru. _'Is this how it really feel? Being a parent. My little one... how I longed for you... I'm sorry but I need more time but I promise to make it up for you...'_

* * *

"Did you wait long?" Shizuru asked as she stepped out from her house with Nat-chan holding her left hand while her other hand was carrying a picnic basket.

"Nah... I just got here." Natsuki replied. "Let me carry that." She took the picnic basket and opened the gate for them.

"Ohayou Shizuru-san! Kudo-san!" Akane greeted them. She was holding a picnic basket while Kazuya was carrying their child, Aya who was around three years old.

It was a beautiful sunday morning and it has been a tradition for the Karauchi to have a nice family bonding a the nearby park at least once a month. They have invited Shizuru to their little bonding when she moved in.

Before Natsuki left, she exchanged contact number with the crimson goddess. And that very night she received a call from her about this event. She was reluctant at first as she didn't know how to act but also eager to spend quality time with her daughter.

"Let's go?" Kazuya said, he took Akane's free hand, they walk side by side... still carrying little Aya... as he lead them towards the park.

Noticing the sweet gesture, Natsuki can't help but feel sorry for Shizuru. In her absence, she knew that her lover suffered a lot and struggle to move on. If it weren't for little Natsuki, she theorized the possibility of Shizuru in joining her in the other life. At the same time, she also envied the happy family in front of her and wished to the day when she can finally admit the truth. _'Looking at them... I can't help it but feel guilty... Shizuru... I knew you suffered a lot because of me... How I wish to be able to get back at your life and provide you a happy family... but for now... this is for the best.' _She vowed that she will do her best to fill up the hole that she herself made.

"Ara... Is there something wrong?" Shizuru asked upon noticing that Natsuki was in deep though.

"Ah... nothing..." She nervously replied.

However Shizuru can sensed what Natsuki was thinking. "Aren't they sweet?" She sighed as she pictured herself with Natsuo... or rather Natsuki. _'Ara... what's wrong with me... to actually imagine myself with him...' _Shizuru shook her head to remove the _unwanted _image. _'I can't be thinking that... Natsuki's the only one for me.' _Her mind was telling her one thing but her heart was screaming another thing.

It was now Natsuki who noticed Shizuru's uneasiness. "Let's go..." She offered her free arms which Shizuru gladly took.

From behind, a smile formed upon Chie's face upon witnessing a picture of a happy family. She then took out her phone and dialed a number. "Hello Aoi..."

* * *

A large blanket was spread to cover the grass and the ladies were busy preparing the food while the guys were looking after the children as they play nearby. Natsuki was leaning on the tree while Kazuya was lying on the blanket... both pair of eyes never leaving the children.

"Otosan! Carry me to the swing." Aya said as she lunged towards Kazuya landing on his stomach.

"Ouch..." Kazuya flinch upon impact. "Ok princess." He stood up and carry Aya towards the swing leaving poor Nat-chan to play by herself. Sadness filled her emerald orbs.

Natsuki witness the situation felt a pang of guilt towards the event. She then stood up and went towards Nat-chan. "Would you like to play in the swing as well?" She asked and earned a nod. Unlick Kazuya, she scooped little Natsuki and place her above her shoulder as they ran towards the swing.

Shizuru, who again witnessed the interaction together with Akane can't help but smile. "Aren't they look cute together?" Akane commented. Startling the chestnut haired goddess.

"Ara..." She watched them more and saw a special bond between her daughter and Natsuo. "Indeed they are."

"If I don't have the knowledge about Nat-chan's father, I would conclude that they are real father and daughter... just look at them... they look so much a alike." Akane paused. "I don't want to pry... but Shizuru-san... don't you think Nat-chan needs a father."

It was the truth. Nat-chan deserves a happy family that consisted of both mother and father. She love her daughter so much and is willing to give everything to her or sacrifice anything for her. However, she on the other hand cannot dictate her heart. Her heart that only belonged to Natsuki Kuga.

"I know... she deserves to be happy... however..." She took a deep breath. "My heart only belongs to her..."

"Do you really think Natsuki would be happy wherever she is now seeing you in pain? Don't you think that she was the one who sent Natsuo to you? Can't you see the signs?"

"Ara? signs?"

Shizuru wasn't getting what Akane was talking about, she was a logical person therefore doesn't believe in signs. However, Akane on the other hand was a hopeless romantic. "Yes! Signs! You see... him and her... same hair and eye color sign..." She paused trying to get the other girl understand. "And as you told me... the way he eats ramen and put mayo on everything... your favorite tea... and other stuff."

_'Ara... my Natsuki... did you send him for me?'_

"Anyway... don't force yourself too much Shizuru... You may not embrace the idea for now, but give it some time and everything will work out fine." Akane finished, then she stood up to fetch the guys and children.

"My Natsuki... I missed you so much." She whispered as she placed her hands on her chest.

* * *

It was already sunset then the group decided to head back. Those empty picnic baskets where being carried by the ladies while the children were being carried by their respective father. It was a silent short trip home as everyone, especially the fathers and children, were very tired because of running all day while the ladies sips their tea and watch them.

"It's really nice that you could join us Natsu-san." Akane broke the silent. "Until next time... yes?" It was an statement before she and her spouse enter the gates of their house.

"Ah... yes... thank you for having me." She whispered as she didn't want to wake up the children. And also said goodbye as they walked to the other gate... to Shizuru's house.

"I'll take her to her room." Shizuru offered and tried to get Nat-chan but the little angel tighten her grip on Natsuki's neck. "Ara... it seems Nat-chan is very comfortable with Natsuo..."

A tint of red covered Natsuki's face. "Ah..." She was speechless as always. "Where's her room?" She decided to change the topic. And proceed to walk towards the second floor.

"The first door to the right." She said from behind.

After Nat-chan was comfy tucked-in to bed, Natsuki decided to end the day before she can't hold back herself anymore and tell Shizuru everything. The picture of a happy family never leaving her mind. A deep sigh was heard as she said her goodbye. "It's been fun Shizuru... I had a great time."

"Ookini... I had fun as well..." When Natsuki was about to leave she pulled her back and gave her a peck on the side of her lips. "That's for Nat-chan." However, it didn't end there as if something possessed Shizuru. "And this is for me." And their lips finally melt. The kiss was deep, passionate and full of emotions. The two have finally dropped all anxiety that their thinking and let their hearts lead the way.

Natsuki's left hand was gently caressing Shizuru's tawny tresses and her right hand was tracing Shizuru's curves. Her mind went blank as she savor the taste of the lips that she was longing for. The lips that belonged to her. The body that was made only for her. _'Shizuru... how I missed you...'_

The chestnut haired beauty encircled her arms onto Natsuki's neck as she fell deeply with the kiss. She felt her lick her bottom lips and she opened her mouth to let Natsuki enter. None of them dominated the kiss... it was just perfect... _'Ara... how can this kiss be so familiar...' _And it was then that Shizuru's mind was filled with the images of a certain raven haired girl. And when Natsuki proceed to place butterfly kisses on her longer slender neck, it was then she moaned a name.

"Ah... Nat~su~ki..."

* * *

"I missed you too..." Chie said to the person on the other side of the phone. "I have to go... I'll come visit you sometime." She clicked the phone shut and waited for the person to enter her car. "How did it go?"

"Perfect..."

_**TBC**_

* * *

**Thank you.**


	17. V04C03: The Witness: Her Father

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character from this story or the song that was used.**

**Chapter 3. The Witness: Her Father**

**Summary: **Natsuki and Shizuru were happy and satisfied with each other until a fatal tragedy broke them apart. Now with Natsuki dead, and Shizuru alone and broken, can a mysterious person fill the hole in her heart?

**A/N: **This story does not have any relationship with the past stories. I have no beta so I apologize for the mistakes.

* * *

"Fujino-san! Fujino-san!" Yelled by a raven-haired man who was carrying a bouquet of flowers while trying to catch up on the chestnut haired lady who was leaving the office building with Kazuya and another man who looked like in his mid fifties. "Fujino-san..." he said while panting. "Here... for you..." He gave the flowers to Shizuru.

"Ara... Arigatou Kanzaki-san." She took the flowers as sign of courtesy to the boy. "They are beautiful." She added, but in reality she did not give much attention to it nor even smell it. The crimson goddess was already acustomed in getting flowers and presents but it was only Kanzaki, which was known as the 'Office Playboy' has the guts to give them personally.

"But you are more beautiful than those roses." He tried to use his charm and trademark innocent smile but failed miserably as he did not get the reaction that most girls give to him. "And... Fujino-san... I know this is last minute, but may I accompany you this lunch?"

"Kanzaki-kun..." The other man that was with Shizuru and Kazuya spoke. "As you can see... Shizuru is with us. So maybe next time."

"Then I would like to join you Yamada-san." His quick reply. Just like Kazuya, Yamada-san also sensed the feeling to animosity by Shizuru towards the man. And personally, he didn't like him either as he got the reputaion of dumping girls like a hot potato. And aside from that, he was full of himself and very cheeky.

The three of them sighed in defeat. They knew that they won't stand a chance. Yamada, Kazuya and Shizuru's boss/mentor can only do so much as Reito Kanzaki was their CEO's son.

Shizuru was about to speak when she heard a very familiar voice from behind. "Shizuru" The four of them saw another raven-haired man was standing behind them... also with a bouquet of roses in hands.

"Ara... Natsuo..." She unconsiously gave the flowers back to Reito as she anticipated the guy's action.

"For you..." He handed her the bouquet of flowers which she eagerly accepted. She smelled them and then held them close to her heart.

"Ookini..." She then gave her a hug which brought frown on Reito's face. "Their beautiful. I like them so much."

"Ahem..." Yamada turned to look at Reito. "So Kanzaki-kun... would you still like to join us for lunch?" He and Kazuya mentally 'high fived' upon seeing Reito's expression. Although it's the first time for Yamada to meet Natsuo, Kazuya already filled him some of the details. He was kinda like a second father to both of them... specially Shizuru because her father was a good friend of his.

"Ara... come on Natsuo..." She hooked herself into his elbow as she guided the rest of the group to the restaurant across the office building. Natsuo oblivious to what's happening. _'What the hell just happened...'_ She looked at Shizuru to get some answers but only got an smile. _'Whatever it is... just go with the flow...'_

Since there were five of them... Reito being the third wheel, who was still carrying his own flowers as Shizuru have already forgotten about them, they were guided to a six seater table. Being a protective friend, Kazuya took the lead in arranging their sits without being obvious. He told Shizuru to sit at the chair near the wall. He made way for Natsuo to assist the lady on her sit. Then he guided Natsuo to sit at the middle chair. Sensing what Kazuya was plotting, Yamada took the seat across Shizuru and then Kazuya took the other middle chair, which is in front of Natsuo, therefore leaving Reito to sit either besides him or besides Natsuo. However, to add fuel to the flame, he took Shizuru's bouquet of flowers and placed them on the chair besides his, leaving Reito to sit besides Natsuo leaving no view of Shizuru.

"May I get your orders?" The waitress asked, a pen and paper in hand.

"I'll have the club special sandwich." Yamada said.

"I'll have a house special spaghetti." Kazuya ordered.

"I'll have grilled chicken with peanut sauce." Reito added.

"I'll have a t-bone steak, medium rare with mayo on top." Natsuki stated. Upon hearing this, Shizuru suddenly had a flashback. _'Ara... even the steak... they both wanted them the same way...'_

"Shizuru?" Natsuo called her.

"Ara.. Yes?"

"Your order?"

"Ah... yes... my order..." She was still in dazed upon remembering her precious Natsuki. "Ah... pasta...yes..." She remembered, most of the time that they dine out, Natsuki would order a big steak while she ordered tomato based pasta.

"Ma'am... what kind of pasta? We have Bolognese, Spaghetti, Seafood Marinara, Fettucini, Alfredo and Aglo Olio." The waitress iterate the choices as Shizuru was the only one who gave a vague order.

"Fettucini." Reito butt in.

"Bolognese." Natsuo replied.

The two raven-haired men frowned at each other and entered a staring contest.

"Excuse me?" The waiter interrupted their internal battle.

"You should try their fettucini...Fujino-san... they are really good." Reito leaned forward to get a better view of Shizuru.

"Stupid!" Natsuo spoke. "She's lactose intolerance! She can't eat cream based food!" He explained. It was then everyone looked at Shizuru for her answer.

_'Ara... how did he know that? I don't remember telling it to him or to anyone in this group.'_ She again had a surprise look on her face but manage to compose herself when she realized that everyone was waiting for her. "Ara... yes... I'll have the bolognese." She gave the waitress a sweet smile and handed over the menu.

"I didn't know you were lactose intolerance Shizuru-san." Kazuya has known her since she moved back to Kyoto but this is the first time he heard about this.

"Ara... yes..." She humbly replied. "I didn't want to cause anyone inconvenience and it's really not that important.

"Okay... that reminds me." Yamda clapped his wrinkled hands to get everyone's attention. "The Annual team building is coming up next month, and Shizuru, you can't miss this one again. I have accepted your excuse last year but not this time."

"Ara... Yamada-san... but.."

"No buts Shizuru. This is a team building and at the same time family event... so you can bring little Nat-chan with you. Besides... Akane and Aya will be there too.. right Kazuya?" He turned to the guy sitting beside him and tapped his shoulder.

"Yes. It's going to be fun... I heard they are planning to hold the event in the beach."Kazuya added.

"That is correct!" Reito again butt in. "In fact I was the one who suggested the beach... or more likely... I have convinced my father to hold it at Garderobe Beach Resort." He added with a sly grin.

"..."

"..."

Silence fell upon the table as the temperature dropped to zero for they felt cold chills on their body due to the overwhelming boastfulness of the CEO's boy.

"Anyway..." Yamada started. "I won't accept no for an answer." They are totally ignoring Reito.

"Oh... and Yamada-san," Kazuya interjected. "It's okay to bring Kudo-san with her right?" Yamada nodded. Shizuru sighed. Reito smirked and Natsuo was left confused.

After the group finished their meal... they proceed to go back to the office, Natsuo escorted Shizuru until the front office. Reito, still holding the bouquet of flowers, tried to talk but was beaten by Natsuki.

"I'll see you after work." Natsuo said. Denying Reito the chance to ask the chestnut haired lady.

"Yes. I'll see you later. And thank you again for the flowers." A kiss in the cheek sent shivers to both crimson and emeralds, luckily the bouquet of flowers was large enough to cover the pink tint that painted Shizuru's cheeks.

* * *

"What was that all about?" Natsuki asked as she helped Shizuru unmount her bike.

"Ara?" She cocked her head to the left after removing the helmet. "Can Natsuo enlighten me?" She knew what she was trying to ask but she doesn't want the assume.

"Earlier at lunch... the Kanzaki thing... and your company's team building..." She knew she has a lot of explaining to do.

"Can we talk about and inside?" But as always, Shizuru will go to the Karauchi first to fetch little Natsuki before going home. Big Natsuki just followed her.

"Okasan!" And as always, little Natsuki would jump at her mother.

"Did you miss me Nat-chan?" Shizuru said as she caught her daugther mid air.

"Hmmm..." She just nodded her head. "Ah... Nat-ojisan!" She held her little arms hoping to be carry by the raven haired guy in front of him. It has been a while since Natsuki started to pick up Shizuru from work and Shizuru noticed that little Natsuki had grown fond of Natsuo especially that time when she got sick.

_Flashback..._

Shizuru and Natsuki are buried in deep and passionate kiss when the crimson goddess moaned a name... "Ah... Nat~su~ki..."

Both of them stopped and in an instant, Shizuru tried to comfort the man. "Kannin na... I didn't mean too..." For the first time in her life, Shizuru was lost in words. She didn't wan't to hurt the person in front of her but still she uttered the name of her _dead _lover. "Kannin na..."

"N-no... i-it's okay..." Natsuki scratched her head. She can clearly see how the the woman in front of her was panicking. The ever so elegant and composed Shizuru was panicking. On the back of her head she was really happy for she confirmed one thing... Shizuru Fujino was still in love with her. "I understand... no worries..." She scooped her chin so that crimson stared at emeralds. "It's okay... no harm done..." She took a deep breath. "It's late... I better go." And without waiting for the chestnut haired girl's reply, she walked out the door.

Unbeknown to Shizuru, Natsuki left not because she was upset but because she can't hold back the joy that she was feeling. She was afraid to spill everything and that might complicate the situation, she and Chie was still planning on how to tell her the truth without hurting her because of the deception.

But if Natsuki left Shizuru's place delighted, the chestnut haired girl was feeling the opposite. This was exactly what she was avoiding to happen. She doesn't want to hurt _him_ as she knew her heart one belongs to Natsuki. It was then that she saw the sky turned dark and rain started to fall. Still buried in deep thoughts, her consciousness lead her to the memories for her _dead _lover. Flashbacks of teasing, laughing, joking, kissing, joy ride, and more teasing filled her mind. She was so lost in thoughts as she didn't realized that she walked out to the rain.

There in the middle to her garden, as the rain poured hard and thunder roared as the lightning illuminated the dark sky, she was just standing with blank expression in her eyes. Her tears mixed with the rain and her body shivers to the cold breeze. _'Natsuki... my Natsuki... why? why did you leave me...' _She thought as tears won't stop falling from her crimson orbs. _'Why Natsuki... why am I feeling this way... I can't love anyone but you... no... I won't let myself love anyone other than you.' _Her sobs were fighting with the gust of the wind. _'Did you send him to me?' _She was brought back to reverie upon hearing a very familiar voice.

"Okasan... what are you doing in the rain?" Little Natsuki asked while scratching her eyes. She apparently woken up by the rain or or thunder.

"Ara..." She didn't know what to say so she just changed the topic. "Ara... is my little angel got woken up by the thunder?"

"Yeah..." The little replied as she yawned.

"Come... Let's go in and okasan shall tuck you to bed."

"But 'kasan... wet... "

"Oh... then Nat-chan should wait in her bed while 'kasan changed her clothes... ne?" She felt warmth on her cold hands as she took her daughter's hands.

The consequence of standing in the middle of the pouring rain struck Shizuru as she felt her body hot and heavy the next day. _'Ara... it seems I have gotten a fever... good thing Nat-chan slept in her own room else she might catch my fever.'_

She forced herself to get up even thought her body felt heavy and her feelings were numb. She can't afford to skip work and she didn't want to worry anyone. The lady of the house inwardly cursed when she saw the thermometer reading and her temperature is way above normal. Shizuru took two pills from the medicine cabinet and proceed to take a hot cold shower... thinking that cold water can help her temperature down.

After wearing her office attire, she proceeds to make breakfast for her and Nat-chan before going to the Karauchi. It was already a great favor that Akane agreed to baby sit her child as she and Kazuya go to work so she didn't want to burden them in feeding Nat-chan breakfast as she knew her child can be a little stubborn sometimes... just like her Natsuki.

But before she can even wake her child, she felt a little dizzy and it was then that she lost consciousness. Little Natsuki, upon hearing the loud crash, came out from her room only to see her unconscious mother on the floor. As Shizuru's child, she inherited her mother's wit so intead of panicking, she went to the Karauchi's to ask for help.

After Kazuya placed Shizuru at the bed, he told Akane to stay with them for a while as he contacts Natsuo. He also told her that he'll tell Yamada the situation. Akane obliges and took the children to the living room, leaving Shizuru to rest.

Upon ending the call from Kazuya, Natsuki hurriedly drove towards Shizuru's house, the poor spectacled woman was left struck in the morning traffic as Natsuki almost violated every traffic laws in the street. Good thing she wasn't caught else there's going to be a big trouble.

It was Akane who explained the situation to Natsuki in the living room while the kids were playing in Nat-chan's room. "Thank you Akane... But if you may... I would like to take over from here." She paused and gave her a reassuring smile. "I'll take care of her."

Akane gladly nodded in response, she can clearly see the sincerity upon those emerald orbs. "Okay. I trust you." Concern and Love were written all over _his _face. "I'll take the kids so Shizuru can rest well."

Natsuki opened and held the door of Nat-chan's room, both stopping at the entrance, they didn't bother to come inside since Akane will be taking the kids to their house. "Aya-chan, Nat-chan... come, let's go so Shizuru can rest."

"Hmmm..." Little Natsuki hymned and nodded 'no'. "I... stay with 'ka-san!"

"Nat-chan... your okasan needs to rest... don't worry Nat-jisan will take care." Akane explained.

"No... I... help Nat-jisan!" The little girl protest and proceed to grip Natsuki's legs. "Please..." she said with a pout and a teary puppy eyes.

_'Whoa! look at that puppy face! She's definitely mine!' _Natsuki scooped Nat-chan to carry her. "Okay... but Na-chan promised to behave..."

"Yey!" And the little girl enveloped Natsuki in a tight embrace. Almost choking her in the process. Akane took Aya-chan home a smile painted her face as she was glad that somebody was finally around for Shizuru.

Natsuki just finished changing Shizuru's towel when she heard the girl cry. She saw a lone tear fell from the corner of her eye. Her hand has raised up as she was trying to reach someone. And as her reflex kicked in, Natsuki reached the hand and held them close. "Natsuki..." She heard her whispered in her sleep. "Natsuki..."

"I'm here Shizuru... I'm here..." Natsuki can't help it anymore as she doesn't want to see her lover suffer. "I'm here Shizuru... shhhh... I'm just here." Not minding the consequences.

Apparently, hearing Natsuki's voice calmed Shizuru... whatever she was dreaming about changed as Natsuki noticed her face turned from frown to smile. "Shizuru..."

It was already dark when Shizuru regained consciousness. She felt lighter and stronger. However, she was surprised to see herself out from her office attire, she was now wearing a loose big shirt and a pair of boxers. A piece of cloth fell from her forehead as she tried the sit up. _'Ara... How did I get here? Who changed my clothes and...'_ She knew panicking won't help and as expected, she composed herself and tried to answered her own questions. _'Hmmm... it must be Akane... Nat-chan must have seen me collapse and called help...' _

Shizuru slowly walked out from her room to check little Natsuki. She first went to her room but find no one. _'Ara... she must be at the living room.' _She tried to call her. "Nat-chan?" But no one answered. _'Hmmm... she must be at Akane's...' _She heard a growl on her stomach reminding her that she hasn't eaten anything yet, she collapsed before eating breakfast. "Ara..."

The chestnut haired woman decided to make soup to please her growling stomach but the sight she saw on the living room made her surprised her. There in the couch was two sleeping raven haired individual. Natsuki was lying on her back while little Natsuki was on top of her lying face down with a thumb on her mouth. Shizuru grinned when she noticed that both of then have little drool coming from their mouth. _'Ara... what a wonderful sight...'_

The sound of the boiling water awoken Natsuki. _'Hmmm... she must have regained consciousness...' _She slowly slid little Natsuki to the couch before going to the kitchen. She was right! Shizuru was currently boiling water and soup. "Hey..." Shizuru got a little startled and almost dropped the ladle. "Aren't you supposed to be resting?"

"Ara... Natsuo..." She turned off the fire and wiped her hands. "I'm okay now. Thank you for taking care of me."

"It was my pleasure Shizuru." She gave her sweet smile.

"Kannin na Natsuo..."

Natsuki was confused when Shizuru suddenly apologized. "For what?"

"For last night... we when... "

Sensing the tension that Shizuru was emitting, Natsuki placed a finger on her lips. "It's alright Shizuru... as I said... no harm done."

"But..."

"No buts... no apologies... okay?"

Shizuru just nodded and the two held each other in a tight embrace and then Natsuo cupped her chin and they shared a kiss.

_End of Flashback..._

Natsuki took little Natsuki and proceed to go to Shizuru's house while carrying her. "Hey there little one." And eveytime she got a chance to hold her little one, Natsuki almost melted like a butter.

"Ara... it seems Nat-chan likes Natsuo more..." Shizuru teased faking a sob and covered her face.

"Ahhh... noooo... okasan!" Little Natsuki tried to remove her mom's hands but she was too weak for her. "Noooo..." She then lunged herself towards her mother, Natsuki almost dropping her in the process.

"My baby..." Shizuru gladly took little Natsuki and giggle... no signs of tears. Both little and big Natsuki realized the trick and both giggle with Shizuru.

_'Shizuru... still the teaser... you never changed... And my little one... really just like me... we both fall for the same trick.'_ Natsuki sighed at the thoughs.

* * *

The day of the team building came and the four was seated in the rented bus. "So glad you could join us." Yamada said to Natsuki as he tapped her from behind. "I'd like you to meet my wife... Yukariko." Since Natsuo and Shizuru was sitting in front of Yamada, she can only waved her hand to acknowledge the lady. "Hello."

"Tsk... Is this supposed to be family event." Came a sarcastic remark from none other than the CEO's son who was so furious when he didn't had the chance to sit with Shizuru.

Yamada heard the comment but decided to shrug it off. He wasn't even supposed to be in this bus as he belonged to other department. Besides, the CEO brought his own car. However, he saw Natsuki heard the sarcastic remark who he saw raised a brow. "Natsuo-kun... just ignore him... he's just jealous." Natsuki nodded as a sign of respect. _'Just you wait tooth paste boy... when a get the chance... I'll show you...' _It was explained to him that Reito Kanzaki was the heir of the company that Shizuru was working. Her was known as the company's playboy and has a huge crush on Shizuru. It boils Natsuki to the bone just knowing that someone like him was around Shizuru so much.

It was already past eight in the morning when the company hired busses arrived at Garderobe beach resort. The sands were as white as powder. The sun was shinning so bright in the sky yet the sands were cold. Different kinds of trees give shades to the patrons. There are also court made for beach volleyball and futsal. The hotel was placed right in front of the beach and for those who doesn't like the sun nor the sands, there's also indoor and outdoor pools for the guest. A small playground for the children can be seen on the side of the hotel. In one word, the place was marvelous.

"Here are your room keys." Yamada gave a set of keys to both Kazuya and Shizuru. We are all going to stay at the same floor. "You have thirty minutes and every one was expected to gather at the hall." He said then left the two as he made his way to his other subordinate to give them their room keys.

A single click opened the door, Natsuki placed the keycard to the cardholder in order to activate the electricity. "Sweet!" she said with a wolf whistle. The room contained a king size bed, couch and a mini bar. The tub was also included in the bathroom.

"Ara..." Noticing that there's only one bed, Natsuki noticed Shizuru's hesitation. "I'll take the couch. You can Natsuki can take the bed."

Hearing those words, little Natsuki spoke. "No... I want to sleep with Nat-jisan!"

Shizuru slowly walked towards Natsuki until her lips was almost touching her ears. "Ara... Is Natsuo worried about me taking advantage of him?" The tease instantly caused Natsuki to become as red as tomato.

"Shi... Shizuru!" She yelled as the mother and daughter giggled.

"Come Nat-chan, let's change, we need to be in the hall in around twenty minutes." Shizuru said as she took her daughter and her bag in the bathroom, leaving the still blushing and frozen Natsuki behind. _'That woman!'_

The two came out from the bathroom after a few moments. Shizuru was wearing a black two piece swimsuit, a very short shorts that was unzipped and unbuttoned covered her bikini while a see-thru tops cover the woman's tops. _'Wow! Very sexy!' _Natsuki though as drool started to drip from her lips.

"Ara! Natsuo seems to be enjoying the view." Shizuru can't help but tease upon seeing Natsuki's mouth agape. "If Natsuo won't close his mouth then I'm afraid he might swallow a fly." She walked towards Natsuki who was sitting in the couch and leaned forward so that one again her lips was nearly touching her ears. "Oh... and Natsuo should also wipe his drool."

Natsuki upon having a complete view of those ample twins can't help but feel aroused. _'Oh damn! Shizuru... oh goodness! I missed those breast. Gah! snap out of it baka before you have a nosebleed.' _And she can very well feel that his manhood was getting angry. _'Argh... relax Natsuki... relax... control yourself.' _She placed a hand in front of his legs to hide his angered shaft as her face was turned into tomato.

_Ding Dong_

Saved by the bell. If it weren't for the interruption, Natsuki would have passed out already for sudden rush of blood. "Ara... must be the Karauchis"

"Shizuru-san, Natsuo-san... let's go!" Came from behind the door.

This sent Natsuki back to reality. Her face was again covered in blood for the nth time already. She was caught in the act checking and drooling on Shizuru's perfect curves.

"..."

Little Natsuki on the other hand was wearing a one piece floral swimsuit, a summer hat completed her attire. Big Natsuki on the other hand changed into dark blue and white board shorts and white polo shirt.

"Ara... Let's go."

* * *

"Kyahhhh! Reito-sama! Go! Reito-sama!" A group of ladies yelled as they cheered for the CEO's son. The ball was passed to him and was currently running towards the goal. The game was sand futsal. As the CEO's son, he automatically claimed the captain's position of the blue team which was now up against the yellow team that was being lead by Kazuya. Reito tried to make a shot but the ball was stolen by Natsuki.

After they were gathered to the hall, the groups were divided into teams. Yamada, Yukariko, Kazuya, Akane, Shizuru and Natsuo together with other employes in other department comprises the yellow team. The goal of this event was team building, so each employees were to draw a paper in which their team color was stated, of course, their family members are automatically in their team.

The first game was men's futsal between the Yellow and Blue team, while the Red and Green team were playing women's beach volleyball. Both team has not scored a goal yet but Reito always manage to get close to the goalie. It didn't take long for Natsuki to notice that her team mates were some what afraid to take on the CEO's son so she decided to take matters in her own.

As Natsuki stole the ball from Reito, she decided to dash towards the goal passing one by one every player from the blue team. When she was near the goal, she tapped the ball gently with the inside of the foot and faked going in that direction, then she quickly plant the standing foot and use the outside of the dribbling foot to perform a sharp change of direction and then when free from her defender she took a shot.

Shizuru, upon noticing that move can't help but blinked. _'Ara... if I'm not mistaken, that was my Natsuki's favorite move.'_ She knew that move, Natsuki once tried to teach her that move. It was one of her favorites and one of the most effective.

"Goal!" The announcer yelled. "That was a fantastic Matthew's Feint by Kudo-san. A real fantastic move."

"Ara..." Natsuki performed a double summersault to celebrate her goal. And that move made Shizuru become more suspicious on their similarities.

"What's wrong Shizuru-san?" Akane asked, having sensed the tension from her friend.

"N-Nothing..." She tried to hide it but failed miserably. Deep inside she was still shocked to see the similarities between Natsuo and Natsuki. _'The finishing move... and the victory dance... I really need to ask him later.'_

After a few more kicks, saves and steals, the match was nearing to end. Natsuki who again managed to stole the ball was running towards the opponent's goal. Reito who was already exhausted to he prefers to stay on the defense was now jogging towards Natsuki to defend. A smirked covered Natsuki's face as an indication on a evil plan. She accelerates then took a shot which landed directly at Reito's face. And to the blue team's misfortune, the ball managed to bounced towards the pole and in to the goal.

"Goal!" The announcer yelled again.

"Reito-sama!" A bunch of cheerers screamed as they saw their crush went down and faced the sand in a loud thud.

"Ohhhh... sorry! sorry!" Natsuki yelled as she went towards Reito to check if he was alright. The bluenette of course was only faking her remorse. _'Serves you right cheeky boy!' _She then extend a hand to help the fallen guy.

"I'm okay." He took the offered hand to act cool. But deep inside he's boiling with rage. Both of them were also squeezing each other's hand tighter than needed.

Another few minutes has passed and the referee blew the whistle ending the match with the score 2-0 in favor of the yellow team.

"Great match!" Kazuya and Natsuo high fived. They will be playing the winner of the Red and Green team for the finals later in the afternoon.

* * *

"I missed you too... yeah... really... ok... I promise... argh" Chie was interrupted with her phone call when an unknown figure suddenly entered her car. "The hell are you doing here?" she said as she covered the mobile phone by her hand. "Hey... something came up... I'll call you back." Chie glared at the intruder.

"You should lock your doors... you know!" The red head said nonchalantly.

"What do you want Nao? Why are you here?"

"Hmmm... nothing... just thought you need some company." replied Nao as she filed her nails.

"Cut the crap! What's up?"

Nao switched from teasing tone to serious one. "Play time's over. Nagi's been caught." She then left the car leaving the stunned Chie.

* * *

"Oka-san! Play! Swim!" Little Natsuki told Shizuru as she pointed her small fingers unto the beach.

"Ara... but the waves are a little strong Nat-chan." Shizuru said. She can clearly see the disappointment on the child's face but she didn't want to put her life in danger as the waves are beginning to get stronger as the rides went higher.

" I'll take her!" Natsuki interrupted. "Don't worry... I'll take good care of her." Shizuru sighed in defeat. Although she was a little worried due to the waves and the open water, she felt secure knowing that Natsuo/Natsuki was with her child. And as she watched the two play on the waves, her heart was filled with happiness and joy. A picture of father and daughter... such a nice scenery. A happy family.

* * *

"Great spike!" The announcer yelled. "And that's the end of our game. The yellow won this year's beach volleyball event. All thanks to the amazing Akane Karauchi."

The last game of the event was the battle between the yellow team and red teams volleyball game. It wasn't a normal beach volleyball game that consisted of only two payers but it consisted of five players, so everyone has a chance to play. Natsuki found out that Akane has an extraordinary talent when it comes to volleyball. As much as Kazuya sucked at sports, even if we was the captain of futsal team, Akane was a genius. And with the help of Shizuru, yellow team got the win.

"Good work Akane-san." Yamada praised Akane who was clinging unto Kazuya. "And you too Shizuru." Both girls blushed at the recognition. "And good work to you too Kudo-san." Natsuki was also named the best player having been able to lead the team to beat the green team unto the finals. "Because of these two, two trophies will be added as decoration to my office." He finished as he placed his arms on Natsuo and Akane's shoulders. Each team was supervised by a department head and Yamada, being the department head of the yellow team can keep the trophies to his office, of course the price money will be shared to all.

"You four go on and changed for the dinner event where they will be awarding the winners..." He coughs hard noticing that Reito was behind them. "...winners... that mean us... hahaha..." And he strode towards his wife and left the four.

"Ara... then we better get going."

Natsuo noticing a familiar face behind squinted and sighed. "Shizuru... you go ahead... I'll follow shortly." And so she journeyed towards the bushes.

* * *

"What do you need? And who is she?" Natsuo asked the spectacled girl while pointing a finger at the red-head.

"Watch it mutt!" Natsuki growled proving the red-head's nickname for her. "Tsk... I'm out." She disappeared in an instant.

Chie sighed. "Natsuki... it's time."

"What?"

"..."

"..."

"It's time! We caught him and he will be put to trial first thing on tuesday. You will be the first and last witness at the stand and then it's over." Chie explained. A glint to happiness were written all over's Natsuki's face.

"That's great Chie!"

"We need to go!"

"What? no way... please... just give me this night." Natsuki begged.

"...ok..."

* * *

The annual dinner started at around 7pm sharp. It was a buffet type dinner with two sets of meals; for adults and for children. Each tables are adorned with roses and accommodate eight persons. Yamada and his wife Yukariko was already seated at the table near the stage when the Karauchis and Kugas entered the dinning hall. Yamada waved at his _secret_ favorite employees. "Over here."

"Ara... ookini for saving us seats." Shizuru bowed and help little Natsuki seat. A waiter seeing two children in the dinning hall politely asked if they will be needing a high chair, which both mothers politely declined. "No need, thank you." The waiter just proceed to pour water to the empty glasses.

"Natsuo... you may go get your food while I'll get Nat-chan." Shizuru who was wearing a one piece lavender dress said as she guided her daughter to the buffet.

"Ah... okay... what would you like... I'll also get for you." Natsuki offered. Even thought she already had an idea of what the crimson goddess like, she still asked as to not raise anymore suspicions. Earlier after the beach soccer finals, Shizuru hesitantly asked her about those moves in which she realized that was a big give away since Shizuru never missed any of Natsuki's game (back in school and sometimes with colleagues at work).

"Ara... that's so sweet... then... can Natsuo get me some pasta and salad."

* * *

"I wan't those..." Little Natsuki pointed at the small chunk of meat at Natsuki's plate. The raven haired girl who wanted to give the piece of meat to her little one glanced at Shizuru who nodded in approval. Using a fork and knife, she gently sliced a small piece of meat as to not choke the child before feeding to her.

"Aren't they cute." Yamada commented. "They really looked like father and son." Yukariko, who noticed the changed of aura from Shizuru slightly elbowed her husband. The group then proceed to enjoy their dinner.

A few more minutes, the CEO took the stage and one by one iterated the company's success and milestone. One of Yamada's subordinate won the best employee of the year. After the company's progress, was when the CEO officially announced the winner of the mini tournament. The Yellow team took a group picture at the stage with two trophies in front together with the CEO who held the large print out of the price check.

"And so my dear employees, please enjoy the night." He ended his speech as the DJ played song some songs.

"May I have this dance?" Natsuo asked Shizuru.

"Go on dear. We'll watch Nat-chan" Yamada said. "Kazu-kun should learn from Natsuo... you go and dance with Akane, and we'll watch Aya-chan as well."

"Ara... okay but only one dance... as it was already Nat-chan's bed time." Shizuru said as she took the offered hand.

The two couple went at the middle of the hall where some of the couples are already dancing. Then the song turned into a mellow one. Natsuki placed his arms on the brunette's waist as Shizuru encircled her arms on her neck.

**Hey, there's a look in your eyes  
****Must be love at first sight  
****You were just a part of a dream  
****Nothing more, so it seemed  
****But my love couldn't wait much longer  
****Just can't forget the picture of your smile  
****'Cause everytime I close my eyes you come alive**

_'Shizuru... do you know... from the moment I laid my eyes on you... I always knew you were the one. From the day that your family moved next door, I always dreamed of meeting you... to play with you... to be your friend... I was really just a coward that I couldn't find the courage to even introduce myself... watching you play on your backyard... made my day complete... that's why... I was so happy when you made the first move.'_

**The closer I get to touching you  
****The closer I get to loving you  
****Give it time, just a little more time,  
****We'll be together  
****Give a little smile, that special smile  
****Twinkle in your eye in a little while  
****Give it time, just a little more time  
****So we can get closer,****you and I.**

_'Shizuru... do you know... that the moment I found out about our little angel... my heart won't stop beating so fast. I was sad and happy at the same time. I was happy to find out that even thou I was presumed dead I was able to leave a part of me behind. However, behind those joys are tears for I was not there when she was born. I was not there when she first utter her first word... I just hoped that her first word wasn't "mayo". I was also not there when she took her first step. I missed a lot from the time that I was in a coma and went into hiding... but please wait a little longer... in a few days... I will be free and I will tell you everything... we can finally be complete as a family.'_**  
**

**Then could have loved you more  
****So much stronger than before  
****Why does it seem like a dream  
****So much more, so it seems  
****Guess I found my inspiration  
****With just one smile, you take my breath away  
****So, hold me close and say you'll stay with me now.**

_'Shizuru... after all this over... I promise to love you more than before. I promise to make it up to you all the hardship that you have endured. We both lost our parents at young age however just the two of us were enough. I was happy that you finally opened up to the current me. It was really hard to win you back. You still tease a lot and your smile captivates me. I'm so happy to be able to hold you like this... just like before.' _

**The closer I get to touching you  
****The closer I get to loving you  
****Give it time, just a little more time,  
****We'll be together  
****Give a little smile, that special smile  
****Twinkle in your eye in a little while  
****Give it time, just a little more time  
****So we can get closer,****you and I.**

_'So Shizuru... I promise you... when this is all over... we will rebuild our family... You... me... and little Natsuki... heh... I was so glad that you named her after me... if only I had awoken up sooner... I love you with all my heart Shizuru... I will make it up to you... promise...'_

Everything felt like magic. It was perfect. She, Shiruzu and their daughter. She promised herself that never again she will leave them. Never again Shizuru will cry. Never again little Natsuki would longed for father. Never again that their family will be broken. She might not be a perfect spouse however, she was willing to do everything for them. _'Oh shit... I need to find the ring first.' _Then it struck her... she already bought a ring and was ready to propose when the tragedy happened. _'Gah... I wonder what happened to the ring?'_

However, not every fairy tail can lead into happy ending... as the song comes to an end, Yukariko was rushing towards them. "Shizuru... it's Nat-chan... she..." She paused to catch her breath.

Natsuki and Shizuru instantly became worried. "What happened?"

Yukariko... having caught her breath and decided not to delay the inevitable replied. "Nat-chan... she... fainted!"

_**TBC**_

* * *

**A/N: There you go... chapter 3. Thank you! Please review. :)**


	18. V04C04: The Witness: Her Natsuki

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character from this story.**

**Chapter 4. The Witness: Her Natsuki**

**Summary: **Natsuki and Shizuru were happy and satisfied with each other until a fatal tragedy broke them apart. Now with Natsuki dead, and Shizuru alone and broken, can a mysterious person fill the hole in her heart?

**A/N: **This story does not have any relationship with the past stories. I have no beta so I apologize for the mistakes.

* * *

"I'm sorry to inform you that Nat-chan is suffering from Juvenille Myelomonocytic Leukemia." The doctor paused, took a deep breath and began her explanation. "It is a serious chronic leukemia that affects children mostly aged 4 and younger." She finished.

Shizuru, hands on her face to cover her agape mouth, eyes widened in shock can't believe on what she just heard. "Ara... doctor... aren't you mistaking? Nat-chan is a very healthy child." She was shaking and tears started to gush through her crimson orbs.

Natsuki who was on her side, can't also hide her emotions. "Yeah... right... you must be mistaking doc? Can't we do the test again?" She was trying her best to prevent herself from shaking for she knew she needed to be strong for Shizuru.

"I'm afraid not Fujino-san, Kudo-san. The results of her tests are conclusive." The doctor replied.

"W-what do we need to do?" It was Natsuki who spoke seeing Shizuru's having a hard time absorbing the situation. However, no one can blame her. She already lost her parents, her love one and now her only child.

"We need a bone marrow transplant. We need to get tissue samples from you Fujino-san so that we can find out if you are a match." The doctor said as she piled the papers in front of her. "Do you have other relatives that we can get a sample... just in case -"

"No one." Shizuru didn't let the doctor complete her sentence. She didn't want to hear the worst case. "It's just the two of us." She whispered as she leaned towards Natsuki's chest.

"T-test me too!" Natsuki said. "Test me too." She repeated.

"Very well then." The doctor then pressed a button in her intercon to get her nurse. "Nurse Irina, can you come here to assist Fujino-san and Kudo-san for tissue sampling?"

"Yes! Doctor Yohko!"

* * *

Shizuru and Natsuki were sitting on the couch in Nat-chans room. The little girl still hasn't awaken yet. It was already half past noon when the door opened.

"We brought some food." Akane entered the room with picnic basket on hand while Kazuya held the door, Aya-chan trailing behind. "We knew hospital food sucks... so here... you both must be hungry." At the sight of the picnic basket, both Natsuki and Shizuru's stomach growled in hunger. Akane was right, their last meal was roughly more than 18hrs ago. "And also, we brought you changed of clothes, these are the one you brought to the hotel."

When Nat-chan fainted, Shizuru and Natsuki was given a ride to the nearby hospital by the hotel's car service. Kazuya and Yamada went with them leaving their spouses at the hotel. When the doctor declared Nat-chan to be out of danger, Shizuru politely thanked the gentlemen and sent them back to the hotel to be with their wives.

"Ara... thank you very much Akane-san." Shizuru was about to stand to get the items when Natsuki stopped her.

"I'll get it." Natsuki gently pushed back Shizuru to the couch for much needed rest and stood up to get the food and the bags. "Thank you Akane, Kazuya!"

A few more hours and the door swung opened revealing a red-haired busty woman.

"Mai?" Natsuki and Shizuru said in unison.

Natsuki panicked for her slip but pretend to be normal. _'Shit!'_

_'Ara... do they knew each other?'. _Shizuru noticed Natsuki's odd behavior but she just shrugged it off... she just let herself believe that the two might have met somewhere else. But the fact was, she was too tired to think anymore.

"Shizuru! We came as soon as we heard!" Mai said. Hugging Shizuru then holding her hands. "What happened?" She asked as Tate entered the room carrying Yumi with him.

The chestnut haired girl took a deep breath to compose herself before answering Mai. Even if it pains her, she doesn't want to be seen in her weak state by anyone. "Nat-chan fainted." She said in a complete monotone. "The doctor said it was leukemia and she needed a bone marrow transplant."

"Oh..." The busty red haired then looked at the sleeping Nat-chan and mentally prayed.

"Mai.. how did you know what happened?" Shizuru asked. She haven't told Mai of what happened because she didn't want her friend to worry, however, she was surprised to know that somebody knew Mai. Then she though. _'Maybe Natsuo told her... but... he never left my side and he also looked surprised to see her.'_

"Ah... A man named Yamada-san called me. Apparently, I was in your emergency list, so he thought you needed a friend."

"Ara..." How can she forgot. Yamada-san knew that she doesn't have any relatives yet, so he asked her of her closest friend for emergency contact. "... how can I forgot."

"Mou... Shizuru! How can you not tell me asap!" Mai asked.

"Kannin na Mai... I didn't want to worry you."

At the middle of Mai and Shizuru's conversation,, Natsuki snuck out of the room upon seeing Chie and Nao passed by the door. The two mentally sent her a message that they needed to talk.

* * *

Upon reaching the first fire exit door, Nao cut the chase and went to the point. "You are leaving tonight! The trial's been moved tomorrow."

"What! You gotta be kidding me!" Natsuki yelled. "I can't go now! My daughter needs me!"

"Natsuki... please calm down." Chie said while trying to prevent Natsuki from choking Nao. "Look..." she paused and arranged her glasses. "Just look at it this way... our boss will be sending a chopper for you later, then you will be guarded in a safe house until the trial at 9am tomorrow. As soon as you gave your statement, then you will be sent back here." She released the angered witness when she felt her calm down. "It's just a couple of hours... and then I will also help explain to Shizuru the whole situation."

"So you can go back to your merry life!" Nao added which ticked Natsuki that earned her a Kuga death glare and a low growl. Natsuki decided to not put so more pressure into herself more than necessary so she just stormed off, shutting the fire exit with a loud kick.

"Nao... you don't have to be so hard on her... you know..."

"Tsk... whatever..."

Chie sighed.

* * *

Upon reaching the handle of the child's room with a few cans of beverage in hand, that she bought via the vendo machine, the raven haired girl was surprised when the door suddenly opened and a crying Shizuru stormed off, completely ignoring the contact.

"What the -" but before she can complete a sentence, the brunette was already out of sight. The only option now was to go inside and ask what happened. But as she stepped into the room, her heart was beating faster than usual... an her senses was telling her that something went wrong. She can't help but worry but she can't show it... not now... she has to be strong for Shizuru and their child.

A melancholic atmosphere covered the room and by the look on the faces of the occupants as well the the doctor, she can only conclude that Yohko brought a bad news. "What happened doc?" She asked. Her heart started to beat faster and cold sweats were now presence on her porcelain skin.

"Kudo-san... please take a seat." Yohko suggested.

"Nah... I'm fine here... please... is this about the tissue sample."

The doctor just nodded. "She isn't a match?" She didn't want to beat around the bush and was impatiently waiting for the doctor's response.

Again, the doctor nodded. "Apparently, the child has a very rare blood and tissue type. She must have gotten it from her father." Natsuki's eyes widened and her mouth agape. _'From me... but then... if I'm a match... why is she crying... wait... am I also not a...?'. _She shrugged the negative thought and took a deep breath. "Then... how about my results?"

"Your results has not come back yet Kudo-san. However, if the parents are not a match then there's a small chance that you are also a match, so I was about to tell Fujino-san her options before she stormed off."

"When will I get my results?"

"Probably by tomorrow."

* * *

"I have look for her..." Visiting time was almost over and Shizuru has not gotten back yet. After the doctor left, Natsuki took a seat on the empty stool. None of the adults have spoken any words while the children were sleeping in the provided couch. "... it's getting late... I'll stay with her... You guys better go home."

_'That voice!' _It was then when Mai's brain finally begun to function again upon hearing a familiar voice. "Excuse me... but I don't think we have been introduced yet... I'm Tate Mai and that is my husband Yuichi and our daughter Yumi." The red-red extended a hand.

"Ku-Kudo... Kudo Natsuo." She took the offered hand.

_'Oh... he must be the one that Shizuru was talking about. She's right... they both look a like... even their voice...' _Mai though completely forgetting to let go of the hand.

"Ahem..."

"Sorry... but... by chance... are you related to Natsuki?"

Natsuki was stunned. Should she lie? Should she tell the truth already. However, was it Shizuru who deserves to know the truth first? "Na-Nat-chan?" She tried to dodge the subject.

"No." Mai said in a serious tone. "I was referring to Nat-chan's father."

For the Karauchis, it was also the first time that they heard something about Nat-chan's father aside for the fact that he was no longer in this world. Even the name was kept by Shizuru to herself so they never knew that Nat-chan's father was a woman. She would only refer to him as 'her father' or dodge the topic. In a year that they have been friends, it took quite a while for the brunette to open up. They understood the hardship that befell on their neighbor, so they didn't pry and just let her give how little she can offer. If it wasn't really for Aya-chan and Nat-chan, Shizuru would have never let herself in the lives of the Karauchi.

"Natsuki? Is that the name of Nat-chan's father?" Akane paused. She didn't want to pry but she was curious.

"Akane!" Kazuya's voice was tamed but authoritative. He knew that it was none of their business.

"I... I need to find her." Great! A perfect distraction. Natsuki used this time to exit the room and dash to find Shizuru. Now where would she start?

"W-wait!" Mai tried to stop her but she was already long gone. She sighed in defeat.

"Mai-san?" Akane called. "You seemed to know Shizuru for a long time... would you know why she suddenly stormed off like that? I mean... she's not a match... but there's a chance for her other relatives... right?"

"No..." Mai replied.

"But we can't tell for sure unless they have been tested... right?"

"No..." Mai paused. "I meant... there's only the two of them."

Both Akane and Kazuya was surprised and felt ashamed of themselves. "Please... tell us."

"I'm sorry... but I don't think I'm the right person for that." Mai replied. "Shizuru is a very private person."

* * *

Mai and Yuichi was sitting in the front car of their car and Yumi was sleeping at the back. Visiting time was over so all of them were politely asked to leave. They were reluctant at first, due to the fact that Shizuru hasn't come back yet, but Nurse Nina assured them that she will notify their friend.

"She doesn't deserve all of this..." Mai started a conversation. The first thirty minute ride to their hotel was very quiet. Kyoto was a long ride from Fuuka and the couple knew that they needed to stay a bit for their friend. "...she's a good person."

"I know... " Yuichi answered. "But we cannot control fate/destiny or whatever that is." He took a deep breath trying to control his anger. He was not angry with Mai or anyone else, he was angry at the situation. "Shit happens!"

"Those two... they have suffered a lot... " Mai was staring at the their sleeping child at the back seat. "... but they manage to push thru... because they had each other."

"Yes... and we are witnesses to that." The man replied.

"How sad." Mai begun. "First it was very shocking and tragic when both of Natsuki's parents was killed in a terrible accident because of some stupid drunk driver. I remembered Natsuki became a delinquent as a result."

"Yeah... I remember too... especially my chin..." Yuichi temporarily released his hand from the shift gear in order to gently massage a portion in his chin. "That was one hell of a blow."

Mai giggled. It was Yuichi's fault after all. "But Shizuru manage to pull her back. She is the only one who had that power over Natsuki."

"The ice princess and the campus idol... the two most wanted ladies from our school. Even Reito and Masashi failed to woo them miserably."

Mai gently slapped the shoulder of her husband. "Oi... don't tell me you're also into them?" She was now giving him her own version of death glare.

"Whoah! No! You knew that I only had my eyes on you."

"You better do." Mai smiled at her husband and gave him a peck in the cheek. "Then..." She continued. "It was then that the Fujino's became the legal guardian of Natsuki... right? And they became closer than ever."

"Right... they even went to the same University together... even though Natsuki could have chosen the university that specializes in Engineering while Shizuru could have chosen the university which specializes in Business and Management." Yuichi replied keeping the conversation alive.

Mai smiled remembering their University days, even though they all went into different universities, she went to cooking school while Yuichi went to Tokyo to become a pilot, they made sure to spend time and bond at least once a month. "It was also then that both Shizuru's parents passed away..." The smile on her face was replaced by a frown.

"Shizuru's father died protecting her mother. It was very unfortunate that they had to be in that bank when it was robbed. They managed to caught the shooter but the damaged has been done. Shizuru's mother followed shortly due to depression and trauma." Yuichi recalled the events.

"It was again unfortunate and tragic... but you know..." Mai paused. "I never saw Shizuru cry..."

"I'm sure she did... you knew her... she'll never show her weakness..."

"And she got Natsuki..." Mai ended their conversation with a deep sigh. _'What did my friends did in order to deserve this...'_

* * *

"There you are... " The cool breeze ran towards Natsuki's cheeks as she took another step on the hospital's garden. At the middle of the flowery field was a gazebo with fountains on the sides. "Everyone's worried about you." She took another step but was stopped.

"Go away!" Shizuru ordered. "I want to be alone."

"Shizuru... " Natsuki didn't listen and continued to approach the brunette from behind. She can clearly hear the woman sob. "It's okay... I'm he-"

"IT'S OK?" Shizuru burst, turning around to face her. "IT'S OK?" she yelled while swaying her hands on the air. "HOW CAN IT BE OK? MY CHILD IS SICK AND I CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT! SO TELL ME HOW CAN THIS BE OKAY."

"Shizuru... don't be too hard on yourself... my results... haven't" she was interrupted again.

"YOUR RESULTS? HOW CAN THAT EASE ME? TELL ME? ME? HER VERY OWN MOTHER WAS NOT A MATCH. WHAT ARE THE CHANCES OF YOU BEING A STRANGER?" The ever so elegant and composed Shizuru was now nowhere to found, instead Natsuki was standing in front of a broken and worried woman. "WHAT ARE THE CHANCES? TELL ME! TEN PERCENT? FIFTEEN PERCENT? ZERO POINT ZERO ONE PERCENT? ANSWER ME!"

"BIG!" Natsuki can't control herself now. "BIG SHIZURU! BIG!" Natsuki then grabbed Shizuru and enveloped her into her arms. "The chances are big Shizuru..." She lowered her voice as she tried to calm the raging brunette. "Shhh..." A gentle hand caressed the brunette's back. "Shhh..."

Shizuru calmed down. She really didn't understand how Natsuo/Natsuki's words managed to calm her down but she did. She took her time to compose herself before questioning the figure. "How?"

The truth was inevitable... Natsuki needed to tell her the truth so she took a step back and emeralds stared at crimson. "Because I'm her father..."

Shizuru then took a step back and push Natsuki away. "What are you talking about?"

"Shiz... it's me... Natsuki!" Natsuki began unbuttoning her polo shirt to reveal her chest and scars but was halted by Shizuru.

"You must be crazy!" Shizuru snapped. "Natsuki! My Natsuki was dead! She can't be you!"

Natsuki tried to explain but it was futile. Shizuru won't let her speak. "You and me... I honestly don't know how I felt about you... You who have so many things in common with my Natsuki... but fact is fact! My Natsuki is dead!"

"But I'm Natsuki! Please Shizuru let me explain." She tried to held the chestnut haired woman but was only shoved off.

"Stay away from me! There's only one Natsuki and she's dead! I have already accepted that she's dead! So don't you dare tell me that you are my Natsuki because my Natsuki is dead!"

"But!"

"Leave!"

"But..."

"If you don't then I will." Shizuru then ran away and disappeared from her sight in an instant.

"Shizuru!" Natsuki tried to ran after her but was stopped.

"Natsuki!" She looked back and saw Chie and Nao.

"We need to go." Chie said.

"What the hell! I can't go now! Shizuru needs me! My daughter needs me!" She argued.

"Wrong!" It was Nao who answered. "What Shizuru need is time and you can't help your daughter until to the results came back." She paused and inhaled fresh air. "But you on the other hand is also needed somewhere... and that is Fuuka!" The red haired finished.

"Come on Natsuki... please..." Chie pleaded. "Give her time to think and tomorrow you will be back her in no time and I shall help explain everything."

"Damn!" She had no choice. She needed to finish what they have started or all this charade will be useless. "Fine!" A kick in the air helped a little to release her anger. The two guided her to the roof top where a helicopter was waiting for them.

* * *

From the heavily guarded safe house, Natsuki was transported to the court house and was once again placed in a heavily guarded room. She impatiently tapped her foot towards the floor as she waited for the hearing to start. Her mind was in disarray. The lack of sleep and the tension was too much for her. They have arrived very much earlier than expected and as her convoy neared the court house, a pack of reporters were already on scene. _'Damn it! Start the hearing already!' _But she needed to focus. _'I wonder how's Shizuru... and is my results back yet? gahhh! All this waiting is making me crazy.'_ And the poor table beside her absorbed her wrath as she unconsciously punch it. "Damn!"

The door suddenly opened, Chie and Nao entered the room with a woman with ant-like orange hair. "Natsuki." Chie started. Our boss wanted to talk to you. The two then stepped aside to fully reveal the woman behind them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kuga-san. I'm Arika Sayers." The woman then offered a hand.

Natsuki doesn't want to be rude, therefore she took the offered hand and shook it lightly. "Yeah..." was all she said and proceed to sit back at her chair.

"I would like to personally thank you Kuga-san for your cooperation. I greatly appreciate your help in bringing Nagi down."

"Yeah... whatever..." Natsuki shrugged.

"Hey! Show some respect!" Nao ordered which earned her a glare.

Arika held a hand to in order to tell Nao that it was okay and ordered the two to leave the room. Reluctant at first but they oblige. Natsuki was still considered harmless after all. "Kuga-san..."

"What?" Natsuki yelled. Deep inside she doesn't really want to be a pain however, she's worried sick about her own family.

"I heard about your daughter and I will do anything to help you."

"Thank you." Was all Natsuki can utter. If her results came negative, they will be needing all the help they can get. And if this person was able to expedite this hearing, then finding a donor the soonest would also be possible.

Arika then smiled and proceed to exit the door. "I was wondering..." She halted when Natsuki spoke.

"Hmmm... is there something you wanted to ask?"

"I was wondering... why go all this process? You have the power and everything... why not just hire someone to kill Nagi?" The question seems stupid, but valid. A normal person would just kill someone for revenge... at least that was what she was thinking. An eye for an eye. A tooth for a tooth.

"A good one." Arika took a deep long breath before answering. "However, his death won't bring her back. I actually taught of that, however, if I did that, then I'm just like him. My grandma taught me to value life, even those of the smallest creatures like ants."

Natsuki nodded. "Who is she to you?"

"She was my life."

* * *

The chestnut haired woman was currently feeding her little one when entered the room. With her was some folders and the radiating aura from her face indicated that she has some good news. "Good Morning." The doctor said. Her smile never leaving her face.

"Ara... good morning Dr." Shizuru greeted back while wiping away some food from Nat-chan's mouth. Seeing the doctor's expression, she knew that the woman has something good to tell. "Good news I can say?"

"Yes Shizuru! I won't beat around the bush. Kudo-san's a match." She replied and saw that the woman standing in front of her had her mouth agape and eyes slightly opened. "I was surprised too." Yohko added upon seeing Shizuru's reaction. "It's such a rare chance that a complete stranger will have that kind of a match. Their tissue composition was almost perfectly the same. If you hadn't told me, I can assume he was her father."

And so memories of last night's encounter and revelation plague Shizuru. Was Natsuo really Natsuki? Was her lover really not dead? How? Many questions. No answers. Why? Because she stormed off and pushed Natsuo away instead of listening. She felt ashamed and confused but she needed to be sure.

After the doctor checked for Nat-chan's vitals, she proceed to exit the room but was stopped by Shizuru. "Dr., is there a chance that Natsuo could be Nat-chan's long lost relative?" She doesn't want to admit the fact yet.

"Hmmm... possible..." The doctor replied. "But based on the tissue sample, they are more likely a father and daughter... rather than uncle."

"How about paternity test?" Shizuru asked.

"We still have his sample so we can do that. However... I thought you said that -" But before she could finish her question. Shizuru nodded her head in a negative way to signal the doctor not to pry or question her anymore. "Ok then."

"Thank you doctor." Shizuru said. "And... is there a chance we can expedite the process?"

"The doctor smiled. "I'll make sure you'll have your results today."

Shizuru bowed as the doctor exited the door.

* * *

Natsuki's heart was beating faster the usual. It was finally her time to speak. Every steps she made seems a mile away. She mind was blank and cold sweats enveloped her skin as she journeyed towards the stand. She looked to the left then to the right and everyone seems to have the same face. A balloon face to be exact.

She inhaled deeply and shook her head to be able to compose herself and one by one, she recognized some of the faces. On the back rows where Chie and Nao were seated. Then at the front row was the lawyer that briefed her, besides him was Arika. And to the defendant side was the face that kept on haunting her in her sleep, the face of one Nagi Homura.

The appearance of Natsuki shocked Nagi and he felt like he was hit by a giant log to the head. Even though the figure walking down the aisle had a short midnight hair, those emerald orbs imbued him. When their eyes met, he clearly remembered those gaze, the death glare that was sent to him until she took her last breath (at least when he left her). _'This can't be!' _He took a step back and his lawyer immediately deduced the situation. _'Shit!'_

"Please raise your right hand and put your other in the bible." Natsuki did as what told. "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth? So help me God."

"I do."

Then, the prosecutor started his work.

"Please state you name in the court."

"Kuga... Kuga Natsuki."

"Kuga-san... can you state on this court where were you on the night of 28th of June, year 2008."

"I was at Fuuka Megamall where me and my companion bought groceries as watched a last full show."

"So you are with someone that night."

"Yes."

"Where was she at the event at the shooting."

"I was carrying our groceries, she told me to go ahead in the parking lot while she released her bladder on the lady's room."

"And when you went to the parking lot, what did you see or heard?"

"I heard a commotion. I woman arguing with a man. I got worried for the woman so I checked the area and it was then that I saw the guy shot the woman."

"Is that guy here?"

"Yes."

"Can you point the guy?"

"Yes." Natsuki looked at the defendant area and without hesitation pointed a finger to Nagi.

"Are you sure."

"Yes!"

It was then when Nagi stood up. "You're lying!" He shouted even thought he knew it was futile. "Kuga Natsuki's dead!"

"I survived!" Natsuki yelled back. The court was now in chaos even thought the judge kept slamming his hammer.

Nagi lost it and slipped. "This can't be! I made sure your dead!"

And that confession/slip was enough for the court to adjourned as order was restored when everyone went silent. "Take him!"

When the guards was about to restrain Nagi, he successfully overpowered one of the guards and stole his gun. In a blink of a second, a shot was fired towards Natsuki's direction.

Chie and Nao was able to react quickly and help restrain the armed man. When the situation was under control, everyone looked at Natsuki's direction.

Natsuki on the other hand had her eyes widen and was holding to her chest. She felt pain and her hand was wet. She slowly removed her hand from her chest and saw red. _'Blood!' _It took some time for her brain to register the event. Blood came out from her mouth and her vision began to darken. _'Shit... not again...' _And she fell on the floor.

"NATSUKI!" Chie and Nao yelled.

* * *

It was already dark in the outskirt of Fuka and a certain brunette was phasing in the room. "Still nothing?" Mai asked, worried about her friend. It wasn't long that left the room to bring the results of the paternity test and it was confirmed Natsuo was telling the truth.

Shizuru already lost track, the calls kept on going to voicemail and panic started to creep her. "Where is she?" She asked. "It's all my fault! I chased her away. I didn't believe her." Tears are starting to fell from her crimson orbs. "I shouldn't have doubted her..."

"Shhh..." Mai pulled her into a motherly embrace to calm her down. Good thing Nat-chan was sleeping so she won't be able to see her mother at her weakened state.

The door then opened and an ash-haired and red haired girl entered the room. Shizuru easily recognized the spectacle woman and ran towards her, leaving all her poise behind. "Chie!" She held the woman by her shoulder. "Chie! Thank goodness!" She paused. "Natsuki! I've been trying to call her... where is she?" But Chie didn't respond but just looked down and her behavior was enough for Shizuru to conclude that something happened. "Chie! Answer me!" Shizuru yelled.

"Shizuru-san..." Chie took a deep long breath before speaking again. "Natsuki's in the other room."

"What?" Mai, Tate and Shizuru said in unison.

"What the hell are you talking about." Tate, as impatient as Natsuki can't help but react. "Speak! Before I pull you tongue out!"

"She was shot!" It was Nao who answered.

"What!" Again the three asked in unison. Shizuru was now looking at Nao but still holding on to Chie.

"Earlier in the courthouse, she was shot. Don't worry, the doctor said she's already stable. But they also said that the shock temporarily froze her brain function, therefore she's in a coma... again." Nao finished and then exited the room.

Shizuru bolted from her place and ran towards the next room.

* * *

A woman with long midnight hair was currently lying on a grassy field. Both hands served as her pillow and her feet was in a cross position. She took a deep breath to inhale the fresh scents from the flowers. _'So peaceful...' _She opened her eyes and her emerald orbs took sight of the blue sky adorned by different shapes of clouds. _'Pretty... just like Shizuru...' _It was then that she'd snapped and sat. "Shizuru..." she whispered. The smile on her face turned into frown.

"Ara..." came from a familiar voice.

"Huh?" Natsuki's eye widened upon hearing those familiar voice in kyoto accent. "Shizuru?"

"Wrong." It was then that the raven haired beauty turned around to see the owner of those familiar voice. Her eyes widened more as she saw the two figure behind her.

"It's been a long time Nat-chan." Said by the man who accompanied the woman.

"Auntie... Uncle..." Natsuki stood up then ran towards the two. "What are you doing here?"

The woman nodded her head in a negative way. "Ara... no Natsuki, the question is... what are _you _doing _back _here..."

"What do you mean by that?" And then it struck her. "Wait... am I?"

"Not yet..."

"Where's mom and dad?"

"Oh... they are busy doing _this _and _that..._" The woman replied... massaging her chin.

The couple giggled while Natsuki blushed due to the images of her parents in her brain. She shook her head to get rid of the evil thoughts. "Why are you here? Why aren't they here? Are you here to escort me?"

"So many questions dear..."

"Please tell me... what do I need to do..."

"What do you want to do?"

"I want to..." Natsuki closed her eyes and there's only one image that came into her mind. _'Shizuru...' _"I wanted to be with Shizuru..." She pasued. "And our daughter!" She added. "Our daughter! She needed my help."

"Relax Nat-chan." Uncle Fujino said. "Both you and little Nat-chan's time hasn't arrived yet... so relax."

"Then why am I here..."

"A good question! Why are _you _here?" Auntie Fujino asked.

"How do I go back?" Natsuki asked as the two started to retreat from her as if something was pulling them backwards. "Wait! Auntie! Uncle! Wait!" She held her hands but the two figures kept on moving backwards. "Wait!"

"The answers are within you Natsuki... no go and be with your family."

* * *

"The doctor back if Fuuka said she was stable. She was lucky that the bullet didn't reached her heart." Chie said as she entered the room followed by Mai. Shizuru was holding one of Natsuki's hands as she cry.

"Chie..." She removed one of her hand and used it to wipe away the tears from her face. "Please tell me everything..."

The spectacled woman nodded and took a seat on the vacant stool. She also gestured Mai to sit. "When Natsuki was first shot, she was in critical condition and was in a coma."

"The doctor said she didn't made the operation." Mai asked.

"They lied." Chie replied.

"Why?"

"In order to protect her." Mai nodded. "The doctors were able to stabilized her but she was still in critical condition. If Nagi found out that she was still alive, he would have sent one of his goons in order to finish the job. My boss was a very powerful woman who was also a stock holder of the hospital so the doctors didn't have a choice. Besides, it was to protect her."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"To protect you. We didn't want to bring you into this mess and also, there's a slim chance that Natsuki will be able to survive. " Chie took off her glasses and wiped it using her shirt. "If Natsuki was pronounced alive, Nagi would have grabbed the first chance to kill her, so even if there's very small chances that she will survive, she was pronounced dead and was transferred to a hidden facility."

"Then who was the person we buried?" Mai was getting irritated as more truths came out.

"A Jane Doe... that was made to look like her. It became easier when we found out that Shizuru-san herself decline to see the body." It was true, Shizuru fainted when the doctors declared Natsuki dead. It was also then that she found out she was pregnant when she was confined in the same hospital. Unable to accept her lovers death, she herself didn't want to see the body.

"Please continue." It was Shizuru who spoke.

"After three months in intensive care, her vitals became normal and was taken into a safe house, however, it took her another fifteen months to regain consciousness. Another three or four months before she was able to walk by herself again."

"Why was she pretending to be a man?"

"Again to protect her identity. Nagi must not know she survived... That bastard left the country using his private jet the day of the shooting, so a man hunt was being made. It was just last week when he was expedited here. Even if he was a very influential man, my boss was as influential and powerful as well."

"Why didn't I noticed that he's a she?" Shizuru then slapped her forehead.

"Because of the vest, which actually saved her life." Chie replied.

"Vest?"

"Yeah... Natsuki was too lazy to bind, and I never allowed her to go outside looking like a woman, so our boss gave her a specially designed vest. It was used to bind her breast and at the same time hide her curves." She paused. "Actually, she didn't need to wear those vest today but, I think due to habit she did... and it saved her life."

"Go on..."

"After your fight last night, we flew back to Fukka via helicopter to attend the hearing this morning and as she gave her statement, Nagi lost it and shot her."

"How was he able to get a gun?" Mai asked. "Aren't guns not allowed in court houses?"

"He managed to steal the gun of one of the guards that tried to restrain him. Everything went so fast and the next thing I saw was Natsuki holding her chest, blood coming from her mouth and falling to the floor." The spectacled woman explained. "The doctors said she was safe and stable, but it's up to her when to wake up, so I asked our boss to bring her back here... so she can recover faster."

"Thank you Chie." Shizuru spoke. "That was nice of you." She gave her one of her real smile.

Silence filled the room until a voice was heard.

"Shi-shizuru?"

Everyone looked at the direction of the voice. It was Natsuki's. She's regain consciousness. She was calling for Shizuru even though her eyes were still shut. Only a hand was held which was immediately grabbed by the woman in demand. "Natsuki! I'm here Natsuki!"

"Shi-shizuru..." Her voice was coursed and her throat we dried. "Shi-shizuru..." It was then that she slowly opened her eyes and emeralds met crimson. "Hey... "

"Natsuki!" Shizuru can't hold back her emotion and lunges herself towards Natsuki. She tightly embraced her as if there's no tomorrow. "Natsuki!" Tears began to fall from her eyes and Natsuki felt the wetness in her face.

"Shhh..." Natsuki embraced her back. Ignoring the pain that came from the contact. "Shhh... don't cry... please..."

It was then Shizuru started to calm down. "I'm so glad..."

Natsuki smiled. "I'll call the doctor." Mai said. She exited the room and Chie followed shortly after giving Natsuki a mock salute that earned her a nod.

* * *

Both Natsuki's was moved into a double room so that Shizuru can look after them at the same time. At the first sight of light, Dr. Yohko entered the room followed by nurse Nina. "Good Morning."

"Ara... good morning." Shizuru replied as she stood up from the couch and walked towards the middle of the bed. "How are they?" She asked as she saw Yohko and Nina jot down notes after checking their patients.

"They are both doing fine, Nat-chan here..." Yohko pointed at the still sleeping girl. "... is clear to go home."

"Ara... how about the transplant?"

"It can still wait Shizuru, Natsuki still need to recover."

"Ara... you're right. How was she by the way?"

"She's also doing good. She can be release in two or three days, we just need to observe her more for possible complications."

"The results." Came from a husky voice. "Am I a match?"

"Great! You are awake." Yohko said. "And yes you are!"

"Natsuki!" Shizuru then held her hand.

"When are we going to do the procedure?"

"When you are strong enough."

"Okay." Yohko and Nina exited the room.

"Natsuki.. do you need anything?"

"Mnnn... " Natsuki hummed. "All I need was you and my daughter." And it was then that Natsuki noticed a ring that serves as pendant to Shizuru's necklace. She held the ring and gently caressed it. "Where did you get this?"

"It was in your possession, the hospital gave back to me." Shizuru answered.

"It doesn't belong there... Can I have it back?" Natsuki asked, which Shizuru promptly nodded and took off the necklace to remove the ring. She then gave the ring back to Natsuki.

Natsuki then asked. "Shizuru, will you marry me?" Not a good place to propose but it has been delayed for years, she doesn't want to wait anymore.

"Yes! Of course! Yes!"

Then, Natsuki took Shizuru's hand and placed the ring in it. "Here you go... it looks better in there..." Natsuki then cupped her cheek and pulled her in a deep and passionate kiss. The kiss was full of emotions and longing, the deeper the kiss the more passionate it become. The kiss was also perfect, no one was dominating. However, every beginning has an end, so the kiss ended for a much needed air.

* * *

A month after Natsuki fully recovered, Little Natsuki's operation took place and it was a success. Another month after that, the two got officially married. Natsuki started growing her hair back and opened her own garage near their house in Kyoto. Shizuru on the other hand quit her work in order to become a full time mother and wife to her two Natsukis.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: There you have it... the 4th volume finale. I hope you like the ending.**

**As you can see, Natsuki and Shizuru wasn't some tycoons, they were just average human beings living average lives. **

**For any medical inconsistencies, please ignore as I do not have any medical background... my only source is wikipedia... this is fiction after all :)**

**Also, for the court house scene, as far as I know, different court houses have different rules regarding firearms, so in this case, those guards were allowed to carry... well I needed them to carry so that my story will work. :P**

**Honestly, it was really hard for me to write this ending... so I hope you like it and please do leave a review so I can improve .**

**Thank you.**

**Volume5 is coming up this february... :) **

**Thank you very much.**


	19. V04C05: The Witness: Bonus Chapter

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character from this story.**

**Chapter 5. The Witness: Bonus Chapter**

**Summary: **Natsuki and Shizuru were happy and satisfied with each other until a fatal tragedy broke them apart. Now with Natsuki dead, and Shizuru alone and broken, can a mysterious person fill the hole in her heart?

**A/N: **This story does not have any relationship with the past stories. I have no beta so I apologize for the mistakes.

**Bold: **Song lyrics

_Italics: Flashbacks_

* * *

A certain raven haired woman was standing in front of an what seems like and altar through a carpeted sandy floor. The very few people around her have smile on their faces, some even have tears. She looked to the left, then to the right but she can't see their faces. Her heart beats faster than normal, her hands were cold and her face was covered by cold sweats and was as stiff as a tree as she waited.

A small thug pulled her back to consciousness. "Relax... Inhale... Exhale..." Mai said as she showed the woman beside her. "Breathe..."

Natsuki followed her friend's suggestion and did the same. "Thanks Mai!" Breathe in. Breathe out.

"Why are you so nervous anyway?"

"I'm not... just excited."

They both smiled.

The two were interrupted when a song started to overcome the gush of wind, the humming of the birds and the rush of waves. Together with a song, three little angels with flowers in hand started to walk down the isle followed by a lone figure in white.

A lone tear fell from the raven haired woman as she watched her most precious one walked down the isle. While she was wearing a white with black lining tux, the object of her affection was wearing a very elegant white wedding gown. A few more tears rolled from her emerald orbs as the woman slowly approach her.

**I see forever when I look in your eyes**  
**You're all I've ever wanted**

_A six year old Natsuki was sitting alone under a big tree on the park, her knee were pulled to her chest as she watched the sunset. She sighed once, then twice. She was bored. There are other children that were playing but she doesn't want to be with them. She's used to being alone. "Beautiful..." Her gaze never leaving the setting sun as it painted the sky dark orange._

_"Beautiful indeed..." She was startled and and almost fell on her back when a chestnut haired girl suddenly appeared beside her. "Ara... kannin na if I scared you..."_

_Natsuki froze upon seeing the beauty in front of her. She can't believe it. Her new neighbor who moved in almost a week ago. __She has never seen anyone with eyes like her. Dark crimson. So beautiful. "Ara... are you alright?" The girl asked but she lay motionless. She can see the girl was saying something but none of the words are reaching her ears. She just stared blankly at those pink lips. "Hello?" The girl started to swing her hands in front of her and she can see the worry from the girl in front of her. "Hello? Are you alright?" It was then that she was pulled back from her reverie._

_"Yeah..."_

**I always want you to be mine**

_"Kannin na if I scared you..." The chestnut haired girl said as she kneeled in front of the startled girl._

_"I-It's fine..." Natsuki stuttered she also kneeled down and looked into the grass in order to hide her blushing face._

_"I'm Shizuru." She held a hand._

_"I'm Natsuki." Her nervous hand took the offered hand. Her face reddened more as she shyly shook the hand._

_"I'm new here Natsuki."_

_"Really... we-welcome to Fuuka."_

_"Let's be friends? Ne?"_

_"Su-sure..."_

**Let's make a promise to the end of time**

_"Ara... it's really beautiful." Shizuru said as she stared back at the setting sun._

_"Yes indeed." Natsuki replied as she stared at the angel in front of her._

**We'll always be together**

Little by little the distance Shizuru closed the gap between her and her future wife. A small smile adorned her face underneath the white veil. A lone tear fell from her eyes as she continue to close the distance between them.

_"Ne, Natsuki..."_

_"Hmmm?" Hummed by middle school Natsuki who laid, eyes closed, on the school's rooftop._

_"We need to get back to class now or Sensei will get mad." Shi__zuru said._

_"Weather's good. Let's just sleep." Natsuki said, not even bothering to open her eyes._

_"B-but..." Shizuru started to object but was surprised when Natsuki suddenly pulled her into her embrace._

_"Let's just stay like this..." Shizuru can't help but obey. She can never resist Natsuki's embrace._

_"Mou... we're gonna get scolded again..."_

**And our love will never die**

The long awaited journey has finally come to an end. It was short but it felt so long. Shizuru finally reached her long awaited destination. Just like the woman in front of her, her heart was not beating faster than normal and her hands felt moist from cold sweats.

**So here we are face to face and heart to heart**  
**I want you to know we will never be apart**

"Dearly beloved." The priest started. "We are gathered here today to witness and celebrate one of life's greatest moments, to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes and blessings to the union of Shizuru and Natsuki. As we gather here today..."

_"Kyaaa! Natsuki not so fast!" Shizuru shouted as her grip tightened around Natsuki's waist. "Kyaaaa! Please... Slow down!" She begged. _

_One can see Natsuki smirked under her helmet as she enjoyed tormenting the poor brunette whose grip on her waist can strangulate a horse. Wanting to add the brunette's suffering, instead of slowing down, she revved the engine more to increase the speed. _

_"Kyaaaaaaaaaa!"_

_Natsuki slowed down as they neared their destination. She stopped the bike when they reached the end of a cliff. As soon as the bike stopped, Shizuru immediately alighted from the dangerous machine and threw the helmet at Natsuki, who managed to catch it on time. "I hate you!" She then walked away._

_The biker panicked and immediately hopped from the bike hanging the helmet on the handle. "Oi! Shizuru wait!" She tried but the angry girl kept on walking. She managed to reach Shizuru when the chestnut haired woman stopped at the end of the cliff which overlook the city. "I'm sorry." She said in her most sincere tone._

_She can hear the Shizuru's sobbed so she sneaked behind her to embrace the upset woman from behind. "I'm sorry... please forgive me... I will never do that again. I just got carried away and was excited because of my new bike. Please Shizuru... please forgive me." She begged as she tightened her embrace._

_"Mou... Natsuki ikezu..."_

_"I'm sorry... Please forgive me?" Natsuki then walked in front to Shizuru to show how sincere she was. And of course, to use her puppy eyes. _

_"Mou... Natsuki..." Upon seeing those puppy eyes. "...ikezu..." Shizuru can't resist and so she just embraced the biker back to show that she forgive her. _

_"I'm sorry for scaring you..."_

_"It's okay my Natsuki..."_

_"Ne... Shizuru..."_

_"Hmmm..."_

_"I love you..."_

_"I love you more..." _

**Now I believe that wishes can come true**  
**'Cause when I see my whole world**  
**I see only you**

"Natsuki." The priest said. "Do you take Shizuru as your beloved wife? Do you ..."

_"Ne... Natsuki..." A young Shizuru whose sitting on the swing said. _

_"Hmmm..." Natsuki replied as she continue to swing her friend while munching on pocky._

_"Someday... I wanna be Natsuki's bride!" _

_Young Natsuki choked. _

**When I look into your eyes**  
**I can see how much I love you**

"I do." Natsuki replied.

"Shizuru." The priest said. "Do you take Natsuki as your beloved wife? Do you ..."

_"Oi Shizuru! give that back!" Natsuki yelled as she ran towards the chestnut haired girl who was waving black lace brasserie. _

_"Come an get it!" Shizuru teased. She giggled upon seeing her friend struggle to catch her while covering her front._

_"Oi!" Natsuki then leaped and tackle the Shizuru to the ground. However, due to her athletic skills, she manage to maneuver them so it was her back that hit the floor._

_BLAG._

_The stunned Shizuru lay motionless on top of Natsuki as she tried to process what just happened. It was then the crimson looked up only to met with emerald. And they let love overtook their senses as they leaned for a passionate kiss._

**And it makes me realize**  
**When I look into your eyes****  
**

"I do." Shizuru replied.

**We will always be together**  
**And our love will never die**

"You may now kiss the bride."

Natsuki then slowly raised the veil that covered Shizuru. Little by little, she started to get glimpsed of her wife's smooth neck. She took a deep breath as she continue to raise the veil. A smile adorned her face when finally their eyes met.

**When I look into your eyes**  
**I see all my dreams come true**

Natsuki cupped Shizuru's chin and both leaned for the much awaited kiss.

**When I look into your eyes...**

* * *

"She'll be okay. Stop worrying too much." Natsuki said as she took her wife's hand. "It's just three days."

"I know." Shizuru sighed. "But this is the first time that's I'm gonna be away from our daughter."

Natsuki caressed her wife's shoulder and kissed her forehead to ease her worry. "She'll be fine." She said as they waited for their plane to send them to their honeymoon destination.

The beach resort, courtesy by Yamada-san who's friend with the owner, was simple yet serene. There's no big hotels just bungalows near the beach side. They went into the receiving area to check in and was greeted by the most polite crews and was showed to their bungalow.

The bungalow was not small nor large, it's just right. A king sized bed was located at the far right corner of the room. It was also equipped with one 32in LED television and a mini bar. The studio-type room, which looked like a house from the outside also has it's own jacuzzi on the bathroom.

"Sweet!" Natsuki said followed by a wolf whistle as she dropped their belongings in the floor.

"Ara... very nice." Shizuru then went directly to the bed and let gravity took over. "So soft... I can't wait to do _this _and _that _later my Natsuki." She said in her most seductive tone.

"Hmmm..." Natsuki walked towards her and let her body fall on top of the seductress. "Who said we need to wait later?" She teased back.

"Ara... ara..." Shizuru wrapped her arms onto Natsuki's neck and pulled the raven haired woman into a passionate kiss. A soft moan echoed upon the room as the two deepened the kiss. Natsuki licked Shizuru's bottom lips in order to gain access which the brunette gladly accepted. Their tongue dances to the rhythm as their hands explored each others curves.

Shizuru arched her neck when Natsuki started to gave her butterfly kisses along the jaw line in order to give more access. Her fingers gently caressed her lover's midnight tresses while the other one was licking, sucking and kissing her neck and collarbone.

While Natsuki's lips were busy kissing the chestnut haired woman, her right hand was caressing Shizuru's thigh. She slowly slipped her hands under the one piece dress in order to caress those porcelain smooth skin.

Natsuki went back into kissing Shizuru as she cupped her cheeks. Emerald stared at crimson. "I love you." And she was answered by another passionate kiss. Shizuru arched her back when she felt Natsuki's hand. The raven haired woman then started to unzipped the one piece dress. She slowly removed the dress without breaking the kiss and proceed to cup Shizuru's already erected nipples.

"Ah... Natsuki..." The chestnut haired woman returned the favor slowly removing her lover's jacket. The kiss and contact was broken for a moment when Shizuru removed Natsuki's shirt. It was then she took the dominance by slowly pushing Natsuki into sitting position, pulled her bra and proceed to suck her lover's nipples.

"Shi-shizuru..." Natsuki played with chestnut tresses as she enjoyed the ministration that was being given to her. "Ah..."

Natsuki returned the favor by pushing the girl back into lying position. It was then that she removed all obstacle in her way. In a quick motion, Shizuru's one piece purple sleeveless dress found its way to the floor, same goes to the bra. Before going back to _business, _Natsuki too removed her purple converse, jeans and the already off bra, leaving only her boxers.

Shizuru felt Natsuki's already hardened shaft as her lover position herself on top of her. She slid her hand under the boxer and felt the warm and very hard manhood of her lover. "Natsuki's so hard..." she said using her most seductive voice.

"And you're so wet." Natsuki taliate by sliding her hand under Shizuru's panty.

"Ahhhh" They both moaned as they started to stoke each other's sensitive core and buried themselves into another passionate kiss.

"Nat-su-ki..."

"Hmmmm..."

"Take me." It was then that Natsuki completely removed the last offending item from Shizuru and at the same time, she took off her own boxer.

Natsuki teased the already dripping core when she gently and slowly stroke Shizuru's clit using her shaft. "Mou... ikezu... don't tease..." Emerald then stared again at crimson. She grinned a little then slowly pushed her way inside her lover. "Ahhhhhh... Nat-su-kiiiiiii..."

When she felt the woman under her relaxed a little after her gentle attack, she started to buck her hips to thrust the chestnut haired beauty.

"Ahhhh." Shizuru can only moan in delight as she savor the sensation that she was getting. She her mind was now completely blank and her body seems to disengage from her brain as it moves by itself to match Natsuki's rhythm.

"Faster! Faster!" Shizuru ordered which Natsuki gently oblige. "Ahhhh..."

"Shi-Shizuru..."

"Natsuki..."

As Natsuki fasten the pace, Shizuru dug her nail towards Natsuki's midnight tresses and the raven haired beauty buried her face into Shizuru's collar bone. After a few more strokes, both were reaching their pick.

"Ah... Shizuru... I'm.."

"Natsuki... I'm..."

The newly wed bucked their hips more and fastened the pace more as they near the finish line. Natsuki felt Shizuru's muscles contract and at the same time she also reached her climax. "Ahhhhhh..." They moaned in unison.

Natsuki started to relax when she felt Shizuru released her tresses from being buries under her poor scalp. Both were too exhausted to move. Natsuki continue to bury her face unto Shizuru's collarbone, savoring her lover's lavander tresses. Shizuru on the other hand, started to caress Natsuki's bare back.

"That was great..." Natsuki said as she removed her shaft from her lover's core while panting.

"Yes..." Shizuru replied. "And we just got here..." she added in a teasing tone while grabbing her lover's manhood.

"Shi-shizuru..."

"Yes?" She replied in a sing song voice.

"What are you doing woman?"

"Ara... what do you think I'm doing?"

"We just finished... and you're making it angry again..."

"Ara... ara... was it my fault if I'm so irresistible?"

"Shi-Shizuru..."

"Yes?"

"Hands off!"

"No!"

"Off!"

"No!"

"Make me!"

"Ah..." Was only Natsuki's reply when Shizuru started to stroke her already hardened manhood. "Shi-shizuru..."

"Ne... Natsuki..." Shizuru said as she stopped the ministration.

"Hmmm... don't talk! Stroke!"

"Ara... ara..."

Natsuki then took both of Shizuru's hand and pinned them on top of her head. "You're saying?" She asked in a teasing husky voice with a sly smile. Natsuki then positioned herself between her lover's center, ready for round two.

"I love you."

"I love you more."

More moans was heard as Natsuki started her attack.

**END**

* * *

**A/N: There you have it. Bonus chapter. Sorry it took a while to post. Been very busy. ****The song used was "When I look into your eyes" by Bon Jovi... however, I didn't used all of the lyrics, just some parts. ****Let me know your thought and thank you for reading.**

**V05C05 teaser:**

"Status..." the man asked.

"It's done... Fujino Ryuichi is dead." the girl replied.

"Good work Natsuki."


	20. V05C01: Hitman

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character from this story.**

**Chapter 1. Hitman**

**Summary: **Shizuru Fujino was the beloved Kaichou of Fuuka Academy. Natsuki was a transfer student who doesn't care about anything. A lone wolf. Ice princess. Shizuru had her eyes on Natsuki for a while now but the latter was still oblivious. Can Shizuru still love Natsuki if she found out that the object of her affection was the one who killed her father?

**A/N: **This story does not have any relationship with the past stories. I have no beta so I apologize for the mistakes.

* * *

The night was calm and the dark sky was illuminated by the lone moon. A lone figure with long raven hair entered the rooftop carrying a tennis racket bag. She was panting hard, an indication that she was rushing into something. She looked at the clock and sighed. "Dammit! I'm so late! Stupid Thugs! Stupid Council!" She cursed. She then proceed to the end of the rooftop and placed the tennis bag beside her. "Great! He's still there." She said to herself upon seeing a figure by the window of the opposite building.

Having caught her breath, she opened the tennis racket bag and the content was revealed. Hidden underneath a single racket were parts of some kind of metal. At the one corner, she took the needed equipment.

She adjusted the sight of the binoculars in order to see her target clearly. And she was correct, the man was still there in his office. "Great!" Upon surveying the man for a while, she was already well aware of his schedules and pattern, so tonight she was lucky that her target was still there.

The piece of metals has been transformed into a sniper riffle in a second. She laid down in her belly as she observe her target via the scope. "Perfect" She uttered with a grin on her face.

**_Earlier that day_**

Natsuki Kuga stared at the black board while listening to her professor. She yawned at his boring lecture. Not that she wasn't interested on the subject, but rather, she already knew the topic and their professor was just plain boring.

Luckily, she was sitting on the window side, therefore she kept herself busy by staring at the surroundings. _'Her again.' _She thought upon seeing a very familiar chestnut haired girl whom she knew only by the name _'Shizuru'_ as she often hear people address the girl _'Shizuru-onesama' _or _'Shizuru-sama'._ Her eyes widened and she quickly averted her vision away from the girl when she realized that she was caught staring for _'Shizuru'_ gave her a wink. _'Darn!'_

It has been two month since she suddenly transferred to this school. She doesn't know the reason but her so-called uncle Sergey, who took care of her suddenly relocated. She was not the type to ask questions. It's just last week that she found out the real reason why. And ever since she transferred, for some kind of reason, she was always bumping or crossing her way with that famous chestnut haired girl. She bend her neck down and pretend reading her book to hide the blush in her face. _'Darn! Why is she affecting me!'_

The bell rang that indicated the end of the class.

* * *

"Good day Shizuru-sama!"

"Hi Shizuru-onesama!"

"Hello Shizuru-san!"

The chestnut haired only nodded at the greetings as she walked towards the student council room. She was already used to this treatment. Can she blame them? She was both brains and beauty! A complete package. She's the top of her class, responsible, kind and helpful. Everyone adores her.

"Oi! Bubuzuke!" Shizuru calmly looked behind upon hearing those voice. If most of the people around her got started or shocked, she remained placid.

"Ara... what can I do for you Haruka?" She humbly reply. Haruka was one of the people that she considered as friend.

"Just want to remind about the meeting later! Don't try to skip!" Haruka ordered.

"Ara... Ookini... it almost slipped my mind." Shizuru replied. While she was the president, Haruka was her vice president.

BLAGGG!

BROOOOOMMMMM! BROOOOMMMMMMMM!

A loud sound was heard that came from the campus entrance. Then sounds of motorcycle was heard.

"What the hell?" Haruka cursed then looked at the window. She saw thugs carrying a shinai and baseball bat entered the campus with their motorcycle. Also, a boy wearing their uniform was lying motionless in the ground. If her vision was correct, there were more than ten of them, yelling a name. "Let's go!"

And the two made their way to the commotion.

* * *

"Oi! We came here for Takeda!" One of the guys yelled.

"Bring him out and no one else will get hurt!" The other one yelled while revving his bike thus making more sounds.

"Bring him out if you don't want to be like this fool!" Another one yelled as he kicked the poor boy in the stomach.

A group of student then started to surround the area. Most of them just to witness the commotion. No one dared to tend to the fallen boy.

"I'm here!" A voice came from the crowd. The group of student then made way to let the Kendo captain, who was wearing his kendo suit, pass. Upon noticing the fallen guy, he rushed towards his aid. "Hiro! What happened? What did they do?" When the boy didn't respond, he scooped him bridal style and asked one of the on lookers to get him to the clinic.

"You finally showed up!" One of the thugs slowly walked towards him. "You finally showed up."

Takeda smirked. "Here for revenge?"

"That was an example." The thug pointed his Shinai to the beaten boy. "I'll teach you not to mess with me and my guys." He then suddenly lunges forward and thrust his shinai towards Takeda who successfully parried the blow.

"Too slow!" He then pushed forward and begin attacking the thug.

The two of them exchange blow but both men seemed to be an equal match. Then suddenly, the thug cheated by kicking Takeda in the groin causing the poor man to fell on his knee and curved his body into a fetus position in order to endure the pain. "D-damn you." He struggled his words as he suffered from the low blow.

"Hahahaha!" The man laugh as well as his men.

"Booo!" "Cheater!" The group of student yelled but fell back when the leader of the thug started to glare at them.

The thug was about to about to deliver his final blow to the fallen Takeda when a loud scream almost shattered everyone's eardrum.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Haruka suddenly appeared from the crowd with Shizuru behind her. "I WILL NOT TOLERATE VIOLENCE IN THIS CAMPUS! YOU AND YOUR GOONS LEAVE NOW OR ELSE!" She yelled.

"Or else what?" One of the goon mocked her.

"OR ELSE YOU'LL PAY!" Haruka then picked up Takeda's shinai and aimed it at the thug.

"Bwahahahahaha!" The goons laughed together.

Haruka then lunges forward and started to attack the nearest goon beside her. With a single smack of the bamboo sword, the guy fell unconscious.

"You bitch!" And the rest of the goons started to attack her while the leader enjoyed the show.

She was coping up with the fight until someone hit her from behind. She fell on her knees and dropped the shinai. "Shit!" Then, one the goon started to round her up, she was still on her knees, defenseless against those goons. Then suddenly, the circle of men was disrupted when Shizuru came to her aid. Without any knowledge to fight, all she can do as the Kaichou and Haruka's friend was to use her body as shield. "What the hell are you doing bubuzuke? Get the hell out of here!"

"I won't" Shizuru then closed her eyes as a baseball bat swung into their direction. She gripped Haruka hard and gritted her teeth in the anticipation of pain but none came. Both Haruka and Shizuru looked up and saw a raven haired woman caught the bat using her left hand. Then in a single motion, the girl used her right hand to deliver a straight punch that sent the goons flying.

"Get her!" The leader ordered.

But Natsuki was good fighter. One goon tried to deliver a punch to her face but she easily dodged it and countered by kneeling him in the gut. He fell on his knees due to the hard blow. Another two guys attacked her from left and right with a sword but she managed to evade them. She used one of the guy as a shield and controlled his sword to hit the other man. After a few blows, both men fell on the ground.

Few more goons came rushing in her way. One was holding a baseball bat, another one a chain, the other was also carrying a sword. The three of them tried to corner her by using a delta formation. The first one to attack was the one located on her back. He swung his baseball bat towards her but again, she just sided stepped to the left, bend down and gave him an elbow. She didn't wait for the next guy to move, hence, she attacked the guy with the sword by giving him a round about kick. The guy's sword flew which she successfully caught in time to blocked the in coming chain that coiled into the sword. They battled for strength by pulling each other. Then Natsuki smirked as she released the sword causing the guy to loose his balance. She finished him by punching him in the face.

"So I think you're the only one left?" Natsuki said, while dusting off her hands.

"You'll pay for this." And the leader lunges forward. But he was not quick enough. Natsuki dodges every blow, every attack, every cheap shot. She was just too good for the likes of him. She toyed with him for a little then in a swift motion, she delivered a one-two combination to the man's ribs and stomach. She ended him with a haymaker to the face.

The crowd cheered upon seeing the bullies lay motionless on the floor. They never knew that the _lone wolf transfer student_ was a damn good fighter.

She left the scene without even looking back.

"Ara... Haruka... Do you think you can stand?" Shizuru asked her fallen friend.

"Y-yeah... I think so..." She replied.

"Haruka-chan!" A mousy spectacled girl then came running towards them embracing the vice president. "Mou... Haruka-chan!" The girl cried seeing her most precious friend was okay. "Don't ever do that again."

"Hush Yukino... I'm okay." She comforted the girl back.

Shizuru then stood up, her eyes never leaving the raven haired girl until she disappeared from her sight. _'Ara... I think I'm falling for you more...'_

* * *

_**Current time**_

A single bullet was placed inside the killing machine. Her target was still not moving from his position. The wind was calm. And after a single deep breath, she took the shot.

_BANG!_

She saw blood spilled from the man's brain as he dropped down to his table. She used a silencer so no sound was made. Content with her work, she dismantled the rifle and placed it back to the _tennis bag. _She bend down to pick the bullet casing as not to leave any evidence. She checked around if there's anything that might lead the killing back to her. Satisfied with her observation, she calmly entered the buildingand used the stairs as she made her way to the emergency exit going into the alley. After a few more walk, she successfully blended with her surroundings as if nothing just happened.

She took her phone from her pocket and dialed a number. After few ring, a man's voice answered.

_"Status?"_ The man asked.

"It's done... Fujino Ryuichi is dead." the girl replied.

_"Good work Natsuki." _

"You promised." Natsuki said in a deep husky voice.

_"Don't worry... You'll get your reward..." _The man laughed. _"As promised."_ Natsuki hang up. A lone tear fell from her emerald orbs.

* * *

"Kyaaa!" Fujino's secretary yelled as she found her boss in pool of blood. Those who heard her scream rushed into her direction.

One of the employee who was attentive enough started to give instruction. "Some one call the ambulance and police!" She yelled. "Call the guards too!"

And in an instant, police cars swarmed the Viola Enterprise Building.

"Move it!" An orange haired woman ordered. "You and you!" She pointed at the two uniformed police officers. "Get these people out of here!" She then walked directly to the body.

"Yohko! Was it him?" She asked the medical examiner that was checking the bullet hole.

"It's too early to tell Midori." I have to open him up to confirm. "Take him!" She ordered her people as she finished her initial investigation. She took off her gloves and walked towards Midori.

"It should be him. I'm positive!" Midori said while balling her fist.

Yohko then placed a hand on her shoulder. "You'll get him." She said to comfort her friend.

"I will surely do."

* * *

_**The Next Day**_

Natsuki was having lunch alone in her usual spot in the rooftop. A few student also eat their lunch there but her spot was at the small closet on top of the roof where no one dared to climb. Her ipod isolated her from the gossips and loudness of her fellow students, but today was different. She forgot to charge her ipod so she has no choice but to endure the noise.

"Ne.. did you hear?" A girl said.

"I did... poor Shizuru-sama." Another girl replied.

Hearing the girl's name, she can't help herself but to listen to their conversation.

"My dad said that Shizuru-onesama's father was assassinated."

Natsuki froze.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? I hope you like it!. Thanks for reading! :)**


	21. V05C02: Hitman

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character from this story.**

**Chapter 2. Hitman**

**Summary: **Shizuru Fujino was the beloved Kaichou of Fuuka Academy. Natsuki was a transfer student who doesn't care about anything. A lone wolf. Ice princess. Shizuru had her eyes on Natsuki for a while now but the latter was still oblivious. Can Shizuru still love Natsuki if she found out that the object of her affection was the one who killed her father?

**A/N: **This story does not have any relationship with the past stories. I have no beta so I apologize for the mistakes.

* * *

A raven haired girl was walking around the vicinity of Fuuka. It was her first day as a transfer student. She stroll around trying to find a suitable place to stay during lunch hour.

As she continued her journey, she found herself in the beautiful garden of Fuuka. Suddenly her mood changed. She frowned and fasten her pace. Unwanted memories started to plague her specially when she saw the line of roses.

She took a step closer, her mind and heart filled with anger. Not minding the pain that was caused by the thorns when she took a stem instead, she gripped it too hard that cause her right hand to bleed. Her free left hand was about to crush the roses when a voice came from behind.

"You shouldn't do that." Startled. She turned around to see the owner of the voice. She mentally cursed, she didn't noticed that someone was behind her. She let her guard down. "That beautiful flower is trying it's best to live in their short span of life."

_'Kyoto-ben?' _She thought. She observed the owner of the voice and noticed that she was wearing the same uniform but in different color. She gave her famous death glare but the chestnut haired woman with crimson eyes seemed to be unaffected. She inwardly cursed.

_DUB DUB _

Silence. The place was completely silent as none of them were speaking. No students around either.

_DUB DUB _

But what was that sound?

_DUB DUB_

It was her heart. The raven haired girl's heartbeat was faster than usual and was making strange noise.

_DUB_

But why?

"Ara... do you like what you are seeing?" The woman added. She didn't realized that she was staring at the girl and not glaring at her. Those chestnut colored hair that gracefully dancing with the wind. Those crimson orbs that's full of emotions. Those perfect jawline and luscious lips.

And she was back. But her mind was blank. How will she react? No words came out from her mouth so she just looked away while gripping the stem of the rose harded as blood came running to her head.

Upon seeing those shy reaction and the blush on the raven haired girl, the chestnut haired girl can't help but smile. One of her real smile. However, those smile was change into a frown upon seeing the raven haired girl's bleeding hand.

"Ara... your hand." The chestnut haired girl said.

"What?" The raven haired replied. Confused on what the girl in front of her was talking about.

"Your hand. It's bleeding." The raven haired girl then turned her gaze towards her hand and it was indeed bleeding. She winced as the pain started to register to her brain. She gently opened her hand and flinched as the thorns were being pulled out from her skin.

The chestnut haired girl walked closer to the raven haired girl with a hanky in hand. "Let me... " She said as she took wounded right hand, slowly and gently, she removed the flower.

The raven haired girl's cannot believe herself as she allowed a total stranger to hold her. Usually she will retract and push other away, but not she can't believe that she was embracing the kindness. She felt warm at the contact. _'The hell! My body... won't move...'_

"Done." A light purple hanky was now wrapped at her wounded right hand. She stood motionless as she stared at her now fully wrapped hand. "Don't I deserve a little reward?" She heard the chestnut haired girl said in a playful and sing-song voice.

But none of her words were registering. She's still frozen. But why? _'Why am I like this?' _She didn't like it. The girl was so close and she can still hear the beating of her heart. _'Damn! Damn! Damn!' _

She ran. Leaving the chestnut girl behind. A small smile adorned her face as she held the bloody rose near her chest.

Natsuki jolted up from her bed. She looked around her and it was still dark. The red led light beside on her right indicated that it was two hours before her usual wake up time. She placed a palm in he head upon remembering her dream. "Shit!" She cursed. "Why don't you get out of my mind!" She told herself. It's been days that she's being plague by the image of certain chestnut haired girl. About their encounters.

Taking a deep breath to relax her muscles. She took her phone from the side table and found out that she has one missed call from un unknown source, she dialed a number. After a few rings, the phone was answered.

"Kuga." Came from the other line.

"Where?" Natsuki replied.

"Linden Baum at noon." Natsuki hang up.

Rolling out from the bed, she needed distraction. If she went back to sleep, she knew that she'll be having the same dream again. Thus made her way to the bathroom for very cold shower.

* * *

"Wow! Smells nice!" A young chestnut haired girl said as she stumble upon the kitchen. She took a seat at the table and saw freshly baked cookies in the table. "Can I have some?" She looked the the raven haired woman near the counter. "Please okasan? Can I have one?"

"Ara... ara... of course you can dear." The raven haired woman then walked towards the little girl and caressed her chestnut colored hair. "But only one dear... it's almost dinner time and we don't want you to loose your appetite."

"Mmmm" The chestnut haired girl replied as she took a cookie. Her mom's emerald eyes showed sparkle of joy as she watched her daughter enjoy her little treat.

"Shi-chan?" A man's voice called.

"Ah... otosan!" The chesnut haired girl said as she placed the half-eaten cookie back in the tray. She then ran towards the entrance of their mansion in order to greet her father. The man just handed one of the maid his briefcase and coat. He was about to remove his shoes when Shi-chan came flying to his arm. "You're back!"

They enveloped each other in tight embrace.

"Ara... ara... my dear husband seems to have forgotten about his wife." The raven haired woman said. "I must be getting old that my husband doesn't want me anymore." She faked a sob.

"Oi!" The man with a brown colored hair and blue eyes panicked. "Oi... it's not like that." He then walked towards his wife while carrying Shi-chan. "You know I missed you and you're the most beautiful person in the world even if you get old."

"Ara... then you admit that I'm getting old."

"Argh... no... argh..." The man bowed in defeat. "Mou... Saeko... I just got back from the month long trip and you're already teasing me."

Shi-chan and Saeko both giggled upon seeing the defeated expression of one of the most influential person in the country.

"Ryuichi..." Saeko then hugged her husband. "I missed you."

Shizuru bolted up from her sleep, tears running from her eyes. She missed her mother who died due to a terrible accident. She missed her father who was assassinated in his office. They were so happy. Now she was all alone. She looked to her left and saw the flush wolf that was given to her by her father. She took it and hugged it. "You wouldn't leave me too... right? Duran?" And she burst into tears.

* * *

"Welcome!" The waitress said as Midori entered the establishment. "Table for how many?" She asked.

"Ah... table for two please." Midori humbly replied. She was then escorted to one of the empty seats. "Here's the menu ma'am." The waitress handed her the menu. "Please call me when you're ready."

"Ah thank you. Can you get me a water first?" Midori replied as she took the menu.

"Yes. Ma'am!" The waitress reply as she went to the counter to get the water.

In the mean time, while Midori was browsing the menu, she noticed a familiar figure sitting in the corner of the establishment. _'What is he doing here?' _Not wanting to arouse suspicion, she used the menu to cover her face while checking up on him. She noticed a small brown envelope adjacent to his cup of coffee. _'Waiting for a client ah... hmm... interesting.' _The man wearing an eyeglasses and braided hair has a reputation of being a good informant. His skills were even better than the average detective. _'Maybe I can get his service... just this once.'_

"Cat got your eye?" Midori shifted from looking from the man to the red haired girl in front of her. She was so deep in thoughts she didn't even noticed the water that the waitress gave her. The new comer took a seat in front of her but not blocking her view. "It's rare for him to show up in public." She crossed her arms and closed her eyes to process the information. "And in broad daylight."

"Odd indeed." Midori said nonchalantly. Her tone became serious as compared to what she used to greet the waitress. "So... what in the name of the devil does the great Detective Nao Yuuki wanted to discuss with me?"

"Straight to the point, aren't we?" Nao replied.

Midori snorted. "I don't have much time so spill it out."

Nao was about to began the conversation when the waitress came to the for their orders. This broke the tension between the two red heads. After placing their orders, they went back to business.

"I wanted to help."

Midori arched brow. Completely confused on why the in famous bad ass detective was offering her help. Detective Yuuki was known to bring down syndicates that was on the top of their list. "Why? What's in it to you?"

"Let's just say... I owe the Fujino's very much."

* * *

A dark blue with red lining motorbike park outside the Linden Baun. The helmet was taken of by the rider revealing a long midnight tresses. Her hair danced with the wind as she waved them to bring them back into their form. She was wearing a black leather jacket, black pants and biker boots. After alighting her bike, she made her way to the restaurant with her right arm carrying her helmet while her left was carrying a small notebook size pouch.

Upon entering the establishment, Natsuki looked around to find the person that she was going to meet. Upon seeing the person, she went directly to the table, completely ignoring the waitress that welcomed her.

Natsuki placed the pouch and her helmet in the table not bothering to sit as she doesn't plan to stay any longer.

"It's all there." He said nonchalantly as he took a sip on his coffee and pointed at the envelope which Natsuki took and placed inside her leather jacket. "There's more than meets the eye." He added as Natsuki began to leave.

"Thank you Yamada-san." She whispered. Not minding if she was heard or not as her mind was already focused on the content of the envelope.

As she walked out of the cafe, she didn't noticed the two pair of eyes that was staring at them. However, this wasn't went unnoticed by Yamada. A small smile formed on his face as he stood up moments after a red haired customer made a small scene, placed a few bills in the table and exited the restaurant carrying the pouch.

* * *

Midori and Nao was eating their meal as a raven haired girl entered the restaurant. Midori frowned as she saw the girl walked towards the direction where the Yamada was sitting. _'She looks familiar.' _

Upon seeing that someone caught Midori's attention, Nao shifted her vision to where Midori was looking. _'She looks familiar.' _

The two red heads thought the same. _'Where did I see her before?'_ Both of them were too focused on the girl that they didn't even realized that they have forgotten about their food. They were pulled out of their reverie when the raven haired girl turned around and walked towards the exit.

"I know her..." They both whispered and was surprised to hear that they were somewhat familiar with the girl but then unsure from where.

"I know her... I just can't remember where... or when... or how..." Nao said.

"She seems familiar... but I can't really place a finger on it." Midori replied.

They took a deep breath and mentally took note to try to remember the girl. The fact that she was meeting an informant was suspicious enough, and the fact that it was 'Yamada' and 'in broad day light and public' made it even more suspicious.

"Anyway... I need to go as I still have to visit my mother" Nao said as she started to stand up.

"That's it! mother!" Midori suddenly yelled which gotten the attention of the patrons. She then scratched her shrunk back in her seat from embarrassment.

Nao who was also embarrassed due to her company's sudden outburst decided to ignore her and started to walk away when a pair of hand stopped her. "What?"

Seing Midori's serious expression, she realized that the red haired woman was up to something. A folder was then placed in front of her. Nao took a seat and opened the folder. The first few pages contains details regarding the assassinated Fujino. "I already know this."

"Go on." Midori encouraged.

Lime eyes widened when she reached the last page. It was a picture of Mrs. Fujino. "It can't be."

"I know. But you can't ignore the similarity."

"You're right. But... Mrs. Fujino was already dead when I met Mr. Fujino, therefore that girl reminded me of someone else." Nao gritted her teeth. It seems that the raven haired girl and the Fujino's were somewhat connected.

"We need to find her." Midori said. Nao nodded. And the two walked out from the restaurant after paying their bill.

* * *

"Can I go now?" Shizuru asked after the doctor checked her vitals. She was currently seating in a hospital bed while still wearing hospital issued clothes. Apparently, she collapsed in the park and was brought to a hospital by some good samaritans.

"You need to take care of yourself Shizuru." The doctor said. Worried about his patient. Not only he was the family doctor, but the Fujino's also helped him in his studies and landed a job in the Fuji General Hospital which was owned by the Fujinos. "When was the last time you eat? Or drink? You're so dehydrated. And as i look at you, it seems like you haven't been sleeping too."

Shizuru didn't answer but just looked away. The passing of her father really took a blow as she loved her father so much. Yes, he's father was a very busy person, but he also made time for Shizuru and never failed to show her how much he loved her.

"Do you think your parents will be happy if they see you torn like that?" The doctor said.

A lone tear escaped Shizuru's crimson orbs. "You're right Doctor Kanzaki."

The doctor smiled. "Since you have been rehydrated, I can release you later, but you need to promise to take good care of your self and I will be... " He was interrupted by the loud sound.

_BANG! BANG!_

"Gunshot?" His heart started to beat faster as fear started to crawl on his body.

_BANG!_

"Wait here Shizuru!" He ran towards the door to check, but it was a wrong move.

_BANG!_

The poor doctor fell into the floor.

"Doctor!" Shizuru yelled as she bolted from her bed and ran towards the fallen doctor. She was about to look around when...

_BANG! BANG!_

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like it. Please review or leave a comment. Thank you for reading.**


	22. V05C03: Hitman

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character from this story.**

**Chapter 3. Hitman**

**Summary: **Shizuru Fujino was the beloved Kaichou of Fuuka Academy. Natsuki was a transfer student who doesn't care about anything. A lone wolf. Ice princess. Shizuru had her eyes on Natsuki for a while now but the latter was still oblivious. Can Shizuru still love Natsuki if she found out that the object of her affection was the one who killed her father?

**A/N: **This story does not have any relationship with the past stories. I have no beta so I apologize for the mistakes.

* * *

"Fuji General Hospital..." uttered by a husky voice. "I finally found you." A piece of paper was crumpled and was thrown into trash bin as Natsuki gritted her teeth. Her knuckles turned white as she balled them and her whole body emitted a very dangerous aura.

She stepped inside the hospital and slowly journeyed her way towards the reception area. She asked for the direction of the room number that was written on the paper that she threw moments ago. Her heart was beating faster than normal and her breathing was heavy. Was it nervousness or excitement? She didn't know. She had waited for this day to come and finally her search was over.

Meanwhile, as she walked her way to the designated room, the receptionist that she talked to called a man.

"A woman came to see her sir."

_"Is that so..."_

"Yes sir." The receptionist confirmed as Natsuki slowly disappear from her sight upon entering the elevator.

_"Very well... good job!"_

"Thank you sir!" The receptionist bowed even though she knew that it she won't be seen.

Natsuki stopped in front of the room and stared at the door knob. Her mind was now completely filled with the memories of her childhood. _  
_

_Flashback_

A young Natsuki yawned as she was doing her homework. Not that she was sleepy but the homework was way too easy for her. However, homework was one of the vital parts of their grading system and in order for her to stay on top, then she had no choice but to do it.

Both her parents were delinquents and were not able to even finish high school so her Mother made sure that she has proper education. They didn't want her to suffer the same fate as they were.

She rubbed her emerald orbs and started to solve simple math problems when she heard a commotion downstairs.

_BLAG! _

"What the hell!" She heard her father's voice. She stood up from her chair and sprinted her way downstairs. "Who are you? What do you want?" She heard him yelled. And as she going down, she paused when she saw a blond haired man that was pointing a gun at her father. She looked around and saw her mother frozen in fear.

"You very well know what I want." The man replied as he played on his gun. "Do you really think you can get away just like that? We have been searching for you and that bitch you know?" The man said as he pointed the gun at the frozen woman.

"No! please! I begged you! Just let us be... we are not going to cause any trouble! Please!" Natsuki's father begged.

"Tsk... tsk.. tsk..." The man waved his gun around. "I'm afraid I can't do that." With that, he pointed the gun to the begging man and then...

_BANG!_

A bullet pierced his head. This caused the frozen woman to snapped back to reality. Her mind was only focused on one thing... "Natsuki..." She whispered as she ran towards the stairs. However, no man was faster that a bullet.

_BANG!_

A second body laid motionless on the floor.

"No!" Natsuki screamed and ran towards her lifeless mother. "Oka-san! Oka-san!" She shook her but it was no use. With a bullet on the head, there's no chance that she's still alive. She looked at her surroundings and all she can see was blood flowing from the heads of her parents. "No!"

The assassin then stood in front of her and Natsuki glared at his sapphire orbs. Even with a gun pointed to her at close range she didn't show any fear. "Just do it." She said without looking away. At close distance he was able to memorize the face of the man as well as the dragon tattoo on his neck and mentally vowed that if she survived this night, then she will hunt the man until the depths of earth.

"Your face's too pretty to place a hole." The blond then lowered the gun and pointed it at her heart.

_BANG!_

The next thing she knew, she woke up at the hospital. As if the fate where on her side, it was explained to her that she survived because the bullet missed her heart which was situated on the right side of her body, a rare condition in which the heart position was reversed.

_END of FLASHBACK_

Natsuki slowly opened the door and peeked at the room. There she saw a blond man sleeping in the bed. She was startled when a voice suddenly echoed the room.

"Ah... finally! A visitor!" A nurse then approached her.

"Wha- " Natsuki was surprised when she was pulled towards the bed.

"Maybe if you talk to him he'll wake up."

"What do you mean?"

"He's been in a coma for the past year now with no visitors... so maybe if you can just talk to him he'll wake up." The nurse then proceed to get her stuff as she completed checking up the patient. "Take your time miss." And then she was gone.

Silent filled the room as Natsuki glared at the man in front of him. "Coma? You're in a damn coma?" She told him. Pain and anger was written all over her face. "After what you did? After what you have caused me! You're in a damn coma!" She began to shiver as tears were dangerously trying to escape her emerald orbs. "You're not even worth killing anymore..." She sighed as she said those last words.

She turned around and walked towards the door when a voice stopped her. "Wait." An she froze. The man was awake. He was awake. But now what? How can she extract her revenge on a helpless person. "I've been waiting for you."

Natsuki turned around and saw the same sapphire orbs that took away her life. "You're awake."

"I've been awake for a long time now." He replied.

"But Why?"

"It's safer this way." He then motioned her to come towards him. "Please... it's hard to speak... come a little bit closer." Natsuki nodded and walked towards the man. Her anger came back as she remembered her reasons for being there. "My life is on your hands own."

"Good! You know my purpose of being here." Natsuki deadpanned.

"But before you do what you have to do... hear me out first."

"I don't need your reasons."

"But you do."

"Why would I believe you?"

"Because you know that I'm just a henchman and the true culprit is still out there. Heck, he's even closer to you than you think."

Natsuki frowned upon hearing those words. A few more minutes won't hurt to she decided to hear the man out. He's going to die anyway. "Speak."

The man cough, having difficulty in speaking as his throats were dry. "Your parents disobeyed my boss so they paid the price." He paused. "They were ordered to kill a baby but instead of killing her, they kept her."

Natsuki's eyes widen and dropped her jaw. But before she could speak, the man cut her off. "You're right. It was you. They kept you hidden and lied about your existence, until one day they were found out and ran. You're parents were good at hiding and it took us couple of years of find them. And you know the rest."

"Why?" She paused and gritted her teeth. "Why are you telling me this? Do you think I'll spare you if you tell me this crap?"

"It seems you were not aware that you're adopted." He added. Natsuki's head was now bent low and her midnight tresses was covering her teary face. "And I'm not telling you this for you to spare me. I'll gladly accept death by your hands." He calmly said.

"Then who? Who ordered them dead?" Natsuki lunges and gripped the man's shoulder. "Who ordered them dead?" She repeated as she shook him roughly. He was about to tell her when the door suddenly opened.

Then came in two men in a black suit pointing a gun on them. The blond assassin, then pushed Natsuki to the side. "Run!" He yelled as the men opened fire. As bullets pierced his body he used his last words to utter a name as he looked at the fallen girl by the couch in the room. "Sergey..."

Natsuki, being a sharp assassin herself, used the couch to cover herself from the flying bullets. And as she looked at the blond assassin, she clearly read his mouth as he utter the name of the man that took her under his wing. Not having time to process that new information due to the flying bullets in the room, Natsuki slowly crawled to the end of the couch in order to ready herself for an attack.

_'Shit! Stupid Kuga!' _She mentally cursed herself for not bringing any kind of weapon. So all she can do was wait until the men ran out of bullets. She mentally thanked her luck that those men were not using automatic weapons, but just plain .45 caliber handgun.

And with a click, there goes her chance. She leapt from the couch and gave the nearest man a kick in the gut. The man fell on his knees and grabbed his injured abdomen. Then without a second to react, the second gunman was given a turn around kick to the temple that sent him flying across the hallway. Natsuki was about to give a final blown when a bullet nearly grazed her cheek and hit a wall.

"Shit!" Two more men was running towards her while firing their gun. She ran at the opposite direction and nearly tripped from the leg of the man that was on all fours on the floor. She looked around for possible escape route and was glad to find the emergency exit.

After locking the door, she started running downstair. However, as she ran towards the ground floor, she saw another set of men coming up the stairs. "Gah! How many are they!" Having no other choice, she exited at the 3rd floor of the hospital building. As as luck continued to play on her, the elevator opened and came out another sets of men in black.

"Damn! Damn! Damn!" She then ran at the opposite direction hoping to hide in a room or jump from a window. Apparently, the people in this floor was still not aware on the shoot out that happened in the 20th floor of the building so she pushed her way out of the roaming staffs and patients. "Move it!" She then pushed anyone that was on her way.

_BANG! BANG!_

The gunmen didn't have care to where their bullets will hit as they kept firing on Natsuki who was miraculously managing to avoid getting hit.

_BANG!_

She then saw a doctor who just opened a door few meters away from her fell on the floor. She felt sorry for the doctor but it can't be helped. However, she eyes widen when she saw a familiar woman who was dressed in hospital uniform called the doctor. _'What the hell is she doing here?'_ She then looked back and saw the gunmen reloading their guns. She knew that if she keeps on running, the bullet might hit the chestnut haired girl, so as she approached her, she did the only thing she knew.

_BANG! BANG!_

Her body reacted automatically and tackle Shizuru to the ground to protect her from the in coming bullets. Natsuki winced as she felt pain in her left shoulder. _'Damn it! I got hit! Is she okay? Was she also hit? Damn! Stop firing already! Gahhhh! Why am I even protecting her!'_ But still not letting go of Shizuru no matter how many more shots were fired, which apparently missed._  
_

The woman under her was stunned at the situation. Just moments ago, she collapsed in the park, and now she was tackled to the ground and being protected by the woman that she secretly fell in love with. _'Ara... ' _ She felt the woman gripped her tighter as the sound of guns being fired echoed to the hallways.

Four gunmen stood in front, all pointing a gun, at them. Then the seemed to be man in charged suddenly smirked. "Look what we have here... Fujino-san... just our luck! It's like hitting two birds in one stone."

"Leave her alone!" Natsuki turned around, arms wide open as she tried to use all of her body to shield Shizuru. _'I can't believe I'm risking my life for her. Is this because of guilt?' _Her death glare manage to startle three of the four gunmen but the leader was unfazed.

"Hahaha! Brave as ever Kuga-san! Just like I expected. But what can you do? Four of us one of you. We are armed and you're not." He said as he prepares to give the final shot. "Just close your eyes and this will be quick for the both of you."

And as Natsuki saw the man pull the trigger, she turned around and enveloped Shizuru in a protecting hug hoping that the her body might lessen the impact of a through and through on Shizuru. _'I don't know why... but I can't let you die... no... I don't want you to die... please survive.' _And Natsuki closed her eyes as she readied herself for the impact.

_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Natsuki's grip to Shizuru tightens as she heard gunshots. With her eyes already closed, she waited for the impact but there were none.

_THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD!_

She slowly opened her eyes and saw the gunmen on the floor in the pool of their own blood. She then looked behind and saw a familiar red haired figure. "Detective Yuuki..."

"Go! Run! I'll take care of them!" Yuuki yelled at them. "Take Fujino! It's not safe for both of you." And without second though, Natsuki pulled herself up and pulled Shizuru and ran towards the nearest fire escape.

"Ouch." Shizuru winced as her bare foot stepped on a broken glassed. Natsuki saw her bleeding foot and scooped her bridal style. Shizuru blushed and was surprised by the sudden gesture but was deep inside enjoying the moment despite the fact that she doesn't have the slightest idea on what was happening and someone's trying to kill them. She was just plain happy to be able to be close to the one she's longing for.

Upon reaching the parking lot, Natsuki ran towards her bike and gently placed Shizuru down. "I think we lost them." She leaned at her bike as she tried to catch her breath. "Come on! It's not safe here." She took the helmet and gave it to Shizuru. "Wear this and get on. I'll seat behind you, just keep your head down so you won't block my vision." She knew that the gunmen will surely follow them and might open fire so she didn't want to risk Shizuru being hit. Better her than Shizuru. But the question is, why is she trying to protect her.

"Wouldn't it be easier for you to drive if I sit behind you?"

"No it wont. So get on." Yes it is easier but she didn't want her to know her reasons.

Shizuru on the other hand shove the helmet back to her. "And wouldn't this block your vision?" She was right, the helmet might block her vision considering Shizuru's much taller than her. However, she didn't want the girl to break her head in case they crashed.

"Gah! just put it on and get on!" Natsuki yelled as they heard a shot!

_BANG!_

Both women turned in the direction of the sound and saw the gunman that fired at them. He was about to pull the trigger when suddenly, he fell on the ground. The biker and the kaichou again turned into the direction of the sounds and Shizuru saw a familiar detective. "Detective Sugiura..." She uttered.

"I'll cover you! Go!" She yelled at them.

"Behind you!" Natsuki yelled at her but the gunman fell before he could fire the trigger, behind him was Detective Yuuki.

"Go!" She ordered them.

"Gah!" Natsuki then put the helmet on her then forcibly mounted Shizuru on her bike by carrying her. She then sat behind her, revved the engine and sped away without any specific destination in mind.

* * *

Meanwhile, the two detectives were positioned back to back with each other trying to shoot down as many gunmen as possible. "Damn! Just how many are they?" Midori cursed as she fired another shot.

"No fucking idea!" Nao answered.

Upon seeing the fleeing targets, the gunmen proceed to get in their vehicle to give chase. Upon seeing the situation, the detective also gave chase.

Midori was driving while Nao was trying to shoot down the wheels of the gunmen, but unluckily, non of her shots succeeded. "Damn!"

"Loosing your touch eh?" Midori mocked her while trying to overtake one of the car.

"Shut up and drive!" Nao ordered as she fired another shot which luckily hit one of the tires that sent the car spinning. "Gotcha!"

"Sh! Lucky!" Midoru said while shifting gears.

"Yeah! lucky me and lucky you! If it weren't for me, you should be swimming on your own blood back there!" Nao replied back remembering how she saved Midori's life.

"Gah! yeah! yeah!" Midori waved her hand. "What on earth are you doing there anyway?"

"I told you earlier that I need to visit my mom right?" Nao calmly replied as if they were not in the middle of car chase and being fired at. "How about you?"

"Ah friend of mine works there." Midori also calmy reply as she closed the distance to the other car which she suddenly bump that sent the car crashing to the railing. "I just paid her a visit."

"Just a friend?" Nao raised a brow.

"Yeah! a friend!"

"Yeah! Right!"

* * *

"Gah! Just how many are they?" Natsuki said behind her helmet as she sped through the highway. She turned to an exit going up the cliff to avoid traffic and more casualty. She mentally prayed that none of the flying bullets will hit them.

However, her prayer weren't answered as a bullet hit her left shoulder. She temporarily loose control and swerved.

"Natsuki!" Shizuru yelled.

Hearing the chestnut haired girl yelled her name, she managed to regain back the control of her bike. "Sorry!"

"Natsuki you're hit!" Shizuru yelled again, tears now falling from her crimson orbs fearing for the life of her beloved. But what can she do? They were in the middle of nowhere, in a car chase with a raining bullets. '_Please... be safe.'_ She mentally prayed.

And as if fate was really against them, another bullet gazed the side of Natsuki, in which also gazed Shizuru's side and the bullet landed on the wheel, which caused the bike to spin around. And adding to their misfortune, the bike crashed on the side of the cliff where their bodies flew in the air and rolled down the cliff.

However, as their body flew in the air, Natsuki used her remaining strength to enveloped Shizuru in a protective hug. She placed her hand on Shizuru's head, encircled her legs into her waist and pulled her tighter to lessen the impact. And as they rolled down the cliff, Natsuki used her skill to let her body take the fall. _'I really didn't know why I was protecting you, but I'm glad that I did.' _Was the last thing she though before she was engulfed with darkness as their bodies stopped rolling.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like it. Please review or leave a comment. Thank you for reading.**


	23. V05C04: Hitman

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character from this story.**

**Chapter 4. Hitman**

**Summary: **Shizuru Fujino was the beloved Kaichou of Fuuka Academy. Natsuki was a transfer student who doesn't care about anything. A lone wolf. Ice princess. Shizuru had her eyes on Natsuki for a while now but the latter was still oblivious. Can Shizuru still love Natsuki if she found out that the object of her affection was the one who killed her father?

**A/N: **This story does not have any relationship with the past stories. I have no beta so I apologize for the mistakes.

* * *

Emerald eyes opened. Blurry eyes started to observed the surroundings. She tried to sit but flinch from the pain that she felt from all over her body. _'Damn! I feel like I was stomp by an elephant! Where the hell am I?'_ She thought while supporting her body with her right hand.

"Kuga-san shouldn't move too much else she'll just hurt herself more." She then looked at the direction of the voice and saw a teary and worried crimson orbs.

"You? Where am I?" Natsuki asked, neglecting Shizuru's warning and proceed to stand-up, which was a very bad decision as she just fell back to the bed.

"Kuga-san!" Shizuru panicked and tried to help the raven haired girl.

"I'm okay!" Natsuki yelled and slapped Shizuru's supporting hand. The chestnut haired girl retracted her hand and felt pain on her chest on the sudden coldness from the girl. She was suddenly confused for just days ago, the girl was protecting her with her life and now she's being cold to her. She sat back on the chair and lowered her head. Chestnut bangs covered her crimson orbs where tears started to fall.

Natsuki instantly regretted her action upon seeing Shizuru cry. She felt sudden pain in her chest, a pain that was far worst than the one that she's feeling right now. "I... I'm sorry Fujino-san! Please don't cry... I never meant to hurt you... it's just... it's just I'm not used to anyone caring for me." She bowed her head hoping that Shizuru would forgive her. _'It pains me to see you cry. But my sin caused your biggest pain'_

"It's okay. I'm sorry if I stepped on you personal space. I didn't mean too Kuga-san... I'm -" Shizuru was not able to finish her sentence when she got cut off.

"It's okay. So please stop crying." Natsuki then slowly started to rose from the bed. "How long was I out?"

"You were asleep for two days." Shizuru replied.

"Is that so..." Natsuki placed a palm on her temple. "I need to go. I need to settle something."

"Please! you're injured! You need to rest." Shizuru begged. It pained her to see remaining person she loved in pain.

Natsuki took a deep breath and sighed. "Please... move."

"No!" It was now Shizuru who was holding her in a tight embrace. Natsuki winced at the contact because Shizuru accidentally hit her wounds. "Please don't go."

"I need to go and settle something so please move." Natsuki's getting impatient at Shizuru's persistence. "And stay away from me."

"I won't." Shizuru replied back, tears again were falling from her crimson orbs. "Please... I care about you... don't go."

"Heh... you care about me?" Natsuki replied in a sarcastic tone. "You must be joking! You don't even know me."

"But I do really care about you... so please don't go." Shizuru begged as she tightened her grip.

Natsuki used her strength to remove herself from Shizuru's embrace. "How can you care for someone you don't even know?" Natsuki raised her voice as she tried hard to free herself. "Let me go!"

"No I won't! You'll just die out there! I already lost my father! I don't wanna loose you too!"

"Why? Why do you care so much?" Natsuki questioned. Confused on the girl's affection.

"Because I love you." Emerald orbs widen upon hearing those words. She stopped struggling as she processed the information. _'She loves me? She care about me because she loves me? I... I... I saved her... protected her... Do I love her too?' _

Shizuru loosen her grip when she felt Natsuki stopped struggling. "You love me?" She heard her said.

"Yes." Was Shizuru's firm answer.

_'She can't love me... that's impossible! I... I...killed her father!' _Natsuki thought, eyes widened, mouth agape.

"I fell in love with you the first time I saw you."

Those words brought Natsuki back to realty.

"That's absurd! You don't know me! You can't love me! Now move and stay away from me." Natsuki took this opportunity to completed rose from the bed and walked towards the desk where she saw her clothes were folded.

However, Shizuru followed her and hugged her from behind. "Yes I do love you! Please just stay!" Shizuru begged.

Natsuki knew that there's only one way to push the girl. The truth. "You can't love me! I killed your father!" Natsuki yelled. Shizuru froze.

"I killed your father! I'm the assassin that took your father away from you!" Natsuki continued.

"No... You're lying." Shizuru replied. Not wanting to accept Natsuki's confession. "You're just telling me that... I... I don't believe you... You can't -" Again, tears started to flow from her crimson orbs.

"I'm not." Natsuki answered with conviction. "I put a bullet in his hole and killed him. That's the truth. Accept it."

"No you didn't!" Both women were surprised upon hearing a third voice. From the door Detective Midori, Detective Nao and Doctor Yoko entered the room.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Natsuki yelled.

"You didn't kill Fujino-san's father." Yoko replied.

"That's ridiculous! I shot him in the head! I saw the bullet pierced through his skull!" Natsuki yelled.

"You may have put a bullet in his head but that didn't kill him." Yoko explained.

"What the hell are you talking about!"

"Based on the investigation, the shot was made post-mortem. He was already dead when you shot him. "

"What? Then what..."

"Poison. He was poison."

"My father's been poisoned?" Shizuru asked. It was her first time to hear this information. "But, it doesn't say in the report."

It was Midori who answered. "We kept that information a secret because we deduced that who ever ordered the hit has personal grudge against your father. We theorized that the last person who saw him was the one who gave him the poison. Had Kuga-san shot him a little bit earlier, then we wouldn't need to check for other cause of death. The poison that was used to your father was slow and painful. I'm sorry but he suffered a lot but he won't be able to move or ask for help as every inch of his body was paralyzed."

"I was late that day because of those fools from campus..." Natsuki said not realizing she has spoken her mind out loud.

"Ara... that day... if it weren't for you, then I'll be also dead..." Shizuru commented.

Natsuki snorted. "Late or not I was there for only one purpose... and that is to kill your Father. So all of you back off and let me settle this."

Midori then walked in front of her. "I'm afraid I can't let you go! Kuga Natsuki, you are under arrest for the prostrated murder of Fujino Ryuichi and the murder of seven more. Based on ballistic reports the bullet found in Fujino-san's skull matches the one that was recovered from the other seven victims."

"I don't deny. However, you either let me go and settle things with Sergey or kill me here." Natsuki glared at her with confidence.

"Uncle Sergey?" Shizuru said. "What does he have to do with this?"

"Sergey Wang?" The detectives said in unison. "You know hi, Fujino-san?"

"Ara... yes..." Shizuru confirmed. "He was present when our lawyer read me my father's will. He introduced himself as my father's long lost brother."

"And did you believe him?" Nao asked.

"Yes. I remembered my father mentioned him to me once when I saw their childhood picture. However, he didn't tell me what happened to them."

The detective now looked at Natsuki's direction. "So is this all Sergey's doing?"

"Yes. He's the mastermind for all the sins that I have committed." Natsuki deadpanned. "So move before you suffer under my wrath."

"Kuga-san! Why don't you let them help you?" Shizuru asked, hoping to talked the girl she loved from committing suicide.

"I need to settle this on my own." Natsuki then proceed to put on her clothes and walked away from the room. Her blood was now boiling as she remembered her conversation with her family's killer. And in an instant, the door the slammed shut.

Shizuru then turned her gaze towards the two detective. "Why? Why are you letting her?" She then proceed to shake them.

Nao and Midori just grinned.

"We knew this would happen." Midori said. "Let's go!" Nao nodded.

"Wait!" Shizuru stopped them.

"We'll leave you if you don't get you're pretty ass moving!" Nao said with a smirked as she interrupted Shizuru.

* * *

"Took you so long... Nat-chan." A man who was sitting on a chair behind a big oak wooden desk facing the window said as he blew the smoke from his cigar. He then turned around to face his visitor. A hand was wave to motion the two escort to release the said visitor. The two men wearing suit walked back and stood near the door.

"Why?" Came from a husky voice. Despite the anger that she was feeling, she knew she had to calm down if she wanted the truth. _'There must be a reason... but all this time... I've been living a lie? The kindness he showed me... was those all just an act?'._

"Simple..." He replied after he took a sip from his glass of scotch. "Revenge my dear... revenge..."

"Revenge?" Natsuki questioned.

"My sole purpose is to destroy the Fujinos and take everything away from them just like they took everything away from me." Sergey replied.

"Aren't you one of them?"

Upon hearing those words, Sergey stood up and slammed his fist on the table. "I was never one of them! And it's your grandmother's fault!"

"My grandmother?" Natsuki arched a brow upon hearing those statement. _'He knows my real identify!' _Something that was left unanswered by the blonde assassin as they were interrupted by Sergey's henchman. "You know who I really am?"

"Of course! I know! I was the reason you are in this state after all. I know all about you Nat-chan! Everything! And since you're going to die anyway... then let me tell you a story." Sergey loosened his tie and sat back to his chair. "If all began when a young lady was forced to serve this family as a maid because her parents owed a big debt to the Fujinos. That girl was truly young and beautiful. One day, the sole heir, Fujino Ryousuke came home drunk and a horny. However, his wife was pregnant so he was refused. Unluckily for the young maid, she woke up that night in order to quench her thirst but as she was about head back to their quarters, she bump into the master of the house. The next thing she knew, she was lying in the kitchen floor with her clothes torn apart with blood in between her legs."

It was then the Sergey pulled box from his drawer. Upon opening the box, a classic revolver and a set of bullets can be seen. He took the pistol and one bullet as he continued his story. "The young maid lost her sanity and was placed into a private institute. After a few months, she died giving birth to a boy. The infant was then taken by the young maid's sister, who was then also working for the Fujino. The sister has her own family to feed and also owed a big debt to the Fujino's that is why as much as she wanted to leave the mansion, she had no choice by to stay."

Sergey then proceed to place a single bullet to the pistol and spun the cylinder back to it's rightful place. "The mistress of the house left for abroad because of the complications she suffered while giving birth to Fujino Ryuichi. The infant was then left in the care of the elder Fujino. Both kids grew up together and no one dared to speak or dwell on the past."

_Click_

The gun clicked empty as Sergey pulled the trigger while pointing the gun at Natsuki. "Peace was then ruined when the mistress of the house came back and kicked the bastard out of the mansion. He was just ten back then. He was not allowed in the mansion so the maid's sister has no choice but to leave him in the care of his grandparents who both were scums. That young boy suffered a lot and vowed that one day, he cause the downfall of the Fujino."

_Click Click Click_

Four empty shots. But Natsuki didn't show any hint fear as Sergey pulled the trigger. "And it seems death was really on your side."

_Click_

"Another failed attempt. But the next one will be not." Sergey then stood up again and walked towards Natsuki's direction. "Just how many lives do you have... Nat-chan?"

"Nine?" Natsuki answered sarcastically, even if she prefers to compare herself to a lone wolf, she admitted to herself that she might have a nine lives just like those old people said regarding cats.

"Then let's count...hmmm..." Sergey said as he moved closer, still pointing the gun at her.

"First... you survived when your mother has gotten into an accident that was orchestrated by me." Sergey smirked. Natsuki glared.

"Second... I ordered for you to be killed but those useless fools defied me by raising you as their own." Natsuki's eye widened as she processed those words. Didn't the blonde assassin told her something like that? _'They stole me from the Fujinos? I'am a Fujino?'_

"Third... I had you whole 'family' tracked and assassinated but you somehow survived" It was then the gauged from Natsuki's patience meter exploded. That was the confirmation that she was waiting for. _'It was really him!' _She wanted to pounced Sergey right then but decided to listen for more. "If was after that incident that I decided to keep you Nat-chan. You seems to avoid death, so I might as well put you a good use."

Natsuki took a step forward, making the barrel gun pointed directly at her forehead. "You trained me to kill with the promise of helping me get my parent's killer. I became your puppet and kill those innocent people. You made me kill my own father!" Her knuckles turned white as she balled her fist, a few drops of blood can be seen as her nails dug unto her skin.

"Correct again Nat-chan! I trained you for the whole purpose of killing your own biological father!"

"But why? What did I do to you?"

"You are not supposed to find out that he was your father... not until their whole fortune was transferred to you, that will be then transferred to me. You see, I want to take everything from them. Since you're my puppet, I'm sure you'll agree to pretend to be their daughter and with your resemblance with Saeko no one would doubt. Even if they ask for DNA sample, then it would be much better. Of course, no one should found out that the impostor was the real one."

Natsuki smirked. "However, you didn't calculate that I'll search for him myself."

"Yes! That Yamada ruined everything!" It was then that Sergey hit Natsuki using the hilt of the pistol that made her spit a few drops of blood that came from her wounded lips. "As well as failing to know that the idiot has awakened fro him coma."

"Do you really think that they'll believe your plan? He already have an heir, he wouldn't need me."

"Ah the heir!" A knee connected to Natsuki's gut that made her bend forward. "The Fujino heir that was madly in love with you!" Natsuki's eye widened. _'How did he know that?' _Then an elbow connected to her neck that made her fall into the ground.

"Don't you dare do anything to her!" Natsuki was sent flying to the other side of the room when a foot connected to her face. She landed on her back and winced in pain due to the bullet wound that she received days ago.

"Ha!Ha!Ha!" Sergey moved closer to her, the gun still in his hand. "You love her to!"

_BANG!_

Emerald orbs shut closed when a bullet hit a part of her leg. She then heard the gun has been thrown to the corner. _'A chance!' _But she was took weak and in pain. "Shit!"

"You!" Sergey pointed a finger to one of his guards. "Bring that girl to me!"

Natsuki then proceed to hold Sergey's leg. "Don't you dare do anything to her!"

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Sergey laugh. "You really do love her. My... my... since luck's really on my side."

"Of course I do!" Natsuki shouted. "She's my sister."

"Wrong!" And another foot connected to her face that made her cough some more blood. "Saeko couldn't have another child! That Fujino heir is a fake. She's adopted. But even though she's just adopted, my good for nothing brother left everything to her! Everything that should have been mine!" Sergey then pulled another gun from his side and pointed it to Natsuki. "I'll make sure to enjoy you both before killing you."

_BANG! _

A bullet hit the floor. Sergey missed Natsuki on purpose, turned his back and proceed to walk to towards his desk. Which was a very bad decision. _'Never ever turn your back to your enemy!' _Natsuki gathered all her remaining strength and pulled a two blades that was hidden under the heels of her boots. She threw the one of the blade towards the remaining guard who died on the spot. She threw the next one to Sergey who managed to dodge it but gazed a portion of skin of his face.

Sergey was about to shoot Natsuki when the biker lunged forward and tackled the man to the ground. They fought for dominance but Natsuki was in a disadvantage.

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Bullets was sent flying to the air as the two continued to struggle. It was then that the other guards made their way into the room. They pointed their guns to the two but no one dared to shoot as they might hit their boss.

Sergey then kicked Natsuki's wounded leg that gave him an advantage. Natsuki fell on the ground. Gun pointed at her forehead. "Shoot!" She dared him. She'll rather die than to be used by him more. Especially against Shizuru.

"You're lucky I'm still not done with you!" He then slapped her again using the hilt of the gun. "Take her!" He ordered his men.

But when the men was about to make their move, they fell on the ground. "What the fuck?" Sergey yelled. He then saw two red heads pointing a gun at him. "The hell! Who are you? Guards!"

"They are already all out! There's no use yelling!" Midori and Nao entered the room, pointing a gun at him. "Sergey Wang! You are under arrest!" The show showed him their badge.

"No! You can't!" Sergey must have lost it. "I'm so close!"

"Surrender now! There's no point in struggling." Midori offered.

"No!" Sergey pointed the gun again at Natsuki. "If I'm going down! Then I'll take her with me!"

He was about to pull the trigger when both Nao and Midori fired at him. Sergey fell on the ground with a loud thud. A pool of blood covered his body. The two red heads then sprinted towards Natsuki.

"H-How?" Natsuki confusedly asked. Wondering how they find her.

"We bugged you." Nao replied pointing at the button on her jacket.

"We put a tracking and recording device on your jacket. Sorry but it's the only way." Midori added. "You have nothing to worry about Kuga-san, we heard everything."

"Still, it doesn't erase that fact that I killed my own father as well as those other people." Natsuki slapped her forehead as tears began to fell from her face.

However, she froze when she felt warmth on from her back. "Shhh... It's not your fault Natsuki..."

"Fu-Fujino?"

"It's going to be okay Natsuki."

"But I... I..."

"I heard everything Natsuki and it's okay. I still love you and it will never change."

"No!" Natsuki then used her remaining strength to push Shizuru away. "Stay away from me! Nothing can change the fact that I'm a killer!" Natsuki lowered her head. "So please... just please... forget about me."

Natsuki stood up and limped towards Nao and Midori. "Take me. I need to pay for my crimes."

Shizuru was about to opposed but was stopped by the detectives. Both of them gave her a 'give her time' look. So she just stood there and watched them leave. But as they walked out the door, Shizuru yelled. "I will wait for you Kuga Natsuki! I will wait for you no matter how long it takes!"

Shizuru bursts in tears.

Natsuki silently rejoiced.

* * *

_After 4 years..._

Shizuru sighed. Her she massaged her temple as a man carrying a bouquet of flowers exited the room...crying. As he walked out from the Student Council Room, two familiar figure walked-in. Haruka, the veice president, was glaring hard at the exiting heart broken man as Yukino, the secretary, walked behind her.

"Oi Bubuzuke! What's the count?" Haruka asked as she sat on her place.

Shizuru sighed for the nth time today, which was so unlike her. "He's the fourteenth... and it's just wednesday..." She sighed again before sipping her tea. She winced for the tea's gone cold.

_Knock! Knock!_

"And I guess that's the fifteenth." Yukino stood up to open the door but was stopped by Haruka. "Let me Yukino, it's my fault anyway." She then stood up and opened the door just to yell at the poor soul behind the door. Haruka's eye widened when she saw a line starting to pile up outside the student council room. She took a deep breath and readied herself to yell.

Upon seeing this familiar gesture, both Shizuru and Yukino covered their ears.

"ALL OF YOU DELINQUENTS SHOULD GO HOME! SHIZURU'S NOT INTERESTED!" And with that, she slammed the door and locked it.

Murmors can be heard outside as the students began to leave.

"Again, for the nth time, I apologize." Haruka told Shizuru. It was really her fault.

_Flashback_

Just few week back, when the three of them were walking towards the University dorm where they share a room, they heard most of the students talking about the University End of Year Dance. It's originally a ball for the graduating students but eventually became open to anyone. It was that day that the date were posted at the community board as well as the details.

"Oi! Bubuzuke! It's our last year in the University. You should come this time!" Haruka said.

"She's right Shizuru, you haven't attended all this year. You can't miss it now, especially that you're the president." Yukino added.

Shizuru took a deep breath. There's no escaping now. On her first three years in the university, she was able to dodge being in the student council as well as attending any events. But as she reached her final year in the university, she miraculously became the President without even running for the position. It was hinted that it was Haruka who put her name on the list because the student council room was not the same without her.

"Ara.. ara... then would you mind if I became your third wheel?" Both Yukino and Haruka blushed. The two obviously had feelings for each other but was still too damn shy to admit them.

"W-what do you mean t-third wheel?" Yukino stuttered due to her shyness. "There's nothing in between us."

"Yeah! nothing!" Haruka yelled that got everyone's attention to them.

"Ara.. ara... Haruka... too loud." Shizuru smiled her genuine smile as she teased her friends. She just love teasing them. "I'm just kidding. You too should enjoy the dance together, I think I can manage by myself."

"Then why don't you just picked one of your fan girls or fan boys.?" Yukino asked while looking around and saw different pair of eyes staring at them... even listening to their conversation. The fact is, Shizuru's fan club have members more than any other athletic/academic club in the whole campus.

"Because she's still waiting for that delinquent!" Haruka roared the answer that made every delinquent in the campus look at their direction.

_"Did you hear that?"_

_"Yes I did! So Shizuru-sama's into delinquent."_

_"Maybe I'm the one she's waiting for!"_

_"Baka! your record's clean as a pin!"_

_"Then maybe me? I skipped a lot."_

_"Or me! I was the one who vandalized the rooftop!"_

_"No it was me!"_

_"Me!" "Me!" "Me!"_

Shizuru and Yukino sighed while Haruka tried to detain the one that admitted vandalizing the rooftop. And because from that day on, every delinquent in the campus proceed to confess for their crimes only to be punished by Haruka and politely rejected by the Student Council President.

_End of Flashback_

"Maybe we should head back now?" Shizuru asked her friends after filing up some papers.

"Yeah, I'm also done here." Haruka replied then looked at the secretary. "Yukino?"

"I'll just save this Haruka-chan." The computer geek replied.

As the trio walked towards the exit, they stopped as they saw a commotion in front of the gates. "Ara... ara... What do we have here?" Shizuru asked as she tried to grasped the situation but it was futile for many students were blocking their way.

They moved towards the crowed just to stumble upon a beaten guy who was running for his life. He tripped from his own feet and landed in front of the trio with a loud thud. "Are you?" Shizuru tried to help him but failed as the guy hurriedly stood up an ran.

"So it's a fight!" Haruka said. "I can't allow this!" Haruka then went to raised the sleeves of her button-up blouse as she walked her way to the crowed. "Move all of you! Scram!" She yelled from behind. Shizuru and Yukino followed her.

The crowed then split up like the red sea and the trio stopped as they saw a very familiar raven haired woman holding a man by his collar. "Ara..."

Hearing those familiar kyoto accent that she misses, the raven haired biker then turned her attention towards the crowed, dropping the poor guy in the process. Seeing the crimson goddess again for the first time in years, the frown in her face turned into a smile. A single step was taken as she placed her left hand unto her waist and used her right had to wave. "Hey..."

Shizuru was stunned, her body failed to move as her brain started to process the image in front of her. Was she dreaming? Is this really real? Is she hallucinating? Is the person she's been waiting for was really standing in front of her. "Hey..." She heard. She took a deep breath and looked at her friends who was also as surprise as her. She had told them the events that happened four years ago, and the two managed to accept the truth.

The Kaichou was brought back to reality when she was nudge by Haruka. "It seems your delinquent has finally arrived." She whispered. She looked again at the woman in front of her a saw those familiar emerald orbs that she was longing to see. Those midnight colored hair that she was longing to touch and those luscious lips that she was longing to taste.

In a split second, Shizuru dropped all the elegance and gracefulness to the gutter as she sprinted towards the raven haired beauty. She then lunged herself towards Natsuki who caught her. Shizuru encircled her arms towards Natuski's neck while she encircled her arms towards the brunette's waist. Shizuru forgot the watchful eyes of the crowed in which some had their camera phone out as she wasted to time and captured Natsuki's lips.

The two shared the most passionate and emotional kiss as if it was their last. The crowed seemed to disappear as the world spun around them. Both crimson and emerald orbs were closed as they savored each other's feelings. Shizuru's heart were beating like crazy and felt like her knees were turned into jelly. She then proceed to roughly kissed Natsuki as tears came gushing from her crimson orbs. Unfortunately, the two broke the kiss for a much needed air.

Shizuru, still holding Natsuki by her neck, then looked up to stare at emerald orbs. It was then that she realized that Natsuki has grown taller than her. Natsuki on the other hand, released her hold onto Shizuru to wipe away the tears on her face.

Natsuki smiled. "I'm back."

Shizuru smiled back. "Welcome home."

And they enveloped each other in another tight embrace.

_Woot! Woot! _Someone from the crowed blew a wolf whistle.

"Aw!" Someone from the crowed uttered as Natsuki and Shizuru displayed their affection.

"Shizuru-sama!" Most from the crowed screamed as they fell heart broken on the floor.

The scene brought Natsuki and Shizuru back to reality. Shizuru though she'll just deal with it later while Natsuki wanted to pounce each of them for being annoying. But instead of doing something stupid, she turned around, open her Ducati's compartment and took a purple and red helmet which she gently placed on Shizuru's head. Then she scooped Shizuru bridal style and mounted her in her bike. After a second or two, the lovers were gone from the sight of the crowd.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE? GO HOME AND MOVE ON!" Haruka yelled at the students who then scrambled and ran in different directions. Then she looked at the direction where the bike took off and smiled. "I'm happy for you... Shizuru." She then looked at Yukino who hasn't moved from her spot. "Come on Yukino. Let's go home"

But as she was about to walk, a hand held her wrist. She turned around and saw that it was Yukino. "Yukino? Wh- Mph" Haruka was not able to finish her question when her lips were sealed by Yukino.

**THE END.**

* * *

**A/N: There you have it! Thank you very much for reading and reviewing. And I think that's it for now. Until next time.**

**Oh... and I stumbled this yuri manga... titled "Zenryaku, Yuri No Sono Yori." I just found the two protagonist having the similar characteristics as Natsuki and Shizuru. One was a "lone wolf", while the other was "the saint" of the school who was love by everyone and likes to tease. So there... just sharing... it was still on going though... and the update's irregular. :(**

**And no spoiler for volume 6 because as of this writing, I still don't know which fic I shall focus next... Here are the one's that are currently playing on my mind...but find it rather too common... plus, it's so toxic at work .. (1) The Rurounin; (2) The Delinquent; (3) Chief Kruger; (4) The Phantom Thief; (5) Onee-chan; ****I'm open for suggestions and ideas. :) If you also wanted to be co-author then it's also cool with me.**

******Again thank you very much.**


	24. V06C01: Crimson

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character from this story.**

**Chapter 1: Crimson**

**Summary: **An uneventful past tore Shizuru and Natsuki apart. Now after five years, Shizuru went back to Fukka with the sole purpose of finding Natsuki. At the same time, Natsuki was unwilling hired by Shizuru's father to become her bodyguard. With the threat to Shizuru's life, this time, Natsuki is determined to protect her Shizuru at all cost... however... who the hell is Crimson?

**A/N: **This story does not have any relationship with the past stories. I have no beta so I apologize for the mistakes. This story shall have flashbacks therefore, I apologize for the confusion that may come.

**Legend:**

Speech: " "

Thoughts: '_italic'_

Flashbacks: _italic_

* * *

Hard boot pushed the brake down as gloved hand pulled the handbrake. As passers by crossed the busy road to Fukka, emerald orbs stared at crimson of the traffic light. Vignettes of the past started cloud her memory.

_"Where are we going Natsuki?" Shizuru shouted from behind while holding tight unto the rider's waist. "Father will be mad if we're late again. And we have a lot of home work!" She added._

_"It's a secret place that I discovered by riding." Natsuki replied. "Don't worry to much Shizuru... you know uncle always forgives us... hehehe." Natsuki chuckled under her helmet. She very well knew that they'll going to be scolded for going home late, but Mr. Fujino always forgive them. Natsuki then sped off as Shizuru shrieked, still not used to Natsuki's driving._

_The bike came to a halt on a cliff and Shizuru witnessed a sight that she had never seen before. Natsuki removed her helmet but did not dismounted her bike. It's really getting late so they should not stay there for long. "Look." _

_Shizuru didn't bother to remove her helmet as she stared at the amazing sight. The sun was already kissing the sea goodnight and the sky was already painted red orange. Even with her helmet on, she can still hear the sounds of the sea gulls, the humming of the wind and the dances of the wave. "Beautiful. Thank you Natsuki." Such a beautiful sight indeed._

_"Huh? Thank you for what Shizuru?" Natsuki asked. _

_"For sharing to me this amazing place." Shizuru smiled then, took off her helmet and proceed to lean towards Natsuki to capture those pink and luscious lips. Natsuki blushed at the contact but deepened the kiss. They shared a deep and passionate kiss until their moments was interrupted by unwanted companion._

_A group of bikers suddenly trapped them and by the looks of it, they mean trouble._

**BEEPPPPPPP BEEEEEEPPPPPPP**

Natsuki was pulled back from her reverie when the car behind gave her a honk. The light was already green so she released the brake and started to move her car. "Damn." She whispered as she sped through the busy highway. This was why she hated traffic, those crimson lights made her remember unwanted memories. She then glanced towards the passenger seat where a folder was placed.

She arrived at her apartment roughly after one and half hour drive because of rush hour and traffic. She knew that she wont take that much time had she used her bike but somehow, riding her bike gave her more painful memories. Car keys was sloppily placed at the bar table together with the folder that contains information of her new charge. Not that she needed those basic information, as she was very well familiar of her new charge.

Her place was a simple two bedroom apartment. From the door, to the left was already the kitchen. To the right was the laundry area, toilet and the spare room. Also, from the door was the living room which contained a large LED television set with game consoles and sofa set. To the right was the masters bed room. It wasn't big nor small but it was cozy enough. At her salary, she could probably afford a bigger place, but she opted for simpler life.

A dog would have been a nice company, she actually though many times in getting one, however, because she needed to be away from her apartment most of the time due to her work, the possibility of owning a dog was closed to none. As a personal bodyguard, the best one in the industry, she needed to be with her charge 24/7 and as long the the threat continues. Her work varies from days to weeks and even months. Depends on given circumstances and how long the local police can eliminate the threat.

Natsuki went straight to the master's bedroom. A nice warm shower was what her body was longing for after sitting a long eight hours on her desk doing paper work for her previous charge. She loved her work but she hated paper work. A full report was needed after every mission and even the best agent was not exempted from doing paper work.

After showering, she went to the tub and dip herself under the warm water.

_Natsuki entered the office of her boss where she was summoned. "Why summoned me Midori? What's the deal with this one?" Natsuki asked. By the look in Midori's face, she felt something odd._

_Then, Midori suddenly shifted her expression from gloomy to happy. "Why Nat-chan? What makes you think that?" She then motioned Natsuki to sit. _

_"Well... you only summon me when someone complained about me. So who is it this time and what did I do wrong?" Natsuki knew that even if she was regarded as the best guard her agency can provide, she was also one of those that has a temper and attitude problem. "And stop calling me Nat-chan! Geeh... Midori..."_

_"Relax Natsuki... it's not that this time. It's about your new charge." Midori's expression then became serious. Something that Natsuki rarely saw on her employer. Midori then handed her a folder._

_"What's the big deal this time? You never talked to me regarding my charges. You just send the detail straight to my table." Natsuki took the folder, and her eyes widened upon seeing a very familiar person. _

_"As you can see..." Midori paused. "She is your new charge... should you accept." A short glass was then filled with brandy and placed in front of Natsuki. "Her father strictly requested for out best agent until he's sure that the life of her daughter was not under any threat upon her return." Natsuki then placed the folder down and took the offered glass. Her throat suddenly became dry as she processed the new information._

_"You're aware that I'm not allowed to be near her." Natsuki replied then._

_"I'm aware of that, based on what you told me. But he specifically requested for our best agent... and out best agent is you." Midori answered back. "Besides, your identity wasn't known to everyone... am I correct? Crimson?"_

_Natsuki smirked. "I'll take it!" She then left the office. "This time Shizuru... I'll protect you at all cost!"_

Natsuki woke up as she slowly slid through the bath. She apparently fell asleep while bathing. Something that she always does. Luckily, she has not drowned herself yet. She slowly stood up, dried herself up, put on her pajamas and went straight to bed.

Tomorrow, she's gonna meet her charge and it's going to be a long day.

* * *

A private plane landed at Fukka Airport. The door opened and two men in black suits exited the aircraft followed by a chestnut beauty. "Welcome back Shizuru ojou-sama!" The chauffeur greeted as he opened the door of the limousine. Shizuru then smiled one of her real smile for she knew the chauffeur by heart. He has worked for her family since before she was even born and the old man acted as surrogate father to her when her real father was away on business trips.

She entered the car and was shocked to see two figures already inside. "Ara... Father, Reito-kun... what a pleasant surprise." It surprises her that two of the most important people from the company took time to pick her up from the airport.

"Why of course! My daughter has decided to come back after five long years! I missed you so much!" Ryuichi Fujino said while engulfing his daughter into a big bear hug.

"But father, we just saw each other last week when you're in America." Shizuru replied.

"Oh... really..." Her father raised a brow. "Hmmm... felt like a very long time for me."

"Ehhemm..." The other figure in the car cough. "Hello Shizuru... It's been a long time."

"It's been a long time indeed... Reito-kun." Shizuru smiled but not her real smile but the smile that she normally gives to people that she knew wasn't real to her. She has know Reito since they were children, but the guy was ambitious, manipulative and power-hungry. She never liked him before and surely she doesn't liked him now.

The three of them headed for lunch at one of the five stars restaurant. It was called The Red Phoenix. The chef and owner named Mai personally cooked their food and assisted them. The Fujino's was one of her most important client having hosted most of their events at her restaurant. They were placed at one of the private dinning room that screamed elegance.

"Shizuru... before I forgot... I got you a personal bodyguard." Ryuichi said while sipping his tea.

"Ara... father! I don't think I need a bodyguard. You're aware that I'm already a master at Nagitana and several armed combat." Shizuru replied. She hated the idea of someone giving his life for her. She believed that all lives were created equal.

"No buts Shizuru. That's final."

"You're father is right Shizuru. It's for your own good." Reito agreed with Ryuichi. However, he may have agreed with words but his body shows different. _'So... she learned self defense huh...' _

Shizuru was about to argue more when the door opened and their food was served.

* * *

Natsuki woke up before her alarm. With her training as a body guard, she had developed her own body clock. Also, we was a heavy sleeper as before. She has learned how to sleep with one eye opened. She then proceed to shower and ready herself for the day. After showering, she put on a black skinny jeans the perfectly hugged her asset. Then she put on a black tank top and leather jacket that accentuate her curves. As a final touch to her appearance, she placed crimson colored contact lenses on top of her emerald orbs. That was how she got her nickname... "Crimson."

She took the duffle bag that contained her belongings and slammed the door of her apartment shut. It's going to be a while when she'll be back.

Natsuki arrived at the Fujino building and parked her car. But before exiting her car, she then placed her trademark white mask. The best bodyguard called Crimson was known for her mask that showed only her crimson orbs. None of her charges was able to see her face. Only her employer and co-worker knew her true identity.

As she entered the building, she was stopped by one of the guards, however, the other guard managed to recognized her and escorted her to the top floor where the CEO's office was located. They alight the only elevator that has direct access to the penthouse. The top floor consisted of only of three rooms. Two rooms to the left hosted the office for the CEO and vice CEO. The other big room to the right consisted of a large area for recreation, training and meditation that can only be used by high level employees and business associates.

* * *

"He's late. What kind of bodyguard is late for his first day." Reito said as he took a sip on his tea.

"Ara... father... I told you I don't need a bodyguard." Shizuru insisted. She still hated the fact that she's going to have someone follow her around like a crazy fan.

"Reito-kun, don't be so hard. It's still 5 mins from the said time." Ryuichi then looked at Shizuru. "And my dear Shi-chan, my decision is final! I can't take any chances and - "

A knock on the door got the attention of the three people in the CEO's office. Then a dark haired lady entered and told them that Crimson has arrived. She was ordered by Ryuichi to send the bodyguard in and the secretary bowed and did as what she was told.

All the occupants in the room was shocked to see Crimson entered the room. They were either scared of her mask or plain shocked to know that the agency's best bodyguard was a female.

"Ara..." The three of them said in unison.

Natsuki took a deep breath before walking towards the trio. It's been a long time. And even if she's hiding under a mask, she can't control the sudden burst of emotion that was kept buried inside her heart. Now she was standing in front of the three persons that made a big impact in her life. The three persons that made her who she was today. Each of them played a big role in her past and now it's the time to face them again.

"I'm called Crimson and I was sent here to protect one named Shizuru Fujino." She said in the husky voice and bowed.

"Ah... Crimson! The best bodyguard in the country!" Ryuichi then held a hand. "Now I can travel in peace knowing that my daughter's in great hand." Natsuki took the offered hand and shook it.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet the great Crimson." Reito then took his turn for a hand shake.

Natsuki felt Reito's grip was tighter than what people usually give for a shake so she knew Reito means trouble.

"Ara... please take care of me." Ryuichi and Reito was surprise on the sudden change of event. A moment ago, Shizuru was very much reluctant on having a bodyguard, but now it seems she's so excited about it.

It was then crimson met crimson. Natsuki felt her knees shaken but she needed to pull herself together. As much as she wanted to hold Shizuru into tight embrace, she knew that it was for the best to keep her distance. Besides, if she blew her cover, then she might get replaced.

Shizuru felt her heart skipped a beat when she met with Crimson. Somewhere deep in her heart, she felt a connection. She also felt butterfly in her stomach, a rare feeling that she only felt when she was with her Natsuki. She felt like deep in her heart, she knew her protector and made a mental note to see the face under the mask.

"Okay... it's getting late and I need to catch my place." Ryuichi said. "Crimson, I leave my daughter in your care." He then looked at Reito. "Reito-kun, please also take care of our Shi-chan and give her all the support you can give to run this company. Also, it's her first day as CEO, so be gentle."

"Of course, uncle Ryu. You don't need to remind that. You know that I won't let anything happen to our Shi-chan." Reito said with his trademark innocent smile. Ryuichi seemed relieved at those words however, both Shizuru and Natsuki though otherwise. They knew Reito too well to know that he's had an agenda hidden behind those words.

* * *

It was already a little over 5pm when Shizuru decided to call it off for the day. She had gone through the documents that her father told her to start with and was satisfied that she managed to complete them in just one day. While she was working on her desk, Crimson sat in one of the couches in her office apparently... playing with her PSP. She chuckled for she remembered her Natsuki.

_"Arrghhhh! Damn! Damn! Damn!" Natsuki said as she waved her hands in the air. She had lost another round in Tekken. She spent a whole night memorizing special moves but Shizuru still manage to beat her by just pushing random buttons._

_"Ara... it seems Natsuki lost again. That means she owes me a date again." Shizuru said with a smile on her face. _

_"Argh! Damn! How do you do that!" Natsuki asked, her brows furrowed together. "You just pushed any buttons and still win! Darn it you don't even make a single combo! Just plain punch and kick!" She sighed in defeat. As much as she hated to loose, it was okay when it comes to Shizuru... and besides, it gives her a reason to take her out on a date. Even with the never ending teasing that she secretly enjoyed._

_"That's-a-se-cret-Nat-su-ki-chan!" Shizuru replied in a sing-song tone._

"Fujino-san? Fujino-san?" Shizuru was pulled back to reality when her name was called. Crimson was now standing before her and was waving a hand in front of her. "Fujino-san? Are you alright?" Crimson asked.

"Ara... yes.. Kannin na for drifting away... I just remembered something." Oh yes she remembered those good old days. Crimson not only shared Natsuki's midnight hair but also the way she reacted when playing her game for Shizuru secretly stole glances from time to time.

"I think it's time for me to take you home Fujino-san."

"Shizuru... Please call me Shizuru."

"O-okay then. Shizuru." Natsuki was reluctant at first but she doesn't have any choice but to obey. And besides, she missed saying that name. "Shall we? Shizuru?"

"Yes, Crimson-san, just give me a moment to pack my things." Shizuru said as she began to clean her desk.

"Please... just Crimson. I have formalities." Shizuru then raised a brow. It hasn't been half a day and yet, the more she knew her bodyguard, the more she remembers her Natsuki to her. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes and mentally remind herself to start her search as soon as possible and maybe, just maybe, her bodyguard might be able to help.

Upon arriving at the parking lot, Shizuru suddenly halted. "Ara... kannin na... however, my father has not purchased me a car yet, therefore I believe we need to call a service cab."

"No need for that. We'll be using my car." Natsuki replied as she guided her charge towards her car. The two of them stopped at a blue-silver audi. Natsuki then unlocked the door and opened the back door for Shizuru.

Shizuru then only placed her bag inside then closed the door. "I would prefer the passenger seat." Natsuki, knowing Shizuru enough, knows not to argue. She had always had her ways to people, especially her. So she proceed to open the passenger's door.

After an hour of silent drive, they arrived at Shizuru's place. It was an elegant condominium. Shizuru's place was on the top floor.

"Can you guide me to my room?" Natsuki asked which seemed to surprise Shizuru. "Hmmm... I guess you're not aware, but mu job requires me to be with you 24/7, therefore, I will be living with you for a while."

"Oh..." Shizuru was surprised but glad. She will be able to spend more time with her protector. "Please this way."

After the two were settled in. Shizuru ordered for food as she was too tired to cook. Natsuki, as protective as ever was the one who answered the door and paid for their meal. She placed the food in the dinning table and told Shizuru to eat.

"Crimson, please join me for dinner. I ordered a lot for the both of us." Shizuru said. It was her first attempt in order for Crimson to remove her mask. Upon entering her place, she kind of expected for her protector to removed her mask, but she just got disappointed. She also thought that Crimson would removed her mask inside her room but was again disappointed when she saw her protector unpacking her stuff with her mask on.

"Sorry, but I must decline. You go ahead and eat first." Crimson replied.

"Ara... but I ordered this for us. Does Crimson hated me that she doesn't want to join me for dinner?" Shizuru then covered her face with her hands and began to fake a sob.

"Ahh... no... it's not that!" Natsuki panicked upon hearing those fake tears. "It's just that... that... I'm still not hungry... yeah... not hungry..."

Shizuru then louden her sob. "Crimson has not eaten the whole day, how come she's still not hungry." Shizuru continued to fake a sob. "She must not like me as her charge as to deny me of such request of a simple dinner." She followed her sob with heavy breathing and rise and fall of her chest to add in the effect.

"No.. wait... don't cry!" Upon seeing her charge, Natsuki gave up. "Okay! Okay! I'll eat with you... so please stop crying."

"Great! Okini!" Shizuru said. No tears were found as she removed her hands from her face. After all these years, Natsuki still manage to fall for that same trick over and over again. "Then... shall Crimson remove her mask now so we can eat." Shizuru smiled then. _'Gotha Crimson! Now let me see what's under that mask.'_

Natsuki released an exasperated sighed. _'So that's what she really wanted huh.' _Natsuki then placed her hand in front of her mask. Then slowly but gently, she took off her mask. Shizuru's eyes widened for what under the mask was ...

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** There you have it! Another story from me. Sorry for the long wait. Work almost killed me... hehehe... So review and let me know your thoughts regarding this one.

Thanks for reading!


	25. V06C02: Crimson

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character from this story.**

**Chapter 2: Crimson**

**Summary: **An uneventful past tore Shizuru and Natsuki apart. Now after five years, Shizuru went back to Fukka with the sole purpose of finding Natsuki. At the same time, Natsuki was unwilling hired by Shizuru's father to become her bodyguard. With the threat to Shizuru's life, this time, Natsuki is determined to protect her Shizuru at all cost... however... who the hell is Crimson?

**A/N: **This story does not have any relationship with the past stories. I have no beta so I apologize for the mistakes. This story shall have flashbacks therefore, I apologize for the confusion that may come.

**Legend:**

Speech: " "

Thoughts: '_italic'_

Flashbacks: _italic_

* * *

**...previously...**

Natsuki released an exasperated sighed. '_So that's what she really wanted huh._' Natsuki then placed her hand in front of her mask. Then slowly but gently, she took off her mask. Shizuru's eyes widened for what under the mask was ...

* * *

_It was already nearing sunset and a lone girl with midnight tresses sat under a big tree. Her emerald orbs stared at the bright sun as it gave way to the moon. With her was her most precious possessions, a small flush wolf and a violin. And as the sun continues to paint the sky red, the girl began to play._

_"That was beautiful." Came from a little voice from behind as the girl completed a simple and only piece that she knew. The midnight haired girl almost dropped her violin when she got startled by the voice. It was weird. No one around her bothered to talk to her nor listen to her play. Who was this new comer. "I'm Shizuru. I came here with my father. Do you live here?" The girl spoke again. "What's your name?" _

_It was then that the midnight haired girl started to observed the new comer. She got chestnut colored hair that was made into pony tail on both sides. She also saw a pair of crimson orbs that was so alluring and tantalizing. She saw the girl opened her luscious, pink little lips to introduce herself. "What's your name?" Was the only thing that she manage to understand. _

_"Ara... do you like what you see?" Shizuru spoke again. It was then that the midnight haired girl realized that she was staring at the new comer. _

_"Gah! No!" She crossed her arm and looked at the other direction. "Leave me alone!"_

_Shizuru then placed her palm over her face and started to sob. "Am I ugly that stranger-san doesn't like what she see?" _

_Seing the girl cry, the raven haired girl immediately dropped her violin and went closer to Shizuru. "Oi! No! No!" She panicked. "Please don't cry! You're beautiful! So please don't cry."_

_But the girl continued to sobbed. "R-really?"_

_"Yes! really! In fact, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." Natsuki assured her._

_"But still, you must have hate me." Shizuru replied back. Her palms were still covering her face._

_"Hey... of course not! I don't hate you... so please stop crying." Natsuki begged._

_"You must have hate me, because you told me to leave... you won't even say your name and I bet you didn't get my name." Shizuru replied back, still sobbing._

_"Gahhhh! Please don't cry! Look! I don't hate you. And my name is Natsuki, Kuga Natsuki. Sorry if I didn't get your name. I'm just not used to being with people. So please forgive me?" Natsuki explained in a pleading tone. She hoped that the girl will stop crying as she immediately felt a pain on her chest when she saw the girl cry. It hurt her and she didn't know why._

_Shizuru then stopped her sobbing and removed her hand. There were no signs of any tears. But Natsuki didn't realized it. She was just glad that the girl stopped crying. "Ara... then let me introduce myself again. I'm Shizuru! Fujino Shizuru. It's nice to meet you Kuga-chan! Let's be friends"_

Natsuki released an exasperated sighed. 'So that's what she really wanted huh.' Natsuki then placed her hand in front of her mask. Then slowly but gently, she took off her mask. Shizuru's eyes widened for what under the mask was another mask, a half mask that only covered part of her forehead until the bridge of her nose. However what lies under the half mask was two scars. One vertical scar lies at the right side of her face. It was a long and thin scar that originated from above her right eye until the corner of her lips.

But the other scar was what surprised Shizuru. It was a familiar scar the her Natsuki also has due an unforeseen event. Shizuru unconsciously traced the diagonal scar from the bridge of Crimson's nose up to her left cheek with her right thumb. Crimson unconsciously leaned on Shizuru's palm.

_It was already night, Shizuru and Natsuki was in a living room having a cup of tea and playing around. Ryuichi Fujino was seating on a solo recliner chair as he reads his book. Reito on the other hand was standing near the window, watching the interaction of Shizuru and Natsuki using the reflection of the window. He gritted his teeth as he watched the closeness of the girls._

_"Natsuki! Play me a song? Please?" Shizuru said then. She really liked Natsuki's music. Even though Shizuru knew that Natsuki can only play the song that her late mother taught her, she never got tired of listening to it._

_"But Shizuru, you know I only know one song and you have listened to it thousand of times already!" Natsuki replied. She loved playing for Shizuru but at the same time embarrassed to play one song over and over again. She wished that she could learn more._

_"But I love listening to Natsuki play. I can listen to her play over and over again. So please... please... please..." Shizuru pouted and put on her cutest puppy eyes. "Please play for me my Natsuki?"_

_"Oi! stop that!" Natsuki can never resist Shizuru's begging. Especially if the chestnut haired girl pull her puppy eyes. "It's unfair Shizuru! You know I can't resist that look!"_

_"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Came from a deep male voice. The girls looked at the direction of the voice and saw daddy Fujino laughing. "You girls are so cute!" Natsuki pouted. She never liked being called cute. Shizuru just smiled. "Nat-chan, please play a song before Shi-chan cry." He said while chuckling. "And also, if you like I can get Shizuru's piano teacher to teach you new songs. I believe she also teach other instruments than piano." And the girl both got delighted. Ryuichi Fujino was the best._

_Natsuki then took off to get her violin. It was a memento from her late mother and she loved it very much. Natsuki started to play. A song that she knew by heart since she was four. She doesn't know much about reading music sheet. Her mother just taught her the basic keys and proper stroke. Her mother promised to teach her more when she grows older. Unfortunately, her mother died before she can teach her more. _

_However, at the middle of the song, something terrible happened. One of the strings snapped and hit Natsuki on the face. Blood spilled the white fur carpet as Shizuru and Ryu rushed towards the bleeding girl._

*RING!* *RING!*

Both girls were startled and was brought back to reality. Shizuru immediately retracted her hand while Crimson bowed down and stared at the food.

*RING!* *RING!*

It was Shizuru's phone. She elegantly stood up, took the phone from her pocket, walked out of the dining area and proceed to answer the call without checking the caller ID but she immediately recognized the owner of the voice. "Hello, Fujino Shizuru speaking... Ara Reito-san... Yes... Yes... Crimson took me home. Kannin na for going home without telling... Okini Reito-kun. Bye."

Shizuru then went back to the dining room. She saw that Crimson still looking down at the food. "Kannin na about that. Shall we eat?" Shizuru said in a normal tone as if nothing happened. _'Ara... it's better to act normal... I don't want to push her away.'_

"Ah... sure!" Crimson replied as she fought her internal battle. _'Darn Kuga! Pull yourself together! Remember! Shizuru's smart and sharp!'_

The dinner consist of pasta, bread, chicken wings and salad. Crimson took notice that the food came from 'The Red Phoenix' a place she knew well. She was a good friend of Mai, who was both the chef and owner. She became fast friend with the red haired chef after her fallout with the Fujino family. Crimson looked at the condiments that was included in the delivery. _'Okay... act normal... or she'll find out... hmmm... there's ketchup... chilly power... chilly sauce... ever salt and pepper... but... but... NO MAYO?' _Natsuki though while fighting an urge to ask for mayo. _'I better tell Mai next time to add mayo when sending deliveries to this address.' _She mentally note as she nodded her head.

Shizuru watched in amazement while Natsuki fought an internal battle. _'What could she have been thinking?' _She followed Crimson's head and saw that the girl was looking at the condiments. _'There's ketchup, chilly power, chilly sauce, salt and pepper... I wonder what more does she want.' _And it struck her. _'Is she looking for mayo? Hmmm... let's see...' _A sheepish grin adorned Shizuru's face. "Is there something Crimson like?" _  
_

"Ah... " Crimson said as she was surprised at the sudden conversation. "N-no... nothing..." She lied. She really wanted her mayo. Her day can't end without her precious mayo. But her mayo addiction will be her away. _'But... mayo is common condiment... right? I think it won't give me away if I asked and eat only little.' _And by little, she means a quarter of a bottle.

"Would you like these condiments?" Shizuru said then, gathering the sachet of condiments.

"Ah no... thank... it's not what I want."

"Then what would Crimson like?"

"Uhm..." She hesitated. But her addiction was really overpowering her will power. "M-m-mayo..." She stutter. "Do you have some mayo?" She finally said it and looked away. However, the pink hue that painted her face cannot be hidden anymore as she's only wearing half of her mask.

Shizuru rose a brow as she saw Crimson's shy expression and blush._ 'So it is mayo she's looking for. Ara... such a cute puppy. If it weren't for her crimson orbs then...' _Shizuru's own crimson orbs widen as she came into a realization. _'... her crimson orbs... is it possible that she's also wearing a contact lens? Is she my Natsuki? If she is... then why is she hiding? Was it the scars? But she knew me better that to think of that.' _She placed a hand and massage her temple. _'I think I'm over thinking things... and it's the mayo's fault... hehe... right Shizuru... blame it on the mayo...' _She released a deep long breath. _'See what your addiction have done to me my Natsuki? Every time I think/see/hear of mayo... all I can think is you.' _She sighed.

"Is therenanything wrong Shizuru?" Natsuki asked upon realizing that Shizuru's expression was out of the ordinary. She knew her well to see through her invisible mask. She knew the girl put on a facade but never with her and from the time that they reached the house, she realized that Shizuru has not put on her own mask.

"Ara... Kannin na... I just remembered someone when you asked for mayo." If Crimson was really Natsuki, then she knew there's a reason behind it. She will be living with her for a while, she got a lot of time to investigate, however, deep inside her, there's a voice that's screaming that the girl in front of her was her Natsuki. _'I will find out the truth Crimson.'_

"Is that so? I'm sorry if I made you remember."

"It's okay." Shizuru stood up. "Let me check the fridge for you."

Crimson's expression brightens when she saw Shizuru pull out a jar of mayo from the fridge. _'Great! But remember! Only a little... I know she's beginning to suspect me already... gah Shizuru! why do you have to be so sharp!'_

"Here... please enjoy." Shizuru handed her the jar of mayo and proceed to eat her salad.

Natsuki took a half spoonful of mayo and spread it evenly on a bread, she used every inch of her will power not to put so much. She also put some on her salad. She also decided to not put mayo on pasta because that will surely give her away. Most people put cheese, pepper, chilly or garlic... but not mayo.

"Please put on mayo as much as you like." Shizuru baited her. But she noticed that Crimson was using all her might to avoid using mayo more than needed.

"Thanks, but it's... I-I'm good..." Natsuki replied and proceed to eat her mayo deprived pasta. _'For now...but... I'll raid your fridge later... don't worry...' _

Shizuru decided to let it go for the day. She got a lot of time to know her bodyguard. But one thing that she was sure. Even if her eyes and mind were deceiving her, her heart told her otherwise.

* * *

Reito was current enjoying his bubble bath in the jacuzzi of his own condominium. His left hand was holding a glass of scotch on the rocks while his right hand was dialing a number. However, under his embrace were two chestnut haired girls, one with blue eyes while the other were grey. Both girl's hands were roaming all over his naked body.

_Reito was patiently waiting for Shizuru at the garden of the Fujino manor. Earlier, he asked Shizuru to meet him there. He finally had the courage to confess to her. He fell in love with her since they were kids. From the time that Ryuichi Fujino adopted and welcomed him to the Fujino home._

_"Ara... I hope you didn't wait long." He heard Shizuru from behind and smiled. However, his smile was turned into frown when he turned around saw her with Natsuki. He hated the girl from the first time he saw her at the orphanage. Even at a very young age, he already got his charm and charisma, and Natsuki was the only girl in the orphanage that ignored him. Even the the nuns, helpers and volunteers swoon all over his charm._

_"Shizuru... what is she doing here?" Reito asked in an annoyed tone. _

_"Ara... kannin na Reito-kun..." Shizuru knew that Reito wanted to talk to her alone, but there's something about Reito that she's afraid of. She was really wondering what her father saw in him. _

_"Hey toothpaste boy! If you have something to say to Shizuru, better speak up... we have places to be." Natsuki said in her husky voice. Her tone showed sigh of animosity towards the boy. They're hatred for each other was mutual._

_Reito took a deep long breath to regain his composure. "Shizuru..." He started. "It took me really long time to gather this courage." He paused. "I really like you! Please go out with me." He finally confessed._

_Natsuki chuckled and Shizuru frowned. "What's funny?" He yelled at Natsuki then looked at Shizuru. "Well... Shiz?"_

_"Not a chance Reito!." Natsuki answered for Shizuru. "Not now, not ever!" Natsuki spat._

_"Stay the hell out of our conversation Natsuki! It's none of your business!" Reito yelled back. "Shizuru?" Reito immediately shifted his tone once he addressed Shizuru. _

_"Kanin na Reito-kun... but Natsuki is right... I can't go out with you..." Shizuru looked directly at Reito's eye. Even though she doesn't like the guy, her kind heart still felt sorry to broke another one. Yes, she was used to many confessions but not someone as close as Reito. She did at one point treated him as a brother._

_"B-but... but why Shizuru? Is it because of Uncle Ryu? I'm sure he won't object... am I lacking?" Reito asked. He can't believe that he's being rejected. He's so confident that he can get any girl he wanted... but it seems he was wrong._

_"I-It's not that..." Shizuru looked at Natsuki and mentally asked for help. This didn't went unnoticed by Reito. "It's just..." _

_It was then that Natsuki decided to help. She took Shizuru's hand and gave it an assuring squeezed. "Look Reito... Shizuru can't go out with you because she's already with me. We have been together for a long time now. So just find someone else."_

_"What! You two? Together?" He started to point a finger on them. "I won't believe this nonsense! And I believe uncle Ryu won't allow this!"_

_"Oh yes it's true! And uncle Ryu knows it too! He actually caught us kissing so we were forced to admit... it turns out it we didn't need to hide... he was very accepting." Natsuki explained. She's trying her best to be patient. _

_"Non-sense! This is complete non-sense! It's a lie! You're both girls!" He then looked at Shizuru. "She's a girl Shiz! She's weak! She can't protect you!" _

_"Look Reito... I love Shizuru and I will give my life for her. I may not have your strength as a guy but I promise that I will protect her at all cost." Natsuki said as she took Shizuru away._

Reito was brought back to reality when someone answered his call. "Ah... Shizuru... I just called to check on you... Are you home already?... Is your place comfortable?... How did you get home? Sorry I was not able to send you back, when I checked your office, you're already gone... Ah, Shizuru you don't have to apologize... I'm just worried. Anyway, that's all, Good night! Bye!"

The phone went dead and was gently tossed on over the bundle of towels. He then proceed to make out with both of the girls.

* * *

A man lying on his rugged sofa answered his phone without checking the caller ID.

_"It's me. The princess has retuned."_

"It's that so."

_"She has a dog following her 24/7. Be careful."_

"Leave it to me."

_"Don't mess up AGAIN this time."_

The phone went dead.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: There you have it... the second chapter... hehehe... let me know your thoughts. Was the story confusing? Is the pace too slow or too fast?**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated and it fuels me. **

**Thank you for reading! Until next time.**


	26. V06C03: Crimson

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character from this story.**

**Chapter 3: Crimson**

**Summary: **An uneventful past tore Shizuru and Natsuki apart. Now after five years, Shizuru went back to Fukka with the sole purpose of finding Natsuki. At the same time, Natsuki was unwilling hired by Shizuru's father to become her bodyguard. With the threat to Shizuru's life, this time, Natsuki is determined to protect her Shizuru at all cost... however... who the hell is Crimson?

**A/N: **This story does not have any relationship with the past stories. I have no beta so I apologize for the mistakes. This story shall have flashbacks therefore, I apologize for the confusion that may come.

**Legend:**

Speech: " "

Thoughts: '_italic'_

Flashbacks: _italic_

* * *

Shizuru was standing near the window gazing the beautiful moon. Today was full moon and it's light helped illuminated the dark street. She had just taken a bath and was only wearing a purple negligee under a purple robe that was sloppily tied, therefore giving her full bosoms a peek to the world. She stared blankly at the moon while was unconsciously caressing the pendant of her white gold necklace. It wasn't a simple pendant. It was a ring. It was a white gold ring that was adorned by a ruby and emerald expensive rocks. It was the only thing left behind by her most precious person.

_"You should try to eat something Fujino-san... or else your body won't recover." The attending nurse named Mika told Shizuru as she noticed that the patient was has no intention of eating again. She took a deep breath as she opened the window curtain to let the moon illuminated the dark room. It was strictly instructed never to open the lights as Shizuru preferred to stay in hidden in the darkness. _

_"I don't care..." Was Shizuru's weak response. She was still staring at the food in front of her. "I don't care anymore... in fact... why don't you just let me die..." This was the first time that Mika was able to hear Shizuru's voice. Even though it sounded coarse and weak, it was still alluring and melodious. "She's gone..." Shizuru started to sobbed, finally beginning to release the built up pain in her chest. "She left me..." She covered her face with her palm as she let her tears fell from her crimson orbs._

_Mika almost panic on the sudden out burst. For the duration that Shizuru was in her care, she never once showed any emotions. The doctors thought that she was suffering from major trauma, but she guessed that she they were wrong. She theorized that her patient was just broken. Being her personal nurse, she was to all her needs and because of this, she knew certain information that may cause her job when spoken. "Perhaps... " She paused as she took a box from her pocket and slowly went to Shizuru's side. "... this may cheer you up." She placed the velvet box over the food tray._

_Shizuru's eye widened upon seeing the box. "It's from a girl names Natsuki. She literally ambushed me earlier and pleaded to give this to you." Mika smiled as she remembered the events that happened earlier. She has just finished eating her lunch at the rooftop of the hospital when a certain raven haired girl ambushed her. She was able to recognized the girl on the spot because she was also admitted at the same time as her current charge. Natsuki then suddenly kneeled in front of her and begged her to give Shizuru the box as she was the only one who can help her. Mika knew of the situation. Two men were ordered to guard the door and no one was allowed except the doctor, herself, Mr. Fujino and Mr. Kanzaki. _

_"I don't want it..." Shizuru said. Still not moving an inch. "She left... I don't want to have anything to do with her." She then looked away from the box._

_"Please... open it before you jump into conclusions." Mika pleaded. She don't want Natsuki's effort to be wasted if Shizuru declined the gift. Also, they needed to hurry before Mr. Fujino or Mr. Kanzaki walk into them. "You better hurry before it's too late."_

_Shizuru slowly reached for the box and saw a beautiful white gold ring adorned with rubies and emeralds. She slowly pulled the ring and placed it on her finger where it fits well. On the box was also a small folded piece of paper. She opened it and a lone tear fell as she read the content. She covered her agape mouth as she let all her tears fell. _

_"She didn't left you." Mika spoke again, getting Shizuru's attention. "She was not allowed to see you. She loves you. So you need to have faith in her." Mika then smiled as she gently tapped Shizuru's back for comfort. "Now... I think you got your appetite back?" Mika was answered by Shizuru's bewitching smile that made her blushed._

_*Knock* *Knock*_

_And the door opened ..._

Shiruzu was brought up from her trance upon hearing a knock on her door. She already knew who the person behind the door as there were only two of them at her condo unit. "Come in."

And the door opened revealing Crimson with her full masked on. "I just came to check on you. I hope I didn't disturbed you." She tried not to stutter upon seeing Shizuru. It seems that the chestnut haired girl was revealing more than what was needed. Maybe because she was used to leaving alone. Crimson can feel her face heat up a notch and thankful for her masked that concealed her blushed. She then pretended to looked around just to removed her sight from those full, ample and tempting bosoms.

"Ara..." However, being a sharp woman, Crimson's reaction wasn't gone unnoticed. Shizuru blushed upon noticing that her robe was sloppily tied. She made a quick turn and proceed to fix the tie.

However, her action can was fully reflected on window and Crimson recognized the sparkling jewelry that hanged from Shizuru's long and slender neck. _'She kept it...'_ She inwardly smiled upon seeing the ring that she worked so hard to attain.

* * *

Shizuru sighed for the nth time of the day as the papers in front piled up. It was only her second day at work and she was already bombarded with work. She never knew that there's so many loose ends. It started on a simple report that she reviewed, however, upon seeing discrepancies on the figures, she then decided to look further. _'How could Reito missed this.' _It seems like someone's embezzling from the company and it has been happening for a long time. Now, the stack of papers in front of her were proof.

However, no matter how stressed she was, she can't help but smile when watching her protector. Even though she can't see her expression underneath that white mask, she can clearly visualized her expressions just by imagining her Natsuki. She chuckled at the thought. "Ara... it seems Crimson's enjoying herself so much."

"Huh?" Crimson then looked at the source of voice. She was embarrassed to be caught red handed, like a child stealing a cookie from a jar. "Ah... hehe... sorry..." She then scratched her her. "I hope I didn't disturbed you."

"It's okay... in fact you helped a lot in getting the stress out of my system. Please do continue." Shizuru replied with a smile.

"Ack!" Crimson yelled upon seeing a big 'Game Over' on the the screen. She apparently forgot to pause and her character died. "I died... " She almost cried. "... and the last save point was so far..."

Shizuru on the other hand was amused on what she was seeing. However, a sudden pain struck her chest. Seeing Crimson made her miss her Natsuki more. She was suspected the possibility of Crimson and Natsuki being the same person but unless she was sure, the pain in her heart wont go away. _'If you're my Natsuki... then why are you hiding away?...'_

A sudden voice in the intercom interrupted the ladies. "Fujino-sama, Kanzaki-sama is here to see you."

"Let her in Eri." Shizuru replied. Natsuki then hid her console and sat professionally. He hated Reito and she knew the feeling was mutual. Even under her mask, she can feel that her presence was unwanted for a reason she knew too well... that Reito believes that women are weak...

"Hello Shizuru." Reito greeted her. Natsuki stood up to show courtesy, not because she wanted too but because it was part of her job. Reito upon seeing the stack of papers on Shizuru's desk frowned. He heard that the new CEO was asking for documents but he didn't know that it was that many. "You seems to have a lot in your plate. Would you like my assistance?" Reito offered.

"I appreciate the help Reito-han but it's okay I can manage. Besides I'm just checking this documents as part of my training." Shizuru lied. As much as possible, she doesn't want to bring the embezzlement issue until she has enough proof. "You don't need to bother yourself." She gave her one of her faux smile that only Natsuki can distinguish. "Please seat Reito-han and how may I help you?"

"No need Shiz, I just came here to ask you for dinner."

Crimson unconsciously looked away and sat back at the couch, crossing her arms. Hearing Reito asked her Shizuru on a date felt like her heart was stabbed by a knife. The squeezing pain won't leave and she was frowning, again she was thankful that her face was hidden under her mask.

However, unknown to her, Shizuru saw Crimson's reaction by the corner of her eye. She inwardly smiled at the jealous reaction of her guardian. "Ara... I would love too..." She paused and saw Reito smiled and Crimson huffed. "... but I need to finish this... perhaps some other time?" The smile from Reito's face was turned in scowl and Crimson was making a victory pose on her mind. Shizuru can't help but be amazed by the overwhelming emotions and reactions that was happening in the room. She felt bad for using Reito but was glad that she knew that her guardian care. Reading peopled expressions and reactions was one of the things she learned overseas.

* * *

Crimson was driving her car while Shizuru hummed in the passenger seat. The CEO preferred to seat in front, hoping to have some interactions with her charge; besides, knowing her was one of her goals. She was about to open a conversation when Crimson suddenly spoke.

"We are being followed." Crimson said in her husky and serious tone. "I guess who ever wanted to harm you doesn't want to waste time."

"Ara... are you sure?" Shizuru asked while looking at the rear view mirror.

"Yes, I'm sure. The black sedan was following us since we left the office. I already baited it be sure." Crimson said while shifting gear.

"Baiting?" Shizuru confusedly asked.

"Yes. I've been driving us in circles for the past thirty minutes." Shizuru was shocked as she failed to notice that they were driving in circles. She mentally slapped herself. "Hold on tight Shizuru!" She heard Natsuki ordered.

"Kyaaaaa!" The poor CEO squealed as Natsuki sped up.

Just as expected, the black sedan gave chase. Crimson had already broken several traffic rules but she knew she can get away with it. _'Gah! So persistent!' _She thought as she suddenly turned right. Upon nearing an intersection, she had a dangerous idea. She hesitated at first but Shizuru's safety was more important. She saw the traffic light turned yellow so she sped up beating the red light. A few cars nearly collided with her car but her excellent driving skills saved them.

"Yeah!" She pumped the air with her fist as she saw the black sedan collided with the post by trying to avoid a car. But as she slowed down, she heard a siren from behind.

"TOMARINASAI!" She heard the familiar voice of an officer that she knew. She sighed as she pulled over. She looked to the passenger seat and almost burst herself laughing upon seeing Shizuru's shocked, startled, and scared expression. The poor girl was griping the 'Oh shit bar' so hard that her knuckles turned white.

A knock at the car window made Crimson and Shizuru to pull themselves together. Shizuru tried to hide the fact that she just had the worst car ride in her life and Crimson tried her best not to laugh.

Crimson pulled down the window and was met with a gaps. She knew the arresting officers but they don't know who they were . "NATSU-"

"Ehem!" Crimson cough to stop the officer from saying her name. Officer Miyuki Kobayakawa suddenly closed her mouth upon realizing that Crimson was not alone and was more surprised when she realized that the passenger was Shizuru. "Natsumi! Natsumi! Hurry up here!" She managed to cover.

Shizuru noticed the slip up but decided to ignore it for she also knew the arresting officers. If it weren't for them, then God only knows what might have happened that day.

_Shizuru and Natsuki were kissing as the sun also bids the sea goodnight. Their moment was interrupted by unwanted motor cyclers. _

_*Broom* *Brooooom* _

_They made their engines roar as they gave the girls wicked and disgusting grin. Four men were not wearing a helmet but the two in front that seemed like their leader was wearing full faced helmet. "Mind if we join you ladies?" The leader said._

_"Get lost!" Natsuki said as she gave them her Kuga death glare. The minions got scared but her glare was not effective on the leader. "Shizuru, hang on tight." She whispered then Shizuru to put on her helmet. She then observed her surroundings and cursed to conclude that there's no other way but to force themselves out._

_***Broooom***_

_Natsuki put her helmet on and also revved the engine, ready to attack. But the bikers were also ready. They slowly drove forward in order to push the two to the end, thus completely cornering them. _

_"Come on ladies... we just want to have some fun! I'm sure you'll enjoy it." One of the minion in a Mo Hawk said while grinning. _

_But then, Natsuki did the unexpected. She performed a very dangerous stunt. She used the rail that served as a road in order to get away. One wrong move and she'll be sending herself and Shizuru to the depths of the sea. But with her excellent skills, she managed to circumvented the bikers and get themselves back on the road._

_"Shit!" One of the boss cursed. "What the fuck are you doing? After them!" The biker then started to give chase._

_No matter how fast Natsuki drove, it seemed like her bike was not fast enough. The bikers managed to surround them and one of them kicked her bike from the side. The attack made her loose her control and her bike went down the gorge, opposite the sea. The bike started its descended and as they crashed, she managed to pivot herself and grab hold into Shizuru as they rolled down._

_Natsuki almost lost her consciousness because of the rock that slammed on her helmet during the fall. The impact caused the face shield to break. Shizuru on the other hand was left unscratched because of Natsuki's protection. "Natsuki!" She cried in horror upon seeing her lover's broker helmet and blood was flowing onto her neck. "Natsuki!" She took off her helmet and shook her lover but was only answered by a pained whimper._

_"R-run..." Was all Natsuki could say. "Run Shizuru! Run!"_

_"No! I can never leave you!_

_"Awwww! What a tearful sight." One of the minion said as they slowly approached the fallen girls. _

_And adrenaline overtook Natsuki's body. Ignoring all the pain that her body was feeling, she managed to get up and stood in front of Shizuru in a protective stance. "Run Shizuru!" She ordered again but Shizuru's too stubborn to comply. "Run and get help!" Natsuki said and by hearing the word help, Shizuru nodded. _

_As the bikers approached them, Natsuki took off her helmet then threw it to one of the approaching guys. "Run!" She then shouted. Shizuru then ran at the opposite direction hoping to find someone. _

_"After her!" One of the boss said and two of the minion followed her. Shizuru used all her strength, stamina and endurance to ran as fast as she can without looking back. However, she can't help but look back to see how Natsuki's doing. _

_Crimson eyes widened when she saw caught a glimpse of her lover. Natsuki was being held on all fours, one of the helmeted men was stepping on her face, the other two was holding her arms and legs. But what pained her the most was when the other helmeted men brought down Natsuki's pants. She wanted to go back but she knew it was futile, she doesn't want Natsuki's sacrifice to go to waste. She was so lost in that she didn't realized that she has reached the road and a car hit her. _

_Shizuru fell on the ground in an instant as the car went to stop and the passengers went out to check on her. "Help..." Was her weak response while pointing at the two bikers that was chasing her. _

_"Yoriko! check on her." She heard on the the lady said. "Natsumi! Aoi! Let's go!" Was the last thing she heard until she blacked out._

"Crimson! It's been a long time!" Shizuru went back to the present upon hearing Officer Natsumi Tsujimoto's voice. "Ah! And it seems Shizuru-san's your current charge."

"Natsumi... let's skip the reunion and go back to work first." Miyuki said.

"Ah... Miyuki! So strict as ever." Natsumi replied.

"So... Crimson, why are you speeding?" Miyuki asked.

"We were being followed, a black sedan with plate number XXX9999, can you help check on the plate? Last I saw, they crashed at the pole in the intersection." Crimson replied in a serious tone. Miyuki and Natsumi immediately recognized the tone and knew the seriousness of the situation.

"Okay! I'll check on that." Miyuki replied. "Anyway, it seems your out of danger now, so drive carefully. And we hope we can chat more some other time."

"That'll be great!" Crimson replied.

"Ara... it seems Crimson also knew Miyuki-san and Natsumi-san..." Shizuru butt-in. _'Great! If maybe Miyuki-san and Natsumi-san knew Crimson's real identity.'_

"Yes, I met them long time ago."Crimson replied.

"Would Miyuki-san and Natsumi-san join us for dinner?" Shizuru offered.

"We loved too but we are still on duty." It was Natsumi who answered.

"Later then, maybe you can dropped by my place, I'll cook something." Shizuru insisted, not wanting to loose an opportunity to find the identity of her protector. "And also, please invite Aoi-san and Yoriko-san."

"Okay then!" Miyuki replied and Shizuru gave them the address.

* * *

*Ring* *Ring*

The man slumped in the couch answered the phone.

_"Boss! Sorry, we lost them!"_

"Stupid! Anyways, I knew this would happen. Come back here, we strike tonight."

The phone went dead but another call was made.

"Hello, it's me. We'll commence the plan tonight!"

_"Okay! I'll be there..."_

The line went dead.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: There you have it, the third chapter... sorry for the long wait and sorry if this story seems rushed. Work's killing me... so... please review and let me know your thoughts.**

**BTW... what I still haven't decided on the ending... hmmm... shall I end this with tragedy? or happy ending? hmmmm... :D**

******Thanks for reading...**


End file.
